WereDog
by jackiezedkiler
Summary: Kia and her little brother were living the idea pack life. Until their father goes on a year's long business trip to Japan and takes them with him. They make the best of it but one day Kia follows her nose straight to the past with her tag along brother. Everything was going smoothly until a certain little brother got enamored by a certain little girl by the name of Rin.
1. Kia

I wasn't by any means a normal girl. I'm talking about face value here. I've got short platinum blonde hair. I don't mean that it's down past my ears either. My hair was cut the way a guy's would with the tops longer than the rest. I had muscle, more than a female should. I wasn't no body builder though.

I typically wore baggy pants, sweat pants, wife beaters. That was, unless I was in school. Then I would wear the male uniforms. I refused to wear those ridiculous fucking sailor suits. I had a tramp stamp though, it had the kanji's for Fucking Perfection with angel wings sanding out circled with bleeding barbed wires.

Not normal for a Japanese high school girl right? Well I have only been here for two years. Before that I was in America. I really liked and hated this place. I was into the notion of fuck what a person looks like on the outside. Yet these people were kind of stereotypical and...judgmental. It didn't bother me, people fucked off most of the time. It helped that I had steely gray eyes to glare down anyone who tried.

I wasn't all bark though, I could have a rather nasty bite. In fact, that was a literal statement since I turned thirteen. You might think this is so over played but I'm a weredog. No, not werewolf, there is a distinct difference between us. One that I'm not going to bother explaining.

"Kia, stop brooding and come help your mother." My father yelled up at me from the base of the stairs. I groaned and put down my pencil and sketch book. I popped up from my bed and marched downstairs. My dad was back in his office talking to his fellow business men. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Kiki, be a dear and set the table for me. Dinner will be done soon." My mom, super model worthy, asked sweetly. She was slender, holding soft features and had long sweeping platinum blonde hair like me.

"Kay." I said going to the cup boards. I grabbed our forks, cloth napkins, napkin rings then plates. I took time to make the napkins and their rings look like octopi before setting them at our place. Just as I had the table set My thirteen year old little brother, Damien, came running in skate board in hand. He came up to me, admiration clear in his scent and eyes. I smiled raising my pierced eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Wanna see the sick new move I can do now?!" He panted. He probably ran all the way from the skate park here just to show me.

"Sure, Ma the table is set." I said.

"Thank you Kiki." She chirped. I let Damien lead me outside to our small yard. He quickly set his board bottom up on his feet. Then he jumped flipping it right and he landed on it. He wobbled a bit but managed to stay on the board. I crossed my arms and gave him an approving nod.

"Isn't that awesome?" He asked eager for my input.

"That's chill bro, next you should try to learn to grind. Pretty soon you'll be a mini Tony Hawk." I said giving him a lop sided grin. He beamed the my praise and kicked up his skate board after stepping off.

"Thanks Kira." He cheered. Kira, killer. A nickname I had been given by him after playing wave after wave of Halo Reach on legendary. We stepped back inside the house where dad was already sitting at the table. My brother propped his skate board on the wall and rushed to his spot at the table. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweats and sat down in my own.

"Dinner is done." Mom said placing a pot roast at the center of the table. We ate dinner, mom asking about our day, dad talking about his job. You know typical family matters. Including the pack news. Dogs ran in packs but we were less territorial than wolves, mostly.

"So when will Kira take the pack Alpha position?" Damien asked. My father taking a drink suddenly sputtered. He coughed and my mother frowned at Damien.

"She's just a pup still!" My mom said.

"Yes but." My brother drawled out then looked to me with that special twinkle in his eye. That twinkle when he was about to do something corny. I felt my lips curl in anticipation. "Nnnoo one's slick like Kira! No one's quick as Kira! No one's tempers as impressively quickly like Kira's for there's no were dog half a bitchly! Alpha, a pure head of dogs!" He sang a moderated version of Gaston's song to me happily. "You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley! And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!" He continued, both mom and dad looked both amused and horribly aghast.

"As a specimen, yes I am intimidating!" I sang out closing my eyes arrogant.

"Oh my." My mom blinked rapidly and quickly grinned. "Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to lead the pack. Soon but not yet. Trust me pet. Mother knows best!" She sang making me and Damien groan.

"Mother knows best! Listen you your mother. It's a scary world out there. Mother knows best, one way or another something will go wrong I swear!" My dad joined.

"Stop no more you'll just upset me." I retorted half hearted. We all cracked a smile and started to laugh. "No more Disney movie Saturdays." I said seriously.

"Noted, well discuss it next family meeting." Dad said just as seriously as me.

"Let's get this cleaned up now." My mom said getting up with her plate. We all got up and like a ritual we all lined up in the kitchen. We washed our own dishes then me and my brother cleaned up the rest.

"You cheeky little shit, are you trying to earn a place as my omega?" I asked with a smirk while mom and dad were entrapped by a Japanese soap opera.

"Of course not! I'm just maintaining it." He said slyly. I snorted as I took a plate from him and placed it on the top shelf where it belonged.

"...Grow five inches taller and you got the job." I teased. He huffed and I laughed at his embarrassment. We ended the night in my room playing video games until mid night.


	2. Sniffing Around

"Mom! We're going to go sniffing around a bit! We'll be back soon!" I called to my mom slinging my back pack over my shoulder. I took my black baseball cap and put it on backwards before opening up the front door. Damien was behind me with his side bag and his purple baseball cap on like mine.

"Alright dearie! Be safe." She called out from the living room. We stepped outside closing the door behind us. Today I wore boxers, a saggy pair of blue jeans, a black belt, a long sleeved black shirt, a blue zipped up vest and converses. Damien held our skate boards under his arms. He wore a black long sleeve shirt under a white T shirt, tan shorts and running shoes.

"So what's up sis?" He asked as we walked down our street. He didn't even bother to ask what I was doing before tagging along, typical.

"I smelt dog. Which is strange because it was different, stronger than I have smelt before." I said putting my nose ever so slightly up into the air. Damien did the same only more noisily.

"I don't smell much." He replied bored.

"That's because you have yet to awaken." I rolled my eyes and held my hand out. My board was pressed into my hand instantly. I dropped it to the ground and waited to hear his hit too. Once I did I began to skate off.

"Do you have to rub it in?" He grumbled lowly as we skated.

"Don't get sour, you're just a pup for now. Trust me, you will have your first rush in no time." I assured him.

"Will you be my guardian?" He asked. I stopped myself at the corner of a street, eyes widen. A guardian. That was a job for a alpha. To be a guardian was an honor. It was flattering. I looked down to him and smiled.

"Yes little Omega." I smoothed making him grin boyishly. We just smiled at each other, until a loud bus passed us by. I pressed the walking signal and waited. The second it turned on we both rushed across the street and back onto the side walk. I sniffed the air again feeling that dog sent tingle in my nose. It was so worn down, yet it lingered. I was itching to see the source of this smell. I wanted to brawl with him. A play fight would be a more simple way to word what I wanted.

My nose lead me deep into Tokyo then into its suburbs. Strangely I ended up at the foot of a rather impressive amount of steps that lead to a shrine. The smell was coming from somewhere on the property.

"Maybe it's protectors?" Damien suggested sniffing the air.

"No no no. This is different than them. Smells no where close to mom. Doesn't smell like a rotten fang either." I said narrowing my eyes at the temple ahead.

"Maybe it is a special Japanese branch? Like ninja dogs!" Damien exclaimed.

"They would be more like samurai if that is the case." I said kicking up my skate board.

"Awe... Ninjas are cooler." He pouted.

"Agreed." I nodded taking my first steps up the stairs. The place smelled old and pure. Like a church, as it should. We traveled up the stairs and found an old human man sweeping the steps of the shrine. His eyes moved up to us and he smiled.

"Hello there! Are you here to visit the temple?" He asked eyes glossing over in excitement.

"Yeah, me and my brother are not from here. We're looking for more insight on your culture. We figured what place better than a shrine?" I lied smoothly.

"Well you came to the right place! Come on it and I will give you the grand tour." He beamed with pride. I could already tell that this was going to be a long and boring tale. However, I wasn't going to be rude to this old man. Maybe I will buy mom something from inside. She loves little trinkets after all.

"Sounds good to me." I said following the old man. Damien trudged behind me. Obviously he rued his decision in following me now. For three hours he talked about Japan, it's history and demons. To his credit half the stuff did smell legit. Not that I had ever came face to face with a Demon. I actually have never truly smelt one either. So to me, they didn't exist.

Finally, he let us go after we bought a copy of a old stone called the Jewel of four souls. Walking out we pretended to leave. Once the old man was out of sight me and Damien walked to an old shed like building. I carefully opened up the doors and kept watch as Damien slid inside. Once he was in I followed and shut the door behind us.

"It's empty..." Damien said using his phones screen as a flash light.

"Not completely...look at this. A well?" I pondered approaching it.

"I guess...its giving me a bad feeling." Damien said honestly.

"Really now?" I hummed leaning in closer. I looked down into its abyss and took a deep breath. The smell was coming from inside the well itself. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Chicken?" I grinned.

"Am not!" He huffed.

"Then come on down to the price is right." I waved him forward. He looked to me and the well nervously but took slow hesitant steps forward. He finally stood beside me and leaned over just like I was. "Think there's a tunnel down there leading to a secret civilization of Japanese supernatural dogs?" He asked shining his light down the well.

"Only one way to find out." I said straightening up. I jumped onto the lip of the well and held out my board to Damien. He took it and tuck it under the same arm he had his under. When he was ready I grabbed him up and jumped down. We fell a rather long way before we both gasped. Something changed as we neared the end. Now we weren't falling, we were floating.

"Sis..." Damien said his fear creeping into his voice. A sea of sparkling foamy purple surrounded us. Then it faded and I landed on my feet. Immediately I noticed the strength of the dog and many other types of beings carrying above us. There was a lack of taint in the air as well. "Sis...why did everything change all of the sudden...is that...the sky?" He asked clinging onto me.

"I don't know, let's sniff around to find out." I said looking up at the stars twinkling on a dark blue surface. I crouched down lowly and pushed off the ground with enough force to propel me and Damien to the lip of the well. I landed firmly on the wood and looked around. Me and Damien's eyes were devouring the lay of the land before us. "Holly shit, maybe it was some sort of new Japanese Dog? Maybe it has the power to run through time itself?" I mused wide eyed at the very natural land almost virgin to man's touch.

"Running through time? Can we get back?" Damien stressed looking back down at the well.

"I think so, maybe." I said looking down at the well. I took a step back and aloud us to drop back down into the well. This time, we just landed on the ground. We didn't go back through time. "Shit." I cursed kicking the side of the wells wall.

"We can't go back home!" My brother exclaimed in horror.

"We can, we just need to find that dog! He'll be willing to help a dog in distress. It helps that you're a pup too." I assured him in a teasing way.

"Hey! I'm really close to being a true dog!" He huffed growing red in the face. No longer was he smelling of fear and worry. Good, I didn't need him to be so concerned. I would get us out of this mess, just as easily as I had gotten us into it. "So? It's night time...are you going to shift?" He asked calmly. I smirked knowing he was excited at the prospect of seeing me in my alterbeast.

"Sure buddy." I said jumping back out of the well. When I landed on the well lip I tossed him to the ground and took off my back pack. I unzipped my vest, unbuckled my belt and took off my hat before throwing them in my back. After loosening the straps of the bag I hunched over. Bones cracked and my flesh fevered. I crouched down and used a hand to grip onto the well lip as my back arched.

Fur, longer limps, the face of a canine, ears, claws tail. I had transformed into the typical visage of a werecreature. I hopped off the lip of the well. I sat down with a dog like sigh, removing my socks and shoes that were hanging off my paws.

"I still can't get over how you still manage to look the same even when altered." Damien mumbled seriously as he studied my form. I threw my socks and shoes in my back pack and stood my full height above my brother. I am normally 5'9 but now I was 6'3 easily. My platinum fur billowed in the coming night winds."Wonder how tall I will be when I shift?" He mused.

"You'll see soon enough pup." I assured him going down on all fours. I lowered to the ground further allowing him to get onto me. He ended up using my back pack as a harness of sorts. Once I was sure he was settled I broke out into a near neck breaking sprint. The speed burst gained a startled and excited gasp from my brother.

I trotted with ease through the trees, eventually gaining enough momentum to run sideways on them. Damien had to hold on very tightly and duck down low for this. He didn't mind though, he was thrilled by the speed and change in gravitational pull. So much so, he lifted his head, cupped his fingers around his mouth and gave a very puppy like howl. I was greatly amused by his enthusiasm but I focused in on the smell of dog and it's source. It was definitely getting stronger now. It was among a decent sized population of humans...a strong cat and a fox? I slowed down to a prance once I saw the fires burning in the distance beyond the trees.

"Did you find it already?" Damien grumbled.

"Of course, my hunts are always over in record time." I huffed arrogantly climbing up a rather large tree.

"It's because of how long you trained for." He huffed.

"I shall pass that training down to you little omega." I said seriously as I stepped out on a high branch.

"Of course you will! I have too much potential not to." He said sounding just as I do when I am overly confident.

"As expected from my blood kin." I grunted over looking the bundles of small huts and expansive fields. I took a deep breath and processed what I was smelling. "Damien, smell the air. What can you tell me by it?" I asked him.

"Um..." He said then took a deep breath in puffing his chest out. He took a few more sniffs piecing together the information in the air that he could. Even as a pup he had an excellent sense of smell. No doubt worthy of being my omega with out favor of blood."A male dog, alpha but alone. A female cat, wild? A young male fox? Lots of humans?" He recited his findings to me.

"You are right. So what can you deduce?" I asked.

"Well...smells like he is apart of the village. So maybe he is a protector of some sort? He has the Alpha quality about him. His pheromones suggest he has a mate but none of the other animal entities do. So he has a human mate?" He said.

"Yes, but that means we'll have to wait for me to be able to shift back. We wouldn't want to upset his village." I said climbing down the tree. I fell half way down and landed on all fours on the ground.

"He could sniff you out and come looking before that." He pointed.

"We will find out, let us sleep for now." I said making myself comfortable against the tree I had climbed. Damien then made himself comfortable against me. He buried his head into me and inhaled deeply. With a single opened eye I regarded him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he cuddled up close to me. 'Little pup...I'm sort of glad I brought you along.' I admitted to myself. That night I lightly slept keeping an ear out for anything dangerous.


	3. 500 Years

Morning was coming at its usual slow pace. Birds chirped about the trees. The animals of the forest started their day. Stars faded from the sky. The black night slowly being tinted blue and orange. Damien snores softly against me. The rise and fall of our chests in sync for the moment. I was awake but my eyes stayed close.

'Deep breath, pause, release, pause and repeat.' I kept up on my synchronization with my little brother. He smelt healthy, his heart thumped like a hammer against metal. His breaths clear of any wheezing. All his hormones both in check and chaotic in preparation of puberty. I was content with his health and his presence beside me.

The sun hit my fur and I felt the ability bordering on need to change. Yet I refused to do so before my brother was ready to wake up. To hold one's shift can be uncomfortable, sometimes painful. It was like holding your breath you could say. For the first fifteen minutes I was doing good. Then twenty rolled by and my body started to spasm. Before long I would be jerk in violently.

My brother stirred sensing my distress. He snapped up from his propped up position against me. With sleep hooded eyes he looked at me for a moment before he realized what I was doing.

"Damn sis, do you have to push yourself all the time?" He exclaimed with a yawn. I didn't respond to him. Instead I stared at the ground and fought to stay in this form. "Come on, you're going to be weak if you keep this up. We have to deal with this new Era and try to find a way home." My brother said shaking me by my shoulder. Gasped and my bones snapped back, folding in on themselves. My ears, tail, claws, teeth, nose and jaws all retreated. In their absence I was left with a horribly sore feeling. No matter what, I would have been sore but the more you fight the more your body rebels.

"It's through pushing one's self that you become strong. Soon, I will be able to push my limit past sunrise. My goal is to be at noon by the time I'm twenty." I said getting up from the ground. I didn't want to move, well my body didn't, but I was going to just push through it.

"That's insanity!" My brother sputtered.

"Not if you work on it as soon as your first shift." I said cracking my back. I put back on my outfit then grabbed my board from my brother. "Come on, I can almost feel the distress mom and dad are feeling right now." I urged him softly as I turned away towards the village. He followed me, staying close to my side as we entered the village. The people all gave us funny looks, some were fearful, other's merely curious. It was only a select few who had anger burning in their eyes.

"Damn...how far you think we are?" My brother whispered in English.

"1000 years, what do you think?" I asked.

"I'll got with 999 years."

"Bastard." I growled half serious. He chuckled evil at his dirty little trick. We were almost to the main cluster of huts when the scent of dog came rushing for us. I planted my foot in front of Damien, blocking him from any potential threat coming. I could feel his irritation with me but he didn't voice it.

"Who the heck are you two?" A man wearing red traditional Japanese clothing barked. He was fairly average height, had silver hair, black eyebrows, golden eyes, a round pointed nose, and two fluffy ears. He wore no shoes and had a sword at his hip. He hadn't laid a hand on it so at least he wasn't being overly aggressive yet. It was strange...it was confusing. He smells like a dog, has a claws, ears and fangs. Yet he smelt different.

"My name is Kia, this is my young brother Damien. Perhaps we can find someplace lacking ignorant ears to speak freely in?" I introduced bowing to him. A sign if respect but I kept my eyes up at him, a sign of caution.

"You've got funny names, and funny clothes...they remind me of Kagome's." He said and took another sniff. "What the heck? Come on, my wife is going to want to see you two." He grumbled.

"Lead on." I gave my consent. He huffed and turned around. By the way his ears twitched I could tell he was acutely aware of us. We followed him at a safe distance. I didn't feel like making our only possible way back angry.

"He's kind of territorial, don't you think?" Damien whispered to me.

"Hush." I scolded him seeing the strange dog man's ear twitch. Damien frowned but did as I asked. Soon we were in front of a hut that smelled of herbs, dog, human and pregnancy. I suppose his alpha female was pupped and this was their home. "Males become territorial when their bitch is pupped." I said as a matter of fact. My brother gave a short exclamation of understanding.

"Kagome, I brought some strangers here. They look and smell like their from your world." The man called out as he entered the hut. Both me and Damien stayed outside knowing better than to enter another's dog house unless specifically. welcomed.

"What!? That can't be! The well sealed up after I came back the last time!" The woman shrieked.

"Hey! You two coming in or what?" The dog man yelled back. I took the first step forward inside the humble wooden structure. Inside was a woman about three months into her pregnancy. She had long raven hair and brown eyes. She held an air of purity about her, like a married sister of a church.

"Thank you for accepting me and my pack kin into your home." I said bowing to the alpha female.

"Oh Kami! You two! Where did you come from! What are your names?" She gasped.

"My name is Kia Bella Hugo. This is my pack kin, litter brother and omega Damien Hoff Hugo. We are currently from Tokyo Japan. We originally hail from the America pack Plains Howler. We jumped down a well of a shrine and appeared here. We can't go back the way we came." I said formally.

"I knew it! Inuyasha go check the well!" Alpha Kagome ordered.

"What? You heard them, they said they couldn't go through again!" He argued not willing to leave his pregnant mate, human wife, behind.

"Inuyasha!" She urged.

"I swear we will not harm your pack members. We are under your laws." Damien said. He was trying to speak like an omega but he worded it wrong. He basically stated that we had merged into their pack.

"See? They won't hurt anyone! I'll keep a watch on them. Now go!" She pleaded. They shared a long look before he growled exiting their home with an angered stride. "I'm sorry about him...he's very protective lately." She said resting a hand on her stomach.

"Typical Alpha male when his mate is pupped. Don't worry, he is a good leader and will be an excellent father." I assured her.

"R..really? How do you know? Why do you talk as if you are...are.." She began looking over both of us with a very calculating look. It was like she was trying to pinpoint exactly what we are.

"Weredog?" My brother offered.

"Weredog? What?" She asked confusion contortions her genital features.

"Have I assumed wrong? He smelled like a dog. You smell of dog pups." I asked frowning.

"Inuyasha is a dog...but he's a half dog demon, half human." She clarified.

"That could be why he smelled similar but off sister." Damien offered up.

"Weredogs? Of all the crazy things I have encountered I have never seen a were beast before." She exclaimed.

"We have never seen a dog Demon before." Damien chuckled.

"My name is Kagome Higrashi. That was my husband Inuyasha. I came from the future Luke you did. I fell through the well when I was fifteen. I never seen a Demon until I came here." Kagome said feeling like she had been rude all the sudden.

"You are hopping the well will opening back up?" I asked a little disappointed.

"I haven't seen my family in a year." She sighed heavily.

"I am sorry. I was hoping that the smell of dog would lead me to someone who could opening up the well back to our time. I had assumed he would have the ability since I had smelled him from the future." I said honestly.

"The well isn't controlled by anyone. It does what it wants. Though it never seems to do anything with out a purpose of sorts. Do you know how far back you have traveled?" She asked.

"No, I would like to know though."

"You're in feudal Japan, roughly five hundred years in the past." She said. Damien gave me a very smug grin when he heard that. I scowled at him unamused by his dirty trick gaining him the victory of our prediction.

"I see..."

"Um... I would hate to offend you by asking but...what are Weredogs exactly?" She asked very carefully.

"Ah! Don't worry. We're not very hard to explain at our very core. We are just beings with the ability to be like a dog. Gifted? Cursed? I guess it's all how you see it. Though I think my view on it is much more complicated than that. We can take on the form of a dog, human and everything in between. Our first few transformations can be...brutal but that's only without the aid of a guardian or strong Alpha present. We can shift once a day but upon the next morning light we change back. We have heightened senses and abilities as well. After that it gets really complicated." I explained.

"Wow, can you change others with a bite?" She asked.

"It's not a disease. But we can bound our human counterparts to us in such a way we're we share our unity with the nature of dogs with them. They don't alter like we, but they get some benefits." I smirked.

"Sorry...just was curious. Dog demons are a lot more simple than that. Then again, my husband never got to grow up around his own kind. He's a half breed so he's not well liked." She said softly.

"Yes, discrimination has and always will be a problem for all. Human, creature, animal, it doesn't mean shit." I huffed folding my arms.

"Even werebeasts discriminated among each other." My brother sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it's sad. So...what are you guys going to do? You know...if the well doesn't open up again?" She asked. Both me and my brother felt a sharp pain in our very soul. The pain that came with the separation of one's pack. Damien showed it much more than I did despite not being born into the pack yet.

"I...will have to think about it. I...was so sure there would be an answer for us. To be without pack..." I began.

"It hurts." My brother whimpered close to tears. He was tough though, he didn't let a single drop fall.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that would feel like." She said genuinely.

"Don't be sad for us. If a full moon passes and we are still stuck then I shall simply break from my pack and bound my brother to me. Together we shall form a pair. It'll be easier for us to cope this way." I said. Damien looked up at me with so much turmoil in his eyes. He didn't want to break away from his pack any more than I did.

"Things closed down. Whatever it did, it's not wanting to do again." Inuyasha said walking into the hut.

"Maybe...it will open up again towards night fall?" Damien asked hopeful.

"Perhaps. Until the next full moon we'll hang around in the woods. After that, we need to go through with my plan." I told him.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us. This Era is a lot different from the future. It's a lot more dangerous." Kagome offered.

"No, it will be fine. We need to find our own way and learn to survive for ourselves. Thanks for the generous offer though, Kagome." I said.

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha huffed.

"We will. I do hope you will allow us to come back and forth freely." I said standing up.

"Of course, you are welcomed here any time." Kagome said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Thank you." Damien mimicked me and we headed out of the hut. As we walked I could feel Damien's still nose diving."I wanted to turn and show mom and dad that I was a good dog." He whispered.

"They already knew you were going to be an excellent dog. Have faith, best to keep in good spirit while we wait for the full moon." I said trying to cheer him up.

"If I don't shift this moon, can we wait another? Until I do shift?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but...we can't. The pain would get unbearable. It will be easier on you to break away and bond to me before you shift. Such a traumatic event can be stunting for a newly born pack mate." I said regretfully.

"What about you. You're only four!" My brother spouted.

"I lead my little brother to a dangerous time with possibly no way to return to our pack. The pain I will endure is my punishment for failing to be a good leader. I will learn from it and become stronger for you." I said with determination. We walked from the village and returned to the well. There we started to get familiar with it's surroundings. This would be our new home for the next two weeks and three days.


	4. Meaning of Alpha

Three days have passed since we learned of our situation. Every evening me and Damien would test out the well only to fail. We didn't dwell on it though. I refused to allow him to. So I took him hunting with me, built a lean to for us, swam in the rivers, bathed in the springs, puppy played and taught him how to be an excellent omega.

I demanded his full attention at all times. In return I gave him mine. I wasn't being easy on him either. A single mistake was meet by yelling from me. I felt like I was being too mean at some points but Damien never got too upset. He was too determined and focused to be upset. In his mind, I was doing him a huge favor.

I was focused on teaching him how to talk like an omega. It was very delicate word play he must engage in when addressing others of position of power. A wrong word can lead to a lot of confusion or a bad reflection of me. Bad reflections lead to the assumption of weakness or poor leadership.

"Come on...I smell a rather fat boar. Smells like good eating and good a hunt." I smirked pausing from my lecturing Damien. He nodded his head and we both got up.

"Smells really big. Do you really think we can eat the entire thing ourselves? Won't the meat go bad?" He asked taking a better sniff of the air.

"Yes well, don't worry. I plan to take it to the village of Alpha Inuyasha." I said shifting to a more dog like form than I usually took. I was a large dog, standing as tall as Damien on all fours. I couldn't stand up though. My usually baggy clothes were skin tight on me now. My hat, socks and shoes feel off of me. Damien had the decency to pick them up and place them in my bag.

"Oh...is this going to be a test for me?" He asked. I nodded my head. He had no choice but to talk now. In this form I couldn't speak as a human would. E would be on his own for he didn't know the language of dogs. I doubt Inuyasha will even know the language. It was a little frustrating knowing no one would be able to speak in dog tongue until Damien shifts for the first time.

I trotted through the under growth with my nose down to the ground. My tail waved slowly behind me as I tracked down the boar. Damien stayed close to me sniffing around as well. He even went down on all four occasionally. We neared the boar soon. It was digging around at the ground grazing on the roots of plants. Most villagers hated boars for the fact that would destroy their farm land and eat their crops. This would be a double layered favor for the Alpha and his land.

I'm not a kiss ass but I wasn't stupid. Me and my brother are new to this time. With him not even pack born yet, making enemies would be a bad decision. As Alpha I needed to keep the interests of my pack at heart. Even if that meant my pride would be on the line.

The meaning of Alpha wasn't being a leader. Someone with the power to boss everyone because they are stronger. It meant that you protected everyone because you had the ability. You looked after all as your close family. You put the best interest of them before yourself. They listen to you because they love and respect you. An alpha isn't a bully, even if they can come off cruel.

I took the meaning of alpha to heart. Even more so now that I was alone with my brother. I was the alpha, my pack of one was in my hands. If I made a mistake I could find myself a lone stray wondering these strange lands. We have yet to preform the ritual though. My position of alpha wasn't solid. It was just temporarily given by instinct because we were isolated from the rest of the pack.

Should we not preform the ritual and find a way back the second we did I would lose my title. If we didn't the ritual then returned home I would have to give up my title to return to my family. Or I could fight the alpha and take over. Though, seeing as my uncle was alpha I would prefer him to just step down. Therefore I would step down.

Though, I intended to preform the ritual. I won't have my brother questioning my authority. When he shifts his instincts will be off because of the lack of the pack if I don't. It wouldn't be long until I would be forced to preform the ritual. I can feel his birth moon coming. My little brother, a late bloomer, will finally shift.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Damien placed a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and hunched down silently crawling towards the boar. Damien followed at a distance. He could help me if he boar decided to take off even in his human form.

The boar snorted loudly as it's nose sent the dirt underneath to be kicked up. The thing was probably three hundred pounds. A nice fat pig. My chops watered at the though of devouring it raw. Maybe after this was all said and done I would go hunting for my own beastial hunger.

I looked to Damien and gave him a shallow nod. He gave me and thumbs up. All the muscles in my body tensed before I pounced. The poor thing didn't know what hit it. It's reaction was delayed when I landed on it. It didn't squeal for but a fraction of a second before I had ripped it's throat out.

I stepped back kicking my bloodied chops. I wanted to tear into the animal as it choked on it's blood. It fell to the ground and slowly it died. Damien came out of the bushes then. He took out a rope I had taught him how to make out of plant fiber.

"Flawless victory sis." He complimented looking at the boar. I huffed at him and dug my head under the boars stomach. I worked the carcass over my head onto my shoulders. Once I stood up Damien tied the boars legs together around my chest. "Alright! Let's go deliver this!" He said cheerfully. I nodded my head and we walked side by side towards the village. The entire way his hand was on 5th e bar as extra support. The walk was slow and relaxing for us. We both enjoyed the peace of nature around us. It held something that the future forrest were always lacking.

When we arrived at the village a few women working in the fields spotted me and screamed. My brother ran after them waving his hands around. Poor boy was desperate to calm the woman down. Trying in vain to convince them that I was a good giant dog. It was quite the comedic scene for me.

It was quickly ruined by the appearance of Inuyasha. Immediately the woman pointed towards me and my brother proclaiming danger before running away. Inuyasha watched them run before turning towards us. When he saw the boar his eyes light up.

"Did you catch that for the village?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Alpha Inuyasha! We hunted on your lands! It is only right to provide you with a hunt ever moon." My brother said bowing to him.

"I told you guys that you didn't have to do anything special." He said softly.

"We know but it is our customs. My sister is an alpha upon your lands. She intends to show no sign of threats to your title. She has nothing to gain from it and has a respect for you that I hope is neutral." My brother said as I walked up beside him. I looked directly into his eyes as my brother went on about his little speech. So far he was doing good. Finely treading on respect and pride.

"Whatever. Follow me, I'll take you to the butcher." He said turning his back. It slightly irked me that he had no regard for our ways. Then again he wasn't exactly like us. Even more, he wasn't raised by his own. I couldn't blame him, but I couldn't shake my irritation either.

"Yes." My brother said placing a hand on top of my head. He rubbed it then scratched behind one of my ears. He must have senses my souring mood. I didn't react to his display of affection. I was warmed by the show of it though. I let myself relax, easing my temper. We followed behind Inuyasha as he lead us through the village we got lots of looks but at least no one screamed.

Inuyasha untied the boar from me and carried it into a hut that wreaked of blood and dead meat. When he walked out he handed the home made rope back to my brother. "Why don't you two stay for supper? The butcher plans on roasting the met tonight." He offered. I wanted to say no since I was stuck in this form. I wanted to go off and hunt again. Not eat from a plate on the ground like some common dog. Yet, my desires were thrown out the window by Damien.

"We accept your invitation!" He said full of excitement. I growled at him lowly as I sent him a very irritated glare.

"Great, now cut it out with all that form crap." He said frowning at my brother. If I wasn't so irritated I would've laughed at my brother's blush.

"I'm sorry. I'm just putting my training as an omega to use. I don't mean to be annoying. I'm just trying to be good." He said ducking his head down. Inuyasha looked down at my brother. There was a strange look in his eyes. I didn't have time to figure out what it was. My eyes snapped to his hand as it raised up and neared my brother. I stopped myself from growling but I did slightly bear my teeth. I watched with a careful eye as Inuyasha ruffled his hair like I have done often.

"You're doing good so far pup." He said taking back his hand before stalking off. "You guys don't have to be so cautious. As long as you don't cause trouble you can go anywhere in or around the village."

I nodded my head in his direction. For a little bit we both just stood there watching him walk off. 'He's doing fine despite his lack of training. A born alpha like myself.' I mused in respect. He may have earned me and my brothers favor in that little act. Dogs were, after all, social creatures.

"COME ON SIS! I WANNA SNIFF AROUND!" My brother exclaimed suddenly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly at him. "Hey! Don't be like that! Think of it this way... We can start a very friendly pissing match!" He whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows at him as my dog features smirked. 'A very friendly pissing match? No such thing between alphas.' I laughed in my head. It was too late though, he put it in my head. Now there was really going to be a pissing match.

As the start of the match I pranced to the spot where Inuyasha marked the most. I worked off my pants then like a male I hiked up my leg. 'Ladies and gentlemen we shall have war!'

"Muhahahhaha! MUHAHAHHAHA!" My brother laughed evil pissing on another marked spit near by. Was this juvenile, yes. Did I care? Nope! It was something entertaining to do and a way to keep Damien distracted.

HELLO THERE! ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR? I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!


	5. A Dog's Fancy

I eventually took off all my clothes with Damien's help. I didn't feel naked, I was covered in fur and was a giant dog. There was nothing inappropriate about a dog walking around with out human clothes on.

I sat in the middle of a giant huddle of children of the village. I repressed my irritated growls as they climbed over me. They pulled my ears and tail. Small hands ran through my fur not to gently. The dusk sky and fire casted a orange glow to the world. The smell of cooked boar filled the air. People talked and laughed amongst themselves. Everyone was having a grand time, while I was stuck being a living jungle gym.

My brother was beside me watching the kids smother me. He was very amused at my misfortune. Inuyasha arrived with his human wife and were followed by an elderly woman and a young girl around Damien's age.

"Wow, Kia you're good with kids!" Kagome yelled out the second she saw me under the mass of children. A small girl then yanked particularly hard on my ears. My face contorted in pain when she did. My fur and tail shot straight up and I didn't so much as breath.

"Yeah she always had a way with kids." My brother laughed looking to her. His glance went to the girl his age and he stopped laughing. His eyes got a far away look in them. 'Oh ho ho! Puppy love at sight!' I laughed in my head shaking the girl off of me gently.

"Keh, at least I'm no longer the one getting grabbed." Inuyasha said in relief. He sent me a look of pity. He had been in my shoes before. He knew my pain. I sighed heavily and got up. The kids all awed at my size and followed me as I walked towards my brother's instant crush.

"H...hello." She said shyly. I looked over the girl with my brother slowly inching closer to the two of us. 'That's right, come here and introduce us.' I mentally encouraged him. My brother was just as shy as she was at heart. "My name is Rin!" She said with a wide grin. Okay so maybe he was more shy than she was it would seem. I leaned forward pressing our noses together. We looked directly into each other's eyes as I sniffed her out.

"Ah! Hahaha! That's my big sister, Kia!" My brother said coming up to our side with his hands behind his head.

"You're big sister? Are you demons?" Rin asked blinking as she kept her eyes on mine. I puffed out of my nose blowing her hair back. She was a very healthy young woman. She stood just a few inches shorter than my brother. She had dark brown hair which she had a side ponytail in. She was dressed better than the rest of the villagers. Royalty perhaps? Yet she smelled like the other women. Which insinuated that she worked like them.

"Ah, no...not like what you see around I guess. We are weredogs! It's a bit different! Like me! Right now I'm human basically! Soon I'll mature though! When I do I'm going to be able to look just like my big sister!" He explained slightly boasting to the girl.

"Weredogs? Are you half weredogs then?" She asked in confusion as I pulled away from her.

"No! I'm full blooded! Weredogs don't become weredogs until they mature! My sister was born human like me! She looks like a human too! She's just in her beast form!" He huffed.

"Ah! Like Lord Sesshomaru in his form only smaller!" She said her face lighting up. Both me and my brother grew a bit distraught over that. Me because the thought of another being bigger in their dog form was a blow to my pride. My brother because she had such a look of fondness to her while she said another man's name.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"He's the strongest demon ever! I meet him as a small child. He's taken care of me and has saved me several times! One day he will come and get me! When I am grown and can choose!" She enthused. My brother relaxed slightly after that. He wasn't happy about the adoration she had for this...Sesshomaru. However, it seems he was more of a hero and even father figure to her.

"OH! I... I HAVE BEEN RUDE! I forgot to introduce myself!" My brother blurted blushing. "My name is Damien Hoff Hugo! I am the omega of the Plain Howlers pack from America! It is a pleasure to meet you Rin." He said still blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Damien. You're from a different land?" She asked as we went to a grass patch near the fire. She sat down and Damien was quick to sit beside her. I laid out behind them. I curled myself to where my legs were around Damien's side, head beside Rin. I was basically acting like a dog couch. Might as well put some use into being in this form.

"Yes, we also...come from the future." He said looking to me quickly for approval.

"Like Kagome? I thought she couldn't go back?" Rin mused.

"Well, we got here but we can't go back either." My brother frowned.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard. To not be able to go home." Rin said looking down into her lap.

"Home is never a place. Home is where the heart is. I have lost much of my home but as long as I am with my sister I will never be homeless." Damien declared. I whacked him gently with my tail. 'You cheesy little prick.' I grinned.

"That's true! Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and Ah-Un have been my home for a long time! I can't wait to return to them!" She said. My brother immediately looked destroyed. I whacked him with my tail again. 'Rome wasn't built in a day pup.' I thought wishing I could tell him. Hell I think if I was in human form or my altered form I could help these two hit it off right now.

"Yeah, so...do you like boar meat?" My brother changed the topic.

"Yes! Sometimes Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru would provide me with some! Now I have boar every once in a while when the hunters catch one!" Rin said with a happy smile.

"That's good! I caught this boar today! I like boar meat too!" He boasted taking credit for my kill. My pride kicked in and I wanted to correct him. Yet, I couldn't voice the truth nor would I. I'll let my brother off for this since he was doing it for a girl. Silly thing.

"Really?" She asked eyes going big as she regarded him.

"Yeah! I'm close to being born into the pack! I'm getting stronger and faster by the day. Of course, under my sister's instruction I'm going to be the strongest weredog ever! After her if course." He said sending me a cheeky smile.

"That's wonderful!" Rin clapped closing her eyes.

"Yeah, what else do you like?" Damien asked eagerly. I looked around the crowd and saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting around a group of people. It was then I spotted the cat I smelt and the fox. The fox was in the form of a young boy with a fox tail and legs. The cat was small and tested on the lap of a woman. Beside the woman was a monk and around them two little girls played with a small boy. The elderly woman sat beside them too but I caught her looking our way every now and then. She wasn't doing so negatively. She was just checking up on Rin.

"Well, there's not much I don't like. I guess if I had to pick out my favorites it would be...flowers, traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and ridding Ah-Un!" She said looking up thoughtfully. I could already see the gears turning in Damien's head. I repressed a sigh knowing that I was going to be dragged back to this village almost daily now.

"Wow, those sound nice! I like to travel too! I am always sniffing around. Guess it's a dog thing. We're just curious!" He smiled.

"Isn't that a cat thing?" She frowned. I cracked up into a dog like laugh at her response.

"No..oo. Well, yes...but dogs are curious too!" He stammered. If he gets any cuter I'm going to get up and pounce on him. "Hey! When I change, I can let you ride me! I'll travel around with you! I'll even take you to a field where flowers grow if you want! It'll be fun!" He offered.

"That does sound nice!" She smiled. Damien beamed at her happy she basically accepted his offer of a date. 'Poor girl just gained the fancy of a dog. If she doesn't end up liking him it's going to be hard to shake him.' I shook my head before laying it down on my paws. The food was served up finally. Everyone ate, thanked me and my brother then continued to stick around even as night came.

The entire time Damien was at Rin's side like a lost puppy. I tailed them at a respectable distance. I didn't eat and kept a careful ear on their conversation. Slowly everyone left, the fire was put out and the boar was nothing but bones. Me and my brother followed Rin back to her hut that she lived in with the elder. It wasn't too far away from Inuyasha's home either.

Damien was sad that we had to leave. Yet once we were out of the village he was buzzing with excitement. That night, he laid against me like usual but he tossed and turned restlessly. He was too anxious for tomorrow.


	6. Doctor's Visit

The sun rose up and I fought to stay in my former as usual. The second the morning light hit my brothers face he popped right up. His excitement from last night coming back full swing. "Can we go to the hot springs and take a bath?" He asked looking down at my shaking form. I growled at him, not caring for his puppy love right this second. My bones snapped and twisted as I lost my fur. I couldn't fight no longer. My brother immediately turned around since I was naked.

"Why? Wanna smell pretty for your little girlfriend?" I teased taking off my backpack.

"NO!" He denied way too quickly for it to be believable. I rolled my eyes and put on my sports bra.

"Whatever you say. Let me get on my boxers and we'll go." I agreed digging out my boxers. They were baggy and long so ain't could technically wear them like shorts. I pulled them up on me and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay!" He said turning back around. He took the lead using his nose to sniff out the smell of the hot spring. I followed behind bare footed. Once we found the spring we both stripped down and got in. He had one side, I had the other. He worked hard to scrub all the dirt out of his hair and off his skin. I just sat there soaking not putting to much effort into getting clean. The warm water was nice though.

Once we were out he shook himself off like a dog would before putting his clothes back on. I took longer to get completely dress. I was in no hurry, in fact I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. Any longer and Damien would start to look like a giant walking steak. Not really, but I really was hungry. Us were's know how to eat!

"Let's go to the village and see if there is anything we can do to help!" Damien exclaimed once I was dressed.

"What about training? How about breakfast?" I grunted raising my pierced eyebrow at him.

"We can fit that in along with helping out in the village!" He exclaimed in a hurry.

"Hmm maybe...I am very hungry though. Mind catching me a boar first?" I said leering at him. Immediately he looked away blushing.

"Sisssss." He grumbled. I laughed and ruffled his hair as I passed him.

"Come on lover boy. You can't hide anything from me. Just be honest with me, I am on your side after all." I teased walking in the direction of the village.

"What? Wait! Really? You are? You're not going to just sit back and watch me embarrass myself?" He said in shock.

"Hey I am not cruel! Besides, I know what is happening here. My little brother has become attached and he hasn't even had his first shift. Mom would be so happy. She would expect me to help you anyway I can. Besides, we got to hurry before Lord Sesshomaru come and sweeps her away." I said.

"Don't say that name." He groaned covering his face with his hands. He leaned backwards slumping as he walked. He straightened up running his hands down his face as he did. "It's embarrassing though. I mean, I literally just looked at her and became attached!" He exclaimed.

"It's natural bro. Can't fight your instincts after all. You're instincts know more than you do." I shrugged.

"Do you know how much of a paradox that is? Our instincts are basically our subconscious that only knows as much as we do!" He pointed out.

"I know but that's how it is. Would you prefer me to say that it's fate? That the moon goddess has chosen her as your future mate?" I drawled out wrinkling my nose at the sound of what just left my lips. I wanted to go wash my mouth out with soap now.

"Ewww. I will take the instinct explanation any day of the year over that. I just hope that I don't have to deal with the rejection." He scowled.

"Then don't feed into it so much. Not until she shows sings of liking you seriously. A beasts heart is a sensitive one. Guard it carefully brother, for no one but you can." I advised him seriously.

"I will, it's not easy though." He said.

"I know." I nodded my head.

"You mean..." He said but didn't finish. There was a stiff silence between us. Neither of us said a thing but it was the silence that spoke the truth. We arrived at the village. Damien was shying away from Rin's home.

"I said don't feed into it, not ignore it. You ignoring it will only make things worse." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm not ignoring it... Just... Uuh... Making a game plan." He excused. I sighed heavily at his response and took out my pocket knife. I flipped it open then quickly cut three deep slashes in my arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE!" My brother yelled.

"Quiet pup, I'm making the game plan." I hissed making the gashes look jagged. Like they had been done by a set of claws. I then grabbed dirt and smeared it on the wound and myself. After roughing up my clothes and messing with my hair I put up the knife. "Come on, the woman she lives with is a healer." I said pushing him towards the hut. Realization dawned on him quickly and he soon was walking towards the hut without any more hesitation. Once we reached the front door he thought quick and roughed up himself.

"Hello?" He called as we stepped into the hut. The elderly woman and Tina were inside at the moment crushing up herbs. Both stopped what they were doing and looked to us. Immediately they saw the blood dripping down my arms.

"What has happened to ye young ones?" The elderly lady asked voice full of concern.

"Me and my brother ventured out further than we have before this morning. We were ambushed by a demon. It's dead but it got a hit in on me." I lied smoothly.

"Can you fix her up?" My brother asked.

"Yes, yes. Come and sit. I will tend to ye wounds." The woman said waving us closer. I came and sat down next to the woman while Damien went and stood next to Rin. "Rin, go get some water." The lady ordered.

"Yes Lady Kaede!" Rin said seriously getting up.

"I'll go with you!" My brother quickly offered. She smiled and they both left the hut. The second they did Kaede took my arm and looked at the wounds.

"A demon did this you say?" She said raising her patch free eyebrow at the three cuts.

"No, I used my knife on myself to give my brother an excuse to just pop up here." I said honestly now that Rin was gone.

"I see, young ones and their hearts." She said with a smile.

"Tell me about it. It's worse for weredogs. We get attached and bond so quickly. The second he saw her he was hooked. Instincts, can't fight them. Well you can but it's hard to." I gave a dry chuckle.

"That it can be. You even threw dirt into your wounds." She remarked.

"I'd jump off a cliff for my brother. Though, I would survive. You still get the sentiment right?" I shrugged.

"Aye, I do. Kagome and Inuyasha have told me about ye. Why do you linger outside the village?" She said.

"Well, we're just sticking near the we'll for a month. It won't hurt us. Don't worry about really fixing this up. Weredogs heal quickly, it's also hard for us to get sick or get infected. Just make a show for me will ya? If I'm going to sully my pride I want the most bang for my buck." I said grumbling at the fact I was going to look like a weak fool while my brother would look like the brave hero.

"I will do my best. I see this benefitting Rin as well." She nodded her head getting prices of cloth, a needle, thread and some pre-made ointment. I groaned the them not liking any of this. My brother owes me big time! "Ye said make a show." She reminded.

"I know... Uggghhhhhrrrr. How do you think this will benefit Rin?" I asked.

"Ye self and ye brother aren't human but he not be demon. Rin has a love for demons, and fear of humans. In her eyes humans have done her more harm than demons. Yet, demons rarely show kindness to humans. Humans rarely show kindness to those who show acceptance of demons." She explained.

"I see what you are getting at. You see it as a neutral ground for her. We're not demon or human. Yet we can be classified as both depending on who you ask and what they know. So, Damien can open up opportunities for Rin. He can fit in as human around others yet hold her trust for demons while protecting her like one." I concluded.

"Aye, I feel no ill intentions from the both of ye either. As Rin's present guardian I give years my full support. However, her time here is coming to a close I fear. Soon Lord Sesshomaru will come back and allow her to decide what she wants." She nodded her head.

"I know, she explained it to us last night. We're working on a timed schedule here." I nodded my head.

"That ye are." She confirmed. I looked to the door smelling Rin and Damien coming. They walked in right on time with Damien carrying a bucket of water. "Bring it here boy. Ye sister was just telling me about how bravely you defeated the demon." Kade played along making Damien puff up with pride.

"You defeated the demon that attracted you?" Rin asked in awe sitting down beside Kaede.

"Yeah well, he wasn't that tough really. Or maybe I have been just training so much that he didn't stand a chance against me." He boasted lightly.

"Yeah squirt, you're doing good." I added as Kaede dipped a scrap of cloth into the bucket.

"That's great!" Rin cheered.

"Awe, it was nothing. Though, after my sister is fixed up do you want to walk around? You won't have to worry since I'll be there to protect you." Damien asked blushing lightly.

"Well, I have to help Kaede with her chores." Rin frowned.

"Go child. Ye help plenty enough. Ye deserve a break. After all, it's not often ye can travel the woods safely." Kaede encouraged her. Immediately her face lit up.

"If you say so Lady Kaede!" She chirped.

"Fantastic!" Damien exclaimed. Kaede cleaned my wound, applied ointment to it then stitched me up. I knew that later tonight I would be ripping out these fucking stitches. It wouldn't take me but now hour to entirely heal anyways. Once I was all 'Fixed up' the three of us went out into the woods. Damien would path find holding branches out for Rin as we went. I sulked slightly as I followed them. Damien was showing off for her and cracking jokes left and right. To his credit, he was making her blush and laugh a lot. I had a good feeling about these two. It was nothing like what I experienced.

We went to the stream and Rin taught Damien how to fish with just his hands. That was, after he failed miserably trying to impress her. It didn't take off any point for him though, in fat I think it earned him a few. Damien took learning from her very seriously and he genuinely complimented her for it.

I was honestly starting to feel a little left out and jealous though. It was strange having my little brother pay so much attention to anyone but me. I didn't even like it when him and dad bonded. I guess I need to stop being so attached to him. He wasn't my baby brother anymore. He was thirteen, on his way to becoming a man and a weredog.

We cooked the fish and ate it by the stream before setting off again. We ended up being gone with Rin until dusk. Damien said goodbye to her and promised to take her out again another day. I gave Kaede a respectful nod and waved bye to Rin. The entire way back to our little tent he was ranting and raving about the day. I didn't even bring up how much he owed me. No point in ruining his good mode. One of us should be happy at least. Me on the other hand, I was stressed out about everything.

Just as I predicted. I tore out the stitches in my arm before bed. It was worth it, I had concluded upon seeing the soft smile on Damien's face as he slept. It was my duty to over see the wellness of my pack. Since I only had one member, I might as well not half ass it and really make an effort towards his happiness. The fact he was my little brother might have helped his case though. 'You lucky little shit.' I smirked before closing my eyes for the night.


	7. Teamwork For Impressing

It has been a week and four days since we found ourselves stuck in feudal Japan. So far it wasn't that bad but the full moon was in six days! Not only that but air can sense Damien will be birthed into the pack in a few more moons. It could even be the next moon. Yet the well has shown us no sign of it letting us back.

Everyday I grew more and more anxious, unlike my brother. His thoughts only ranged from Rin, training and when he'll transform for the first time. I'm over here getting more and more frustrated while his ass is up in the clouds! He's such a helpless romantic too! He sniffed all over the place to find the perfect flower field for Rin. He keeps running around forcing me to tail him looking for other beautiful places for her. It was sweet, sickeningly so. Honestly, the girl in me who wanted flowers and shit died long ago. At least he was getting in lots of cardio work outs.

Right now he was doing chin ups on a branch while we waited for Inuyasha to escorted Rin out here. I know he was just trying to get caught working out. He was just in his shorts right now. He even had the audacity to wear them a little lower than usual.

"23, 24, 25." I stood below him with my arms crossed cantina for him. The wind picked up and I smelt Inuyasha and Rin coming closer. I looked towards where they should be coming from. "26, 27, 28, 29." I continued lowly. Damien too, was looking at where Inuyasha and Rin should pop up at. Once they were in sight I immediately started counting just a bit louder. "2040, 2041, 2042, 2043, 2044." I said called out. I had to stop myself from laughing. This was just too funny to me.

"Hello Kai!" Rin called out rushing towards us. I gave her a smile as I nodded towards her and Inuyasha.

"2045, 2046, 2047, 2048, 2049, 2050. Get your ass down." I said gruff uncrossing my arms. Damien let go of the branch and landed on the ground.

"Hello Rin, are you ready to go hiking around with me?" Damien asked flashing her a wide smirk.

"Y..yes." She said shyly noticing his shirt missing. Inuyasha gave me a knowing look. It was no secret now, almost everyone knew my brother was crushing on Rin.

"I'm going back to the village kid." Inuyasha stated turning around.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Rin turned and thanked as he left. He grunted in response not bothering to turn around. I tossed Damien his shirt quickly and he got the hint. He might be too bold to try and hike with her shirtless. This can be brushed off as an accident if he puts on his dang shirt now.

"Where you two want to go today?" I asked.

"Ummm, I don't really care where. I just like walking around!" Rin said.

"I know where we should go!" Damien beamed excitedly.

"Where?" Rin asked.

"It's a surprise! Hehe!" He gave her a toothy grin.

"A surprise?" Rin tilted her head.

"Yeah! Come on! You'll love it!" He enthused beckoning us to follow him. Rin was quick to walk beside him while I tailed behind like usual. I was feeling less and less like a leader by the day. I sighed heavily and put my hands behind my head as we walked. " So how has your day been so far Rin?" He asked.

"My day has been fine! Lady Kaede had to leave early in the morning! A woman has caught a very bad fever. It's been going around for while now. We already lost three villagers so far." Rin said.

"Oh no, fevers can be pretty bad. Doesn't Kagome me help heal the sick?" He asked.

"She does but sometimes there's just nothing you can do." Rin said sadly.

"In my time, it's rare to die from a fever. Colds rarely kill too! I once had a bad cold. I was never in danger of dying though." Damien said.

"Kagome says that too. Though, I didn't know you can get sick." Rin said honestly.

"Well, once I have transformed it will get nearly impossible for me to get sick. However, this was when I was nine." He said.

"Pup followed the family outside during a full moon. It was winter at the time and he didn't bother putting on socks even. Was sick for an entire week." I butted in.

"That wasn't very wise of you." Rin scolded Damien.

"I know, I was wreck less. I just wanted to see the pack all together in their dog forms. I didn't have enhanced senses so I got lost following them." He said looking down in embarrassment.

"He was too smart for his own good. He covered his tracks and hid his scent. Took me almost till dawn to find him in the woods." I chuckled remembering how I carried him home that night. He got his wish, to be close to the pack in our beast forms. We ended up sleeping in a giant pile of fur to warm him up.

"Yeah, I didn't think it through and had too much knowledge in hunting. Thanks to my big sister." Damien laughed away his shame.

"I understand why you did it." Rin said honestly.

"You do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, I followed Lord Sesshomaru around during the winter. Then Master Jaken got sick so I went to a mountain cliff and collected him some plants to make him better. I ended up falling off the side. Thankfully Lord Sesshomaru caught me just in time." She recollected.

"It's nice having a dog around! Mortal, demon or beast! We're loyal and dependable!" Damien said slyly complimenting her like father figure. 'Sneaky... I like it.' I lop sidedly grinned flashing a single canine. Rin went off on a long discussion about her journey with Lord Sesshomaru. Damien listened to everything she said, hanging off every word she uttered. I could see it, she was enjoying the attention she was getting from him.

Kaede had explained that though the village was still prejudice against anything other than Inuyasha, Killala and Shippo. So when she spoke of Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken or Ah-Un the villagers didn't think too kindly about it. She wasn't treated badly but she was alienated a bit. I honestly didn't blame her for not taking to humans too keenly. I would've told them all to kiss my ass if I was in her shoes.

It took us well over an hour just to get to the flower field Damien had sniffed out a few days ago. Before we entered the clearing he covered her eyes. She giggled as he guided her into the clearing. He stopped once we were almost half way to the center of the field.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He dropped his hands from her face and stepped to her side. She looked around the field of colorful flowers. We were in a sea of rolling green, white, lavander and dark purples. "It's pretty!" Rin declared sitting down immediately. She instantly started to pluck flowers and loop the stems. Damien sat beside her picking flowers only to hand them to her.

I watched from my place in a tree. I didn't pay attention to there conversation much. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. Each inhale brought me samples of the world around me. Pollen, flowers, trees, grass, animals and distant demons.

'This place, I feel more one with nature here. This is how my kind is supposed to live. Free...We have less reasons to hide who and what we are. We can hunt and come and go as we please.' I mused opening my eyes to the blue sky above me. It was tranquil, but a ping of longing radiated from my chest. 'I miss mom and the old man. I miss my pack, I miss my time. How could I do this to Damien? That's what truly eats at me.' I asked myself. A scowl deeply marred my features as I scolded myself mercilessly for my stupidity.

"I'm going to show my sister. HEY SIS! LOOOOOKKKK!" My brother declared as Rin was in the middle of a giggling fit. I looked over to my brother and Rin. My sour mood was lifted momentarily as I looked at the flower crown placed on my brother's head.

"Very manly." I teased.

"I'm making you one too Kia!" Rin informed me picking another flower. My brother sputtered straight into a laughing fit as my face drained of all color. I snapped out of my horror and shot him a nasty glare. He quickly looked away and began fake coughing. I glared at him for a few seconds longer before looking skyward once more.

'He's happy for now. Still, I robbed him of a full out pack hunt. I robbed him of his birthing celebration. His official introduction to the pack. Will he hold this against me one day? He would have every right to.' I wondered somberly. I had lost all hope for going back home now. If it hasn't opened by now, then I figure it just won't open up ever again. At least, not for a very long time. If we were lucky it would be a once a year thing. Then we would have the choice at least. Though if Damien and Rin get serious then cancel the very thought of going back. He would stay here for his bond. All weredogs would. It was just a natural thing for us.

"Come down Kia! It's finished!" Rin called me. I looked down at the two and groaned. I didn't want that flower crown. However, it was just a damn flower crow! Wearing it wasn't going to hurt me any. Not like my pride would really take a hit. Girls are supposed to do girl shit like that anyways.

I hopped down from the branch I was on and came to sit in front of the two. The crown was placed on my head by Rin while Damien laughed. I kept a straight face as I watched both of their eyes twinkle with amusement. 'Oh well, the things I do for love.' I relented in my mind placing my head on a single hand

"Don't be so grumpy!" My brother teased.

"You remind me of Lord Sesshomaru sometimes, I swear!" Rin laughed. I raised my eyebrow at that. If this guy was somewhat similar to me then he was chill in my book. I mean, despite my current blunder I was awesome.

"Gee, thanks." I grunted.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Damien said turning back to Rin.

"Sure! We can catch fish again!" She chirped.

"If that's what you want to do. Though the nearest stream is about thirty minutes that way. I was thinking about going hunting for a rabbit or something." Damien's offered.

"Okay, that sounds good too. Then you could sell the hide to the butcher in the village later on!" She agreed. 'Little girl just though of a way to get money...excellent.' I thought in approval. I like Rin so far. I honestly didn't think anyone could not like her. She was kind, curious, non-judgmental and over all bubbly. A simple girl, with simple tastes and a big heart. It's a good match. I guess Damien's instincts are on point.

The tree of us set off into the forrest to hunt. I almost unwillingly shift into my hybrid form. At least then I could speak to them if I needed too. Damien lead the hunt, but I made the kill. It was easy to do. Once I ambushed it the poor thing only got three bounds away. I easily snapped it's neck. Now it's skin would be free of teeth marks.

Damien skinned and gutted the creature while me and Rin built a small fire. Once we were done we sat beside the cooking meat. I noticed that Damien was the first to sit down but still ended up beside Rin. She had chosen to sit down beside him. It was a step in the direction we wanted. At this rate maybe she'll stay in the village for Damien. Then again, she seems set in her decision to go. Worst comes to worse, I'll be chasing him while he is chasing after her.

"Mhhh. This is good." He said happily chomping into his portion of the rabbit.

"It'll taste better raw when you're pack born." I said through my mouth full. Rin gave a slight face to that which made Damien glare at me. "Hey, got to remember that we are human buddy." I shrugged. There was no point in pretending.

"She's right. To me raw meat sounds terrible but I'm human. There is no escaping it, just like there is no escaping from what you are. There is no shame in how you are born. It's just the way you were meant to be." She comforted him.

"I know, but if Lord Sesshomaru ate people, you wouldn't want to hear him say it aloud right? Not that I think he would though." He countered.

"That's true...I don't think he would though." She said thoughtfully. I merely shrugged and continued with my meal.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" Damien asked.

"I don't know...I've always kind of just..." She began.

"Went with the flow. Stopped worrying and let may come, come." I finished for her.

"Yes, that's it." She agreed. There was a long pause from Damien as he thought it over.

"Well, I'll take you somewhere else I think you would like! Then if there is time I'll take you to another place before walking you back home." He decided finally, his mind set.

"Okay!" She nodded her head. "Though, thank you for considering my wants." She beamed.

"Don't thank me. I think that your wants are important, just how my sister see my wants as important!" He blushed bashfully when she smiled at him.

"Kiss ass." I teased lightly.

"Tough ass." He countered

"Damn straight! Ain't no body chewing on these gluteal muscles without breaking their teeth!" I boasted with a toothy grin.

"That...uhhhh. That's not something I would confess." My brother said rubbing a hand down his face while Rin giggled.

"Stick with me young brother and you two shall have iron gluteal muscles like me!" I continued dramatically.

"Stop! Just no." He chuckled.

"It's all in the gluteal muscle Damien!"

"No!"

"Use them wisely Damien." I whispered loudly.

"I'm done with you." He joked.

"You can be done with me." I said giving a dramatic pause before continuing. "But you'll never be done with the gluteal muscles." Now I was cracking up along side the two young teenagers. This was better than I was expecting for today. Rin was having a grand old time as well. That's a win for team work right there! STRENGTH IN THE PACK! TOGETHER NOTHING CAN STOP US! 'Yep, I'm in a goofy mood today!' I pointed out to myself. I blame my hours upon hours of watching comedies and YouTube vines.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? CAN YOU GUYS START TO IMAGINE WHAT WILL HAPPEN ONCE SESSHOMARU COMES AROUND?


	8. The Full Moon

A burning in my veins, the restless twitching of my muscles, the ache in my bones. Every day of the Full moon this is what I felt. It wasn't necessarily a discomforting thing. It just wasn't what you felt on a day to day basis, different. Standing on the lip of the well, me and my brother looked down into it.

"This is it...huh?" He asked voice void of any emotion.

"That it is." I nodded to him. The sun was settling low on the horizon. Soon, we would be going to the village. There, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede would watch me shift. They were all curious to see so I agreed to come to them during the Full moon if the well didn't work.

"Let's get this over with." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah." I agreed but neither of us made a move to jump. A minute ticked by, then another. Finally I just grabbed Damien, closed my eyes and jumped. For a split second, I thought time slowed down. I felt us floating but soon my feet touched the ground. There was no change in the scent around us. It didn't become darker. It didn't work.

"Some how, I knew this was going to happen." My brother said looking down.

"Me too." I nodded. He threw his arms around me and buried his head onto a shoulder. He shook in my arms and salt assaulted my nose. It's stench was offensive to me because it was the ultimate show of what I have done. I felt my own eyes well up. I bit my lip and looked up at the darkening sky above. A sky that wasn't ours, for it had long past before we were born. I didn't allow a single tear to fall. What good will tears do? They can't fix what a have broken. They won't open the well. I have no right to feel sad, I should only feel shame.

"I'm going to miss them!" Damien Sobbed trying to wipe away his tears.

"I will too. I am sorry. Don't try to be tough. It's okay to cry for this. Let it out, don't be scared. Let it out." I urged him. His howling came without any need for me to prompt him further. His nails bit into me, his body shaking and arms crushing.

"We shouldn't have gone down the well!" He cried out.

"It's not your fault." I spoke gently.

"It's no one's fault! Who could've known?" He said pulling away from me. He looked up at me, steel gray against steel gray.

"It doesn't matter. I am at fault here." I said evenly. I crouched down and jumped from the bottom of the well to the grassy ground above. I placed a Damien down on his feet and set my gaze to the horizon. "Don't spend your life carrying a burden that is mine." With that I walked away leaving Damien speechless.

I walked towards the village with Damien slowly collecting himself. By the time we were there he was all dried up. I went straight to Inuyasha's hut while he went to Rin's. I walked in and found that Miroku, Sango and Shippo was there along side them.

"There you are! Thank you for allowing us to witness something so personal. We hope you take no offense to our curiosity." Miroku spoke with a smile. He was well spoken, a was going to give him that.

"Don't worry about it. I understand, as long as you guys don't try to fight me after I change." I assured them.

"Keh, we've seen bigger badder things then you." Inuyasha boasted. I narrowed my eyes and growled lowly in my throat at him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Remember this isn't my first moon. So you guys don't have to worry about me getting too animalistic." I reminded.

"Does your people get better at controlling your animal side the more time you spend in it?" Sango asked. Right then Rin, Damien and Kaede all walked into the hut.

"Yes but it also depends on the individual and their will. My sister here was already half tame in her first moon! She's what we like to call a natural born Alpha!" My brother boasted having heard Sango's question.

"Oh...so what about you?" Kagome asked.

"He won't be a problem even if he turns completely feral his first few times. I'll be there, his instincts will kick in and make him mind me. The worst that could happen is that he challenge my title. In which case I will have no choice but to beat him down." I explained.

"Do you think he's going to challenge you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup! I expect it and will be disappointed if he doesn't! I am a new Alpha, I have made a big mistake leading him here and he is strong himself." I cracked a smile.

"Wouldn't you be sad having to hurt him?" Rin pondered.

"Naw! He'll just get a few bumps and lumps from me! Nothing that would seriously hurt him! I just see it as the first all our fight! I'll finally be able to use my full force on him to toughen him up some more." I said cracking my knuckles as I look over to Damien.

"Heh! Don't think you're not coming out with no bumps and lumps yourself! I'm going to give you a run for your money!" He promised proudly.

"If you didn't I would be very surprised! You are my blood after all." I said slapping a hand down on the too of his hand to ruffle up his hair.

"It's almost night fully, should we get outside?" Rin asked looking out the door.

"I think yes is right." Kaede agreed. No one needed to be convinced any further. We all walked out of the hut and into the forrest. There a fire was made so that everyone could see me change better. As requested Kagome brought a spare kimono that I could wear. I got into it then sat with everyone beside the fire.

"So the moon is now out and the sun is gone. Why haven't you changed?" Shippo inquired.

"It takes a bit. Don't worry, you guys aren't going 5o be here all night." I said feeling like I was on fire. I started to sweat on the inside and pant lightly.

"Yeah, she's close alright. Sis, back up now while you have the chance." My brother said. With a nod of my head I got up and walked backwards from the group. Once a was far enough away I froze feeling the shift building.

"This is always awesome to watch. On the nights of the Full moon we take on our truest of forms! It's our climax of power! Only really strong weredogs can ever call on this power outside of a full moon!" My brother leaned in and whispered to Rin.

"Can your sister do that yet?" Rin questioned not taking her eyes off me.

"Close, but not yet. She's only four after all!" My brother said. My eyes snapped shut as my head snapped upwards. I dark howl vibrated through me, threatening to tear apart my human vocal chords. The pain and adrenaline high coursed through me all at once. I crouched down to the ground, getting onto all fours. My skin split and rapidly healed. My bones snapped, twisted and elongated themselves. Slowly my height increased only stopping when I was over the trees.

DAMIEN'S POV

Just like every night air could since Kia turned thirteen I watched her shift. I always admire how fluid the transformation was. Long platinum blonde hair sprouted from every inch of her body. She grew incredibly larger while the kimono she wore tore into pieces. Once the shift was over I was roughly the size of her paw from pad to top. Her build and fur looked to be that of a collie.

Her snout was long and narrowed, ears perked and body slimmed eloquently so. He fur was a variety of color ranging from platinum blonde to darker blonde. She was awesome! She looked down at all of us slowly waging her tail.

"Guys, this is my sister's true form!" I stated proudly.

"She's almost as big as Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku admitted blinking up at Kia. To that she seemed to puff out her chest to.

"No kidding." Inuyasha grunted.

"It be strange. She be large and obviously not human yet she doesn't produce an demonic aura." Kaede mused in wonderment.

"Well, we're not demons! Now you guys have evidence. Though, she does have an aura. I can barely feel it because I'm not pack born yet but, it's warm and firm." I smiled getting up from the ground. I looked down to Rin and held out my hand for her. "Okay, so this isn't a petting zoo but...who wants to touch her?" I asked. Kia gave me a low drawn out groan as she laid down.

"I think everyone!" Jago me laughed nervously after looking around. Rin chuckled and accepted my hand. We, along with everyone else went towards my sister. Inuyasha didn't seem to get too close. He seemed to just stand back and look her over.

"She's so soft...I've never been this close to a dog in their true form." Ron complimented my sister shyly.

"Yeah! She's sure flutter for someone always trying to be so tough! Well sis, you can act all you want but the truth is out. You're just a giant pile of warm fluff!" I exclaimed with a grin. She casually glared daggers at me for that while Rin tired to hide her giggles. I climbed up to my sisters snout and offered her my hand to come up. She took it and got up with me. On top of my sister's snout Rin walked up and laid herself between her eyes. I watched as my sister became cross eyed trying to focus on Rin.

"She's much more docile than I had imagined." She confessed.

"Well, there's no danger!" I shrugged. Kia's mouth opened in a pant and her tail started wagging again. The instant that she started to do so we all heard someone yell. Everyone paused and watched as Inuyasha was sent soaring through the air by my sisters tail.

"INUYASHA YOU IDIOT!" Shippo bellowed. There was a round of laughter down with the group of adults. It felt like this was a common occurrence they all gave off the vibe of a pack too. It was sort of nice. For a minute I felt like me and Kia were apart of it too.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OVER GROWN MUTT?" Inuyasha yelled stomping his foot into the ground when he landed.

"That's what you get when you're not aware of what you're close too! I once saw her flip a car with her tail! What made it worse was the fact it was our car. Dad was so mad." I said laughing at the memory of a younger Kia doing something so clumsy.

"A car?" Rin asked.

"Oh, it's a metal carriage that pulls itself!" I explained it too her as simply as I could.

"Ah! You're time sounds very interesting." Rin admitted.

"I wish I could take you there for a day! There would be so much I would show you!" I said longingly.

"Well, you show me plenty of things here. Besides, now I can be the one to show you things too!" Rin offered.

"You know, I would like that very much." I smiled as my heart did back flips. I felt so warm inside, the feeling was addictive. Me and Rin smiled at each other in silence. The moment was perfect, until Kia yawned. I was sent stumbling forward all as she did so. Luckily I didn't fall off. Instead I caught myself by placing my hands on either side of Rin. Rin had placed her hand out to steady me as well. "Hehe, sorry. Kia moving while we are on her can be like an earthquake sometimes." I laughed nervously.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you didn't fall off." She said taking her hands away from me. I suddenly grew aware of our position. Quickly I pulled away from her and looked to the ground hoping she wouldn't see my blush.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I said honestly. Rin chuckled softly at the thought. I couldn't help but to smile. I loved her laugh, it was nice. 'Man! Sis is right, I'm so corny.' I groaned in my head.

"Come, Let us retire and leave Kia be." Kaede advised the group. They all stopped their petting and walking around Kia. They said good bye as I jumped down. I turned around and opened my arms up for Rin. She looked hesitant but she jumped faster than I expected. I still caught her though and placed her safely on her feet.

"Goodnight Damien, it was nice seeing you and your sister tonight." Rin said honestly.

"Goodnight Rin, it was nice hanging out with you too!" I beamed.

"Um...can you...take me back to the flower field in the middle of next week maybe." Rin asked shyly.

"Of course I will! It'll be a blast!" I exclaimed flashing her a toothy grin.

"It will! Goodbye Damien. Goodbye Kia!" Rin said turning away. I stood there and watched her go with the rest of them. Once they were gone I kicked dirt into the dying fire. When I turned around I was faced with Kia looking down at me with a certain look.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" I puffed defensively going to where I had laid my shoulder bag. She exhaled through her nose making a moderately strong current of wind to pass me. "I already know what you are thinking. Now how about we really make this moment corny by listening to my phone." I said producing my phone. It still had about twenty percent charge on it. She gave me a look and lowered her head allowing me to climb up.

I flipped through my music until I found the song Get Down On It by Kool and The Gang. Kia began walking as she bobbed her head to the music. I climbed up onto the top of her head and started to dance. We did this until my phone completely died. I was sad to see it go but it was going to happen eventually.

"Well, no more need for you." I frowned at the device before chucking it from my sister's head into the forest. "Do you think you can eat demon meat without going feral?" I asked her randomly. She stopped walking and thought it over before shaking her head no. "Yeah, I didn't think so either." I admitted absently looking up to the moon. I had this gut feeling that night would be the last time I would be looking at the moon like this.


	9. Damien's Moon

"Alright, just let it do what it wants. Don't fight or work with it." I coached Damien the morning before the full moon. I knew this was the night he would be born. Damien had complained that it was really hot outside and told me all of the symptoms he had. I was so nervous and excited all at the same time.

Nervous because I have never been a guardian for someone's first turn. Excited because my brother was being born into the pack and I knew we would finally be able to brawl truly. I had been disappointed when I learned Inuyasha didn't have a dog form.

"I know." He said.

"Don't worry about doing something you don't remember. The first time is always fuzzy, even to natural born alphas!" I continued.

"Alright sis."

"Don't be nervous, you get nervous and it'll carry over to your transformation."

"Sis, are you doing this for me? Or are you doing this for yourself?" He asked. I looked over at him. He was writing in a note book for school he had in his shoulder bag. He looked calm enough to me. Was I the only one really nervous about this?

"You're right, this is nothing to get worked up over. I guess I'm over doing it because I don't want to fail you again." I sighed laying back in the grass.

"Kira, you're not a God. You make mistakes and somethings are out of your hand. Stop beating yourself up. You're way too strong for that." He sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Then again, even the strongest people beat themselves over their mistakes. It's in everyone's nature." I said.

"No, I mean you beat yourself up you're going down and you'll be put even for the full moon. You're ridiculous." He said ruining my deep and serious mood.

"Seriously?" I glared.

"Yeah, you could take the Juggernaut head on." He insisted.

"Man get that shit out of here." I shook my head pushing his shoulder hard enough to send him to the ground.

"My thoughts exactly." He huffed sitting back up. "Stop being so serious."

"Alright, duly noted. So what do you want to do while we wait for the moon?" I asked.

"I don't know, really I'm content sitting here." He said returning to his writing. I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned in. He was writing down a bunch of words in English. He raised his shoulder and twisted away from me. "Buzz off!" He snapped.

"Come on! What are you writing? A diary? A love letter to Rin? Making a written recount of you wet dream last night?" I asked.

"No! Mind your business." He defended.

"Your business is my business! We're officially a pack now! Remember?" I said nudging him with my elbow. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you really need to know. I'm marking the dates. With no phone days can start to get away from us. I just, I don't know. I feel like if I don't do this, one day we'll be lost and we'll forget what is important." He said tapping the eraser end of the pencil against his chin.

" Look who's being serious now." I huffed.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

"No, you're not wrong. Someone needs to keep up with what has happened in the past." I said.

"Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." He quoted.

"We shape our tools then our tools shape us."

"We are what we behold?" He gave me a funny smirk.

"Good quote though. Right up there with If you want something, go get it. Period."

"Don't ever let someone tell you, you can't. Not even me. Pursuit of Happiness." He said smiling.

"Mom and dad sure did know how to pick movies on a Saturday night." I reminisced.

"They sure do. Family traditions, structure and bonding. It was their Bible." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." I said looking up at the passing clouds. "Say...why not take a page from that Bible." I suggested.

"In what form?" He inquired.

"Let's start a tradition. Something to do together, pass on to those whom accept it. A recurring action that is meant to remind us of what we are, our dreams, our goals. I don't want to just, freelance my entire life."

"Isn't that the Alphas privilege?"

"Ha! Bullshit. You have been talking to those fanfiction junkies friends of yours too much." I huffed.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"YESSS! One thing I won't miss, is your damn fan club." I grumbled.

"I'm not going to miss it either." He said.

"Thank God! Who knew Rin would secretly be the thing to stop your love for your fan club."

"Yeah well... My Playa days are over."

"Ha! Playa! Someone get me some milk!" I howled in laughed.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled as I continued to laugh at his expense. We stayed silent after that. He continued to write in his note book and I day dreamed. The day seemed to pass rather quickly. Actually, the days here seemed to pass in the same likeness.

I found it to be a contradiction because there was no electronics to waste my time. Yet, I found it passing by like it's going out if style. I ended up doing something productive, which was work out. I didn't get the body I had by simply being a weredog. It'll be harder for me to lose it but it was still possible.

"Sis, there's roughly three hours until the time that we shift. Are you sure you wanna keep doing this? You're just going to get tired and if you're not careful I will end up kicking your butt!" My brother scolded.

"Not even if a was in a coma squirt." I grinned pulling up into a sit up.

"We don't fall into comas...right?" He said before seriously thinking it over.

"Very rarely, if one of us do it never lasts. The next full moon will wake us up. There was even a time where a female had almost no brainwaves. Yet she transformed on the night of the full moon." I informed him stopping in what I was doing.

"That's kind of creepy! Did she act like her normal self as a beast? Did it cure her?" My brother exclaimed.

"Cure? No, but she did act the same as she had always. The next morning everyone had to rush her back to the hospital. However she died before they could."

"That's kind of messed up, like in a zombie weredog messed up way." He declared.

"It's kind of cool though." I smirked.

"Kind of..."He agreed narrowing his eyes at me. When the sun started to set Damien was bouncing around with nervous energy. The roles were switched now, with me telling him to chill and him being serious. "Sis...I can feel it coming." He whimpered.

"Just don't fight it. Relax, you can do this. Pack born far weaker than you have successfully been born." I assured him.

"I know this is going to sound bad but I wish mom and dad was here." He wined.

"That's alright, I don't blame you or anything. I'm here, so that's what you are just going to have to deal with." I sighed heavily looking the darkening sky. It was going to happen soon now. "Take your clothes off." I said as I started to strip. He didn't hesitate to do what I said. Once we were both naked we sat a good distance away from each other. I felt the start of my change and growled.

"AAAHHH!" Damien let out a cry as his bones snapped for the first time. I watched as he contorted onto all fours. A tail began to grow, his skin split open. I have seen others shift before but seeing my brother go through it made me cringe. So I did what my guardian had done for me my first shift. I reached out from in me and infiltrated him. I shouldered the intensity of his first shift. My own transformation never felt this long before. Yet sooner than thought, two giant dogs were standing side by side under the full moon.

I watched as my bother hung his head, eye closed. His breath came out in pants and his body was tense. Before he did anything I pressed my aura into him. Immediately reminding him of my position over him. He growled at me. Being a strong male of our kind his instinct was to immediately challenge me for the title. In a flash his eyes were open.

Teeth were bared, growls permitted from the both of us and we became a warring mass of platinum blonde. Our barks echoed off the forest ground and through the trees. Two giant dogs having a fight was pretty loud after all. I pushed him way head butting his shoulder. Trees feel down as he crashed into them. The sound sounding like our bones as we shifted.

When it was all said and done I had him by then neck. My jaw was clamped down enough to hold, not break. He tried to buck me off but when he was unsuccessful he stilled and whimpered.

"Alpha." He acknowledged in our tongue. I let him go and stepped away.

"Omega, pack brother." I acknowledge him back. "Congratulations in being born." I said puffing up in pride. My brother was only slightly smaller than I was. A proud representative of our breeding.

"Kira?" He asked blinking back to who he truly was.

"Damien."

"What now?" He asked.

"Now, we go hunt far away. We wouldn't want to deplete the villages game." I said looking towards the distance. There was a plains far from civilization we could responsibly hunt.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" He howled running ahead of me tail wagging. I sprinted towards him and didn't stop until I was just a little ahead of him. Through the night Damien mused his new abilities as we hunted down boar, deer and bear. I was almost relieved that my brother was so versed in our ways already. It made the night past easier. When the early morning came me and my brother were back near the village laying together in a... Well for lack of a better term...a puppy pile for two. When the sun came up, Damien was the first to change. He got dressed then laid my clothes beside me. When I changed back I immediately got dressed.

"I'm not even tired, yet I am sleepy." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." I grunted stretching out. "Come on, let's go for a jog." I said slapping his shoulder before setting off.

"I'm sore!" He complained but jogged behind me.

"This will help you dumb dumb. Just push yourself a little and it will go a long ways."

"Really?" He asked.

"No, I'm just trying to make you feel good." I smirked hearing him groan behind me. This was fun now, but was going to grow old sooner or later, I just knew it.


	10. An Alpha's Burden

"Am I too dog like?" Damien asked as we walked towards the village. It was another little date for the two. This time they would be staying in the village. At least I wouldn't be stuck tailing the two of them around. It kind of made me a little sick seeing my brother be all mushy. It was cute for awhile, but like most things it's grown dull and overplayed.

"No." I said voice even.

"You didn't even look." He complained. I spared him a side glance. He looked adorable he was the perfect blend of dog and human. His shorts and the T shirt he wore oddly fit in with the look.

"You look good bro, do you want me to do the mother thing? Is that what you're wanting from me? Cause I'll shift and groom you." I threatened.

"No! God no! I just..." He exclaimed and ran a hybrid paw through his tuff of fur on his head.

"Nervous being out in a form you're not used to? Afraid you look like some weirdo?" I finished.

"YEEESSS!" He admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the idea. It's all in your head." I said.

"I think it's gone past the point of a simple state of mind." He said grabbing his tail as proof.

"So it has." I said breathlessly. "Hey, you got the odds ever in your favor. She loves dogs, dislikes humans!"

"Gasp! I'm a dog! I'm not a human! Hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He said dramatically pressing into rather side of his face with his paws. His tail wagged hard behind him and he started running. "SWIGGOTY SWOOTY!"

"You better wrap that booty!" I yelled not quickening my steps after him.

"I don't plan to do thhhaaatt!" He screeched coming to a halt. He looked like he had been struck by lightning.

"Hey, shit almost never goes to plan. You know what The Bloodhound Gang say!" I gave him a grin.

"You know what Daft Punk say?" He shot back.

"I know a lot of what they say, come on now."

"Loovvee...Loovvveee...Make Loovvee." He sang.

"I don't care if you call it making gravy! Just be careful what you research." I scolded.

"Kiiirraaa! I'm only thirteen!" He wined.

"So? Here there are boys your age getting married!" I shot.

"Yeah but... That's them! I'm me! I was born in America!" He defended.

"Rin was born here." I countered. It was a win for me. His ears flattened when he realized the gravity of what I just said. I could almost taste the panic coming off of him. It annoyed me, that the thought of complications between him and this girl could make him panic.

"Well, if it comes down to it. I'm willing to make changes for her. Not so she'll love me, I expect her to love me before this is a real issue. I'll do it because I know if she loved me, I would love her." He said with determination. 'You're just a fucking kid! You don't know what love is! Do you not remember what happened to me?' I mentally screamed.

We walked in silence from that point on. When we arrived at the village Rin was already waiting for Damien outside. The second she saw Damien she ran up to him. Her eyes were twinkling in fascination. I mentally rolled my eyes at it.

"Damien? You were born into your pack!" Rin enthused.

"That I was! Now I can shift just like Kia!" Damien boasted with a dog grin.

"It's wonderful! You look adorable!" Rin clapped her hands together.

"Adorable?" Damien deflated. "I thought I would look cool, impressive or even intimating..." He complained.

"Kid, no walking puppy could every be intimating." Inuyasha said walking up with his wife beside him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"He's right." I quickly jumped in to save the poor man from a lecture.

"Sis!" Damien yelled in disbelief.

"You shouldn't say that! Even if he does look cute." Kagome turned on me.

"Kagome!" Damien protested again.

"It doesn't matter if you are cute. Killala is adorable too, but she's strong as well. I think you're stronger though." Rin piped in with a small blush.

"Ah well! Maybe it's a natural way to throw people off their guard." Damien immediately accepted his new title.

"Why don't you two go get out of here?" Inuyasha suggested firmly.

"Okay!" Rin agreed taking Damien by his paw. She walked off, almost jogging with him following her.

"Can he get any more obvious than that?" Inuyasha said the thing I have been thinking for awhile now.

"Ha! He can and he might. At first I was all for it but now..." I huffed.

"Now what? Rin seems to like him. I don't see what could be the issue now." Kagome frowned as she waddled towards me.

"It's, difficult to explain." I gritted out.

"Come on, we can talk about it inside." Kagome offered.

"Great..." Inuyasha exclaimed not interested in a possible day long conversation of feelings. I was right there with him. Yet we both followed the pregnant woman inside Kaede's hut.

"Good evening Kagome, Inuyasha and Kia." Kaede greeted when we walked into her home.

"Hello Lady Kaede! I came over to see if you wanted some help since Rin is going to be gone." Kagome offered already waddling to the elderly woman's side. With more effort than I felt was necessary she sat down.

"I won't turn down yet kindness. However, there will be a day where Rin is not around to help me. I am not completely dependent on the young girl." Kaede said.

"I just hope Damien doesn't take it too hard when she leaves. I'm going to be the one who has to pick up the pieces." I complained sourly.

"Let the pup deal with it himself." Inuyasha huffed.

"I can't. It would be cruel. I guess that is another difference between our breed of dog. When a weredog has their heart broken it takes time and effort from his pack to heal him. It can be...exhausting." I explained.

"That sounds terrible and romantic all at the same time." Kagome gushed but soon frowned. "If it did come down to that, we'll be happy to help in what way we can." She offered.

"Thank you, I'm dreading it."

"You know that bastard will be here in three months" Inuyasha informed.

"Fuck." I literally barked out. I got looks from all three but only Inuyasha looked like he understood what I said.

"I...think I'll need some time to get used to that." Kagome laughed nervously.

"It's a little disturbing hearing a female say it so...angry." Inuyasha admitted looking at me with wide eyes.

"You mean you understood her? She spoke...in dog? What did she say?" Kagome gawked.

"Uuuhhhh." Inuyasha said looking to Jago me and me nervously.

"Fuck!" I said in Japanese but with as much strength as I had in dog.

"Ohhhh! What is wrong with you! Didn't your parents teach you better? Now what is so bad about Sesshomaru coming to give Rin a choice in three months?" Kagome jumped onto my ass. I swear if she wasn't pregnant me and her would be butting heads. Unfortunately, her pregnancy reins in my usual angry or smart asset comments. I just can't be mean to a being carrying another life form inside of them.

"They are free thinkers. Anyways, I was hopping it would be sooner. So that he would be less attached when she leaves." I said as calmly as I could pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, even though she is already getting attached to him in return, she's going to pick that bastard." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"It's her life. She can choose what path she wants." Kaede butted in finally.

"Yeah, she's not doing it because she doesn't care for us. We're just not what she wants. Sesshomaru is her personal super hero. He was the first to show her compassion since her parents died. I really can't blame her." Kagome soothed.

"I can't blame her either. I just have this feeling." I said crossing my arms as I glared at the floor. I really couldn't be outright mean or cold to her now. Damn orphan background, another way to defuse my anger.

"What feeling do yet have?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I have a feeling I'm going to end up chasing my brother as he follows her around all of Japan." I sighed heavily.

"You know, that could end up being the case if Rin likes him enough. She might ask Sesshomaru if you two can follow." Kagome concluded

"Keh, why not just let him go alone if you don't want to have to be dragged along? He's old enough." Inuyasha said.

"I can't." I frowned at him. "You don't understand what it's like to grow up in a pack. Pack is life. Without it, you just feel so lost and alone." I admitted.

"It's just try the two of you. What's the big deal of it just being you. Go find your own way through life." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm just saying. It looks like Damien is going to end up chasing Rin. If she hates the idea so much then just don't follow. Otherwise quite complaining." He defended.

"How could you say that? You're so insensitive sometimes! You don't understand what that means to her!" She snapped back.

"Can you say you do?" I asked shooting her a glare. The air in the hut became thick all of the sudden. Everyone looked at me in shock. "No one in this time but my brother truly understands. That's why I can't leave him. It would be crippling to the both of us. Inuyasha is right regardless. Logically speaking I should do what I want. It's my life, I shouldn't waste it forced to follow my pack around. But the right thing to do would be staying with him."

"Aren't you Alpha? Can't you just order him to stay or give up on Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"As alpha you don't just boss everyone around when you want. More often than not you are the one who doesn't get their wants fulfilled. It is because you aren't what matters the most. It's your pack that must come first. It is their happiness that is priority. My brother and I talk of being a born Alpha. The truth is, there is no such thing. You can't be born alpha, you must be molded to take on the role. Even the weakest of Weredogs can be a strong alpha."

"It's not a privilege but a responsibility." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, it is. No one ever becomes Alpha when they think it entitles them. Those who try are shot down faster than you can blink. Only those who truly want to protect and provide for their pack ever have a chance of gaining the title. Yes, it's a respected position. It's not all con, but they can be seen as not worth it for the pros."

"So, ye are set on being a good Alpha for ye little brother despite everything? That is quite admirable of you." Kaede said.

"Keh! If it helps, you're already a better Alpha than my brother." Inuyasha spat.

"I gain no comfort from that. Being a step up from the worst doesn't mean that you are good. You can still be shitty." I said in a clipped tone.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grunted at me.

"Maybe...you won't hate it eventually? You never know. Rin can't travel all of her life. Sesshomaru knows that, so maybe he will settle her down somewhere close to him?" Kagome offered.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." I sighed out.

"In the end it is up to ye to find happiness wherever life leads you. Happiness isn't a place or possession, it's a state of mind." Kaede said wisely. I couldn't argue with that. So I stayed silent. It didn't make me feel better. Somehow it made me feel worse.

I closed my eyes and felt my brother's light hearted feelings. He was really happy right now, completely content. I had to shield myself from him. I wouldn't be the thing to bring him down. It wasn't his job to help me carry my burden. That was a job for Beta's, Gamma's or Deltas. I had none and I refused my brother to take those roles. Even though there was only two of us. I'm defining the nature of a pack but I didn't care. I was a beast with humanity. I wasn't going to let instinct rule everything in my life. I didn't hate what I was, I just wasn't going to let it define me. At least, I try not to. Sometimes, it's difficult.


	11. My Mistake

I sat watching Damien sleep during the night. I sat up in our little tent, the fire long since had gone out. The night was peaceful, at least with in a thirty mile radius.

I bit my lip to the point of drawing blood. So many thoughts, passing like shooting stars. Mostly they were all bringing negativity, yet sometimes hope would briefly bloom within me. It never lasted as long as I wanted, soon another though would pop up and crush my hope. It was a Rollercoaster of bullshit! All of it! This was bullshit! Why was I dwelling on this so much? I feel this impending doom. Yet logically speaking I knew there was nothing to fear.

Rin, she was a wild card in this situation. Sure the others have told me that she has been talking of Damien a lot now. She even hinted at having feeling a for him. The others really think the two are feeling mutually attracted to one another. Yet, who can trust the heart of a thirteen year old? I wasn't even being one sided here. Damien was capable of being fickle.

It doesn't matter! This could all be for nothing! All this bullshit that could fall into my lap! In the end someone will end up hurt! It just can't happen! This isn't a god damn fairy tale! Fairy tales are silly little stories told to children to make them feel good! It shields them from the truth of reality, it's harsh!

My head felt like it was going to explode! I wanted to just scoop Damien up and take him far away. So far that he could never ever get back! I wanted to will the well to open up so that we could go back! I wanted to run away! It made me crazy! Never have I been one to run away! I faced everything head on! So why am I tip toeing around this? I'm right, I know I am! I have seen this time after time! I have experienced this!

"What's wrong sis?" My brother stirred from his sleep. I flinched at his sudden awakening. He must have felt my turmoil in his sleep. Damn it and damn me.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I whispered to him. He yawned but disregarded my order. He sat up and rubbed at his eye.

"You are terrible at lying to me. There is something that has been eating at you for awhile now. I can tell by the way you're acting and how you shield yourself from me. Why are you doing this? Just confide in me. I know I am your omega but I am also your brother sis. We are family, we are all we have now." My brother said still half asleep basically.

"Yeah right, we're not all we have." I grumbled lowly.

"Is this about Rin? Are you serious?" He asked.

"No, of course it's not about her. It's about you!" I spat.

"I know that's a lie! It is about her! Why? She's so nice! What could you possibly not like about her so much that you're up in the middle of night brooding?" He insisted.

"I don't dislike her." I defended.

"Then what is it?" He snapped.

"Watch your tone." I growled back at him in warning.

"You're really going to use your title in this?" He asked before giving off a humorless laugh. "You're going to hid behind your title now?"

"I am not hiding anything." I snarled.

"More lies! If mom and dad was here they would be disappointed in you! If it's not that you don't like Rin then what is it? Are you not liking the thought of me going with her?"

"No! I don't care if you followed the one you love!"

"Then what is it?" He changed his tone bow pleading with me.

"It is nothing! I told you!"

"Stop it! Stop. it. right. now!" He yelled.

"I WILL NOT STOP BECAUSE I AM DOING NOTHING BUT TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" I exploded. He shrank back and his eyes grew wide. There was no fear in them, instead there was a sudden realization. His eyes darted around my figure like he just found the last puzzle piece that made me and was now looking at the whole picture. The look instantly made me feel nervous. Which is ridiculous, this was my little brother and omega. What do I have to be nervous about from him?

"You're scared I will end up like you..." He said in a hushed whisper.

"You're thirteen and I am not the only weredog that has had that happen to them." I growled.

"But you took it so hard! You never let it go did you? Instead you hid it away and decided to turn bitter! You think Rin will turn out to be just like Ryan!" He said. The minute that name passed his lips I smacked him. I didn't think, it just happened. Damien's head was snapped to the side and the sound echoed across the woods. Instantly I was shocked and horrified by the action. Never have I ever hit my brother. Sure we wrestled, sure he attacked me during his first shift but never have I stricken him.

"Damien..." I spoke softly. I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Don't." He said coldly. He looked back to me, with a red cheek and tears in his eyes. "You...are not fit to be an Alpha. You are scared! You're so afraid that I am going to get hurt by Rin just because it happened to you. I'm sorry you bonded to a bastard but Rin isn't like that I can feel it."

"How do you know? I felt the exact same with Ryan! The fact is that you are too young and so is she! You are just children! You don't know what love is! You won't end up together and you'll be heart broken because you let yourself get bonded to her too much!" I said balling my fist willing myself not to cry.

"How dare you tell me that I don't know what I am feeling! You are right, we are young! I don't care! Mom and dad were ten when they meet and bonded! Besides, in this time I am a man! We're not home and we never will be! This is our home now! The sooner you accept it the better! You like to think you can overcome anything with your strength! I hate to say it but you can't! You can not use your strength to travel through time! There is no fixing this! You're the one to push for us breaking off ties with our old pack! You are the one who set the time limit. I accepted it and I didn't even want to do it so soon! So why are you the one who can't let go?" Damien screamed at me.

"The future knows more than try every past! Just because everyone is doing something doesn't mean it's the right thing to do! I have accepted that we are stuck! I refuse to let it go though. I refuse to forget what made us who we are!" I screamed back at him.

"We are not forgetting anything! We are just moving on! Why can't you see that? If we don't adjust in some ways we'll be outcasts for the rest of our lives! You may be fine being alone for the rest of your life but I'm not! I want what mom and dad have! I think I can get that with Rin! I want that with her! Not right now but in the future!"

"You're getting a head of yourself! You don't know what you really want! You have just barely started to live your life!"

"It doesn't matter! Drop the whole being to young excuse! Face it! You're letting your bitterness cloud your reasoning! You could be wrong! You don't know anything for sure! Even if you are right, it is my right to make my own mistakes!"

"I wouldn't let you make the mistake of jumping from a lethal cliff!"

"That's different! Just look at yourself!" He said crawling out of the tent. He got up and looked down at me over his shoulder. "You're instincts were wrong. You bonded to strong to fast to him and he burned you. He was wrong but so was your instincts! So you want the world to stop! To take in your account and see it as true for everyone? I'm not saying my instincts are any better than yours. What I am say is that I will not end up like you. If she decides to run off with out me I will get over it. It will hurt but I know that I will find someone else eventually. There will always be hope. I'll keep looking until I find my soul mate. I'm not going to quit because I couldn't get it right the first time! No one is perfect, no one has all the right answers, not even you." He said then walked off.

"Where are you going?" I called after him. I hated that for a minute I sounded so weak.

"To take a leak then walk around. I'm done with you right now." He called back. I watched him go and I felt cold. I looked down into my lap. I didn't know what to say. It hurt, hearing those things from him. It really did. I wanted to cry but I refused to let myself do it.

Is he right? Am I bias, was I wrong here? I just...can't...what happened to me hurt so much. I was crushed. For a year I sulked in my room. It was like I was just rotting away still conscious and living. Then, one day I just got up and went for a jog. Then I started to hit the gym. I began competing to beat every male I came across. I wasn't satisfied until I could take my uncle head on. I pushed myself to my limit and beyond so much. No one questioned my sudden drive to get strong. Why did I even do it? As a kid I was content playing games, joking around and just living my life as apart of the pack.

Then...it happened. I meet Ryan and I fell head over heels for him. He was a new kid at school and I just instantly felt he was the one. No one was there to warn me against bonding to him. I had been foolish and believed that my instincts were telling me that he was right for me. I had to learn the hard way that instincts did help you find someone who was compatible but it didn't guarantee you being with the other person.

Did I just become strong to make up for the pain he left? Did I want to be alpha just to dictate the lives of my younger pack mates? So that I can force them to not make the same mistake I did. Was I really that bitter that I was willing to ruin my little brother's chance at happiness?

Damien didn't come back, even when the sun have begin to rise up. Even it didn't warm me up. So I ended up alone in our tent, cold as I laid down. Yet, I couldn't sleep. Damien's words, my self doubt and the memories of Ryan were on replay in my head. It was my own living hell. How does one escape thoughts?

HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? PS! SESSHOMARU IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Move Along

Embarrassed! No shameful! That's how I felt as I practically sneaked over to Keade's hut. For the past three months Damien has barely talked to me. He's so mad at me. I know I need to apologize. I know that I had no right doing, acting or saying what I did. There was no excuse. I was weak. The more time he spent giving me the cold shoulder the more I felt bad.

I needed to talk to someone! I needed to vent, to just let it all out. Yet, mom, dad, my uncle, hell no one is around for me to do that with. It was rare for me, to seek the comfort in someone else. To confide so...freely. Yet when I do, I did so with and elder. Someone who was more experienced in life and was trust worthy. Someone who wouldn't tell of my shame. I felt like Kaede was my best bet and I was desperate now.

It seemed the heavens were feeling my emotions. It cried millions of tears for me. Like it was trying to cry all the tears I have repressed for the last four years. It was just after noon but it was so dark out. Every few minutes lightning would flash and thunder would clap in response. The sound of water hitting the plant life and ground around me blocked out almost all other sounds.

I speed by trying to look casual. I pray no one would see me. I hope Rin wasn't there either. It seemed like me and her were at this constant awkward phase. My brother must have spilled the beans to her by now. She didn't shy away per say. She just, was uncomfortable around me now. Like the expected me to start yelling at her at any moment.

I approached the hut and tried to sniff around for Rin. It was no use though, the rain was washing away almost every sent it touched. I had to just suck it up and go in blind. It was hard for me but I pressed forward. I used the reasoning that standing outside Keade's hut in the rain would look weird and catch a lot of attention. I stepped in through the bamboo curtain. Once inside I stopped and did a full scan of the hut.

"Kia? What do I owe the pleasure to?" Kaede said immediately looking at me when she head the bamboo rattle. I sighed mentally, relieved that Rin was no where to be seen. Unless she was pulling a spider man and was up on the ceiling, she was gone.

"Lady Kaede, I know me and you may not know each other personally that well. I know you may have heard what has happened too but...I ask that you maybe...listen to me and give me some advice." I said having to really choke down my pride in the process.

"Come sit child, I am willing." She said patting the ground beside her. She was sitting in front of her fire pit. There was a pot over it with what smelled to be tea brewing inside the boiling water. I nodded my head and did as she asked stiffly. "Now, Ye were right to assume I have heard of your trouble. However, I want you to tell me as if I haven't yet. Just be honest with me and yourself." Kaede instructed.

"Uh well... Where to begin? Ummm...when I was Damien's age, I meet a boy. I had bonded to him at first sight basically. We became friends and I let myself get too ahead of myself. I had misread my instincts thinking it was telling me that he was the one. However, I learned the hard way that instincts wasn't a bullet proof answer. It was just a...a..uhhh...crap what is that word? What am I trying to say?" I begin and already I was having such a hard time with it.

"A tool?" She offered.

"Exactly! Well, this boy turned out to be very bad for me. I was really hurt when it happened. I...grew bitter. I became strong because I wanted to be too strong for anyone to hurt me like that again. I wanted to prevent it from happening to other's too!" I said.

"So ye came to resent Rin, seeing her as the boy from ye past and Damien as yes elf." She concluded.

"Yes...I just...I swore my intentions were pure! Yet, after me and Damien's fight, I began to second guess myself. I feel awful now. I don't know how I can apologize to him for this mess. I know I need to! Yet I can't let it go! I still feel the same! He's going to get hurt. I know it's his life but I am his big sister and alpha!" I spilled.

"Just admit ye were wrong and apologize to Rin. That is all that needs to be done if ye are sincere. However, before you do that you must let go of your past." She urged.

"It's not easy." I said almost in a whine.

"It will take sometime, yes, but ye must try and not give up. It be for ye own health and happiness that ye do. Ye don't want to live a lonely life like a shrine maiden do ye?" She asked.

"Well, I would call it a warrior's life." I said.

"Ye brother will obviously settle down and have a family. Would it not make ye feel lonely? He and his future wife will have a connection with each other and their children. Having a family beside him might make you happier later in life." She said.

"I do want kids, I think that is just a woman thing though. I don't want to get hurt again either. Besides, I just don't see myself as a mom or wife. Look at me, do I look like a wife? Do I even look like a typical woman?" I asked. I mean, short hair, toned, tattooed, guy clothing and piercings. I straight up look like a duke. Which there is nothing wrong with that at all. I like the look and respect their preferences. Still, a picture of me making a sheet of cookies is bizarre.

"Appearances mean nothing. Ye look and feel like a regular human to me yet ye not. Now, are ye really going to excuse your fear of being hurt. Relling yourself that your looks don't match the title of mother or wife? Ye must not give up on you're pursuit of happiness." She said.

"I guess I see what you are saying. This is hard for me. You know? I've always tried to be and act so tough. Now I feel so weak and lost even. I don't appreciate this, not one bit." I admitted regretfully.

"Ye are a strong woman, I can tell ye that. Don't be so harsh on yeself. Ye are ye own worst enemy if you allow it." She said.

"I know...I just can't shake the feeling." I grumbled.

"Ye will be fine. Just do what I have said. Give it time, Ye will find peace soon enough." She said patting my back firmly.

"I guess I can only try. Thank you Lady Kaede, for listening to me." I said getting up.

"No problem child! Ye have a better day." She said.

"You have a good day as well." I said then left her hut. Once again I was in the pouring rain. I really was irritated since I couldn't sniff my brother out. It didn't matter, I could feel him through our connection. If that failed then I knew how to hunt. I was bound to find him eventually.

As I walked around I felt two strong auras moving in on an area off in the forest. One of these auras was Inuyasha and the other one was...similar. I immediately headed towards where the two forces are about to meet. As I got closer to my goal I felt my little brother.

"Kira? What's going on?" My brother asked when he saw me coming through the trees.

"Inuyasha is coming, I don't know who else is coming." I said looking to where I felt the new aura was coming from. I placed myself in front of both young adults defensively against whatever was coming.

"Hey, you got here before me." Inuyasha mused coming from the trees close to where I had.

"I felt a disturbance in the force. " I nodded my head.

"Maybe it's Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin enthused happily. My brother tensed up at the possibility of her leaving. Between us I felt all the unresolved conflicts and concern.

"Keh, probably." Inuyasha grunted.

"So? Uh..." My brother tried to speak but he was so hesitant. He didn't get to say what he was wanting to. Rin's face light up more than I have ever seen before.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed looking to the trees. All eyes snapped to where she was looking. Coming from the trees casually was a man. Well, more like a demon. This was him, the full blooded dog demon.

He was just taller than I was. He had such a calm demeanor that could very easily be mistaken for cold. He had long curtains of silver hair that fluttered behind him. Sharp pointed ears client the strands from flowing into his face. Between his beings was a crescent moon. Golden eyes were lined with red and fans of think black lashes.

Strips, two of them, went from his hair line to just about the middle of his cheeks. They seemed to point at his sharp shaped nose and small yet plump lips. His chin was strong but narrow and it lead to a long neck. He was...gorgeous. He looked more like a woman than I did. Beside him was a small toad like demon. Talk about putting two extremes of the spectrum together.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! I HAVE MISSED YOU." Rin yelled snapping me from my analysis of the two demons. She rushed forward but stopped when she was right in front of him. They both looked at each other. In his eyes, I could see the warmth and happiness he had for seeing her.

"Rin, have you decided." He spoke soft but firmly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru...I have." Rin nodded and slowly she looked over to Damien. To my surprise he smiled at her and waved her off. He encouraged her to go? Yet inside he was on the verge of misery. 'The bird lesson! He was treating Rin like a bird! Ugh, she's to timid for this!' I exclaimed. Looks like I was going to have to butt in some way.

"Well?" He asked patiently. I Took the moment to start walking off. As I did I could feel everyone's eyes turn to me for a second.

"I want to go with you Lord Sesshomaru." She said but it wasn't in a completely happy way. The second she said it I heard Inuyasha move behind me.

"I'll go pack for ya kid." He said walking away. Poor Damien was starting to hurt and he refused to leave. That's when I began running to our camp site. Once there I hurried to grab all of our things and run back. The rain stopped but the wind was picking up now. I was running so fast that the wind was slightly blinding me. Yet I jumped when I was nearing my brother, Sesshomaru and Rin. I sailed through the air and over the trees. I landed beside my brother sending mud flying as I did.

"Kira!" Damien exclaimed putting his hands up to block the wave of mud coming for him. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked seeing the bags on my back.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I ignored my brother and addressed the demon who was taking Rin. His gave was already on me. He inclined his head in acknowledgment. "My name is Kia Bella Hughes. This is my brother Damien Hoff Hughes. We are not demons, we are not human, we ARE weredogs. I am asking permission to travel with you." I said looking to Damien. He looked at me in shock. I guess he didn't expect me to take the initiative.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Can they please come? They're my friends! They really aren't human so they won't slow you down!" Rin jumped in looking to Lord Sesshomaru begging him with her eyes. He looked down at her then looked back at me and Damien.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR LORD SESSHOMARU TO TAKE CARE OF TWO OTHER HUMANS AND LIE ABOUT WHAT THEY ARE!" The toad yelled out in outrage.

"Do as you wish." He said shutting the toad up. Rin smiled ear to ear and quickly turned around to throw herself at Damien. He was very enthusiastic about hugging her. He ended up twirling her around in his excitement. Inuyasha walked out of the trees and paused watching what Damien and Rin was doing.

"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're following Sesshomaru." I said grunting in reply.

"Both of you?" He asked.

"Yes, I have made my peace." I nodded.

"Whatever, something happens you are welcome back here anytime." Inuyasha said.

"Is that Rin's stuff?" Damien asked trotting up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, here kid. Take care of yourself." Inuyasha said handing over the backpack like sack full of Rin's things.

"Don't worry about me!" Damien beamed.

"Damien, you don't have to carry my things for me." Rin frowned.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked over 5o the still waiting demon. It was kind of odd how everyone kind of forgot about him. I guess Damien and Rin are show stealers. He didn't say anything else. He simply turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye Inuyasha! Tell everyone I'll miss them!" Rin yelled grabbing Damien by the hand. She began walking forward after Sesshomaru at a fast pace. I followed behind slowly.

"Thank you, Kia..." Damien looked back at me.

"Don't thank me, I am doing my duty. I know I was wrong, to both of you." I admitted.

"Still...I'm sorry too." Damien said.

"Let's move on from it." I offered.

"I think that's a great idea. Think of traveling with Sesshomaru as a new start!" Rin offered.

"Yeah!" Damien agreed. The two then began talking about Japan and all the things Rin has seen. I kept quite and kept marching on. I was already bored, great. Oh well, I was doing this with a purpose. I just had to remind myself of that. I also need to try and let go of my bitter feelings. I guess I have time to do that in the possible months of mindlessly following a demon to come.


	13. Sesshomaru

The sky was finally clear but it didn't really matter now that it was nearly sundown.

"Sis, you're really not angry with me right? You're not hiding it to spare me?"

"Really? You're going to guilt trip me for three months to do the right thing. Then when I do it you're going to feel guilty?" I asked.

"I just...don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"A hundred percent?"

"Would you quite yourselves! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear you two going back and forth! You're lucky he is even letting you humans come along!" Jaken, the very cranky toad, screeched. Damien and I whined at the sound.

"Their not human Master Jaken! Stop insulting them like that! Kia and Damien are weredogs! They have already stated that!" Rin defended instantly.

"They might as well be humans! They smell like humans and they don't seem to have any sort of power!" Jaken said not even bothering to look back. Damien, having taken enough verbal abuse that he would like, crept Ed up behind the toad. In a couple of seconds altered into a hybrid form. He groaned in pain as he did but it didn't last long.

"Hey look alpha...a little pond snack!" Damien said grabbing Jaken by the back of his shirt. He lifted him in the air as he kicked and waved his staff around. "Do you think we can have frog legs tonight?" He asked Rin lolling out his tongue in a very happy dog smile.

"Damien!" Rin giggled.

"Put me down you insolent human! How dare you..." Jaken yelled but shut up when Damien turned him around revealing his new appearance.

"See? He's not human! Demons, humans, even spiritual people can't tell them apart from humans. They have an aura that only they can feel." Rin explained. From the corner of my eye I caught Sesshomaru looking at my brother from the corner of his eye.

"Not possible!" He exclaimed.

"Pleassseee." I said walking up to grab Jake from my brother. I held him under his armpits and got in his face. "You're literally looking at the proof but you still claim that it's not possible. Trust me, I too have been shown things that I had deemed impossible but I didn't deny it. Get out of you're own head enough to really see the world around you." I said then dropped him and walked off.

"Are we going to travel into the night?" Damien asked Rin.

"No! We'll make camp once the sun goes down more." Rin said looking to the sun to check it's progress.

"Rin. Set camp." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" She chirped and took Damien's hand. She pulled him into the forest. It was funny seeing him in his hybrid form allowing her to drag him along. Once they were out of sit I began to pick up sticks and fallen branches around the area we had stopped at. It was when I finished that I noticed Sesshomaru looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked placing the wood in a neat pile.

"Do not speak so freely to Lord Sesshomaru without respect!" Jaken yelled at me.

"Don't speak so erratically to something that could eat you in a single breath if it chooses." I snapped back at him.

"As if you could take on me! Lord Sesshomaru's trusted advisor and humble servant!" Jaken puffed up. Even though he was acting tough, I knew that was all it was, a tough act.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said firmly making the toad demon stagger. "What is his intentions."

"If you are referring to my brother you'll have to be more specific. He has a lot of intentions." I said taking out my lighter from my pants pocket. It still had a good bit of fluid in it left.

"Don't get smart with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken just had to screech once more.

"Towards Rin." Sesshomaru said firmly. I looked up and found that he had moved to where he was standing over me. Those cold amber eyes were glaring down at me.

"His intentions are pure. If she and him continue this way one day they'll probably get married. You know, the happily ever after business." I said grumbling towards the end. Sesshomaru looked off towards where Rin and Damien had ran off too. He looked like he was thinking something over.

"I have never come across those of your kind." He said as I light the fire for the night.

"We're born this way. No one really knows where we began. Our ancestors were more beast than human. They didn't bother to keep a record for their children. Though, their traditions have been passed down." I explained knowing he was curious.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Lord Sesshomaru comes from a long line of pure breed dog demons! His race has many organized records!" Jake boasted.

"Does it contain the origins of his people though?" I asked.

"Err.." Jake faltered.

"Exactly, no manner of being knows their origins. All we know is what our parents, perhaps our grand parents were and what we are. There is no need for more." I huffed at the toad. He was cruising for a serious bruising.

"Where did those two run off two?" Jake questioned finally.

"If there is trouble Damien will let us know but he'll be able to handle himself and protect Rin." I said disinterestedly. In a few minutes Damien and Rin came back. Damien's tail waged as he carried a rabbit in his mouth. He was walking on all fours beside Rin who had a hand full of berries.

We cooked dinner and ate. Damien and Rin seemed to subtlety flirt back and forth. They thought the at they were being slick but me, Jaken and Sesshomaru all could see right through them. Damien made up her cot of sorts and curled up almost right against her. I couldn't help but to crawl between the two. Damien, trying to to be obvious, didn't protest. Yet I could still tell he was horribly annoyed with me blocking him from Rin.

Rin fell asleep first, followed by Damien then finally Jaken. This left me and Sesshomaru, who was sitting against a tree, up. He had his elbow on his lifted knee. His eyes were closed, breaths and heart beat even but I knew he was awake.

I tried to stay up as long as him but ultimately failed. When morning came Damien shift back almost immediately. For a few seconds he had fought it off. Not long enough to make a scene though. Rin woke up shortly after he changed back. Breakfast was caught and eaten before we were moving once more.

I, being a good sister, altered into a dog the size of a bear. I allowed Damien, Rin and even Jaken to ride on my back. The stubborn toad refused to get on me. I ended just grabbing him by the back of his shirt. He fused about and managed to hit me over the head with his staff as I trotted beside Sesshomaru.

"I wouldn't hit her anymore, she's not liable if you end up in her stomach." My brother laughed. Rin, who was seated in front of him, laughed.

"Damn straight." I growled through my teeth. Only Sesshomaru and Damien understood me though. Jaken stilled enough for Rin to reach forward and grab him from me. She sat him on my neck where he placed his small webbed hands on the top of my head. It would seem that he found my fur soft because he wouldn't stop subtly petting me. I didn't mind it though. I guess dogs just liked being petted.

I looked over to Sesshomaru. He never seemed to speak much, his eyes almost always set forward. He was the strong and silent type I deduced from the day I have spent around him. Still, ai approved of him so far. He was a lot more tolerable to deal with than Jaken and the flirting not official couple on my back.

"This is nice, it's almost like riding Ah-Un." Rin said happily.

"Yeah, it's surprising that she is letting us do this. She hasn't let me ride her since I was ten." Damien agreed.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because, she stopped playing with me in her altered forms. She was too busy training." Damien sighed.

"Oh." She said not knowing what to say really.

"That and she said she wasn't my personally pony. I guess she got tired of playing cowboy with me!" He laughed.

"What is a cowboy?"

"A guy who rides a horse, travels with herds of cattle and defends them from bandits and thieves." He explained simply. At least he had the right definition. Lot of times people think cowboys are guys riding across the west getting into gun fights. "Um, do you know where we are going?" Damien asked Rin in a whisper.

"I don't know. I never bothered to ask Lord Sesshomaru." Rin mused.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to tell anyone where he is going! He comes and goes as he please!" Jaken stated.

"Would you like to fly toad?" I grumbled.

"Heheehehehhahahahah! Come on Kia, he can't be annoying you that much? I think his grump in essence gives him a certain likable charm. He's the whacky one in this group." Damien said.

"I thought you are the whacky one?" I questioned.

"Not anymore! I'm the young curious and brave man! Rin is the good natured girl everyone likes. You're the moody over the top female. Lord Sesshomaru is the calm, silent leader." He said.

"I think you got everyone right." Rin said. I internally growled. I didn't like my title. I used to always be the leader figure in his classifications of groups. Did I really just get knocked down a notch in the totem pole? I sent a slight to glare over at Sesshomaru and puffed out a sigh lifting my tail and head higher.

"Oh sis! You're still my Alpha." My brother assured as he laughed at me having noticed my body language change. I growled lightly in annoyance as Rin chuckled with him. They went back to talking about nothing of importance. Jaken would pipe in every once in awhile to either correct them or rant. They didn't seem to mind his outbursts. I was walking along bored as heck. I really was just going through the motions as I day dreamed. Was this going to be my daily life from here on out? If so, life well wasted...for Damien.


	14. A Day In The Sun

The sun was at it's highest point in the sky. The wind whispered past my ears making my hair sway gently with it. The grass and flowers bobbed side to side creating a natural dance. Laughter and high pitched sound of protest became white noise with the rush of water.

Footsteps slowly but steadily approached me. The immense weight of an aura ghosted over me. The smell of dirt, trees and sandalwood floated under my nose. Beside me, like a brick of dry ice expelling it's smoke, stood Sesshomaru.

"Put me down you..AAHHHHH!" Jaken screamed as he was picked up and tossed into the river. The two teens laughed as he emerged from the water and sputtered. Damien got up onto the rock Jaken was sleeping on and launched himself into the air. He flipped in the air and curled him body into a ball. Beside the angered toad he smacked into the waters surface and plummeted to the bottom. A large wave reached out to the air then surged away from his point of entry sweeping the toad to the banks with it

"Woohoo! Nothing like bricks river water to wake you up! Right Jaken?" Damien hooted pooping up to the water surface with a look of pure satisfaction.

"That was a really big splash Damien!" Rin gushed from he place among the flowers of the small field we had stopped in. She picked another flower and began weaving it into the crown she was making.

"Kids." I gave a small chuckle at the scene. Jaken waddled out of the water. His hat was now tilted to the side and his clothes were drooping to the swam his way to the bank a crouched down beside Jaken. Just as the poor thing had wrung dry his clothes, Damien had decided to shake himself dry right beside him. More angry screeches came from the elderly demon and soon my little brother was skipping away from him as he waved his stuff around threateningly.

"Kia, I made you this." Rin said holding out the flower crown as she walked towards me. I looked down at her, the flower crown in her hands and back up to her.

"I don't do that girl stuff." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"But you are a girl..." Rin insisted.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" My brother yelled out laughing as he sidestepped Jaken.

"But...you have...woman curves." Rin protest looking over my hips and breast.

"The curves are a lie! Don't fall for them!" He yelled.

"Shut up! You started getting woman curves at eight cubby!" I yelled.

"Hey! That was the fat kid in me coming out and it was all mom's fault! Just put the crown on! You're not going to melt or anything!" He blushed.

"Fine." I said calmly bowing down slightly so that Rin could put the crown of flowers on me. She smiled and did just that. It ended up going just above my eyebrows. I straightened up with a sigh crossing my arms.

"Hey! You look half way like a chick now! Maybe next time Rin will be able to get you to wear something girly!" Damien howled.

"Not in this lifetime." I shot down.

"I think you look pretty just the way you are. It's just strange seeing a girl look so manly. Usually women try to be just that, women." Rin said blushing lightly as she looked at me.

"Yeah well, woman are also perceived as weak. The men in my pack would give me shit as an alpha if I was all girly. It's a stereotype that I hate but it's not going away anytime soon. Just don't think about it too much. This is just the way I am, leave it at that." I smiled down at her.

"MOM AND DAD USED TO THINK SHE WAS LESBIAN!" Damien blurted.

"NOW WHAT'S THAT GO TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" I yelled.

"Is this an appropriate topic to be yelling about?" Rin questioned looking between me and Sesshomaru.

"It's not, you are absolutely right to question that. SO SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled at Damien at the end.

"HEY REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME I STOLE YOUR PHONE AND LOOKED AT YOUR WEB HISTORY?" He continued with a teasing smirk picking up Jalen who was exhausted now.

"DON'T YOU START! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!" I warned.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He backed down blushing as he dropped Jaken in surprise. He bolted over to Rin and steered her away from me as fast as he could. "Come on Rin! Let's play in the water or pick more flowers." He excused the both of them in a hurry.

"G...girlfriend?" Rin frowned.

"Hehe he! Don't listen to Kia, she's a little nutty if you haven't noticed by now! Come along now!" He laughed nervous. Poor Rin looked so confused over what had just happened.

"That's right pup, run away with your tail between your legs." I said with a very malicious grin.

"What is a girlfriend?" I heard her asked and bubbled with laughter.

"It's a friend who is a girl!" He quickly covered up.

"So you mean, Kia, Kagome, Kaede and Sango are all my girlfriends?" She said lighting up with false understanding. My laughter got a lot louder after seeing the look on my brother's face.

"N... N... SURRE!" Damien hesitantly agreed.

"Girlfriend is what you call a girl you are in a relationship with. It's the stage before engagement." I whispered over to Sesshomaru who had just silently watched the scene roll out before him.

"Then he has lied to her." He deduced.

"Yep! It's a term not yet popular among the masses. He's just embarrassed that I called her that because that's what he secretly wants. Though, he's too shy to just flat out ask her. There's a slight coulter barrier between those two. Rin might confuse it as him asking for her hand in marriage. Which, might be a bit too soon for those two." I explained.

"It isn't uncommon for woman to be married off to strangers in this time." He pointed out. If I didn't know better I would think he was actually thinking that those two should get married.

"What? Those two have only known each other for four months! That's not even enough time to start dating! Well, I guess you would call it courting." I protested. He said nothing to me and it made me get really nervous. "Is...Rin thinking that way you think?" I asked.

"I don't waste time on such subjects." He said.

"Aren't you her guardian of sorts? Doesn't that mean that you are the one who he needs to get permission from? Therefore doesn't that kind of suggest that you should think of such subjects." I frowned at him.

"Rin may do what she pleases." He said then walked away, effectively avoiding any further conversations. 'Dick. At least you're honest.' I huffed internally. I looked over to Rin and Damien who were playing in the shallow water now. I couldn't stop watching her. It was like I was finally seeing her clearly. She looked happy and she was sporting a light blush the entire time they played. My frown deepened and I narrowed my eyes in deep thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me here with them! Loorrddd Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed running as fast as his little legs could carry him when he noticed Sesshomaru slipping away. Comically, he tripped over a small rock and was sent somersaulting a few years forward. When he stopped he was in the scorpio position. "Lord Sesshomaru..." He cried out pathetically.

"Cheer up Jaken, we're not that bad of company to keep. Otherwise why would 'Lord' Sesshomaru keep us around. Do you dare question his judgment?" I said picking up the poor demon. I placed him down on his feet then processed to dust him off and fix his hat.

"I would never dream of it! However, you three are going to be the death of me." Jaken whined.

"No we won't. In my eyes you, Rin and Lord Sesshomaru have been assimilated into my pack. Me and my brother would never allow you to meet your maker in a time that precedes your natural life span." I said picking up his dropped staff. I handed it to him and he snatched it back with a pout.

"Your Pack? If his is anyone's pack this is Lord Sesshomaru's pack!" Jaken snorted.

"I am not claiming his role as leader of our group. I am just saying, you're one of us and we take care of our own. Now, help me by building a fire. I'm going to go hunting." I said with more patience than a mountain.

"You can't boss me around!" He immediately shot.

"If you refuse to contribute to lunch then I won't even bother with feeding you. Pity, I smell lizards." I said walking off.

"Lizards..." He muttered. He quickly began to scramble to make a fire collecting wood. "You better not be lying to me!" He yelled as I walked off.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smirked before slipping into the woods. I sniffed around until I found a rabbit hole. I know there was a rabbit down there so I began to dig down. The poor creature didn't have time to run from me. I caught it and quickly broke it's neck. I stood up with the dead rabbit and looked up to the sky. My mind wandered to a time where me and Damien would go out into the woods alone. It might sound selfish but I missed it when it was just the two of us. I missed how he tailed me around like a lost puppy and held so much adoration. How time seems to fly and things change...


	15. Circumstantial Pack

"At least you found his price." Damien murmured to me as Jaken salivated over the roasting lizards on a stick.

"Yeah! I've never seen Master Jaken like this before." Rin chirped.

"Yeah well, best way to someone's heart is through their stomach." I shrugged.

"That can be taken both literally and metaphorically. One day, just for the hell of it, I want to let something swallow me just to rip through their stomach." He admitted.

"Wouldn't that be gross? I know I wouldn't want to being in something's stomach then claw my way out. That is, if I was able to do so." Rin said scrunching up her nose. Famine shot me a look but quickly dismissed it and smirked.

"Well, it would be a bit gross. I just think it would be cool! I would pop out and say, be careful what you eat!" He said then started laughing. Rin joined him finding the humor behind what he was saying.

"You know what would just kill me?" I smirked as I learned in towards the two.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how Sesshomaru leaves every now and then but always comes back?" I said.

"Yes?" Rin answered unsure of where this was going.

"I would die I he turned around and said, I'll be back. Just like the terminator!" I said sending Damien howling.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He yelled digging into his bag. He quickly pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. It took him a second to go straight faced before doing the terminator impression. "I'll be back." The three of us burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Rin asked seriously breaking out of her little fit of giggles. Damien shot forward sputtering as he choked on his piece of rabbit meat. Rin slapped his back hard a few times frowning in concern. When he finally managed to swallow the meat down the right tube he started laughing again.

"It's from our time Rin. Sorry that our humor is mostly based on it. Don't worry, we don't always reference things for humor." I said patting her on the head.

"Oh..." She said thinking it over before her face set in a relaxed smile. That little girl was going to be old and grey with a ton of laughing wrinkles. Those are the best wrinkles to have. Always love elderly people with laughing wrinkles, they're nice to be with.

"So, how's about we get moving after we are done eating?" I asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru expects us to be waiting for his return!" Rin said.

"Yes, but he can sniff us out. We know which way he's heading so why not save him some time traveling with us?" Damien pointed out.

"I guess that sounds logical." Rin mused with a shrug. Jake ate and we finished up. Afterwards, the three of us started walking away. Poor Jake was so stubborn. He refused to follow us. That is, until Damien loudly proclaimed he smelt a demon near by.

He stayed strong for awhile. We had actually started debating if we should go back and get him. However, that turned out to be unnecessary. The poor toad yelled screaming when he was spooked by what we were sure was just an animal.

"Come here." I said scooping up the poor demon.

"Let go of me!" He yelled kicking his feet about.

"Does he always have to be so mellow dramatic?" Damien said with a scowl. I shrugged then placed Jaken on my shoulders.

"Calm down. I'm just going to carry you around if you're worried about other demons. You're so small you would be easy to pick off first." I said with a few chuckles.

"I mean cabinets of handling myself!" Jaken said slamming the end of his staff down on the top of my head.

"Careful, keep hitting her with that stick and she'll end up chewing on it." Damien warned seeing the look of murder on my face.

"Like I would ever allow that to happen! The staff of two heads is a precious tool and weapon given to me by Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken puffed up.

"She won't care Jaken, you have been warned." Damien shrugged. Jaken must've take the warning to hart because he no longer struggled. We walked until a little after sun set before making camp. It was a cold night so we built up the fire extra high. Damien slept beside Rin not caring that they were touching now that Lord Sesshomaru was gone.

Just as a cover up I slept on the other side of Rin. The two talked to each other as they laid down. Eventually Rin faded out and Damien followed. That let me and Jaken up.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No! I must keep watch! Lord Sesshomaru places Rin's safety on my head. Should anything happen to her I'm a goner!" Jaken said.

"That might have been the case when she was younger. Now, I think that responsibility falls to me little green dude. If you want you can come sleep over here. It's a lot warmer." I offered.

"No thank you! Someone needs to keep an eye out during the night." Jaken huffed. I rolled my eyes and snatched the demon by his sleeve. Before he could protest I yanked him over to me. I positioned him between me and Rin.

"Wake them up and I will kill you." I threatened since it seemed to be the only way to get him to cooperate with anyone. He gulped and nodded up at me. Satisfied he was going to shut up I rolled back over and stared off into the fire. Soon I heard the toads snores as he cuddled up against the small of my back.

I yawned silently and scanned the forest around us. It was about four in the morning and I was still up. The fire was burning low but it wasn't going to go out for at least another thirty minutes. It was hard not to go to sleep when I was in a puppy pile that was made up of more than Damien and myself. Although it was only Damien that I could feel the warmth of. By warmth I mean aura. Puppy piles weren't just for puppies. A lot of weredogs will for puppy piles for the safety if gives them. It's like going to sleep with a security blanket. It was also just really warm and comfortable.

I was fighting to keep my eyes open when Sesshomaru approached our camp. He stopped a few sleet from our sleeping pile and looked down at me.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, I hope I have been leading us in the right direction in your absence." I said in a whisper.

"Hn." He grunted in what I assume was in a approving way. He looked to the sky and gagged how long it would be before dawn. Once he came to a conclusion he sat down by the fire and tossed a few sticks into it.

"Are we close to reaching our destination?" I asked.

"We will be there in two days." He said.

"Of you don't mind me asking, where is this place you are taking us?"

"My Palace." He said. I nodded accepting her short answer. In two days I would know the fine details. We sat in silence until dawn. Damien shift back to his human self and Rin woke up in the middle of it.

"Wow...it looks like it hurts." Rin yawned frowning at Damien.

"It does hurt, every single time. You get used to it the more you shift though." I answered. Jaken sat up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked around stopping when he saw Lord Sesshomaru. Everyone in the camp paused and waited for the inevitable.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" Jaken exclaimed happily crawling over me to be closer to his lord. I got up along with the other two. We quickly packed up ate some berries and snuffed out the fire.

Once again we walked with Sesshomaru leading, Jake right behind him, the two teens in the middle and me in the back. Rin ended up questioning why we always got into that formation. Damien was able to explain that I was accentually acting as a Beta would for Sesshomaru.

"But I thought she was a natural born Alpha? I'm not saying she should be leader over Lord Sesshomaru. I'm just surprised she is not trying to fight for the position she was born for." Rin frowned.

"Silly girl! She obviously knows that she is no match for Lord Sesshomaru!" Jake chirped proudly.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind sparing with him. I want to see how I measure up in the demon world." I shrugged.

"I know I call her that a lot but the truth is there is no such thing. I just say she is because it seems like she is just naturally cut out for the job. However, Alpha isn't a title that is wanted selfishly. If there is another who would do better as Alpha, then the Alpha tends to step down for them. Unfortunately, there are still idiots who try to forcibly take over the pack. That's why an Alpha's got to be tough too. Anyways, right now my sister is still considered alpha." Damien explained.

" How?" Rin asked.

"Well, there are alpha pairs. Usually the female rules over the females, the males rule over the males. They just do so side by side and mind each other. Usually these pairs are mates but it doesn't have to be like that. Although Kia has accepted her place as beta for Sesshomaru, she still holds the title alpha for females. At least, this is how the pack system works." He said.

"There is a special condition going on with this group. Lord Sesshomaru holds full rein over you and Jaken. He holds partial rein over me and I hold full rein over Damien. We are two different groups, working as one. Since I am following Sesshomaru I am accepting him as the circumstantial alpha. I can break away with Damien any time I wish to. I can also refuse certain rules that pertain to me and Damien. Circumstances can change." I pitched in. Rin frowned as she thought it all over. Eventually she shrugged looking to have somewhat figured it out.

"Sis...how the hell do you even remember all of that crap! I know you were trained for it but it's kind of confusing." Damien confessed to me.

"I spend a lot of time mapping out pack situations Damien. It's like being the coach or captain of a football team. You have to know and create every play your team can make." I shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. Good thing I'm just the quarter back!" He said.

"Nope, that's me too." I said with a smirk.

"Awe come on!"

"You're a full back."

"What?"

"Sorry, you're right. You're a half back." I teased.

"I'm going to show you half back!" He growled at me.

"Don't worry young grass hopper! Soon you shall be ant eater like me. For now you're just a rookie." I rolled my eyes at how irritated he was getting. "Besides we both know that if I was quarter back you would be a receiver."

"Exactly! Though I still think your ego is bloated if you want to take both quarterback and captain." He huffed crossing his arms. Rin giggled at his pouting which made him perk up a bit. Damien and Rin began talking more about pack politics. Jake ended up being roped into the conversation by his own free will. It turned out to be another great day of travels. At least I was only partially bored today!


	16. A Palace

There was a excited tension within the group as we walked. Today was the day we would arrive at Sesshomaru's palace. I personally wasn't all that thrilled to see it, but at least it was shelter. I would have to say that the person who was the most excited for this would be Rin.

According to her she has never been to Sesshomaru's place. The only palace she has been to was his mother's. After interrogating Jaken while Sesshomaru was away we finally got him to talk. Turns out Sesshomaru plans to have Rin live in his palace as his ward. After learning about this Rin was almost bouncing off the trees.

"I see it! I see the wall from here!" Rin said in a contained whisper as she tugged on Damien's shirt. Beyond the trees stood a stone wall. There was people, or demons, standing on top of the walls patrolling.

"Welcome to Lord Sesshomaru's palace!" Jaken boasted as we stepped out from the trees. Rin gave a silent wow while me and Damien looked at the walled palace with appreciation.

"I feel like I just stepped into a Japanese movie." Damien admitted leaning over towards me without looking away from the palace. I slowly reached back then quickly slapped him on the back of the head.

"We've been in Japan for years, we've been in feudal Japan for months...only now does it feel like we've been sucked into a movie?" I huffed. The palace was large and very...traditional in its built. Beside the gates stood two snarling dogs looking down between them.

"OPEN THE GATE! OUR LORD HAS RETURNED!" A man yelled from the watch tower. The message was spread throughout the palace. I could hear everyone suddenly kick it up to high gear. The gates opened up showing us the path way to the palace. On the wooden planked pathway people all scrambled to and from the place.

We stepped through the gates and eyes side glanced us from all directions. They weren't bold enough to straight out look at us at least. Fuck, who am ai kidding. Them being too timid to just straight out gawk was driving me nuts. I knew Damien was feeling all the eyes on him too when he turned his hat around and tilted it down hiding his face a bit.

"Milord!" An elderly woman greeted with a deep bow to the ground. She had her Grey hair put up into a simple bun. She also wore simple clothing suggesting she was just a servant. The four women behind her all did the same and wore the same. She lifted up her head from her bow and started to speak. "I have prepared the rooms you have requested. The cooks have been notified of Rin's and the others presence. Shall I lead them to the baths now?" The elderly lady asked.

"Yes." He said then walked off with Jaken quickly following him. He elderly woman stood up as did the women besides her. She walked forwards and bowed to us.

"My name is Ryko. I am head maiden of the Lord's servants. It is a great honor to be in his Lord's guests presence." She said. The three of us bowed back to her taking up Rin's lead. The women behind her stepped forward and bowed to us. Damien was taken by two women and me and Rin were collected by the other two.

"Have a good bath Damien." I said waving to him.

"You too I guess?" He asked not getting what exactly was about to happen. Poor little brother, he was about to get violated. I smiled as we were lead to the bath house for women. It basically was the same bathhouse Damien was in. There was just a screen splitting the room and water up.

"This way Lady Rin." A woman said directing her towards the far side of the room.

"Um...you guys can go now?" Damien said. I surprised a giggle once I heard him say that.

"Psst, Rin listen closely. My brother is about to flip out." I said over to Rin who was being undressed by the servant my servant looked at my clothes with a frown. "Don't bother, I can undress myself." I dismissed her.

"But it is my job." She frowned.

"You're job is unwanted. You may help out with Rin or just stand by." I said.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KIIIIRRAAAA!" Damien screamed making me and Rin giggle Luke maniacs.

"WE HELP YOU BATH! IT'S OUR JOB!" A servant yelled followed by something getting knocked over.

"I CAN WASH MYSELF!" He yelled in a panic.

"IT'S OUR JOB! NANNIE! GET THE BROOM!" The other servant yelled. "Master Damien! Come down now please!" She pleaded. The servant in front of me reached out for my vest but was unsuccessful. I chopped at her wrist causing it to go dead.

"Sorry, no touching me. Just let me do what I want okay? You won't get in trouble, I assure you on my honor." I told the servant who was nursing her dead wrist and hand.

"I hope so Lady Kira." The servant bowed unhappily.

"YOU COME DOWN NOW!" I heard the second servant yell.

"Or what? You going to poke me with a stick?" Damien huffed. There was a loud whack followed by a howl of pain. "DAMN IT! I SAID POKE NOT SWING! YOU'RE LIKE THE BABE RUTH OF JAPAN!" He yelled.

"Damien, just let them do their job." Rin said as the servant splashed her with a bucket of water.

"Don't make me come over there and do it myself! I'm letting them do what their trying to do to you! If I can do it, you can." I lied winking over to Rin.

"Hell no! Spider Damien! Spider Damien! Does whatever a spider Damien does! Can he swing from a web? No he can't he's a dog! Look out! There goes a spider Damien!" He sang. I got a mental image of his hanging off the ceiling now. It was probably where he was too.

"Lady Kira, please begin to undress." The servant reminded.

"Awe! Sorry!" I said quickly whipping off my clothes. I rolled them up and placed them neatly on a wooden bench. He servant picked up a wooden bucket of water and splashed it onto me. She did again on the back of me.

"AAAHHHH!" We all paused hearing my brother scream followed by a splash. "Stop! No! Sis! Help me!" Damien cried out.

"Don't fight it Damien, you're making it worse. Best to just let it happen. You can cry on my shoulder afterwards all you want." I called out jumping when a soapy sponge was ran across my back. I looked over to Rin who was being scrubbed down completely by the other servant.

"THAT SOUND TERRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Damien exclaimed then let off a near girlish scream.

"I can...wash myself.." I told the servant who was trying to wash me. It was already weird that I was standing here naked. If it was just me and Rin nut would've been fine. Weredogs aren't totally modest but we still like our privacy!

"Lady Kira...it is my job." She insisted. I sighed heavily and decided to just bite the bullet here.

"Damien! I'm letting a person I don't know wash me! If I can do you then you can do it! Now stand still, shut up and put on your big boy pants!" I yelled over the screen at him.

"Fiiinneeee!" He whimpered.

"It's not that bad..." Rin said.

"Is this you're first time having this done?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you were born here. You know the customs and accept them as yours. Me and my brother are different. So, me and him are a pilot less comfortable with this. This is really strange for us." I said trying not to freak out when the servant began washing my feet.

"I know that Kia, just try to relax. You'll get used to it in no time!" Rin said trying to comfort me. I nodded my head and tried jot to think about it. Once I was washed down the servant rinsed me off. Finally we were allowed into the water. The servants sat on the ledges and washed our hair.

"How you holding up over there?" I yelled.

"I have reverted to my dog form!" He shouted back.

"Good escape!" I complimented. Guess he was far more uncomfortable with it than I was. Then again he is a boy, the servants are girls.

"Yeah, but now they're going to town with the soap in my hair." He grumbled.

"You have hair all over! We must use lots of soap to clean it all!" A servant on his side of the bath said.

"I can do this myself." He grumbled. We were left to soak for a half an hour before we were pulled out. The servants applied lotion and oils to our skin after drying us off. I walked to where I had placed my clothes and stuff but found them missing.

"My things and clothes?" I asked the servant who had been tending to me.

"They are in your room, your clothes are being washed and shall be returned tomorrow." She said.

"Okay, so what am I going to wear now? That was the only pair of clothes I owned." I grumbled.

"We have been ordered to supply you with clothing." She said.

"Okay, I guess it will be nice to wear something that's been cleaned." I mused with a shrug. Me and Damien have been just washing ourselves and our clothes in the rivers up until now. The servant bowed and went to a door. She disappeared inside of it and came out with a long rectangle wicker box. She placed it on a bench and opened it up. Immediately I groaned. "Can you get me something...less...girly?" I asked.

"What is wrong with this kimono? It's made with quality silk and is beautiful!" The servant frowned.

"It's a nice Kimono Kia, I'm going to wear one too. Just try it." Rin said letting the servant dress her up in her first layer.

"It's a nice Kimono Kia, I'm going to wear one too. Just try it." Rin said letting the servant dress her up in her first layer.

"How about no? Why can't I wear some pants?" I asked.

"Like a shrine maiden or a warrior?" The servant frowned.

"Sure! Whatever gets me into pants faster!" I said.

"But you are in a palace as a guest. You are regarded as a lady now and so you are expected to dress as such." The servant said.

"I am no lady. I refuse to wear something that will limit my movements." I huffed.

"You have no reason for such caution! You are safe here." She insisted.

"I know that but I still refuse. It's a life style choice, one I will not compromise to make others around me comfortable." I sighed.

"Just let her wear pants. You're going to offend her if you press any further." Rin said to the woman.

"I am sorry for any distress I may have caused Lady Kira." The servant said with a bow. She put up the kimono then came back with another box. In it was a pair of long green pants that could be tied around the ankles. I choose not to tie them liking the unrestricted feel. The top I wore was basically a kimono. It was green with golden patterns stitched into the hems. Rin was in a floral patterned kimono that trailed behind her on the ground.

"You look nice." I said as we exit the bath house.

"Thank you. I think you would've looked nice in a kimono too but you look good in those clothes." Rin beamed. Damien walked out of the bath house in a black pant and shirt set.

"They took my hat...I feel naked now." He grumbled.

"They took my sports bra, I feel naked too." I grunted. "Dang..." He sighed.

"This way, dinner has been prepared for you." A servant came up and bowed to us.

"Alright! A cooked meal!" Damien cheered. We were lead to a room with a table and cushions. We were placed on the cushions and food was brought out to us. "I could get used to this." Damien said with a smile.

"It'll get." I said knowing my brother like the back of my hand

"Then we'll just have to make it entertaining!" Rin chirped.

"Right! How hard could it be with me and you around?" He smirked showing off his teeth. It was weird seeing a dressed up dog at a table.

"Someone put his plate on the ground. Here I'll do it." I said reaching forward for his plate. He quickly snatched it away with a growl. "Hey! It's what you get for taking the coward's way out." I laughed trying to reach for his plate still.

"I'm not a dog! I am a dog...but I'm not a domesticated dog!" He exclaimed sending me murderous glares.

"You're right, you're a puppy!" I teased.

"He's a big fluffy puppy!" Rin cheered happily. I laughed evilly as Damien's ears flattened on his head.

"Hopes and dreams annihilated! Good job on the burn Rin!" I said giving her a thumbs up. A shrimp was thrown at me in a heartbeat. I caught it in my mouth and earned a round of applause from the two teens. For the next hour we all took turns throwing and catching food in our mouths. I ended up being the winner, since I have been practicing for many years.

Finally we were taken to our rooms. Me and Rin's room was on one side of the hall while Damien's was on the other. My room was simple, white futon, a couple of low night stands and a wicker chest. Still, it was my room I guess. There was a white kimono laid out for me on the bed. I ended up tossing it onto the chest. I crawled into my bed and starfished. For about thirty minutes I had peace and solitude. Then my brother came in and curled into me on my bed.

"Is someone having nightmares again?" I teased.

"Shove a sock in it. You know why I am here." He grumbled.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty pur pur pur!" I sang as I petted his head.

"You're insufferable." He groaned.

"Yet you suffer me everyday. Don't you feel proud of yourself?" I smirked.

"Very. I think I deserve a medal." He grumbled.

"Shhhh, sleep time." I said patting his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. I followed suit and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Shake It Up!

"Morning Lady Kia...Oh my! So that is where Master Damien has been!" A servant opened the door and another came in with a tray of food. She bowed and looked up to see my brother snoring loudly at my side.

"Yeah, this is going to be a common occurrence. It's just what we do." I shrugged.

"Kia shut your mouth damn it!" Damien half asleep grumbled at me.

"Get the fuck out of my room if you don't like THE VOLUME OF MY FUCKING VOICE!" I started out as a whisper before leaning into his ear to scream. The servant flinched and shuffled her feet nervously. Damien yelped and flailed away from me ending up on the floor.

"What the hell? What time is it? Ahggg, don't answer that. It's to early, that's what time it is." He said in a cranky manner looking around the room.

"It is dawn Master Damien." The servant informed him.

"Hello there...is that food and something to drink you have in your hands?" He said perking up at the sight of the servant with the tray.

"Yes but this is Lady Kia's tray." She said.

"Go ahead and give him mine and bring me his." I said with a yawn.

"Yes Lady Kia." She said with a bow. She then handed Damien the tray and left. The door was closed by the servant who opened the door. Damien sat the tray in front of him and immediately downed the cup of water placed before him.

"That was needed. So...um...what now?" He asked stretching himself backwards.

"What do you mean what now? You're the one who wanted to follow Rin around. Now we are here. So keep on being around Rin until something gives. That's it. After that we can decide what's going to happen." I huffed glaring dangerously at him.

"Okay! Geez you don't have to be so gruff about it. It hasn't been that bad." He said.

"I'm bored and my title has been thrown away due to circumstances! I am a long ways from home and I am following my brother who is chasing after a girl! To make shit even more frustrating is that she is following around a Demon Lord." I grumbled getting up. I opened up the chest in my room and took out my backpack. I shouldered it after taking out my sake board."Now excuse me. I think I'll take my breakfast raw today!" I said throwing my hands to my side.

"Fine! Go mutilate Bambi or Thumper if you need to! Meanwhile I'm going to enjoy my nice, civilized breakfast...including yours!" He huffed throwing a grain of rice at me.

"Domestic pig." I snorted opening up the sliding door.

"Gluttonous savage!" He countered.

"Love sick puppy."

"Cold hearted bitch."

"Go fuck yourself Damien. With the biggest dick you can find!" I snarled.

"I was about to say the same to you but then I remembered that you are a dike."

"Yup, I get pussy while you attract dick. It must be the soft feminine physique." I snapped tossing my board down on the hall floor. I got onto it and immediately started rolling down the hall swirling through the servants. I noticed that I got quite a few glares from those I passed by. I shrugged it off as them not appreciating me riding my board in the hall. I went outside and staked on the wooden path way that lead to the front gate. Along the way I passed by a flock of women. One was playing some instrument while the others danced.

I raised an eyebrow at all of them when they stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I lifted my arms into a 'What' gesture before rolling my eyes. 'It's the God damn preps of the feudal Era, goodie!' I droned sarcastically in my head. I passed by a few more servants then finally reached the gates. They were closed off at the moment.

"Halt! What business do you have outside the palace walls human?" A guard sneered down at me.

"Fucking hungry you dip shits! If you don't wanna open the gate then fine. I'll fucking jump the damn wall. I have no issues. My cousin is named Juan so it's somewhere in my blood." I yelled back up to the prick.

"Hahaha! Niro! This human says she's going to jump a twenty foot wall!" The guard laughed calling out to his friend. The other guard started to laugh and walked over to his buddy.

"You're going to jump over this wall are you? I'd like to see you do it!" The other, Niro laughed down at me.

"Mother fucks it would be as easy as this." I said getting to the side of my board. I jumped over it and opened up my arms. "Just like that."

"I will pay to see this." Niro laughed placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Another guard walked up drawn by the commotion.

"What are you two doing? Lady Kia, what is your purpose here?" The guard scolded.

"I'm about to jump a wall if a gate isn't opened. I just wanna go hunt." I said honestly.

"Why would you want to hunt? The Lord has made you his guest. Surely the servants of the palace are tending to your needs human." The new coming guard said down to me. I groaned when he called me human. A few servants were now behind me watching at a distance.

"Oh my word...Don't open the damn gate! I'll show you just how human I am." I said exasperated.

"Show us! Show us! If you manage to jump this walk as easily as you said then I'm willing to pay you five coins!" The guard called down laughing.

"You asked for it!" I yelled up at him.

"Come on human! Show us what you got!" Niro blurted. I growled and kicked my board up. I caught it and tucked it under my arm. Casually I walked up beside the wall. With a final look up at the three guards and the crowd of servants behind me I pushed off the ground. As I flew up and passed the guards I flipped them off and did a corkscrew while back flipping. I landed on the outside of the wall and didn't wobble.

"So? Are you guys going to open the fucking gate next time?" I asked looking back at the three surprised faced. Niro untied a thread from his belt and dropped it down for me. I caught it and looked down at the three coins threaded through the string. "Fuck, I'll jump anytime you want if you're going to pay me like that. See ya later folks!" I said tossing the coins in my backpack.

"HEY! How did you do that human?" A guard asked.

"I AM NOT A HUMAN! I'M A WEREDOG!" I shouted back at them as I ran towards the woods. I had a smile on my face as I ran. It felt good to flip someone off, get paid and show them up. Maybe I could make a career out of messing with them!

LATER ON THAT DAY

I walked up towards Damien and Rin. They were out on the gardens on the wooden bridge. It seemed like there was a invisible barrier between them and the rest of the ladies. I crouched down and got on all fours when I was about eight feet from them.

"Kia what ate you doing?" Damien asked looking at me over his shoulder. Rin jolted up and looked back at me.

"Hello Kia!" Rin chirped.

"I was just about to scare the crap out of you two. Looks like I failed, and I am sorry." I pouted.

"More like your sorry you were caught." He huffed.

"Exactly! It's terrible! Now how's about you brawl with me?" I asked.

"No, if you didn't realize by now...the vegetation has eyes!" He said in a whisper as his eyes darted from me to where the crowd of woman I past earlier were.

"Okay? I give a flying fuck why?" I asked with a sneer.

"Come on, we don't want any trouble. Those demons are judgmental." Damien groaned.

"You know what? You are right. Hey! I have a great idea! Let's go have a nice little talk!" I said putting a finger up into the air as I walked towards the women. My lips curled into a very evil smirk as I approached them ignoring the pleading of both Damien and Rin. As I drew closer they all stopped and looked down their noses at me. "Good day ladies! I was wondering if I could be indulged with a conversation!" I chirped pleasantly.

"We don't speak with humans...you are tolerated for the simple fact you are Lord Sesshomaru's guest." A woman with long brown hair said narrowing her beady black eyes at me.

"Yeah well... Oh my would you like me to help you? Your nose seems to be blocking your view. It makes you look like you are constantly looking down it. If I didn't know better I would say it was the bill of a duck." I said getting up onto my toes so that she had to shift her gaze up a bit. The women around her gasped.

"What an interesting way you have of describing beauty. I have to say, I took have some concerns about you. Your hair was tragically cut off to resemble a male. I would weep at the lost of my silky long beautiful locks." She said with a smirk. The women around her all giggled behind their sleeves or fans.

"Ah! This? I cut my hair this short on purpose. I have no need to keep such a burden in the name of appearance. I have more important things to worry about. Like thinking, being a individual, running a pack. I don't have time to sit around singing like an old hag, make believing I can play an instrument and pretending to like everyone around me because I have no inner sense of importance. So Harpies! What seems to be the issue? You guys have been looking at my little brother an awful lot as of late!" I said with a smile.

"Harpies!" A woman shrieked out growing red in the face.

"Yes Kasu! I want to know how someone like you gets off looking at someone who isn't a waste of space! Are you trying to figure out how you can contribute to society too!?" I said enthusiastically.

"How dare you! You insolent human wench!" Another woman seethed.

"I'm sorry if I speak my mind a little to freely but I just can't help it sometimes. You see I'm not a...oh how do I say this... Hmm." I blinked the looked up as I pretended to think.

"SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO DROP THE C WORD!" Damien screamed in horror. I was suddenly tackled to the ground by my brother and a hand was slapped over my mouth. I bit his hand and bucked him off of me.

"I am sorry for the trouble Lady Kia has created. Please accept my apologies for her! You see, she is a very sensitive woman." Rin rushed up beside me and bowed lowly.

"Get her out of my sight right away! Such poor mannerism is unacceptable!" The ring leader of the ladies said.

"Come on..." Damien urged grabbing onto my sleeve. Rin bowed again and began walking away with Damien dragging me along.

"This isn't over you hags. Next time I'm going to break a few nails." I smirked walking back wards to keep facing them. I lifted up my hands and showed them my nails. "They ain't going to be mine either since I don't care about stupid shit like that." They all glared at me with murder in their eyes. It didn't scare me. If anything it made me excited.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Damien yelled.

"Nothing! That felt really good you know!" I said.

"You can't do that Kia...Those are the daughters and wife's of Lord Sesshomaru's generals and advisors. You could get in trouble." Rin frowned up at me. I sighed heavily then flicked her nose. "Ow!" She yelped covering her nose with both her hands.

"That is for apologizing and bowing for me. I never want you to do that again. I am an adult and if there are consequences then I will handle them myself. YOU! You sir are lucky I didn't decide to kick your ass right then and there." I scolded both of them.

"What else was I supposed to do? You were going to say the C word!" He exclaimed.

"What's the C word?" Rin asked.

"The worst thing you can call a woman who cares. Honestly I have been called it and I have never given a shit." I said crossing my arms.

"Sis! Don't start a power play here! I don't think this place will be able to handle it. You're going 5o wind up with women trying to poison you or murder you in your sleep."

"Like I care? I would relish them trying." I huffed.

"Please Kia...Just lay low for a little while? I don't want to see you hurt." Rin begged turning those big doe eyes to me at full blast.

"Fine. I'll do it for you runt. Don't promise it will last forever though." I said ruffling her hair.

"Thank the heavens! So can Rin borrow your board? I want to show her how to skate?" Damien said.

"Take it." I said tossing it over to him. He caught it with ease and I walked away putting my hands behind my head. "I'm going for a walk..." I informed them.

"Alright! Don't get into trouble! You promised Rin, remember that!" Damien reminded me.

"Okay MOOOMMM." I drawled out dramatically rolling my eyes. Well, at least I have made things interesting now. I can't stand pussy footing around. If you have something you want to say just do it! Grow a pair and state your opinion! Honestly, going around whispering, glaring or avoiding the person was just childish.


	18. The Dojo

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck! I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck! If I gave a shit! I might just give a fuck! But I don't give a shit! So I don't give a fuck." I walked lazily on the wooden pathway searching for something to do that would be entertaining. I promised that I would lay low for awhile. Though there was a loop hole!

I could still mess with the guards and other men. If I really wanted to be a scum bag I could always make the helps lives hell! Unfortunately for me I had a conscious. Good old Jimmity Cricket would bitch slap me if I did anything wrong. Well, anything worse than steal a cookie and take the last but of toilet paper and not restock.

Now, I had already messed with the wall patrol today. Doing so again would just be obsessive. As tempting as it was I have standards I must up hold. After all, an alpha in it's own alpha! It is ourselves that we must govern strictly. I walked towards a part of the palace that jutted out more than the rest. From inside I heard metal clanging and men yelling.

Intrigued, I meandered forward towards the entrance of the room. I peaked through the crack in the door and saw men sword fighting or just brawling with each other. This just might be a God send. I smirked and opened up the door. A few eyes snapped over to me the second I walked in. I ignored the looks I was getting and walked towards the nearest free man.

"Hello, my name is Kia. I was wondering if you would indulge me in a fight." I said to the man. He was bigger than me, both in muscle and height. To any other person he might have been intimidating. However, I was used to men if his kind. Though, usually they are my pack members.

"HAHAHAHA A HAHA!" The man laughed loudly drawing attention to us. Seriously now, why do they always laugh. Is it like, a bro code of some sort? Are they that egotistical? "Are you serious?" He asked leering over me.

"I wouldn't have asked had I not been sure." I said looking up at him unfazed by him.

"So you think you can take me on? You must be a fool."

"I guess I am. So are you going to accept or should we sit down for a nice cup of tea. After we could braid each other's hair and talk about what boys we think are cute!" I said with a smirk. His face went red with anger towards the end of my input.

"Girl or not, you're going to regret insulting me." He sneered pointing a meaty finger into my chest. I blinked sweetly up at him and grabbed his finger.

"Am I?" I asked then snapped his finger backwards. His bellowed howl of pain echoed through the vast open room. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at us now. "Opps...did I break it? I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget just how strong I am." I said in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"You bitch!" He growled clenching his fist. I saw his punch coming a mile away. I smirked as I dodged it with minimal effort.

"Was that aimed at me?" I asked rilling him up even further. He took another swipe at me, then a grab. I dodged the swipe but not the grab ending up two feet from the ground being held by my throat.

"I'm going to leave your corpse hanging from the ceiling of this dojo! But first, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" He snarled with a cock grin.

"Stop talking, it's a fatal flaw." I gritted put pated my crushed throat. I grabbed his wrist and kicked my foot up. His bottom jaw snapped up against his top cracking a few teeth on impact. Blood spewed from his mouth and his grip on me loosened. I landed on the ground and rubbed my sore throat before sending a very powerful jab to his stomach.

He doubled over and was pushed off his feet. He managed to stay on his heels as he flew backwards smashing through the wall in the process. For while people looked from me to the hole in the wall then back again. People were speechless. I took this as my opportunity to just leave. That way they couldn't get any answers from me. It'll build up the mystery around me. Then, in a few days I'll lay a whooped on them. This full moon is going to be very satisfying.

I walked back to the palace and searched around for my room. I couldn't use my senses of smell since I hadn't spent that much time in the room. My scent was to faint. I found it eventually though. I slipped in and looked in the chest having a gut feeling.

"Thank the heavens my gut feelings are usually on point!" I smirked picking up my sports bra and vest. I took off the damn kimono shirt they gave me and put them on. I didn't bother zipping up my vest as I walked out of my room.

I got even more stares and side glances from people but who's to say where this new reaction could've been from! After all, I did three surprising things and am wearing something that they feel shows a little too much skin for a lady. Gee, I hate that title. I hate it so much I would wipe my ass with it if I could. It just means absolutely nothing to me because it doesn't apply to me. Well, outside of my gender that is.

"Lady Kia...Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence." A woman stopped me in the hall with a bow.

"Lead on." I groaned. She bowed again then turned around. I followed her through the place and up the stairs. She kneeled down in the hallway and opened up the door for me. "Thank you." I said causing her to bow again. I stepped inside and she shut the door behind me. Sesshomaru was sitting before a low standing table. Many scrolls were strewn about it. Beautiful paintings on scrolls of dogs and the sky's were hanged up around the room.

I came in and sat down on the other side of his desk. He looked up and glared at me. I just raised a eyebrow and wondered what what shoved up his ass today. He continued to work on his scroll before setting the brush he was using into the well of ink.

"My subjects are making complaints." He started.

"Your subjects are alienating Rin, Damien and myself." I countered crossing my arms.

"Demons don't favor humans."

"Demons, need to learn to look at things past face value." I huffed.

"Hn. Your rattling of my court stops." He grunted glaring at me with such intensity I felt like I was glued to my spot.

"So your saying, I've got to be the bigger being here? I realize this is your palace but I had expected better from your subordinates. I apologize I am not conformed to your customs. However, I do not judge when something has been done that is outside of mine. I simply expected there to be tolerance both ways." I gritted out.

"You expect too much. Conform to our customs or face prejudice behaviors from the majority of the palace." He said.

"Well, looks like I'm just going to suck it up. I refuse to change for something as petty as other people's expectations of me. I am my own person and need no approval." I grunted. He placed and elbow on the table and placed his head on his fist.

"Hn." He grunted but his eyes stirred unlike how I have seen before. "You may continue to fight in my dojo." He said.

"What a relief! I need something to entertain my self. Messing with your men is like, number one on my list of shit that is fun." I exclaimed.

"Hn , you are dismissed." He said leaning back.

"Have a pleasant day Sesshomaru." I said getting up. He didn't acknowledge me so I just left. The door was opened for me by the same servant who came and got me. Once again I thanked her then walked off to find Damien. I needed to talk to him about my experience with Sesshomaru! It was rather interesting! I mean, it carried some weight but it was I was entertained by it.


	19. Lord Fluffwad

"Hey ...Hey...Damien ...Damien ...Damien ...Damien...Hey...Damien." I called out quietly as I followed him and Rin. It had been a few days since I went to the Dojo and I was bored to tears. I wasn't kicked out or anything. It's just that I wanted my appearances there to be utterly random. I wanted to keep those men on their toes.

"Whhhaaatt!" He groaned out.

"I love yooouuu!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Oh my fucking lord! KIA GO TERRORIZE THE NEIGHBORHOOD OR SOMETHING!" Damien yelled.

"What..whh...bu...you know I can't! Besides...what happen to the pup that would terrorize the neighborhood with me!" I exclaimed acting like I was horribly offended.

"I grew up." He said shooting me a glare.

"Ghastly! How dare you imply that I have yet to mature! You have yet to even grow facial hair young man!" I gasped.

"I might be young but my mentality has evolved to surpass yours." He boasted.

"I don't think that is fair to say." Rin frowned.

"Yeah! What's the square root of Pie Damien?" I asked.

"How does that relate to someone's maturity! Rin probably doesn't even know what Pie is!" Damien exclaimed gestering to a very confused looking Rin.

"DAMIEN! How dare you point out your girlfriends flaws! It's not her fault she lives in a ear that doesn't supply public schooling for all children! How insensitive and very immature! This... This counts as mental abuse. I am a shamed of you now." I said placing my hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Ah! You set me up for that!" He exclaimed going red in the face.

"Now you're in denial and are blaming other's for your problems. What would our parents think?"

"KIIIAAAAA! This is stupid!" He whined.

"You're right Damien. Mental Abuse and denial is stupid."

"What?"

"I suggest you get some help." I continued.

"No! Damn it...Kia."

"Yes...damn your mental illness. Come on Rin. Damien has some self digesting to do." I said leading Rin away.

"Hey! Damn it! You just pulled a Carl on me!" Damien yelled laughing towards the end as he followed us.

"Whatever do you mean? I was simply expressing my love until you turned the conversation darker." I denied.

"Uhhh huh...So what are we going to call us? Dogs with hats?" Damien asked.

"What an ingenious idea! Now let's get revenge for Flipper!" I beamed.

"Kia! Your revenge always involves fictional characters being wronged and broken bones." Damien complained much like Paul would. Rin giggled endlessly at the both of us.

"What? No! Breaking bones is my least favorite thing to do!" I exclaimed.

"You broke dad's legs four times in a week!"

"He obviously didn't learn his lesson the first time."

"What lesson?"

"Don't let me watch YouTube then let me in the garage where the crowbar is kept."

"He couldn't even get mad at you!" Damien laughed breaking character.

"Yes, because in his heart he knew he had it coming. Justice is swift."

"I can't believe you! That's our dad!" Damien exclaimed getting back in character.

"You know...You're not Paul. You're more like the sheep that wears the Paul mask." I said seriously.

"Heeyyy! I'm sorry that you know how to play a sociopathic Llama better than I know how to act like a random Llama with a strong moral compass." He huffed pouting out his lip a bit.

"That's alright. One day we will find the perfect parody to act out. We just have to keep at it." ai assured him.

"So...Wanna try...Batman?" Damien asked.

"Sure! I'll be Batman! You can be Alfred." I said in a deep dark voice.

"What? Wait I get to be around super cool shit, be in a super nice mansion and just kind of chill out? That wouldn't be to bad. I would mess with your stuff when your gone!" He said.

"I wish I understood half the things you say." Rin frowned.

"Awe Rin! It doesn't matter what we say. What you say is always understandable and more interesting anyways." He soothed.

"Suck up." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"I rather shut down." I said with a shrug. I ran my hand through my hair and huffed. "I also wish there was a place I could go to so I could get my hair cut."

"But your hair is already really short Kia." Rin frowned.

"She's almost to the point of being able to wear pig tails. She hasn't had that long of hair for two years." Damien explained.

"Hey, can you imagine Lord Sesshomaru having short hair?" I asked.

"Yes...I can."

"I could too and if he did ever cut his hair I would no longer refer to him as Lord Sesshomaru." I said.

"What else would you refer to him as?" Rin asked.

"Lord Fluffwad..." I said with a smirk. Damien stopped walking and put out his hands. He frowned as he stared down at the ground deep in thought.

"Damien...?" Rin asked.

"Take a number three rest Milord." I said with a smirk.

"Shrek!?" Damien yelled. His face light up and he stepped up to Rin.

"It's never ogre." I whispered.

"Lord Fluffwad! Like Lord Farquaad? I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE AGAIN!" Damien howled. Rin looked to me with a slight scowl as Damien laughed.

"A fictional Lord in a funny children's story." I explained simply.

"Oh..." Rin said her face returning to her neutral small smile.

"Thing one and Thing Two..." Damien said pointing to himself and Rin.

"So...Michel Myers Cat in the Hat or the original book character?" I asked.

"Micheal Myers... all the way!" Damien smirked.

"I'm sorry baby I looovvee you." I tested out.

"Yep... it's been confirmed now." Damien said with an air of finality. We laughed as we entered the palace. The servants and people walking around side glanced or straight out stared at us as we walked through. 'How dare a humans indulge in such a unashamed merriment!' I snorted in my head sending any who glared a smug look. "So why do you need to go to these...Koda lessons?" Damien asked.

"Kota! Lord Sesshomaru wants me to learn many things! It's for the betterment of myself! I'm honored he would do this for me, really!" Rin chirped.

"That's very nice of him. Maybe you'll be the Kota version of a Jukebox Hero." I encouraged.

"Jukebox hero?" Rin inquired.

"It's a box made by man that plays music. No, it's not magic, it's technology." Damien answered for me.

"Oh...I think I understand." Rin beamed. I was tempted to explain the song to her. However, we arrived at the room in which she was being taught in. The servant at the door bowed to us then opened the door for Rin. "I'll see you at the mid day meal!" Rin said turning to Damien.

"Okay, have fun!" He said. She entered the room and the door was shut behind her. We stood there for a few minutes watching the servant walked away after bowing once again.

"Soo...You want to invite Rin to the full moon?" I asked.

"I was actually going to ask you about that but I have been kind of nervous." He confessed.

"How? She and multiple other's saw me transform." I frowned down at him making the first move to start walking away. He followed my lead and soon we were walking down the hall.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I just thought you would be more hesitant since I'm going to transform too." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't mind Rin seeing you. I kind of want everyone in this damn place to see what we really are. Though I am slightly worried that it will stir up some trouble. It's big thing to be human. It's a bigger thing to be a half breed. I don't know what it will be like for us. Don't you remember how there used to be hunters? Back in the 1800's?" I clarified.

"Oh man, I forgot all about that. It was so long ago. Well, I guess now it's in the future. But, I've already shifted before..." He frowned.

"I'll say I am a distant witch that has giving you the ability to take on the form of a dog." I shrugged.

"They still all think we're humans...me being able to shift is just gossip." Damien pointed out.

"Yeah but do you know how gossip works here? It's just like middle or high school." I rolled my eyes.

"It's like a high school drama anime." Damien said as if he just discovered something monumental.

"Hardly! Otherwise I would've already had a reverse harlem." I snorted.

"Like you would ever have a reverse harlem! You'd run them all off." He teased.

"Yep, after they start becoming not worth the entertainment I get from them." I agreed.

"That's a little twisted sis, why do I approve?" He smirked.

"Because you view me as a higher being, or a hero. No one could possibly be good enough for me." I said puffing out my chest.

"God complex much?" He said bumping his shoulder against mine.

"I don't have a complex...I just know that I am awesome!" I beamed.

"No your not dude don't lie."

"I'm awesome! Any person who says otherwise is a heretic!"

"Woah! Slow your role pope!"

"There is no slow on this bullet train!" I blurted as we rounded a corner. I felt him long before I saw him. Lord Sesshomaru was walking his way casually down the hall. Everyone stopped to bow to him as he passed. Yet he didn't really acknowledge their respect. Either he didn't care for it or he thought it was entitle to him. So entitled that it was like air itself. I...kind of liked it. It seemed like how a really strong alpha would act like. Yet, despite his cold indifference I already knew he held some level concern and compassion.

Me and my brother stopped and watched as he walked closer. His eyes went from Damien then settled on me. When it did I held myself higher. He stopped right before us.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." Damien said as we both bowed.

"Tonight is the full moon." He said when we straightened up.

"Indeed." I nodded my head.

"Rin has asked to witness your change." He said.

"Yes, I knew she would and have encouraged her to ask permission from you." Damien admitted.

"Hn."

"Shall she be free to camp out or shall you send someone to escorted her back to the palace?" I questioned.

"Neither, I will be accompanying her." He said then walked off. 'My my my, I don't know wither to get competitive with him or simply admire how he handles things. He's good, better than Alpha Lanardo was.' I smirked watching him leave with my arms crossed. Once he was out of sight me and Damien started to walk off. We made it up to my room and shut the door before another word was said.

"So what was that look about?" Damien asked grinning like an idiot.

"What smirk?" I grunted.

"The smirk you were sporting when Sesshomaru was walking away! I haven't seen you like that before but I think I know what caused it!" Damien prodded.

"Are you insinuating something?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him as I brought out my sketch book.

"No! No! Nothing! Nothing at all. Just saying, that was an odd way to look at someone, who is male, is a dog, and is a male." He said dancing around what me and him both knew he was thinking.

"I have a level of respect for the way he runs his palace and pack." I brushed off.

"Sure but you respected uncle too. Yet you have never looked at him like that. Is someone's instinct telling them of a new candidate for the position of... Oh I don't know...Kia's soul mate?!"

"Idiocy at it's finest! If such a thing was happening I wouldn't allow myself to be with in fifty miles of him." I shoot him down.

"Really? Now me and you both know that it's never that easy. You can fight it but eventually you'll be drawn to him. Don't worry, I'll back you up and I am sure Rin will too." He said. I pursed my lips and opened my window making it slam against the wooden frame loudly.

"You know how I feel about that. I said I am not, leave it alone." I gritted out.

"Fine, but know that when you finally figure it out, I'll be there for you." He said with a heavy sigh before leaving my room. I sat myself on the floor in front of the window. I had wanted to draw something but I was so angry all I could do is stare at my pencil.

'I am not attaching to Sesshomaru. I refuse to bond with anyone due to instincts! They are wrong and should be trusted. It doesn't matter either way.' I ranted in my head. My vision blurred and my face burned. I felt tears start to roll down my cheek. My anger reached a boiling point and my body temperature raised with it. The tears didn't make it to my chin before evaporating. "Never again." I sneered at nothing in particular looking out the window. 'Never again.'

SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW IF YOU CAN! IT'S ALWAYS VERY MUCH SO APPRECIATED!


	20. Clash

"I can't wait for you to shift Damien!" Rin gushed as we traveled away from the palace.

"What's so special about him? Lord Sesshomaru has changed into his true form before your eyes before!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Well, has he ever agreed to let her get on him for a ride?" I asked.

"Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru is no horse!" Jaken sputtered like what I just said was insanity.

"Master Jaken, we all know Lord Sesshomaru is not a horse. Damien isn't a horse either, they're both dogs silly!" Rin giggled. 'Ha! Rin is secretly a troll!' I exclaimed in my head.

"I KNOW THAT YOU STUPID CHILD!" Jaken screeched at her.

"I'm going to devour you if you yell at her, or anyone, again." I said glaring down at him. He gulped shrinking in on himself as his widen bug eyes stared up at me.

"It's almost time...I think we are far enough from the palace now." Damien said looking back. The palace was no longer in view but I could still feel the giant network of demonic aura. It was distant enough, I guess.

"Might as well push forward just a bit further." I said. Sesshomaru was, of course, at the front of the group. I was at the back, like usual. It's funny how we all just fall in line behind him. No questions, no debates. It annoyed me, mostly because I wanted to admire him for it.

"I guess you really right." My brother shrugged. We walked for a few more minutes before me and my brother stopped in or tracks. Rin knew what was going on the second she looked back. She took several steps away from us, making sure there was enough room.

"Alright...here it comes." I wheeze. Damien nodded before groaning. Rin turned around as me and Damien began to strip. We barely had time to recognize we were naked before our bones cracked and skin split open.

I was done before Damien but he was starting to get better at his transitions without my help. As soon as he was finished he let out a bark. Rin turned around as did Jaken, however Sesshomaru had never turned around to begin with. He was just looking up at me. Like he had found something to seriously think about. Maybe he didn't expect me to be so big. Maybe it was the way in which we had transformed. I mean, I'm sure I would be thinking about how the hell he works if I saw him transform.

"Come aboard Rin! I want to run!" Damien barked out lowering his head down to the ground. Rin was only too happy to use his fur to climb up onto the top of his head. Sesshomaru looked to Damien with recognition in his eyes. Of course if his half brother could hear us, so could he.

I snickered then took a step forward. My chest was puffed out, ears erect and tail up. I looked down at Lord Sesshomaru for the first time, because of the height difference. We regarded each other for several moments. Rin, Jaken and my brother all seemed to melt in the background. "Milord, would you like a ride?" I asked. I had expected an answer, not an action. All of us were stunned when we felt his aura flare out around him. His face took on one that resembled a dog before he glowed. I took a few steps back giving him his space.

In a few seconds he was finished and stood before me. He was almost an entire head above me. He had long fluffy silver hair, a tuff of off colored fur going from his shoulder and wrapped around to the other side. He was, a very stunning looking dog. His eyes had bleed red and a type of blue. His markings became more jagged besides the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Milord! Why have you changed into your true form?" Jaken asked in amazement.

"Silly Jaken! It's nice to be in your true form from time to time. It's even nicer when you have others who are like you to do it with. They have their own langue and creed in this form." Rin chuckled at him. I shot Rin a side look then raised an eyebrow at Damien.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW OF SUCH THINGS?" Jaken yelled.

"Because Damien has been teaching me." Rin said.

"Somebody's grooming." I teased.

"AM NOT!" Damien said lowering his head and dropping his tail. To his credit he was very cautious about how he lowered his head. Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk off. He was giving off the signs that he was alpha. I glared at his form as a growl trickled from my throat. Damien whined fearing the worse to happen. "Sis...Can't we just... Ignore titles and have fun tonight?" He asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and meet me with a growl of his own. It sent shivers down my hide but fueled my anger. There was going to be a dog fight tonight. There was no escaping it. This was bound to happen eventually. At the very least, I could secure a high position with him. At the most I could take the Alpha female title of his pack. Of course, no matter what me and the old one will fight it out.

"Damien, you go off and have fun. Don't go too far but stay out of the way." I advised him.

"What's happening?" Rin asked looking between me and Sesshomaru.

"I think she's foolish enough to challenge Milord." Jaken murmured. Damien let out a soft whimper before bounding away. I looked back to Sesshomaru and we both glared each other down.

"This was bound to happen." I growled. He grunted in a dog way. For a tense moment we both looked over each other before we hurled ourselves at each other. In a flash we were two giant masses of fur colliding. Twisting and turning, jaws snapping. This wasn't like me and Damien's fight. This was more like the time I faced off against my uncle. It had been early in my moons so I didn't stand a chance. Although I had grown stronger since then, much stronger. Still, I had to focus more of dancing away from his attacks than I had ever wished too. I hated dodging, I had learned how to do so successfully but I was more of an offense person. It would seem that Sesshomaru was too, just better at it.

I could tell in the way he moved and held himself that he would old. Demons age so much slower than even weredog's do. Just how much was the difference would have to be asked another time. In fact as we ducked it out I found myself calming down. Anger was replaced by curiosity and a need to show that I was strong. He lifted up and planted his paws on my back. Before he could bite me on the back of the neck I dropped down and did a roll.

"Why don't we take this a bit further. I want to see what you have up your sleeve!" I barked out getting up along with him. Almost immediately his mouth started to froth with saliva. However, this wasn't normal saliva! I could smell of acidic qualities in it. It was confirmed when a stand of it fell to the earth. It sizzled and created a horrid gas. "Impressive but there is a reason why us werebeast are often called cockroaches!" I complimented.

I bound for him but was surprised when a tree was ripped from its roots and hurled at me. 'Telekinesis! Come on!' I exclaimed. If I was aiming to kill him it would be ridiculously difficult! I mean, I have my own perks that could definitely swing things into my favor. To be honest, the saliva wasn't going to do anything to me. I would heal almost as fast as if would damage me and poison wasn't going to do shit. Telekinesis was going to be irritating but once again, he's not getting anywhere with that in terms of killing.

I ducked under the tree and barreled my way at him. The fight resumed and I was splattered with his acidic saliva more times then I could count. When he had drooled over my face trying to get my neck again I jumped away whining. He watched as in a matter of a few seconds the hole in my face filled up and fur grew back like it had never happened. He didn't stop to gawk any longer. He was on me again. I couldn't relax for a single second. He was faster than. Though in brute strength I was surprised to find I had the edge.

Neither of us backed down, yet we didn't ever fight with the intent to kill. No matter how much we banged each other up. If he wasn't such a strong foe I would be smug about how beaten up he looked. Unfortunately I didn't have time for such thoughts.

We fought and fought, barely paying attention to the time. I think this was the first big fight he has had in a very long time. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew. I was enjoying it as much as he was though. Sure I was concentrated, this wasn't a walk in the park, but that's what made it fun! Maybe after a few years I'll pose a bigger threat than I am now. In all seriousness, if I didn't have my regenerative abilities he would've already maimed or killed me.

I could tell it was already passed midnight. I was getting worn down already. I guess that's something he has the edge in, stamina. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon try though. I could keep going, and was going to do so until I was close to dropping or the sun comes up.

Every time he got the upper hand I would roll away from him or bucked up. Every time I was close to getting the upper hand he would snap at my ankles or tail. Sometimes he was able to just dance away from me. At one point I felt bad for the damage we were doing to the land. It looked like a tornado and a volcano meet.

DAMIEN'S POV

"I'm so worried!" Rin exclaimed waking up after my sister let out a painful howl. I admit that I was concerned for her too. It was going against my grain not to get up and help her or at least watch. Yet, Rin and Jaken didn't need to get caught up in the middle of a dog fight.

"Why? If she gets killed it's her own stupidity for challenging our Lord!" Jaken huffed. I growled darkly at the toad demon in warning. That was my sister he was talking about after all. Even if I knew that she wasn't seriously fighting with him. Well, she was but she wasn't.

"Jaken...Don't say that. It's not a fight to the death." Rin frowned at him. 'Her instincts are going to over power her eventually. This fight is just proving it. She's going to find other explanations for it but, this fight is a power show. Which, is how Alpha's try to gain another's interest. It was times like these I wished someone other than my sister or other dogs could understand me in this form. 'Maybe...I could...propose to her...in awhile.' I mused as I looked down at her. I think I might be falling. "The sun will be up soon..." Rin said rubbing her eyes.

KIA'S POV

The sun was creeping up over the horizon and me and him were still going at it. My pants were starting to become wheezes. Moving was harder to do so and I became slower. I was getting beaten up more and more by Sesshomaru because of this. I felt my body tremble as it tried to alter by default. I couldn't even fight it, I collapsed and shift back. Sesshomaru did the same and despite my nudity I wobbled up to my feet.

"I'm not liked yet, damn sun. Come on." I said with a grin as I took a step and put up my fists. Sesshomaru regarded me from a few yards away. His eyes didn't roam my body, to his credit.

"You have been worn out." He said.

"I am still standing!" I laughed. I was tired and the entire night was filled with horrible pain. Why was I in such a good mood?

"Not for long." He said. In a blink of an eye he stood before me. To my utter most surprise I felt two fingers press against my forehead. The force was enough to send me on my ass. When I realized what happened I couldn't stop the onslaught of giggles that slowly accumulated into full on laughter.

"That was a good one! I didn't know you had a sense of humor." I exclaimed.

"Hn." He said placing forward a hand. I blushed but took his hand and looked away. He got me onto my feet then let go of my hand.

"I'm still just a pup in the eyes of my clan. Give me a few years, I'll toughen up when." I said scratching my head awkwardly. Now that my adrenaline high was starting to fizzle out I was starting to care that I was naked, in front of a male. I felt something being tossed around my shoulders."Oh!" I exclaimed seeing that it was his kimono shirt. "Thank you." I blushed again wrapping it around myself.

"What are your plans." He spoke. I looked over and saw him standing beside me, looking over me entirely now that I was decent.

"My brother...Rin...They keep getting closer. Should he ask for her hand, we give our blessings and Rin accepts. There is a process for our non beast mates. There is a way to make her one of us and it's rare that a human mate doesn't get conformed. If all happens accordingly, I know it won't change Rin's want to be near you. That is why, I fought you." I said crossing my arms.

"You seek to be placed within my pack." He stated.

"Of course by extension my brother would be added. I'm not sure how you run your packs, I'm just doing what I have been trained for and what is natural."

"Noon, I will send for you. We shall talk further on the matter." He said starting to walk towards where Rin, Damien and Jaken was coming from.

"Noon it is." I said with a smirk. We walked on and when Damien and the group came in sight he bolted for me.

"SIS! You look like you got into the fight with uncle and then some!" Damien said grabbing my head. He pressed our foreheads together for a second then let it go.

"Yeah, he's got a lot of tricks hidden in that fluffy boa of his." I joked.

"Did you show him any tricks?" Damien asked.

"Nope! Just our cockroach nature. You know doing tricks is tiring. I have a small pack so there isn't much to draw from. I didn't want to disturb your night out with Rin. I see you got a change of clothes." I said lightly punching his arm as we walked towards the palace.

"Rin...she brought me some. Anyways, you're wearing Lord Sesshomaru's top." He stuttered.

"He was a gentleman." I dismissed. Rin and Jaken were both looking at me oddly. I choose to ignore them all. They were just hopeless romantics after all. Silly teenagers with their raging hormones. I still don't think they are old enough to marry. However, we're no long in the same ball field.

"I am STARVING!" Damien said finally as we reached the gates.

"No you're not, not like I am." I grunted.

"Well, breakfast will be done in awhile thankfully." He chirped.

"Yes! I think I'll take a nap while I wait though. Thank you, for letting me use you as a place to sleep last night." Rin said.

"No problem Rin!" Damien said with a blush. She smiled and walked off towards her room. Jaken and Sesshomaru were already walking away as well. Once again, me and Damien were left to ourselves. "So? A power struggle huh?" Damien teased.

"I'm leaving, already know where this is going. You might wind up marrying Rin. I'm just making sure I fit in somewhere." I huffed walking away before he could say anymore. 'Hopeless romantic...' I shook my head as I neared my room.

ANOTHA CHAPTER NICE A HOT N READY! DON'T FORGET TO TIP DA AUTHOR! SHE A MAKE IT EXTRA NICE FOR YOUS


	21. Two Breeds, Two Creed

"Lady Kia." The servant said. I got up from the floor and left my sketch book on the ground. On the page I was working on a half done drawing of a bullfinch stood perched on an invisible branch. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked for your presence." She said with a bow.

"Thank you, I got lost in my drawings." I said. She lead me silently through the halls. As she did I noticed a lot more people starring or glaring at me. 'I wonder what crawled up there asses?' I sarcastically asked myself. It might be because all I am in is a pair of black pants and my sports bra. 'Oh how ghastly, the freak is now traipsing around in decently! Oh how I am enjoying getting under their skin!'

The servant knocked on the door of his office then opened it for me. Once she had it closed I walked up and sat in front of his desk. "So where do we begin? Would you like to tell me of your Breeds ways or do you want me to tell you of mine first?" I asked.

"Tell me of yours."

"Alright! We work on a hierarchy system, that's kind of funky. At the top you have the Alpha female, male or both. These two don't need to be bonded or anything. It can work with each having their own spouses, it's not uncommon actually. We call these systems of packs as unity, two spouse Alpha's. Branch, Two Alpha's with different spouse. Then there's dictation, one alpha ruling it all.

Alpha's take charge of there genders unless they are a dictational alpha. Under the Alpha's are the beta, gamma, delta and omega. Beta shares the weight of the responsibilities of the Alpha. Gamma and Delta is under the beta, they offer a sort of parliament for the Alpha and Beta. Omega's aren't actually a position of power. They are the Alpha's favorite, they act as secretaries if you will. There are three different kinds of pack members under all them. There's the warrior, guards and maternal guides. Warriors, fight offensively. Guards, fight defensively. Maternal guides, educate, watch over and tend to the pack as a whole." I said as short sweet and to the point as I could. He listened to me looking at me with his full attention the entire time.

"Proceed." He urged for more calmly.

"Well, all titles are earned. To become an alpha you typically have to climb up the latter from the bottom. You have to know how everything works within the pack. That means you have to become everything possible in the pack besides omega. Same goes for Beta, Gamma and Delta. You just don't have to climb as high in the pack order."

"Hn...last night?" He questioned resting his head on his fist.

"Oh! That! Well, I've climbed through the pack order of mine already. I'm the Alpha of my pack as well. I've been with your pack for so long and my only pack member has interests in one of yours. So, it looks like the only way I'm leaving is if you chase me and my brother away. Now tell me, do you have any issues?" I explained.

"Rin may do as she please, as may you and by extension your brother." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Has...Rin confided in you? If she has I understand if you don't tell me. I just want to know if I should give my brother the push to ask her. I know the customs of this time, but we grew up with the customs of ours. I'm technically still a kid in our eyes." I asked him.

"She's fond of him, the coming of next spring will be when he may ask of my blessings. If not she will be asked for by those wishing to gain political advantages. I mustn't have her unmarried under my guardianship." He said.

"That's almost half a year away. I can work with this. I would hate for Rin to be treated anything other than what she deserves as I assume you too share the same view. However, tell me why is it you can't have her unmarried?" I asked.

"My blood line has been tainted with human blood before. I will not have Rin or myself needlessly attacked for things which are false." He said. This was the most I've ever heard him speak before. It was actually really cool to be engaged in an extended conversation with him.

"Demons, silly. If you only knew what it was like a few hundred years from now. You all would either fight it or accept it as a burden being lifted." I huffed shaking my head slowly. His eyes narrowed at me as he leaned ever so slightly forward.

"What information do you have to say that?" He asked.

"Demons, are myths now. No one knows what happened to them. I, have a theory. Either you guys were wiped out by each other or man. Or you all have gone into hiding, those who didn't were slain. Humans, they're going to become smarter. There's nothing you could do to stop it. The world is big, humans are everywhere on it. It's just the shifting of fate and the moving of time." I said off handedly. He looked at me like he could hardly believe it. His face stayed neutral but his eyes widened at the knowledge. It was for a split second but I noticed it.

"...You are dismissed." He said taking his head off his fist. I nodded my head and got up walking to the door. However before I reached it I paused. I looked at the floor at my feet and frowned. I didn't want to leave. I found myself wanting to stick around him."Interesting marking you have." He said jolting me from my deep thoughts.

"Yeah, there's a story behind it. I will tell you later perhaps. Maybe, after a sparing match with you? If I may be so bold to ask?" I grinned at him over my shoulder. I watched the corner of his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly.

"Tomorrow then." He agreed.

"Tomorrow it is!" I beamed at him. "Have a pleasant day Sesshomaru." He grunted in response and I walked to the door fully. It opened up and I stepped out. The servant closed it behind me then left. I walked down to where I smelt Damien at with a stupid grin on my face. I was already too excited to wait for our match tomorrow. He still need to tell me how his pack system works after all. I knew he had a lot more questions about me as well. I suppose being a demon lord makes you really busy. It's how it was for Alpha's of huge packs.

"What happened to you? You look more happy about something than that time you kick Jarrod Finns ass!" Damien asked the second hebsaw me coming up to him and Rin. They were both leaned over the edge of the bridge looking at the fish below.

"Well, I learned an important something annnndddddd me and Sesshomaru are squaring off tomorrow! Better go get your tickets now because WWE smack down is going live in a Dojo near you!" I exclaimed.

"You are fighting Lord Sesshomaru again?" Rin frowned.

"Don't worry Rin, it's not an act of spite or anger for Kia. I'm sure the Lord accepts this and even feels similarly. Though, he might not know that she's becoming attached to him quickly." Damien assured Rin before shooting me a shit eating grin.

"Am not, if you knew what I knew it would make perfect sense for me to do what I am doing." I scowled at him.

"Sure...whatever you have to tell yourself." He said.

"You know what? Now I ain't telling you shit about what I learned today." I growled at him stomping off. 'I'm not bonding to Sesshomaru, I'm not bonding to anyone! Ever.' I seethed as I left. Damien and me were going to get into a serious fight if he keeps this up any longer. It's bad enough all those stuck up ladies murmur about me as I walk past all the time. They don't even try hard to cover themselves up. I know they are doing it just to puss me off. I wish they'd let me tear into them. All I need is a week and I'll have their wagons fucking fixed.

I returned to my room and sat down on the floor. I picked up my sketch book and continued to work on my drawing. It was the only thing that could calmed me down and entertain me now. Well, only thing constructive.


	22. Crazed Stabber

There was a creak in the wooden flooring. A creek near me, a creek my brother wouldn't have made. There was someone in my room. I opened my eyes in time to see a woman. Her hair was down and her face clean of any paints. She bared her teeth and lifted up her hand. Five florescent purple tipped nails glowed through the darkness.

I was instantly kicked from my half asleep state. She brought her clawed hand down aiming for my chest. She got a foot away from her target before I caught her wrist. I jumped from my bed and pushed her against the wall. Wrapping my free hand around her throat I squeeze until she was red in the face.

"Hello, I think you've grown a little too big for you britches mate. Perhaps I should take a leaf from your book and cut it off?" I said lowly. She swung her free hand at me. I dodged it by ducking down and applied more pressure to her throat. She kept trying to get me even when she couldn't breath. Finally she aimed straight for my heart again. Having had enough, I let her go. Only to grab her but the elbow and wrist. I turned her own claws towards her rib cage and plugged it in.

Her eyes widened and her mouth swung open. The sound of her slowing heart beat was the only noise in the room besides the splatter of liquid. I let go of her arm but she didn't pull it from her rib cage. For good measure I grabbed her head and twisted it a full 180. Her body collapsed on itself, crumbling down to the floor.

"Wow, first assassination attempt only took little over one month. Is that a record?" I murmured to myself. I stood there looking down at the woman's body debating on of I should wait for the morning. In the end, I went to my brother's room. He didn't so much as twitch as I entered his bed. It had been a very long time since I was the one crawling in his bed. It brings me back to when we were younger.

I curled myself around him and placed myself in the way of him and the door. It just felt right sleeping near him. Several pack mates tend to stick close to each other like this. I wish Damien couldn't felt the closeness and warmth of a full pack cuddle. Sleep, it was always easy to obtain when in the presence of a pack mate.

Morning!

"Murder! Murder in Lady Kia's bed chambers!" I heard a servant scream. I opened my eyes and saw the soft glow of morning washing over the sky like spilt honey. It would've been a glorious morning, had there been no screaming. Damien jerked awake at the sounds of feet stomping about.

"Get the head of guard! Lady Saioti has been killed!" A servant yelled.

"What the heck is happening this early in the morning..." Damien groaned turning over as he shielded his eyes from the dim light of morning.

"Don't worry about it. It's just some drama." I sighed wrapping an arm around him. I dragged him back into me and curled myself against him again.

"Did they say murder?" Damien questioned.

"Where is Lady Kia?" A man barked out in the hallway.

"What did you do?" Damien growled pushing himself up onto his elbows. He glared down at me as if I just pissed on him.

"Nothing wrong, I just defended myself. It's the dog code!" I exclaimed. Damien turned his head away from me slightly and gave me a wide eyed look. "Don't give me that look what would you do if someone was trying to kill you in your sleep?"

"Lady Kia!" A guard yelled opening up my brothers door. Three other men walked in with him and yanked me up from my brother. For Christ sake I was still in my sports bra and boxer shorts! "You are being brought to the dungeons for suspension of the murder of Lady Saioti." The guard said as I was dragged off past him. I didn't bother fighting them. I let them drag me down the hall. I watched as the women of the palace looked at me with hatred burning in their eyes. I smiled in spite of them. I wasn't going to feel an ounce of guilt for my actions.

I was taken downstairs where if I didn't have my heightened sight in the dark I would be practically blind. I could see the torture devices, shackles and chain strewn about. They didn't care if anyone saw them down here. They wanted you good and scared if you were being locked up down here. I was pushed down to the ground then forced up against the wall. My neck was locked in an iron restraint on the wall as were both my wrists.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the captions wife." One spat before leaving with the other. Once they were gone I sighed heavily. 'Should I be cooperative or should I be a dick head? Being a dick head would be nice...but it might make Sesshomaru irritated at me. Damn, really don't want to piss off thy who puts a roof over my head.' I mused.

For hours I was bored out of my mind. Having my head and hands forced in one position by my restraints was more irritating than the God forsaken smell. I know for the fact that they never truly clean out this place. 'Don't they know how unsanitary this was? Sure I couldn't get sick easily but it still could happen. Besides, cleanliness is close to godliness. Has that phrase even been thought of by now? Crap, should've paid more attention to world history. I bet Damien would know, the smart little fuck.' I grumbled in my head as the door upstairs opened. I immediately smelt the forest, dog and a good musk.

Down the steps came Sesshomaru and another man. He looked at me like he would happily watch me fry, without a wet sponge Green Mile style. If I had to make a guess I would say that this was the caption of the guard.

"Tell of what happened last night." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I was sleeping in my room when the floor boards creaked. It woke me up and I saw a lady standing over me. Her hand was raised and her finger tips were glowing purple. Sensing her intent I fought back. If she had submitted when I had her by the throat I wouldn't have killed her. However, she continued to try to kill me. So I used her own arm to punch through her rib cage then snapped her neck for good measure. It is the dog code. If another makes an attempt on your life or your families you have to right to kill them. Self defense or a defense of a third party is what it would be called in the court of law." I said.

"I foreseen as much. Release her." Sesshomaru ordered.

"My Lord she killed my wife!" The caption of the guard exclamation through clenched teeth.

"Who was attempting to claim her life. She is a guest of my palace, any attack on her person's would be treason. Should she have not killed your wife I would've executed her myself." Sesshomaru said shifting his cold gaze over to the caption of the guard. It was at this point I decided that I no longer needed to be stuck in my restraints. As easy as pulling a strain of hair from your head I broke out of my wrist shackles and stood up. The metal pieces that snapped me in fell to the floor.

"Am I free to go Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sure both Damien and Rin are quite upset about this. I would like to sooth their worries now." I said. Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow at me while the guard vibrated violently with hatred.

"She can't go unpunished for this!" He insisted.

"She has done no wrong. You are dismissed." He said with such a passive coldness that it chilled the room. The caption glared at me before bowing to Sesshomaru. He then left the dungeon.

"I'm super popular now, ain't I?" I asked crossing my arms.

"This is but the first of many attempts. You were underestimated before." Sesshomaru said.

"I know, I'm not worried about myself. I am, however, worried for Damien. I suppose I will just have to start sleeping in his room nightly." I admitted.

"It shall not be allowed to get that far. I shall deal with my subordinates." He said firmly.

"Even so, I will keep my guard up. Better safe than...losing your flea and blood." I nodded my head and looked to the stairs. Sesshomaru didn't say another word, just started walking up the stairs. I followed him up and made my way to where I knew Damien was not bothering to go put some pants on. They already saw me in them and this was technically my home now so fuck it. Sesshomaru headed the same way in front of me.

When we stepped out I saw Damien and Rin skating. Well more like Damien was trying to help Rin skate better. Once they noticed us they froze on the spot. Damien looked relieved and Rin was just really happy.

"I knew Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't execute you! All the staff and other people insisted that he would but you didn't do anything wrong!" Rin exclaimed rushing up to me. I grunted when she threw herself against me for a hug. I patted her on the back until she detached herself from me.

"Yeah, I knew he wasn't going to do it either. That's why I was so cooperative." I told her.

"I bet you even stayed chained up until he said you were free to go too, huh?" Damien asked with a knowing smirk.

"Of course! You know how I am." I grinned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be spending the day with us?" Rin asked. She received a nod from him and beamed.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened?" I asked.

"No, I leave on patrol tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, doesn't Rin usually follow you?" Damien asked.

"Not this time." He responded.

"But...Lord Sesshomaru...will I be safe?" Rin asked him nervously.

"Kia will be charged with your safety." He said.

"Woah! You mean she's got to look after herself, me and Rin in a place that doesn't respect women, she has no authority and is hated in?" Damien exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked down at my brother with a 'Yeah, and your point is?' look.

"Damien, do you think it'll be too much for me to handle? Or do you fear that you're the one who won't be able to handle it?" I asked.

"I can take care of myself and so can you. I'm just... Worried is all. Only a fool doesn't use caution when going into a dangerous situation." Damien defended himself.

"Rin? What is your thoughts?" I asked.

"Well... I am a bit worried and sad we won't be going with Lord Sesshomaru this time. Yet, I think you're strong too Kia! I'm sure you will be able to handle it." She confessed.

"There you have it. Let's not dwell on something that has yet to happen. Let's just enjoy today as a group!" I proposed enthusiastically .

"Right!" She cheered along with me. "Lord Sesshomaru want to see what I've learned on a shaking board so far?" Rin asked waving my skate board back and forth with a wide grin. He nodded and she took immediately sat it down. We watched as she skated back and forth with moderate balance and skill. She was doing good for a rookie. She skated back to us and got off stepping on the edge of it. She clumsily caught it and smiled at us looking like she thought she did the best performance ever.

"Good show! You're doing so good I'm going to give that board to ya." I complimented.

"I couldn't. Damien has told me how much you love your board!" She gasped.

"Yeah well, if I love it that much then I can always make a new one." I shrugged.

"Thank you! I'll cherish it!" She said hugging the board to her body.

"Damn...I didn't know you like Rin that much!" Damien gawked. "You didn't even let me ride it! You made mom and dad buy me my own!"

"Do you see a shop where I can buy her one anywhere?" I pointed out dully.

"No." He huffed.

"There you go." I said.

"Don't be so mad Damien. It's just the circumstances, that's all." Rin said placing a hand on his shoulder. Damien immediately deflated with a low sigh.

"If you say so." He murmured. We then walked around the palace. I noticed that when we were walking towards someone they would bow and act respectful, but once we pasted I could feel their glares on my back. I didn't let it bother me on a personal level. However it did make me bristle due to the fact that I feared for both Rin and Damien. I mean, with Sesshomaru here she was safe but he's about to leave for awhile. We don't know how they are going to react.

"Rin, your tutor awaits." Sesshomaru spoke out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh right! I forgot! I'll see you all when I am finished with my lessons!" Rin said getting up. She bowed to us then made a move to leave.

"I'll join you, at least in walking you there." Damien said quickly walking beside her. Rin smiled welcoming his offer. Once they were gone I realized that me and Sesshomaru were left alone. I felt a smirk creepy up on my face instantly. I looked at him with this grin. When he took notice of it both eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?" He asked instead of demanding or stating like usual.

"Want to fight my Lord?" I said stressing his title over my tongue teasingly. His eyes narrowed at me at that.

"You wish for punishment." He stated this time.

"No, I want to have a fight in our human forms is all." I insisted retaining my goofy smirk. "Have you anything better to do? Wouldn't this provide more amusement then dealing with your subordinates complaints or tending to the never ending influx of reports and paper work?" I asked him.

"Very well then." He said turning around. I let off a excited chuckle as I tagged along beside him. I knew where he was heading, the dojo. I didn't rush to it though, I took purposeful measured steps as he did. It was something I admired about him. He never used an vulgar amount of power in anything he did. It was always carefully calculated. I wish I could be like that but I tend to go 100 percent at all time.

Once we walked into the dojo everyone inside looked surprised to see us. Sesshomaru got respect while I got...well the usual for me. For some reason it just made me grin more. I have it in my mind that I was going to gain a respect close to what Sesshomaru has. I know it was going to be a very long and hard struggle. But you know what they say, if it's easy to get it ain't worth it.

"My Lord." A man came up and bowed to him.

"Make room." Sesshomaru demanded. The man looked up to him with confusion and curiosity in his eyes. None the less he nodded his head and began making the men either get out or line up on the side of the Dojo walls. He got to one side and I went to the other.

"What's happening?" I heard the men murmur all across the room. "Think Lord Sesshomaru is going to punish her?" Sesshomaru and I ignored their conversations. We both bowed to each other keeping eye contact. Immediately the room shut up. When we straightened up we both just stood there for a moment.

Then, almost in sync we rushed towards each other. I swung a right hook straight for his jaw but he was quicker in this form than his true one. That was fine because so was I.

For the first few minutes we couldn't land a single hit on each other. It was a straight out fist fight between the two of us, no fancy crap. Yet, the more time we spent fighting the more we learned each other's moves. Finally I got hit with and elbow to the shoulder blade when he used his fake left to trip me. The hit sent me to the floor like a meteor. Still, I rolled over and popped right back up.

I went after him again and pretended to make the same mistake. Yet when he went to elbow my other shoulder blade I twisted myself around and grabbed his hand. Then like a scorpion I jabbed my fingers into the inner part of his elbow. The limb went dead with the force in which I had hit it, yet there was no blood drawn.

I landed on the ground and jumped back to my feet. Smirking I looked to Sesshomaru. His eyes were dancing with...amusement. I then took up a boxer type method of fighting. I bounced back and forth after making a jab at him. I kept it random though, I didn't need to fall into a pattern. He was already making blows to me despite it. So I quit trying to out right hit him or block his attacks. Instead, I went on the defensive by attacking what came to me. He was quick but half the time he wasn't quick enough. Though, by the time I landed another hit he would recover from the dead arm or legs I gave him. It was a really intense fight and I was eating it up.

His arm came out of no where, I jumped to the side but the blow still managed to go straight through my side. I screamed and slammed my elbow into his arm shattering the bone. I grabbed his broken arm then kicked him as hard as I could in the knee cap shattering that to. He ripped out of my grip and jumped away landing on his good leg.

"That is enough." He said. I nodded and held my bleeding wound. I could already feel it stitching itself up. Steam rose from the wound and the men around us finally remembered their tongues. We didn't stick around much longer though. Dispite his knee cap being shattered he walked out of the dojo with me like nothing happened.

"That was a good fight." I said as we walked away.

"Hn..." He grunted looking down at me. Only he was looking more or less at my side.

"What?" I asked looking to where he had been. I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"The marking, upon your lower back. You are no Yakuza or Samurai, what is it's purpose?" He asked.

"Awe! Well I got it seven months ago! I got my uncle super drunk and convinced him to allow me to get a tattoo! In my pack, I was seen as perfection. I was respected and looked up to. Though, I was a bit...vulgar. It's still hard being a woman in my time. The men where always trying to get me down in some way. Challenges left and right but I prevailed. One day, after a fight with the beta that I won, he said I was fucking perfection. So, I got it tattooed onto me, I believed it. Now, I see that I have much to learn still. I'm confident I will learn quickly, though. It's just in my nature I presume." I explained smiling as fond memories of home came drifting into my thoughts. I missed home, not Japan but home. Then, suddenly it came to me. I looked up to Sesshomaru and laughed."Your name means Killing Perfection! Damn, I almost have your name on my lower back. Now wouldn't that have been a trip or what?" I said.

"It would've been an interesting coincidence." He admitted.

"Indeed! So, how did I fair?" I asked.

"Better than expected. You have had hand to hand combat training." He said making me swell with pride.

"Yes, my father entered me into classes when I was eight years old. My brother has had the same but I used my skills more than he does. He's more of a gentle soul but he can hold his own. It's why I'm starting to think maybe Rin is right for him." I said.

"I see their compatibility as well." He nodded his head.

"So...how long will your bones take to heal?" I asked as we walked.

"An hour." He said. I eyed his arm that I broke and noticed it hanged down almost lifelessly at his side. His other arm didn't move either but I could just tell. I really didn't know how exactly but I could.

"Not bad." I mused removing my hand from my wound. It was all healed up now. Just had some blood on the skin crushing up now. "I am kind of disappointed that it ended so quickly. I had it in my head that we weren't going to do anything to impale each other or something like that. Why did you draw the first blood?" I asked.

"You can handle it." He said simply looking down to were his hand had pierced me. He went through muscle and organs too. Yet it only took about a minute to heal up.

"You're right about that I guess. Ever time I shift my skin splits, muscles tear, bones snaps, twists and reform. Us shifters, have a high pain tolerance and a higher regeneration rate than any other creature. You could splatter my brains across the ground and I will still heal." I shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter in a true fight between us." He said.

"Really?" I said shooting my eyebrows up.

"My sword has corrosive abilities." He proclaimed.

"That's nice, how fast does it deteriorate things?" I asked.

"A moment." He said vaguely.

"Oh..." I said looking away. There was a long pause as we walked into the palace.

"Could she have really killed you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not invulnerable!" I huffed.

"Tell me how." He demanded.

"Tell me how to kill you." I shot back earning a dangerous glare. "See how that sounds? Only a fool will trust anyone with the way in which to kill them." I pointed out. "But...In all honesty there wasn't a high chance she could've killed me. However...I wasn't going to invite more attempts. An example was made and she had the intention. Wouldn't you do the same." I said.

"I would." He admitted.

"Good. I find comfort in having a semblance of a similar thought process as you." I nodded my head. He looked down at me again looking almost confounded. "That's a compliment. You're a strong leader. Of both your pack and your subordinates." I said.

"How do you know the difference." He mused.

"Instincts, the way you hold yourself around them." I shrugged. He nodded then walked away leaving me behind to watch him go with a smile on my face. Once he was gone I shook my head clear and walked away. I went from happy to angry with myself. Why? Cause I was becoming fond of him and I was fearing that Damien was right. Right about me becoming attached to Lord Sesshomaru.

EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU FOR BEING SO BUSY THESE LAST TWO DAYS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET TO SHOW ME YOUR SUPPORT, GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS OR EVEN SOME IDEAS YOU HAVE!


	23. Distance and What It Does

"He's going..." I said as the three of us watched Jaken and Sesshomaru walk away from the palace. It was early in the morning and Rin was still sleepy. In fact we all were a bit tired still. Yet here we stood watching them leave in the chilly moist morning.

"Going." Damien continued dully with a hand placed on Rin's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"He's gone." Rin said depression leaking from her very pours. Poor girl, this must be hard on her. She just got to make her decision and now she's watching him leave again. Sure it was just for a few days but subconsciously she's having abandonment issues.

"Come on you two. You have lessons to attention to in a few hours and we ain't even had breakfast yet." I said patting both young adults on the back. Damien steered Rin away and we walked back to the palace. I could feel the shift in the air, the change in everyone's energy. I knew Damien could feel it too. His shoulders were tensed up as we walked.

"Sis...its going to be a very long...long...long long few days." Damien murmured to me lowly.

"We'll get through it." I said showing no sign of doubt. I didn't have any, it was just going to be a constant struggle.

"Yeah, what choice do we have? We're stuck here." Damien sighed.

"Are we really stuck here?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Well, not really. I have classes to attend to though. Lord Sesshomaru will be displeased if I skip them." Rin said.

"We could come back for your classes every day." I offered looking back at the gates longingly. I would rather be out there fighting demons and surviving in nature than deal with everyone in this damn place. Especially now that the caption of the guard hates me for killing his wife.

"That is true but wouldn't it be more effort than it's worth?" Rin frowned.

"Not necessarily but if you are more comfortable staying here than I will not leave or force you to go." I sighed tilting my head down as I closed my eyes.

"I don't want you uncomfortable either Kia..." Rin murmured. I let off a sharp chuckle and lifted my head showing off a lop sided grin.

"Don't worry, I can handle it. I've done it for this long." I assured her.

"But someone tried to kill you... And...you're not well liked here." She insisted.

"Rin, don't worry. If my sis says she can handle it then she can. She may seem a little brash or bull headed but she's not stupid." Damien said.

"Yeah, what the runt said. Now come on. I'm hungry, you guys are hungry and it's chilly out here." I said nudging her towards the palace once more. She nodded her head and the debate was over. It didn't go in my favor but that was okay.

We walked into the palace dinning hall and almost immediately we were served. Looks like Sesshomaru's talking to his subordinates did the trick. At least with the servants. I ate and watched Damien play with his chop sticks to make Rin laugh.

Afterwards I followed the two up to Rin's room. A servant came in and assisted with her hair and make up. She looked like a proper lady. Which was a requirement of her teachers. Then it was off to her lessons and in stead of walking off and finding something else to do, we sat there by the door waiting. We got a bunch of odd looks by the staff members for awhile. Though, none of them addressed us until a young girl. She stood just a few inches taller than Rin was. She wore a simple servants kimono and had pink hair much to my fascination. Along with her rich brown eyes, slender build and long legs, she looked very exotic. Much more eye catching than any of those stupid ladies that walked around with their noses up in the air.

"Excuse me Lady Kia and Master Damien...Would you like padding to sit upon?" She said with a graceful bow. I could tell she was horribly nervous when she walked up. She was looking down at the floor boards the entire time.

"No thank you, what might be your name?" I said with a warm smile.

"Delilah..." She said with another bow.

"Delilah...that's an odd name to have around these lands." Damien frowned.

"I am not of this country. I am a Flimago demon." She informed.

"That's why you have pick hair and long legs! I was just internally complimenting you for it. You look far more eye catching then any of the ladies in this palace." I exclaimed. I really should've guessed as much. She did have a slightly...fowl smell to her. Get it... Fowl... As in birds?

"Oh my! I can not accept such high praise. It's simply isn't true. The ladies of milords court are all vastly beautiful." She said eyes going wide before she bowed lowly.

"Awe, you're modest. That's another point added to the tally for you." Damien smiled.

"Yep! There is nothing more beautiful than a woman who doesn't even know it or doesn't let it go to her head." I nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing to go to my head. I am but a servant." She insisted.

"God, angel, human, demon, beast, Emperor, Lord, noble men, pleasant, servant, slave...it really doesn't matter what title you have. You are what you are. A God could be ugly, while a mere slave can be beautiful. You are an individual, who so happens to have a good inside and out. Be proud of it, even as a servant." I scolded her.

"I...I will try Lady Kia. Have a good noon, don't be afraid to ask for me should you need me." She said.

"I won't, thank you very much Delilah and have a good day." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Have a good day and thank you." Damien added in. She gave us a small smile then walked away holding herself just a bit higher. "Well, we did our good deed of the day. So what type of hell are we going to raise now?" Damien asked.

"Eehh, if shadowing Rin around twenty four seven isn't considered raising hell, then nothing." I shrugged.

"Really? Going to go territorial on her?" Damien said giving me a side ways glare.

"No, that is your job. But you know what we haven't done yet?" I said with a grin.

"What?"

"We have yet to start a pissing match!"

"Oohhh! Damn! How could we have forgotten! Should we do it as a team or is it going to be king of the hill rules?" He leaned in and whispered.

"Team work!" I said then got up onto my hands and feet. I shifted into my hybrid form and shook myself out afterwards. "We're going to be slamming a lot of drinks from this point forward! The rule is, no one can see you do it, and we have to stop the second Sesshomaru comes back." I said watching my brother shift as well.

"These terms are acceptable. I can't wait to do some weird shit. Can we have a side goal? Like, how can mark the oddest place on the palace grounds?" He asked.

"Sure...just don't do it inside the palace and be sanitary about it. Unless it has something to do with the ladies...wait no. I take that back. Best not to piss on the bee hive. They're annoying enough as it is." I agreed.

"Damn it...I was going find a way to make them sit in my piss or something..." Damien huffed.

"Great minds think alike but sadly it wouldn't be the smartest move to make." I said sitting down like a dog would. Damien followed suit and it was like we were two dogs waiting for our owner outside a store.

It took her three hours to finish her lessons. Which is better than going to a public school spending like eight hours there. When she opened up the door me and Damien got up.

"Oh! You two changed!" Rin exclaimed in delight. She kneeled down and threw her arms around Damien's neck nuzzling into his fur. His tongue hanged out his mouth as he sported a very happy dog grin. "It's like I have two really big dogs now!" She chirped standing up.

"Dogs that can talk and walk on two legs if they so choose." I added in.

"Yeah...and we are wearing clothes still. Cause our...ugghh...we're just half human and you would be able to tell." He added in flattening his ears in embarrassment once he realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm free for the rest of the day! What do you two want to do?" Rin asked. Immediately me and my brother shared a very evil glance

"Well, Rin...let's play hide and go seek! The rules are that you can only hide outside of the palace. We wouldn't want to get in the way of any of the servants." I said.

"Yeah! It'll be super fun! We'll hide in teams too! Since you don't have our senses!" Damien offered.

"Then how will I be playing if all I'm going to be doing is following you two around?" Rin pouted.

"Awe well! You see...you can be our decoys! Yeah! You can run around before hiding and touch things! We'll give you something with our sent on it! That way it'll be very hard for the other player to find you and your partner!" I said thinking quickly.

"Okay! That sound fun!" She beamed down at me. Damien sent me a wink and I grinned in return.

"Let's go then!" He said. We rushed outside quickly and decided that Rin and Damien would be the first to hide. While they hid, I would walk around and try to find the perfect spot to mark first. They would have plenty of time so Rin would think that her help was real. I felt sort of bad for tricking her but...at least she was going to be having fun!

"No peaking or sniffing!" Rin urged as I held my hands over my nose and eyes. For extra measure I flattened my ears against my head. She got onto Damien and he ran circles around me before bolting off behind me with Rin giggling the entire way.

Once I knew they were out of sight I took my hands away from my face. I crouched down low to the ground and scampered around the place with my nose close to the ground. I sniffed about the place until I found the perfect place to start out. It was in the garden near where the ladies would be outside sun bathing. I walked to a tree nearest the benches they had out and popped a squat. Once the deed was done I put back on my pants and sprinted away like the devil was on my heels. Before I searched for Rin and my brother I stopped to get something to drink. I needed to keep my tank as full as possible. My brother had on leave advantage over me, a penis. Damn him and his ability to piss standing up! It makes a big difference! He could piss up in the tree branches if he really wanted too.

When I found them, hidden between a rock and the palace walls, I made a show of sniffing around. Poor Rin, she let out a single giggle. I allowed myself to perk my ears up and look towards the sound. Immediately she was on Damien's back and he was running for the hills.

"Go! Damien go!" She urged him.

"Where you going? Come back I just want to say I love you!" I called after them on his heels.

"She almost go you! Faster!" Rin told him but it was too late. I grabbed his tail with my mouth making him jerk to a stop and fall to the ground.

"Hey! That's my tail you ass!" Damien protested turning around to snatched it from me.

"Good show you two. Rin, you're with me." I said with a chuckle.

"Alright!" Rin chipped getting of his back. She then promptly got onto mine as Damien covered his eyes and nose. "Count to one hundred!" Rin reminded him.

"Don't worry I won't cheat!" Damien said flattening his ears. Once he started to count I ran around him. I did so at such a speed it kicked up some of the grass and dirt with each step. Rin held onto me like her life depended on it but she laughed the entire time. Quickly I took her towards the Dojo. Why? Cause I didn't want Damien marking over here. This was my spot! I was going to guard it as best as I could. Even if we were working as a team.

I let Rin down and she immediately ran about brushing over everything she could. I laughed as I watched her roll around for good measure. Once she came back to me I grabbed her and jumped up onto a branch of a tree. Damien came and found us in a few minutes and the cycle repeated itself.

So far I had marked everywhere I could where the ladies hanged out. Even going as far as pissing on the grass where they loved to sit. I had 3ven found a few places Damien had marked. Little shit had pissed up into a tree. It acted like a stick bomb the way it floated in the air. Sure it smelled like urine now. But soon it would fade away and just leave behind his sent. It wouldn't fade away for at least a week depending on how much he marked it.

It was lunch time now but it was my turn again so we decided to go ahead and play again before heading in. I marked the dojo's corner before rushing to find them. It took only a minute but pin pointing them was a pain in the ass. They were really being smart about it this time. It took me a total of three minutes to finally figure it out. I jumped onto the roof and Rin squealed in surprise.

"You little clever shits!" I sneered jokingly.

"Hey! You're the one who jumped into a tree!" Damien defended.

"You're right. Alright let's get some lunch." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go just one more round?" Rin asked.

"No, me and Damien are hungry. Besides, it'll give us some time to talk about our game." I said patting her on the head. She pouted but accepted her fate. I jumped down and Damien's picked Rin up and threw her off the roof.

"Go long!" He yelled as Rin went sailing through the air squealing in delight. I gasped in horror and quickly chased after her sinking form. I was able to catch her with ease before she landed. She laughed in my arms with out an ounce of fear on her.

"Now what the heck was that?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to see if you would catch me." She said as I put her down.

"More like if I could." I huffed as Damien cam trotting up. Once he stood up on his hind legs I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! We knew you could do it! Rin is just hyper right now. Maybe after lunch we could take her on a run through the woods towards the mountains! Then we could go rock climbing!" Damien said rubbing his head glaring at me.

"That sounds fun! Maybe we could get in some time to swim! The ocean isn't far away after all and I haven't swam in it before!" Rin added in.

"Fine...but swimming and dogs don't mix much. At least, when we do we get super hungry. Maybe me and Damien can swim about and try to catch something for dinner instead of having to hurry back."

"That's perfect!" Rin gushed.

"Then the island has voted!" Damien declared and we went in to eat. Once we were done Rin got dressed in a less expensive kimono and we headed off. Through the woods we were speed demons and on the mountains we put Dare Devil to shame. Rin wasn't at all scared by this. Even when we tossed her from the two of us as we climbed. If anything she was more amazed by our strength and reflexes.

On our way to the ocean a weak demon tried to attack us thinking we were just humans. Poor bastard was confused upon seeing me and Damien in our hybrid forms. Yet he still tried to attack us which lead to his demise. He didn't stand a chance against two territorial weredogs protecting their human pack mate. Rin was hardly phased by our show of brutality. It earned her a point with me she was tougher than she came off as being.

The ocean swim was an experience for Rin as she rode on our backs through the waves. It was fun for us all the way around and we didn't stop until the sun set. I laid out to dry while the two young adults walked hand in hand searching for shells on the beach. The day had gone better than I had hopped. She fell asleep on the walk back.

Because of this, me and Damien had to put her to bed. Yet, he couldn't find it in him to leave her. So I placed Rin in the middle of her bed and crawled in on the side where the door was.

"Are you sure?" Damien asked slipping into bed beside Rin.

"Yeah, we need to watch over her anyways. I just know you will feel better if you could cuddle with her through the night." I said.

"But...I thought you still had some resentment for her." Damien frowned.

"No, that only lasted for a little bit. She's just too...Rin to be angry with for long." I said with a smirk looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah...She's...perfect." Damien said doing the same as me. I looked to him and saw the fondness written all over his face. The way his eyes softened and the corners of his lips curled slightly. It tugged at my heart strings seeing him look at someone like that. Looking at someone...the way dad looked at mom.

"Damien..." I started.

"I love her." He admitted.

"I know...remember...spring is coming and it's the perfect time." I said softly.

"I know...are you okay with it? I'm only thirteen after all." He said.

"Yeah...You've matured over these last few months. Dare I say more than I have. Besides, mom and dad wouldn't hold it against us. Not if they saw you two together." I said giving him a kind smile. He returned it and reached over Rin to grab my hand.

"Thank you sis, but don't sell your self short. You have been...a very good alpha these last few months. Even when it hurt you to do so. Dad and uncle would be very proud of you." He said gripping my hand tightly.

"Alright you sappy shit, go to bed before we wake up your girlfriend." I said as he let go of my hand.

"Night Kia." He said.

"Night Damien." I shot back rolling to face the door.

"I love you sis." He whispered.

"I.." I said then quickly swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "Love you too, bro." I said evenly feeling the burn of tears in my eyes.

"Night Rin, love you." Damien said lowly to Rin despite the fact she was sleeping. With that he settled in and we both stayed awake for a few moments listening to the sounds of the palace and Rin's breathing. Like always, he fell asleep first and then me.

HELLO GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTERS THESE LAST FEW DAYS! I HAVE BEEN HAVING ON HECK OF A WEEK, OR SHOULD I SAY TWO WEEKS! ANYWAYS! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FUN! I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THE NEXT LIKE... THREE TO EIGHT CHAPTERS! SO MAKE SURE TO SHOW ME LOTS OF LOVE! ANYWAYS, HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	24. Distance and What It Does II

"Lady Ri...what is the meaning of this? This is no way for a proper lady to behave!" A servant exclaimed as she walked into Rin's room. Me and Damien both looked up at her with glares.

"You're dismissed for now...mmmm...warm." Rin said rolling over with a yawn. I snickered at Rin's reaction to the disturbed servant and got up. "Hhheeeyyyy." She protested.

"Rin, it's about time for me and Damien to shift back. You know how that can be. Get up and ready for the day. You've got lessons in a few hours." I ordered.

"Oooohhhh! Man that was a nice day yesterday. Can we do it again?" Damien said getting up with a stretch.

"We will see what the day brings and go from there. Though I suggest we get clean. I can still feel the salt in my fur." I said running my hand through the fur on my arm.

"Yeah...I will need a bath before my lessons. Can you please go prepare the bath house for us?" Rin agreed and turned to the servant.

"Yes Lady Rin." She said with a bow still eyeing me and Damien oddly. Once she left me and Damien followed suit. We went to our own rooms and after a few seconds Damien was shifting while I fought it off as long as I could. It had been a while since I had last done this so I put a lot of extra effort into it.

Finally I had to let myself shift. It was getting too painful for me to handle and fight. Once I was back into my human form I went to my chest and pulled out my hat and vest. Unfortunately my pants and boxers were being washed. So I had to wear their pants. I pulled out an orange pair of them and laid it over my other clothes. Not too long after there was a knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"I have come to retrieve you for your bath Lady Kia." I heard the servant say as she opened the door. The second she did I smelt the familiar scent of bird. I turned around and smiled at the pink haired demon.

"Delilah! What a pleasant surprise! How was your day yesterday?" I beamed walking over to her with my clothes.

"Yes I did, thank you Lady Kia. How was your day?" She smiled.

"Oh it was picture perfect really." I said.

"That's nice to hear." She said then escorted me out of my room. Rin and Damien were given the same treatment as me. Only, Rin had two servants and Damien had none. We got undressed then were splashed down and lightly washed before being rinsed. We then got into the water. Delilah stayed out of the water beside the bathing supplies while Rin's servants began to clean her.

"Alright. Nothing like a pre-breakfast soak, right Rin?" I said singing down into the water so it would reach my neck.

"I suppose so." She said neutrally.

"It makes me feel like I'm getting ready for school again...gee. I always complained about it but now that I know I can never return. I kind of miss it." Damien called from the other side of the bath house.

"Yeah, that's normal for everyone. Hell even I miss it. Not the Japanese schools, not that there was anything wrong with them. I just miss hanging out with the dog pound."

"Yeah, I bet their tearing up the place trying to find us. Do you think they might actually succeed?"

"Let's hope not. It's not a bad fate but it's not one I would wish upon our pack mates, or former pack mates." I said frowning at the thought.

"At least, it's a fresh start and your both meeting new people. I know how it is to start out in a situation that seems completely foreign." Rin offered.

"Well, that just makes you more near and dear to us Rin. You understand, maybe not in the same context, but you do."

"Umm...not to make this awkward but...do you guys feel weird...talking like this with other people around to listen? I mean, we aren't talking about anarchy or anything terroristic but still." He said.

"Yes there is an underlying discomfort. Thanks for bring it up bro."

"Sorry." My brother mumbled which elected a healthy laugh from Rin. It wasn't at all shy or modest. It was pure and raw. Which had become less and less common for her. Ever since she went to those damn lessons she's been being molded to the image of those pompous ladies.

"What's so funny?" I asked playfully narrowing my eyes at her.

"I just love how you two go back and forth is all." She said taking deep breaths in between every other word.

"You're odd, in your own special little way. I like that kid, don't let this world take it from you. Not me, not Damien, your teachers and not even Lord Sesshomaru himself." I said draping my arms on the sides of the spring bath.

"I don't think it is a thing that can be taken really. I can't imagine how one would go about taking anything like that from someone." She frowned.

"It's cause in reality they can't but you can give it up. Sometimes when people do shitty things, or just criticize you, you let go of a part of yourself. That's not the way to go though. People say that calling others haters is what you do when you refuse to fix your personal flaws. I say, who is anybody to truly judge anyone else's flaws? You can learn to be a better person but it shouldn't be through a process of forced change. People should gradually evolve themselves. So they don't wake up one day, look in the mirror and ask who are they anymore. No one truly becomes and adult they just cage their younger selves. Yet when an adult dares to like a kids show or do something that they loved as a kid. They are often frowned about and viewed immature. I know for a fact that there are adults who act like kids that are not only happier but also better at making good choices with responsibility. Just as there are some kids who show as much wisdom as an elderly."

"I guess I see what you are saying."

"Look, to sum it up for her. Don't care about what other's think. Don't care about what society believes you should be. As long as you are responsible for your actions, you're free to be you. As long as it isn't harmful to you or other's of course." My brother added in trying to help Rin understand fully.

"Oh! I know that Kia! I just...want to make Lord Sesshomaru proud is all." Rin chirped.

"Thing is Rin, he already is. Otherwise, why go to the lengths that he has for you? Obviously there was already something he approved of right there all along. He doesn't want you to change or conform to the life of a proper lady. He just wants to give you more tools to your advantage for later on in life. Honestly, is he one to truly care about what other's think?"

"I am sure he does." She said with a thoughtful frown.

"He might consider other's thoughts but in the end it is he who decides what to be or not to be."

"That is the questions my friends!" Damien joked.

"Shut up Damien! Ruined a deep moment right there you ass!"

"Someone had to get you out of your deep thinker mood! Otherwise you would've spent all week think over everything around you all spaced out!" He insisted.

"Yeah yeah."

"You're right! I'll continue to go to my lessons and learn! But I'm going to act how I want to act! Because to do differently would to forget how I am!" Rin said with resolve.

"That's the spirit." I cheered.

"Just don't go overboard like Kia! To much of a good thing is a bad thing! It's true!" He butted in again.

"There ain't nothing bad about me!" I snarled.

"Not saying there is but...well... You have changed. Not completely, I still see my old sister in you every now and then. Yet you did completely change yourself to be what you thought would be invulnerable." Damien said.

"Heh, sure as hell didn't fucking achieve that goal. Now did I?" I huffed.

"No one is invulnerable...and sometimes sudden change is good despite what you said. As long as you know who you are." Delilah spook up finally.

"So...does that mean I should change?" Rin frowned.

"No... Yes... Do you want to change?" She asked.

"Well, no. I want to be me forever. But I still want to try to make Lord Sesshomaru proud." Rin admitted.

"Then that is still you. It's apart of your caring and compassionate nature. You shouldn't live by Lady Kia's opinion, cause it may not be yours fully. That was a large part of her speech after all." She smiled.

"Oh...I understand it now. Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"You are welcome Lady Rin."

"Yay, now let's get this bath over with. I'm hungry." I said with a soft sigh. 'Well that conversation kind of went in circles.' I grumbled internally. We continued our bath quietly then all got dressed. We were still sort of wet when we sat down for breakfast. Then came Rin's lessons for the day and we sat there waiting for her.

As we waited both me and Damien were instantly alerted to a new aura coming towards the palace. It was by no means Sesshomaru level but it was stronger than the other demons here. We both exchanged looks and kept our ears out for any distress calls. If it came down to it, me and Damien would fight to protect Sesshomaru's castle.

Yet as the minutes rolled by there was no sign of danger. The aura came closer to us and both me and my brother looked in the direction in which it was coming from. Right on time a man turned the corner into the hall we were waiting in. He was tall, with a slime build and wore heavy armor. His silver hair was long and in a half up high pony tail. As we looked at him I noticed that he was looking at us as well. This awkward eye contact between the three of us continued until he stopped just before us.

"Who are you to look at me so and forget to bow?" He asked. It wasn't in a bad tone, it was more questioning. I looked to Damien quickly then stood up.

"We are guests Of Lord Sesshomaru's. Pardon us, we have no clue just who you are and come from a land that doesn't hold the same standards as yours." I said with a shallow bow.

"Human guests? I thought Lord Sesshomaru would've stopped at one. It looks like he's going to have a petting zoo at this point." The man said with a small smirk.

"We're not human, make no mistake." Damien added in.

"You smell human enough to me. What are you two then? Sorcerers? Dark priests?" He asked.

"None of those. We are weredogs." I informed him chuckling at his guessing.

"Never heard of such a being before." He said honestly.

"That's normal. My name is Kia and this is my younger brother Damien." I nodded.

"Ah! How could I forget to introduce myself. My name is Chiro, I am Lord Sesshomaru's leading general." He said chuckling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you General Chiro. I hate to inform you that Lord Sesshomaru has gone and won't be back for many days."

"I have been informed but thank you for your consideration. I will take my leave for now. Perhaps we will run into each other again before my departure." He offered.

"Perhaps we will. Have a nice day." I nodded my head.

"Thank you." He said then continued to walk off me and Damien watched him continue walking until he was no longer in sight.

"This hallway is pleased or something. We've meet two decent people in it." Damien mused.

"It's got an anti douche field around it." I theorized.

"Naw! We know they walk through here. Maybe it just makes them uncomfortable."

"That would make it Douche resistant, instead of proof." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's hard to get equipment that has proof on it. No matter how much you farm. You just need to progress further into the story before you can find any." Damien said.

"Nerd!"

"You're the one who taught me all I know about RPG's!" He exclaimed.

"But do I talk about it hundreds of years in the past while standing in a hallway?" I countered.

"No...not yet anyways." He huffed.

"Don't worry, being a nerd isn't bad. Your kind has a very cute charm to them. I just want to pinch your cheeks!" I gushed pinching Damien's cheek. I used my grip to wiggle his head around before letting go.

"Seriously?" Damien spat rubbing his cheek while shooting me a dirty look.

"I am finished! Now let's go back to the mountains!" Rin said walking out of the room suddenly. Her smile dropped when she saw Damien glaring at me. "What did I miss?" She frowned.

"Nothing too interesting. Let's get a move on." I assured her as I walked off. Rin and Damien followed behind me and talked about her lessons.


	25. Distance and What It Does III

Us three were casually walking the boarder of the palace walls. We didn't feel like leaving the premises yet we couldn't sit still inside. An odd predicament to be in, I admit, but not an uncommon. Damien had decided for some odd reason to turn into his full dog form, the size of a small bear. This allowed Rin to ride him but forced me to translate for her.

"He says, Do you want to skate board." I asked for Damien as we all tried to figure out somethings to do.

"No...I'm kind of content just riding around on you Damien." Rin said patting my brother between his shoulder blades. His tongue dangled from his mouth happily as he panted despite the nip in the air. I made a gagging face just long enough for him to see but to go over Rin's head.

"Stuff it sis, you're just jealous! I for one think that Rin's idea is perfect!" He yapped at me.

"Sorry all I hear was I'm just then some sort of odd word. Are you speaking Spanish or some shit?" I said dully digging my finger nail into my ear to ride it of the excess wax. "Oh, He says that's a marvelous idea Rin." I said nonchalantly flicking the wax from under my finger nail.

"Hello there! So this is what the palace has been gossiping about! I must say I was fairly skeptical, but now that I see the proof. I must say, I'm surprised if not slightly impressed." General Chiro exclaimed walking up to us.

"Slightly impressed and all you have seen is my brother in one of his forms? Are you always this easy?" I said with a teasing smirk placing my fists onto my hips.

"Not many things take me by surprise, your's is a special case. So, I assume your words are hinting that there is more to this physical form?" He said returning my smirk with a coy grin.

"Wanna find out the boring or the fun way?" I asked him raising a eyebrow.

"Ah, well...asking for the boring way would leave an negative impression. So I guess you have forced my hand into taking the more radical of paths. Come, let's do this formally. It'll make it more interesting that way." He said turning away.

"Fine then, but it's going to be a weapon less fight. Unless you know where I can get a pair of brass knuckles?" I added allowing him to lead me to the dojo.

"Brass knuckles? Isn't that a bit primitive and close circled?" He asked looking at me in shock over his shoulder.

"If I can't swap a bit of sweet and blood with my foe than the fights not fun at all. Besides, I'm resourceful." I huffed.

"I can't wait to see that. It's very unusual to see a woman so willing to fight in the manner of which you are suggesting." He added voice laced with amusement. This bastard was being good natured but he was also already underestimating me. That was going to be his biggest mistake. Poor fool was going to have his ass handed to him on a silver plate! I looked over to Rin and Damien to flash them an excited grin. Rin giggled behind her sleeve and Damien just flashed me a cock grin. At least my cheerleaders had confidence in me. We arrived in the Dojo and of course once the men inside saw me they all sent me glares.

"Look who's back to get her ass handed to her." One jeered.

"First Lord Sesshomaru now General Chiro? Does she have any shred of common sense?" Another laughed.

"You took on Lord Sesshomaru?" Chiro questioned in astonishment.

"Of course she did. She did so twice as a maternity fact! Once in their true forms, once in front of everyone hand to hand." Damien barked proudly.

"You mean she took him on like you, as he towered above her in his true form? A form he reserves for only threats he deems worthy of that form?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course not! I said her true form! Not this pathetic one!" He snorted back.

"Remarkable! I wish I could've seen it for myself." He exclaimed.

"Well, why not fight me and test my might. Then you can not only see, but experience it yourself. Of course, not in the exact same way." I suggested rotating my head around popping my joints as I went.

"Yes, so a hand to hand combat it shall be then." He nodded taking off his armor and sword. I nodded to him with a barely contained smirk of anticipation. I took off my kimono top leaving me in only my sports bra and feudal styled pants. Immediately his eyes roamed down my neck, my chest and over my stomach where my muscles lay visible. "I see you are not like prone to the typical feminine lifestyle either." He said as his eyes flicked up to mine briefly only to go back down to their slight admiration.

"Tea parties, make up and other frilly things bore me. I rather rough house, get dirty and stretch myself over the limit. Now are we going to sit here while you gawk or are we going to have some fun?" I said lightly hopping from foot to foot.

"Testy much? You've got spirit, I like that." He said stepping into place just six paces from me. He bowed and I paused in my hopping to do the same onto him. The area was cleared for us and everyone watched. "Begin." Chiro said and without a breathing second he had closed the distance between me and him. I bounced back dodging his fist straight for my lower gut.

He took a step for me and I retreated just barely out of his grasp. His speed was impressive but not nearly as impressive as Sesshomaru's. It almost felt like he was going in slow motion despite me only being slightly faster than he. I guess I was subconscious thinking his speed would match Sesshomaru's. I continued to dodge all his blows trying to feel him out for any style or rhythms.

It took a bit for me to decipher but soon I feel into his pattern. He was a cleaver one, he cycled through his styles judging which to us by my position of body and distance from him. Now that I had figured him out, I could manipulate him. Which would only last so long since he was bond not to be stupid. He was a general for a reason

His leg kicked out at in a side swooping manner. It was in this strike that I decided to finally show off just how strong I was. As easily as catching a baseball I grabbed his ankle. In my grip his bones cracked threatening to combust should I feel the need to ably anymore pressure. Heck I could rip out his achilles tendon should I wish it. His eye widened a margin at the unexpected strength and sudden move. I took the less damaging but the more flashy of roads by twirling around sending him flying through the walls of the dojo. This forced several bystanders to have to duck or jump out if the way.

In a flash I jumped through the hole he made and was upon him. The others did the same as me or left through the doors. He was already getting to his feet. I allowed it knowing that a low position could be a huge advantage for him. After all, many times I have been floored and besieged upon, only to kick my assailant or use my rising momentum and theirs to slam a fist into them. He got up and dusted himself off briefly before coming at me again. This time he was hell bent on getting into my personal space. He was trying to limit my moves but this was a tactic that I had used frequently.

I jumped forward and two the left of him allowing him to use a thigh to trip me. With my sudden downward decent I twisted in its favor and grabbed hold of the same appendage he used to send me falling.

In disbelief at the opening for my finishing move I landed on my shoulders. In a split second I twisted my lower body grabbing his waist with my legs. As I dragged me down and backwards I grabbed his other thigh and locked them on either side of my head. I let go of his waist and hopped up to my feet suspending him in mid air. He tried to lock his legs around my neck and hoist himself up but I quickly slammed us both down as hard as I could. The force of it was enough to dig half his head into the earth along with my knees.

The wind was the only movement for but a moment. I yanked myself from my pitiful earthen restraints and let go of the generals body. He fell backwards as his head pushed through the dirt by the motion. His eyes were closed and his head bruised. His silver hair now had grass and dirt strewn about it.

"Holy shit...did you just K.O. him?" Damien exclaimed.

"Did you kill him?" Rin asked her voice riddled with worry.

"No, he's just knocked out. He's a demon, he'll come too fairly quickly." I said dully as I crouched over his chest. I looked down at his face before lightly slapping his cheeks. "Come on sleeping beauty. I didn't put enough force to throw you into a coma or anything." I said. His face twitched and his eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids. "That's it, come join the living Gerald Chiro." I coaxed him a bit more. His eyes opened and for a moment it looked like he was confused.

"I lost..." He said plainly looking up at my face seriously.

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" A man exclaimed from the crowd.

"If I didn't know any better I would've said you threw that match." I pouted.

"Hardly, don't insult my pride. Who are you, what are you and who taught you to fight like that?" He grumbled sitting up. I got up and stepped to the side giving him the room he needed.

"I am Kia Bell Hughes, former future Alpha of a pack of weredogs well know throughout the world. My father, beta. My uncle, alpha and many others have all had a hand in my fighting. Does that answer all your questions to your liking?" I said offering him my hand and a lop sided grin.

"How come I have yet to hear of such a pack of beings if they are so well known?" He asked me accepting my hand.

"Because we don't exist yet. I could spend all day telling you how that is possible but I'm going to take the cheap way out and say it was magic. Because at its core, that's the true reason behind all of this. Hope you don't bare any harsh feelings General Chiro. You certainly did keep me on my toes." I said patting him on the back as he got to his feet.

"Of course not, I was foolish and underestimated you. This is my punishment for offending in such a way." He said offering me a half ass grin. I could tell he was trying to to be a poor sport.

"Hey, maybe I'll some how get a hold of some brass knuckles. Then you can use your sword against me. You could very likely win that match. Usually I don't use anything other than my fist." I offered him.

"Or a crowbar, or baseball bat. Hell even a skate board." Damien added making Chiro huff in humor.

"I don't know what those weapons are but wouldn't brass knuckles be the same as using your fists?" The General asked looking to the man he handed his gear over. He nodded to him and the guy stepped forward and helped him put it back on.

"True...but swords give you a slight advantage and as I have heard many demons carry demonic swords. Demonic swords versus metal knuckles? Does that seem like a match that would swing in my favor?" I pointed out.

"She's a damn brute!" A man in the crowd gawked.

"She's a underworld she beast!" Another added.

"Hey, what are you lazy fools doing still standing around? Get back to what you were doing." General Chiro barked at them firmly. Reluctantly they all went back into the dojo. Some murmured insults hurled at the both of us before they did so. "Have that hole fixed before night fall as well." He called after them.

"Shit...I didn't mean to stir up drama for you. We should have done this more privately." I mused.

"Once again, I miss judged you and let my pride get in the way of better judgment. This is my cross to bear now. Don't feel guilty for you did nothing wrong. Now tell me, is your brother on the same level as you?" He said looking to Damien.

"No, he's just a pup really." I shrugged.

"Am not!" He protested.

"You have yet to make it to your first year of moon cycles. You are a baby." I droned.

"Yeah! Well you have only had four years of moon cycles! That makes you barely a toddler yourself!" He spat.

"He is not a baby! Damien may not be as good as you but in my opinion he is still very strong." Rin defended. "Besides! If he's a puppy then that's alright! Cause he's a very handsome puppy!" She said then immediately blushed and looked horrified at the realization of what she said.

"Well then...I assume you guys are talking about some sort of standard or tradition in your pack?" Chiro said awkwardly trying to ignore what jut happened. He walked forward and we followed him since it was clear he still wanted to talk.

"Yes, I would tell you but I can't. Against our laws to do such. I will say that my brother is right. As loath as I am to admit. I am barely a toddler in the eyes of my pack. I have a lot to grow. Not literally of course, I mean of strength. Of course, I am far ahead of those in my pack of the same age. Our lives sometimes gets in the way of us being able to dedicate the appropriate amount of time into training. Our existence has be rather peaceful for the last three hundred years."

"I see, thank you for explaining what you are allowed to explain." He said.

"The only reason why we have had so much peace is because of the guardianship of the western moon pack!" Damien enthused happily.

"That's just a damn bed time story that moms tell their pups! Like a fairy tale of a superman story." I rolled my eyes.

"Is not! It's a legend of our people! The first story ever told!" He exclaimed.

"Every legend has a shred of truth to it." Chiro agreed.

"Well ba humbug!" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"What legend is he talking about?" Rin pouted frustrated at having been forgotten and eft out of the conversation for a moment.

"The legend of the western moon pack. It's the first story passed down by our ancestors. According to the legend this pack was constructed of the most elite weredogs. Some say they still live roaming the earth protecting our kind from hunters. Before you even ask. Hunters are humans who learned to kill us and, as their title may suggest, hunt us. Their are also other werebeasts, vampires and witches to worry about too. Shit, zombies were once an issue as well." I said with a tired sigh.

"That sounds amazing! I see why Damien would believe in such a pack!" She exclaimed.

"I do too. Most likely they were just a pack that was very strong for their Era." Chiro stated.

"If they existed at all. Like I said. It's a story told to pups before bed. It was probably made up so that frightened pups could sleep easy during the time of our kinds most darkest hour." I added in.

"Grinch." Damien woofed lowly at me.

"Whatever Cindy Loo Who." I shot back with a teasing smirk.

"So I heard more than just your forms when over hearing the ladies gossip. Would you care for me to tell you what I heard?" Chiro asked.

"Fire away General." I said giving him a half hearted salute.

"They say you brutally murdered one of the ladies here, the wife of the head of guard."

"Yup. She tried to kill me so I killed her."

"She would've died either way. So did you fight the guards when they took you? The ladies said you were dragged away frothing at the mouth like a mad animal." He asked.

"No, she went very willingly. Even allowed them to drag her about as they pleased." Damien frowned.

"Really? Then I guess the talk of you in the dungeon fighting against your restraints making unlady like noises are false." He said.

"Yes. When Lord Sesshomaru said I was free of any charge of crime I simple took off my restraints. The entire time I could have simply walked off or escaped but I played by the rules." I said.

"Mostly cause she loves to see the look on people's faces when they realized she was just toying with them." Damien muttered.

"Yes, I could see that trait in her by the way she fought." He said looking down at me with a grin.

"Hey, I didn't hit below the belt. It was a fair fight." I said shooting him a cocky grin.

"I dare say you knew you would win that match but my pride demand I go on with my life never truly knowing." He said slightly sulking.

"Hey! What I said about the sword match was true if it makes you feel better." I exclaimed.

"It does, slightly." He admitted with a pout before breaking off in laughter that came from the pits of his belly. "So? Would you like me to offer you some security? Since Lord Sesshomaru is gone I can only imagine how on guard you all must be. Since you two weredogs are disliked and Lady Rin is a human." He offered seriously.

"I accept. Not that I need your protection, but I want it. Simply because I refuse to leave because of Rin. Yet I loath having to put this much energy into something if I can't simply fix the issue my way. Can't have Lord Sesshomaru coming back to a large portion of his court killed now can we?" I said.

"Of course not, though you would probably become one of his most favorite creatures should you do so." He joked with me. Yet as quietly as it was. I began to actually contemplate killing off his court in hopes of such favor from him. I quickly caught and scolded myself for such puppy like fantasies. I was no suck up, nor was I desperate for approval from anyone.

"Keh, I wouldn't care either way. I just don't wish to create trouble. I would rather live in moderate peace while I continue to train myself to be stronger." I said folding my arms up under my boobs.

"I see, so what are your plans for today? I personally have, none thanks to Lord Sesshomaru being absent." He inquired.

"We actually don't know what the heck we are going to do either. I think my brother and Rin are content what they are doing now though." I said sparing my brother a teasing side glance.

"It seems we are in the same boat then...Heh." He said with a few awkward chuckles.

"We could always mess with the court in some way or another." I offered.

"Unfortunately, it's best if we not upset the harpies of the court. How about we go to the weapons barrack and see if we can't find something to your liking?" He offered.

"You mean I get to be in a room filled with pointy objects?" I asked looking at him excitedly.

"Don't do it, you'll destroy us all." Damien exclaimed looking up to Chiro imploringly.

"It'll be fine, I'll make sure she doesn't get too excited with a weapon in her hand." Chiro promised. Rin frowned at what she gathered from the conversation and hunkered down into Damien more. Despite their uncomfortable feelings towards me being shown a shit ton of weapons, they followed us.

...

Five adults ranging from the age of 18 to 24 walked down the streets of Tokyo Japan. The tallest of the five, a colored male at the age of 19. Stood 6'4 wearing black raybands, a white muscled shirt, blue jeans, a leather jacket and a pair of steel toed boots. Despite his age this man had facial hair but was bald.

Next to him only measuring up to 5'5 was a woman of the age of 25. She wore a jacket with a hello kitty hood, tight booty shorts, black tights and furry boots. Her frosted streaked blonde hair down to her chest.

Then off to her side was two males ages 20 and 21 both obviously related. Both had shaggy red hair and pasty white skin. The eldest of the two wore a V neck black top, baggy blue pants and white sneakers. The younger of the two wore a blue tank top, gray shorts, and flip flops.

Beside the younger of the two brothers was a colored woman at the age of 21. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, form fitting black jeans and black slip on shoes. Her ebony hair was down to her hips in beach waves.

"Its getting really freaking cold." The hello kitty hooded female complained wrapping her arms around herself.

"That's what you two get for spending the entire summer in Georgia." The eldest of the brothers said tiredly.

"Guys, it's been nearly two months since they disappeared. Do you think we'll seriously find them?" The ebony female asked looking down to the concrete as they walked.

"We'll find them, they couldn't have just disappeared Jasmine." The younger brother soothed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's strange how they did seem to just vanish. Gregory? Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with the cult?" The female shivering beside him asked.

"Naw, Nanna would've called by now yelling for us to run away. How about hunters or other were beasts? Jeremy?" Gregory said.

"Can't be another were beast. They would've left a trace behind. Besides, Kira is way too tough to be taken down like that!" Jeremy dismissed.

"I just think this is hopeless! If she and sugar cube were alive then they would've came back already." Jasmine huffed.

"Stop being negative. She's alive and if she heard you doubting her she would slap you upside the head." The eldest brother said sharply.

"Hey, she was closest with Kira. Take it easy on her. Even her parents are morning already." Jeremy defended.

"Guys...it's the shrine that the trackers lost their scent at." Gregory said pointing up a set of long stone steps. "You guys want to check it out?"

"What could we find that the trackers couldn't?" Huffed the shivering female beside him.

"I don't know but it's better than nothing. We can't give up when we are the only one's looking now." Jeremy said taking the first step towards the stairs. Everyone else wordlessly followed him up. Once at the top the group saw an elderly man tending to the grounds. Immediately the man's eyes light up in excitement at seeing them there.

"Hello! Welcome to the Higrashi shrine!" The man exclaimed.

"Hello, we're looking to learn more about Japans culture and figured shrines were the best place to go. We hope we are not intruding." The elder of the brothers said.

"Not at all! Not at all! Come on in! I will be more than happy to show you all around and tell you of our shrines history!" The elderly man insisted. Everyone in the ground shared a look before slapping on a wide happy grin. They all followed the old man and began their tour of the shrine and shop. All kept an eye on the well house where the trackers reported the scent of their friend disappearing.

...

"What's wrong?" Damien barked at me snapping me from my sudden fit of zoning out. I blinked and lightly shook my head before setting down the wooden staff I had been holding. With a small smile and turned towards my brother and Rin.

"Nothing, just got in a mood is all." I dismissed.

"Are you sure? It happened so suddenly." Rin asked frowning in concern for me.

"Yeah, yeah." I quickly nodded my head. Truth was I felt, for lack of a better term, a disturbance in the force. It was just this odd gut feeling paired with my instincts chewing at me. Before I could slip into another zone out Chiro approached with a pair of heavily armored gloves.

"Would these be considered brass knuckles to you?" He asked frowning down at the gloves as he handed them to me. At the knuckles their was metal spikes along with a band of metal that they rested on.

"Pretty damn close." I mused nodding my head in approval. I put them on and instantly flexed my fingers. They moved a little awkwardly but that was find, I could get used to it. I turned towards a straw dummy and sent a powerful punch at it's core. The result was it practically exploding into a pile of loose straw.

"Not bad, but I don't think you'll be truly happy with just pretty damn close. Perhaps if you do Lord Sesshomaru a great service he will put out an order for the construction of what you want." Chiro offered.

"Yeah, and maybe even a metal baseball bat for Damien over here. I'm not the only Homer until hitter in this room." I said patting my brother's head.

"It would be nice to be able to swing around a bat again." He agreed happily pressing his head into my hand. For the moment my gut feeling had been ignored. Yet as we left the barracks both me and my brother seemed to be inflicted with the same gut feeling only this time it came back with a vengeance. Both of us looked at each other not know what to make of it.

...

"Okay, so their scent disappeared in there?" Jeremy questioned as the five young adults peered down the well.

"Yeah, that's what the reports showed." Jasmine confirmed holding her phones light over the opening of the well.

"So...maybe we need to jump down there and see if there's a trap door or something?" Jeremy suggested.

"Like, no way. Doing that is like condemning ourselves to the same fate as them." The shivering girl huffed.

"So you rather just give up?"

"No, you guys can go down but I'm staying right here." She exclaimed.

"So we're going to split up then?" Jeremy clarified.

"Yep. Looks like we are doing a real life parody of Scooby-Doo. Eric, Me and you will go down the well. Gregory and Hailey can stay up here." Jasmine said jumping up onto the lip of the well.

"Sounds good to me." Eric smiled jumping up along with his brother. The three young adults jumped down the well while the other two watched their descent. When they were about to reach the bottom of the well all three of them vanished.

"Holy shit where did they go?" Hailey yelled hunch in over the edge of the well frantically. In that moment Gregory's phone started to ring scaring Hailey. "What the heck?" She hissed.

"It's Nanna...come on. We've got to jump down." Gregory said scooping up Hailey into his arms.

"Wait you said Nanna would only call if you were close to something that had to do with the cult or black magic! So why are we going to leap into the thing that made our friends disappear?" She yelled latching onto him as he jumped onto the lip of the well.

"Cause they don't know magic like I do. They could be in need of our assistance. Can you really just walk away like nothing happened? Especially now that they not only have Kira and Damien, but Jeremy, Eric and Jasmine?" He questioned.

"N...no. Alright, but you owe me one." She pouted.

"Don't I always." He smirked before planting a kiss on her forehead. Hailey blushed and smiled despite their descent into the well. When the two finally landed they found themselves in the well. Hailey looked up and caught Jeremy crawling out of the well.

"Hey! We followed you guys after you disappeared! Did you see the weird floating purple and pink dimensions of sorts?" Hailey yelled up at them. The second see did three heads peered down at them.

"Yes we did but that can kiss my ass for now! We have bigger problems!" Eric yelled down at the two.

"I have a weird feeling about this place." Gregory said before jumped from the bottom of the well to the surface.

"Oohhh! Don't say that! Why did you have to say that? I hate your weird feelings!" Hailey whined. The five of them looked around at the trees and plant life around them. All took their time sniffing the air and using their senses to feel out this strange place.

"Do you think we somehow traveled to a new world?" Jeremy asked.

"No...I think we traveled back in time..." Jasmine said absently as she walked towards the trees. She looked all around her before setting her eyes in the direction she felt a energy spike. From the feel it was dog but it was different from themselves.

"What do you think that is?" Eric asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Jeremy smirked.

"Hey! Why can't we just jump back down the well and get the pack? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Hailey protested.

"Can't, I already tried jumping back down it. It's a one way street." Jeremy said as the group began walking.

"WHAT?! How will we get home?" Hailey exclaimed.

"I don't know but I got this feeling we'll find Kira and Damien here." Jasmine said in finality.

"Maybe they are close to figuring out how to get back home." Gregory offered trying to soothe his future mate.

"I hope so..." Hailey groaned. The group walked unknowingly towards Inuyasha's village. Along the way they would point out things they noticed. Like the lack of pollution or sound around them. Soon the sun began to set and the group made came for the night.


	26. Distance and What It Does IV

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why have we traveled here?" Jaken asked as he waddled behind his master. Sesshomaru didn't so much as spare him a glance of acknowledgement. Through the think branches and bushes he easily navigated until he stopped before a singular tree.

Upon the trees bark was a face of an elderly man. The face of the tree smiled in recognition of who stood before him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit...Lord Sesshomaru?" The tree asked with much mirth.

...

"Holy shit! HE'S GOT DOG EARS!" Hailey squealed pointing a finger at Inuyasha. The poor half demon was left distracted by the girls out cry that he lowered his sword. In a blink of an eye Jasmine tackled him down. Jeremy and Eric were quick to follow her lead, which resulted in a dog pile. No pun intended, but very much welcomed.

"He doesn't smell like us." Jeremy sniffed.

"Yyyaaaaaa let go of me!" Inuyasha cried out.

"What's going on here?" Kagome gasped walking out of her hut onto the scene. She looked over to Kaede who stood talking with Gregory, seemingly disinterested with the drama unfolding beside them.

"Ohhhh! They're soft! I dare say softer than yours Hailey." Jasmine teases as she rubbed her fingers over Inuyasha's ears.

"Why does everyone I meet try to touch my ears!" Inuyasha protested as Hailey stomped towards him puffing out her cheeks much like a child about to throw a tantrum would.

"Lies! I condition and specifically treat my fur to be the most luxurious of the packs!" She growled bending down to rub her finger on his ear. Immediately she began rubbing furiously clenching her free fist in the air. "Nooott... Possible!" She howled.

"Ha ha ha! We've got a new beauty queen guys!" Eric exclaimed making Hailey snap her teeth at him.

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OFF MY MATE!" Kagome yelled having had enough of the scene. The four young weredogs looked over at her in bewilderment. In a minute they had gotten off of Inuyasha with Jeremy and Eric even standing him up. Much to everyone's surprise as the boys dusted off him, Jasmine picked up his sword and placed it into his hands. "Thank you, now who are you guys?" She sighed in relief.

"They be more young yuns from de future where Kia hails from." Kaede spoke in with Gregory giving a single comforting nod.

"More...the well works?" Kagome asked flabbergasted.

"Aye. It seems to be only allowing those to pass from the future back. For why, we can only guess. Fetch water Inuyasha, looks like we shall be having to split the load of guests for the night." Kaede ordered as she walked back to her own hut.

"Why do I have to do it!?" Inuyasha exclaimed going red in the face.

"Inuyasha please...you did have your sword out." Kagome pleaded with him. He looked at her as if he wanted to argue but walked off anyways.

"So... Where are we? Who is this and how did you people know Kia?" Jasmine questioned.

"All will be explained over a cup of tea. I'm sure you all have had quite the shock." Kaede soothed leading the way into her hut.

...

"I am ordained by God! None shall ever be as cleaver as me! Muhahahahaha!" Damien howled excitedly as he ran back to me and Rin after taking a potty break.

"Damien, your going to be rumored as a lunatic if you go around shouting that sort of thing." Rin playfully scolded him.

"Yeah Jackyl...take it down or Hyde will come out." I teased before leaning in. "Where did you go?"

"Let's just say, I am king of the mountain." He said puffing his chest out in pride of what he had done.

"King of the mountain? How so? Lord Sesshomaru owns those mountains." Rin frowned.

"Not literally, it's a figure of speech." He explained to her as I turned my nose up to the air. One sniff of the wind carried his scent mark too me. Slowly the dots connected in my head.

"Noooo..." I exclaimed kicking myself internally.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked snapping her focus to me.

"I...I just realized that the saying means he beat me at a game. Before you ask, it's a weredog game. It's hard to explain unless you are one. All I have to say is I should've thought of it first. You cheeky little bastard!" I quickly covered myself then narrowed my eyes at Damien.

"Ain't I a stinker!" He said with a comical shrug. Rin looked around before leaning in for a sniff.

"You don't smell bad to me."

"Another figure of speech. Don't worry about it. Soon you'll be in on everything we say. Then you get to make other people confused." Damien said with a wicked grin.

"Oh yes! Why I was just about to suggest we take a walk around New York central and have a sitsy for bread crumbs and blood." I said making both teens faces twist in confusion. Damien's didn't last forever though.

"Ah! Right. Then maybe a dance with a dolphin until good ol Orion flashes his belt." He added in.

"Promise a fox trot in uniform mid date and you got yourselves a deal." I said offering him my hand.

"Righty O then!" Damien agreed putting his hand into mind. We shook and then headed towards the garden leading Rin along as she desperately tried to put together what we just said.

"I give up, what did you two agree on?" Rin finally relented.

"Oh! Kia said we should walk around the garden then go eat lunch. Then I said, let's go to the ocean afterwards and stay out until night. In which she responded to as, only if we can hunt in our altered forms for dinner. Then we agreed upon it." Damien explained.

"Oh...well why didn't you guys say so?" She exclaimed.

"Because I love messing with you kid, cause I like you." I said patting her on the head.

"I have noticed." She grumbled lightly batting my hand away from her.

"Welcome to my life Rin." Damien sighed heavily.

"It's not a bad life." She scolded him.

"Yeah, but it has its moments." Damien said with a low sigh.

"Don't make me start singing to you." I warned.

"You sing?" Rin asked eyes glowing with immediate wonderment.

"Everyone can sing Rin." I grumbled. Was I really that tomboyish that the thought of me sing was so outlandish.

"Well...can you sing for me." She asked giving me those big doe eyed puppy look. My gaze shifted to Damien who was giving me the same look. I looked between the two of them frantically then looked around for a possible distraction. Finding nothing in which I could escape with I groaned.

"Fiiinnneeeeee...Damien, pick the damn song." I huffed in defeat.

"Stress out!" He immediately blurted.

"Strike one."

"Aerials!"

"Strike two."

"Make me Bad!"

"Strike... Oh damn. Actually that might be a good one."

"I was joking! Strike three! You pick!" He exclaimed.

"That's not fair!"

"That's what I like!"

"You know what? Fine..." I said then turned to Rin. "Aye! Aye! Aye! I got a condo in Manhattan. Baby girl, what's hatnin'?" I started doing the dance Bruno Mars does in his music video. "You and your ass invited. So gon' and get to clappin', So pop it for a player. Pop, pop it for me. Turn around and drop it for a player. Drop, drop it for me. I'll rent a beach house in Miami. Wake up with no jammies"

"Nope!" Damien chimed in beside me falling into step.

"Lobster tail for dinner. Julio serve that scampi. You got it if you want it. Got, got it if you want it. Said you got it if you want it. Take my wallet if you want it now"

"Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it. Anything you want, just to put a smile on it. You deserve it baby, you deserve it all. And I'm gonna give it to you." We both sang and danced while Rin watched us in awed fascination.

"Gold jewelry shining so bright. Strawberry champagne on ice. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Sex by the fire at night. Silk sheets and diamonds all white. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like!" I said getting closer to Rin as I sang. Much to my amusement she blushed and tried to hide behind her hands.

"I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico. Say the word and we go. You can be my freaka. Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita. I will never make a promise that I can't keep. I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave. Shopping sprees in Paris. Everything 24 karets. Take a look in that mirror. Now tell me who's the fairest!" We both sang leaning into her on both sides.

"Is it you?" Damien asked pointing at her.

"Is it you?" I repeated.

"Is it me?"

"Is it me?"

"Say it's us"

"Say it's us"

"and I'll agree, baby" Damien sang with a slight blush. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiro coming out of the palace. When he saw what we were doing he stopped in his tracks.

"Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it. Anything you want, just to put a smile on it. You deserve it baby, you deserve it all. And I'm gonna give it to you. Gold jewelry shining so bright. Strawberry champagne on ice. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Sex by the fire at night. Silk sheets and diamonds all white. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like!" I finished the song trying my best not to let the presence of another distract me.

"Well, just as I starting to get bored. You three do something amusing. Should I just tail you for now on then?" Chiro boomed clapping his hands. Damien jumped having not realized he had been standing there or for how long.

"Chiro! How are you doing!" Damien exclaimed.

"I am fairing well young Damien." He said walking towards us.

"Thank you for singing for me." Rin chimed in removing her hands from her flushed face finally.

"No problem..." Damien said with a boyish grin.

"So what are your next plans for the day?" Chiro questioned.

"Well, after we finish a little walk around the garden we plan on getting some lunch. Then a nice walk to the ocean where we will swim about. We'll hunt for dinner, stay out a little longer then come back here." I said.

"Sounds delightful, mind if I tag along. Afraid I haven't much to do. I could return to my hold but I don't wish to be bothered with making another trip back in a few days." Chiro asked.

"Well, I guess that's alright. I mean, it'll be a burden upon us but who are we to deny the great General Chiro after all." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Who are you to decline indeed. I promise to be as minimal of a burden to you as possible." He played along. I smiled at him truly happy that he wasn't a high and mighty stick in the mud. Especially after me beating his ass down to the ground. He was definitely earning a few brownie points on my end.

"If you say so." Damien shrugged and we all continued on our walk. As we did the three of us, being me Damien and Chiro, noticed one of many of Damien's markings.

"Is it just me, or have you two forgotten the proper place in which to relieve yourselves?" He asked.

"Nope! We can be viewed as dogs at heart. What you are smelling is a simple game." I said unashamedly.

"Yeah, more like a way to get under everyone's skin." Damien snidely added in.

"It is their fault. They started it and claimed that we were foul beasts from the pits of the underworld." I defended.

"So you'll prove them right?"

"Is there a way to prove them wrong?"

"Ah, that their isn't. Though, how will Lord Sesshomaru react when he comes home and finds it smelling heavily like yourselves?" Chiro pointed out.

"I don't really know. I guess that's the real thrill in it. We did the same thing to his young half brother. He never mentioned it but we could tell it really irked him." Damien said with an evil grin.

"What did you two do?" Rin asked.

"A dog thing." Damien danced around her question.

"Tell me!"

"I did."

"Did not! I want an answer, a real one." She demanded.

"Fiinneeee...We've been pissing here and there to mark the area around us. Good news, to their noses it only smells like us. It doesn't hold any real tangible trace of what we are. To each other, now that's different. It's kind of like a secret code only us weredogs can sniff out." Damien relented finally.

"Which can be frustrating if the one smelling it knows what you are. For they won't be able to tell the nature of which you have placed a mark." Chiro filled in.

"How can you smell why a dog has marked something?" Rin frowned in confusion.

"It's just...how it smells. Some say, this is my territory, this is where my mate has gone and they are mine, stay away, I am challenging the alpha and of course I'm not a threat." I listed off some of the more basic of markings.

"Oh...so what did you mark the palace for?" Rin asked.

"I marked for, I'm no threat and warning others to stay away from my family." I said leaving out the fact I had marked as being alpha of the territory just in case there was secretly weredogs around. After all, perhaps our kind were in hiding.

"I marked the same." Damien said. Yet I knew it was a lie and so did Chiro by the way he looked to me.

"Oh...okay then. I still think you shouldn't be marking the place either way. What if someone accidentally sat or stepped in it?" She scolded forcing me to restrain my maniacal laughter on the inside. 'Oh Rin, what if indeed?'

"I think now would be an appropriate time to go have the mid meal." Chiro suggested.

"I think that's a marvelous idea as well." I added and happily followed him back towards the palace leaving the teens to follow along without the ability to argue.

...

"Over the river and through the woods! To Sesshomaru's palace we go!" Jeremy cried happily at the back of the group with Jasmine beside him.

"Not another damn song or I'll turn around!" Inuyasha snapped at the head of the group. There was a moment of silence between the young adults as they continued running through the trees. That is until Hailey chimed in from her seat on Gregory's back.

"Are we there yet?" She complained.

"No." Inuyasha groaned.

"How about now?" Eric added.

"No..." He gritted.

"Are we there yet?" Jasmine giggled.

"Uuuhhhhh! We'll get there when we get there!" Inuyasha exclaimed nearing the end of his rope with the group.

"Have we gotten there yet?" Hailey groaned.

"NOOOO!" He screeched. "Ask me one more time and I swear!" He warned and once again there was silence. Inuyasha waited a few minutes before letting out a huff of relief. He soon found that he was too soon in relaxing for out of no where. The group took turns popping their lips, save for Gregory who was in his beast form. With each timed pop Inuyasha became more and more frustrated. "AAHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS STOP IT! NOW I KNOW WHY KIA RAN AWAY TO THE PAST!"

"Hey! That was very mean to say!" Hailey cried out.

"Yeah! Kia loves us and we love Kia!" Shoot off Jeremy.

"Don't forget about sugar cube too!" Jasmine added in happily.

"Yeah! Little squirt was the bomb!" Eric cheered on.

"You're just a grouchy old dog!" Huffed Hailey.

"I'M NOT GROUCHY OR OLD!" Inuyasha defended.

"Older than us, and our parents." Gregory piped in finally.

"I'm a half demon!" He shot.

"I don't see where that excuses you old man." Eric sighed.

"Do I look like an old man to you?"

"He's acting more like a child now." Sighed Jasmine.

"Yeah, definitely immature." Jeremy nodded his head in agreement.

"I'M IMMATURE?" He sputtered.

"And he's yelling now too. What a toddler." Sighed Hailey looking over her painted nails.

"You guys are the immature ones!"

"Denial...he needs a serious intervention." Gregory added.

"You know what? Why don't we play the silent game?" Inuyasha offered.

"Now he's suggesting we play a kids game instead of facing his problems. I really feel for him." Eric sighed sadly.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! YOU ALL HAVE PROBLEMS!"

"Let's us help you! You can admit your faults to us. We're kindred spirits after all." Jasmine cried out.

"You know what he needs?" Jeremy said as his lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"A GROUP HUG!" They all shouted at the same time before rushing after the poor half demon charged with guiding them to his half brother's palace.

"What? NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried out running away from the charging group.

...

Sesshomaru walked at his usual pace back from the forrest his father's friend was rooted in. Nothing about him would tell if he felt anything at all. Yet as Jaken walked behind his master like always he could almost feel the inner cogs of his masters mind working at full tilt. For not even the wise old tree could tell the demon lord what he sought out to find.

So, now they headed back to his domain. Having his patrol completed the duo made haste. For his ward and the two curious being awaited him. The two beings that couldn't themselves, quell his curiosity in their kind. For Lord Sesshomaru, his curiosity was a powerful if not dangerous thing to posses.


	27. Distance and What It Does V

"A glorious sun set. I, along with other demon lords under his fealty, are envious of such gorgeous lands he holds. It's always a pleasure to find an excuse to roam his home. You can almost feel the shadow of his honored father as well." Chiro mused with a content sigh. I sat beside him in a form of a bear sized dog. I had stopped my chewing of the doe leg I had caught for dinner earlier to listen to him.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous land. I wouldn't mind setting up a home for myself here. Or rather setting up a home for the two love birds over there." I lightly woofed looking at the teens splashing in the waves. The way the two just, acted together. The way they sought each other out every chance they got. It was like a romantic movie where nothing goes wrong and there's a happily ever after.

"Yes, they do seem rather enamored with each other. What of yourself?" He asked.

"Me? Ha! I've been scorned. I'm... Or I was. To be leader of my people and now all I have is him. I have no time to become infatuated with anyone. I must guard him, and Rin once they make it official. They are pack and pack is all that matters." I snorted returning to my bone.

"Surely you don't plan on being an old maiden while your brother begins a family of his own? Wouldn't you rather grow you own beside him?" Chiro exclaimed.

"It's my fault. I was stupid and let myself get attached to a low life. Then...I am to blame for him and I being separated from our pack. It is my punishment. I must make sure...He is safe and happy. That his mate and pups are safe and happy." I said with a soft whine.

"Is that not what males are for?"

"Do you really know me? I'm not one to let a man to step in and lead. Not unless he has proven he is more than worthy of it."

"What makes a man worth?"

"First of all, my love. Then, his ability to lead for the greater good of the pack. The strength to defend. The wit to take precautions to make sure no risk is taken against the packs quality of life." I listed off.

"These all seem reasonable. What if he gains your love but lacks some of the other needed attributes?"

"Then he will have to accept being simply my mate. That or a co-alpha."

"That is going to be quite difficult to find. Men don't like their women above or equal to them. Then add on the need for you nearly unattainable affections...You certainly set your standards high." He teased.

"I must always set my standards high. Not for me, but for him."

"A leader must care for one's self too. You have to be happy as well, you deserve it."

"I am content." I protested.

"Contentment...is different than happiness. I still see a glimmer of longing in your eyes when you see your brother interact with Lady Rin."

"Its just that I feel me and his bond will be lessen. Due to his new love and future family. He used to be, he used to...look at me like I was the world. I was his ultimate role model. But he's grown and I have faltered."

"That might have a factor in it but we both know that is not the entire reason. You can't punish yourself and you can't denied yourself happiness forever either. Don't you get it. Every being has made a mistake once upon a time in their lives. Even if it has yet to happen, it shall in due time."

"Why are you on my case about this? Are you hinting at something. Cause if you are just come forward now so I can let you down slow. You're a good man. One of the best men I have meet in this place but I just said why I can't." I asked narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"I am not jiving for your affections! Rin shall not want to leave too far from Lord Sesshomaru, if at all. I am a general with my own hold and lands to attend to. You are a leader to your brother and will never abandon him. I know when a move would be a strategic waste. There is a reason I am a general after all." He laughed.

"I guess there is." I resigned simply.

...

"Come on Rin, let's move down the beach and try to find more shells." I suggested taking her by the hand. I couldn't help but to over hear Chiro's and my sisters conversation.

"Okay...but promise not to just throw them back into the ocean afterwards?" She agreed with a light whine.

"I promise, I'll let you have the pick of the crop before tossing them back." I said then lead her down the beach before I could hear anymore from the two dogs sitting on the beach.

"Okay..." She agreed. While we walked I couldn't help the urge to just...be close to her or even touch her. Every day that passes makes me more anxious. 'Maybe if I could just...' I strained in my head as I watched her hand sway gently back an forth beside her. 'Guess it's time to follow Kia's advice...It's time to nut up or shut up.' I gulped then looked away as I reached for her hand. Such a seemingly innocent act was so important to me. Especially since Spring would be upon us in mere months. "D...Damian." Rin stuttered beside me.

"Yeah?" I responded trying to play it off cool.

"You're...you're hand...is in mm mmmine."

"Do you not like it?" I asked her.

"No." She blurted. Immediately I retracted my hand and felt dejected.

"I'm sorry if that was too bold." I said embarrassed.

"No! I didn't mean no as in I didn't like it..." She quickly corrected and grabbed my hand. Shocked, I looked at her in awe. She was blushing heavily but she had a warm smile on her face. I can't help but to smile back at her. She just radiates with such warmth and tenderness. Those swirling chocolate eyes, slender brows, small nose and pink flower petal lips. I've never seen a super model anywhere close to her beauty. I felt so sappy and cliche even thinking it. "I was just surprised. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a simple misunderstanding." I immediately spouted.

"Okay then..." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Rin..." I said with a heavy heart. Maybe...now would be the perfect time to at least confess. "I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I...like you." I murmured slowly.

"What was that? You have to speak louder, the tide is picking up." She frowned leaning in closer to me. I nodded my head and before I could moderate how loud I was going to repeat myself, it just flew out.

...

"I LIKE YOU!" Damien screamed at the top of his lungs. It seemed as if the ocean itself stopped in surprise. I blinked rapidly then huffed out a few chortles.

"Well that was a little faster than I had expected." I said.

"Young love." Chiro shrugged but sported a smile all the same.

"Exactly but, once they marry and mate it will be a done deal." I exclaimed.

"Well, as long as Damien doesn't have a wandering eye, I suppose those two will do just fine." He comforted.

"Yeah, and the future has been set in stone. No matter what happens, I don't see this going any other way then those two married." I whined setting my head down on my paws and flattening my ears to my head.

"Unless Lord Sesshomaru denies him permission." Chris added.

"He won't, there was a talk among us already."

"Ah...well then. It does seem like your fate is sealed." He nodded his head.

"My baby brother is growing up too fast." I cried feeling a tear line the brim of my left eye.

"They always do. Especially humans. To us demons, it's like blinking before you are gone." He stated.

"Weredogs live long and well, can be up to 120 years. Yet I suppose even that isn't anything for a demon." I murmured.

"Not even a half demon. Humans die fast here. Be it war or sickness." He added.

"I know, should she agree I shall make her one with the pack." I said.

"How so?"

"A ritual." I covered quickly. "Her life will be matched to that of the longest life span of the pack. Should the one who bears the longest die, then it shall default to the second longest." I said but didn't give him any details of exactly how. It was taboo.

"I see. So should you mate a demon. You all would then receive the same life span unless he dies." Chiro concluded.

"I don't think it will work that way. It has never been done before. Our kind and yours have never mingled in our histories."

"Never?"

"Ever."

"Perhaps you should try?"

"Don't shift the focus back on me here. This is their special moment. Let's not ruin it." I glared

"Alright, Alright."

...

"I...like you too." Rin smiled.

"No...not just like you Rin. Like...I really really like you. Like...like..." I groaned slapping my face in aggravation and embarrassment.

"Like how a man likes a woman?"

"I know I have to get Sesshomaru's permission first. But I want to get your approval to ask first. Cause your opinion is the only one that truly matters to me. I don't see you as property, or below me. You are free in my eyes. To do or become what you wish. I want to see you be you. I want to be with you as you be you. I know we are young and have only known each other for so long but...Rin. Will you allow me to seek Sesshomaru's blessing to marry you?" I said just laying it all out on the line.

"Damien...what if he says no?" Rin worried.

"I don't care if he says no right now. I don't care if he says no tomorrow or any other day. Right here, right now...I'm asking you. Do you want to be my wife?"

"Y...yes. YES! I LOVE YOU DAMIEN!" Rin nodded her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She lunged at me for a hug and I easily caught her. The laughter between us just continued to bubble up and I swung her around in my happiness.

"I love you too Rin." I whispered in her ear finally setting her down.

"So...when shall you talk to Lord Sesshomaru about this?" Rin asked as we pulled away.

"Before Spring, I promise." I swore to her.

...

"Now isn't that beautiful?" I mused when my brother put Rin down.

"I must say, that's quite a touching scene to behold." He nodded his head in agreement.

"If only our parents could have seen this day. Mom would be bawling, dad would be beaming. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to them from here."

"You just scolded me for ruining a good moment and now you're going to ruin the after glow?" He asked.

"I'm not ruining the after glow..." I grumbled.

"I guess it's just a matter of opinion." He sighed heavily. With that I couldn't really argue, so I kept my mouth shut.

...

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our camp fire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song! And if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong! But it would help if you just sing along!" Eric sang as the group huddled around a fire for the night. Inuyasha had been sitting off to the side but he quickly found himself between the two ginger haired brothers.

"Bummmmm... Bummmmm...bum." Jeremy leaned in and sang in a dark voice to imitate Patrick Star from the show. There was a single breath of silence as the group waiting for Eric to continue. Everyone was sporting a good natured smile. Even Gregory in his beast form had a doggish smile on.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song! And if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong! But it would help if you just sing along! JEREMY!" Eric said so fluently that it spoke volumes of how much the two had done this before.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song!" Jeremy stumbled on purpose straining to sing the song faster.

"INUYASHA?" Eric called put batting his eyes at the half demon. All he got was a glare in return. Little did he know, this was playing right into the brothers hands. "Good! It'll help! IT'LL HELP! IF YOU JUST SING ALLOOONNGGG! OHHHH YEAAAH!" Eric finished the song and there was a round of clapping among the group.

"Don't blame me or expect help when an ogre stomps into our camp in the middle of the night." Inuyasha grumbled darkly to the group.

"Awe man, Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Ain't nobody here afraid of ogres. We all know they are just like onions." Jasmine exclaimed motioning for Jeremy to come to her.

"Here! Here! Now let's get some shut eye. Tomorrow is another long day of walking after all." Gregory suggested as Hailey cuddled into his side.

"Jeremy shifted into a hybrid form and curled around Jasmine while Eric got up and wedged himself between Gregory and his little brother. They were all lined up and cuddled in some way, shape or form to each other. It wasn't questioned, it was nature. Yet Inuyasha couldn't help being weirded out and slightly envious of them. After all, his wife was there for him to cuddle.

"Get over here sour puss." Eric exclaimed to Inuyasha noticing his lone figure off to the side. In their heads, Inuyasha was just like them despite being a demon. So he was more than welcomed into the puppy pile. After all they put him through today, they figured he deserved it.

"No thanks. Someone needs to keep watch through the night." Inuyasha turned his nose up on the offer.

"Has a demon ever sneaked up on you while you slept?" Jasmine asked.

"No!"

"Nothing has ever gotten close to any of us while we slept. Why? Because we wake up before it can come near." Eric said.

"Keh, you don't have demons in your world." He huffed.

"We do have other hunters, the cult, and were beasts." Gergory listed off.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Inuyasha insisted. The group exchanged looks before all getting up. Before Inuyasha could protest they made a ring of bodies around him.

"Just stop being so stubborn about it. We promise you're not going to appear less manly or strong to us." Hailey yawned having gotten on top of Gregory to sleep. He along was enough to wrap around half of Inuyasha. So Jeremy took the other half as Jasmine slept a top of him as well. That left Eric in the middle beside Inuyasha.

"Yeah man. Don't your kind sleep together? In family circles? Or just pack gathering circles?" Eric asked Leaning against his brothers back.

"No! Even if they did I wouldn't know! I'm just a half breed after all!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Man who gives a shit..." Jeremy sighed. "Family is family."

"Pack is pack." Hailey added.

"And no matter where you're at." Jasmine yawned once more.

"We'll always have your back." Gregory finished off.

"We like you short fuse. Otherwise we wouldn't fucks with you." Eric smirked.

"Yeah yeah, shut up and go to sleep already." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Okay. Night people." Eric said and started a chain of good nights. Once everyone was done they started falling asleep one by one. Finally it was just Gregory and Inuyasha up. Inuyasha had finally leaned onto his back and relaxed for the night. Gregory timed his breaths to assimilate that he was asleep and after a few moments of that, Inuyasha passed out for the night.

"You stubborn dog, secretly got a good heart in there though." Gregory lightly murmured to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE A PART SIX SO YOU GUYS CAN LOOK FORWARD TO THAT! NO PROMISES BUT...WELL IT CAN'T BE DRAGGED OUT THHHAATT MUCH FURTHER!


	28. Dog Pound In Bound

"STOP!" Jasmine screamed halting all who was in the group. They all looked to her as her arms still where splayed out in mid air. She lifted her head and started loudly sniffing. Furious her nose worked at what was just on the edge of her perception. The group soon joined in and it was light the light bulb went off in their heads.

"KIA AND DAMIEN!" Eric screamed.

"We're almost there!" Jasmine yelled grabbing Jeremy by the hand. Instantly the group began running for all that they were worth with Inuyasha following them closely behind.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU COULD RUN THIS FAST?" Inuyasha yelled as they all shifted into their hybrid forms.

"WE DON'T LIKE GOING FULL THROTTLE." Hailey howled.

...

"Is it now inappropriate for us to sleep in the same bed now that I know your intentions?" Rin asked as we piled into her bed for the night.

"No, if anything it is now less appropriate." I said.

"Okay..." She accepted it then shifted around under the covers a bit. "Damien, could you...shift for me?"

"I can but why?" He asked.

"I just like your fur is all." She blushed.

"Okay." He said getting up from her bed. He shifted and hold back his groans of pain. Once done he settled in beside her. Shyly she curled into him and sighed as she ran her hand though his fur. I scooted closer to her electing a giggle from her.

"I like your fur too Kia." She said rubbing her hand over my head. I growled lightly and closed my eyes to the feel of her hand. "I could get used to this." She admitted with a happy sigh.

"I'm already used to it. So if I have a say in it, it'll be a frequent thing." Damien said happily.

"We'll see about that. Now sleep. Tomorrow is a new day." I woofed.

"Alright, Night Rin. Night Kia." Damien said.

"Night Damien, Night Rin."

"Night Damien, Night Kia." Rin chirped. With our finally good night's said, we drifted off to sleep. Same as always, a frequent phenomenon, a routine.

Morning came and before there was a knock on the door I heard the approaching footsteps. I sat up and looked to my brother's twitching ear. His arm had found its way around Rin through the night. It tightened when the footsteps came closer and the knock on the door was a mere seconds away.

In a flash I was up and at the door opening it up by pawing the crack between it and the door frame. I startled the servant by poking out my massive head at her.

"Don't bother waking us up." I woofed softly.

"Um...I am here to wake up lady Rin."

"Don't bother... Wait why am I bothering? You can't understand shit I'm saying." I groaned as it dawned on me that the servant wasn't of dog kind. I was going to have to use my interpretive dance skills here. When she tried to reach for the door I growled.

"I must wake her up." The servant insisted. 'Get the hint, go away.' I mentally growled at her. She backed up and bowed to me before scuttling away from me. She spared me one last glance before she was gone. I backed up and closed the door by hooking a claw on the wooden frame of the door.

"Thank God...I miss being able to just sleep in." Damien whispered as I got back on the bed.

"Yeah, sleep in Sundays were the best." I smirked remembering a younger me and Damien wedged between mom and dad in bed. We would stay in our Jammies, watch cartoons, eat cereal or even just nap on and off.

"When I have a family, I want to instill the same values, the same traditions. I want you...to be doing the same beside me Kia. I want your happiness, I want it as much as you want mine. After all, it's an omega's purpose anyways." He murmured.

"You were listening to my conversation with Chiro." I accused.

"Yes but even if I hadn't I would've agreed." He admitted.

"Let's not talk about it right now." I said watching Rin twitch in her sleep. Damien nodded his head and closed his eyes. I did the same but stayed awake, my mind was blank. I could feel the approaching sun rise. I could feel it's warmth spread across the land, reaching for us. The sun may cause the weakest of us to revert back instantly. Yet, it was no enemy of ours.

...

"Boy, the palace is certainly buzzing about today." Damien mused as we watched the servants kick it into overdrive. They were scrubbing everything and anything they could. It was all highly organized though. I was actually rather impressed. If me and my brother team worked cleaning like that then house chores would've been a fucking breeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru must be returning soon." Rin exclaimed happily.

"That's a good observation on your part." Chiro chimed in startling poor Rin. "It saddens me."

"Why is that? Don't have to deal with running a hold here?" I asked.

"Well, that is a part of what saddens me. The real reason is that tomorrow morning I will most likely be leaving. That means today is the last day I can spend with the three of you. Should you ever be on the eastern boarder of the plains, don't be afraid to drop in. You will always be welcomed into my home." Chiro said.

"Thanks very gracious of you General, I shall look for a reason to abuse that welcome in the foreseeable future." I bowed then lifted my head to give him a very teasing lop sided grin.

"I look forward to it. For now, let us enjoy the day! Shall we?" He said happily.

"Yes, let us!" Rin cheered. 'Just a regular ball of sunshine ain't she?' I smirked.

"What shall we do today?" Damien turned to ask Rin

"Hmm...I want to skip today's lesson and go...ROCK CLIMBING!" She boomed.

"Uh oh! Someone's a thrill junky and a rebel!" I exclaimed lightly pushing on her shoulder. Which lead to her stumbling a few feet. "Sorry." I quickly grabbed her and steadied her before she could fall and make me feel really bad.

"It's okay! You're just really strong." She brushed it off easily with a smile.

"You need to tamper yourself down. I know your getting used to messing with demons but Rin isn't like us." Damien grumbled giving me the stink eye.

"I apologize, geez. Don't go all, dog with a bone on me. I'll remind you just who it is, you be talking to." I huffed.

"Ah! So it's gonna be like that?" He said moving up in front of me.

"Guys, don't fight! It's okay! No harm was done. She did not mean it." Rin implored.

"As a matter of fact, it is." I said grabbing my vest and tugging it closer around my body.

"Oh really? You wanna have a go?" He huffed looking me dead in the eye. I could see the twinkle in them. That twinkle that always gave him away when he was trying to be serious but wasn't.

"I am always willing to put you in your place." I said stepped forward to bump my chest against his.

"That's it!" He yelled tossing his hat down on the ground taking a few steps from me. I shrugged off my vest and tossed my hat away. "Let's go!" He yelled and we rushed forward at each other. Right before we actually connected with each other we stopped and started slamming a fist on our open palms.

"ROCK PAPER!" I yelled then threw down a open palm. Damien threw down two finders and grin. "Best two out of three." I huffed as Chiro and Rin looked on in confusion. We did it again and the next two times I won. Damien sank to his knees and bowed his head in shame.

"I failed...You are supreme my Alpha." He said as if he had watched his nation be brutally brought to its knees and could do nothing but watch.

"Rise omega and remember your place. Next time I shall not be so easy." I said with some superiority.

"No...not.." Damien shit his head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's right, tic tac toe." I said then cackled evilly.

"What just happened..." Chiro frowned.

"I don't know... I think they are just playing around though." Rin muttered with a relieved smile.

"Tic Tac Toe is no joke! One does not play for mere fun! No, to play you must have skill! Dedication! Devotion! Power of will! But most of all, a chosen sign of X or O." My brother sputtered on getting up off the ground.

"Team O! For its endless possibilities!" I stated proudly.

"Team X! For it's stability and bold defense!" Damien huffed.

"Let us not debate which team is better. Now, about that rock climbing adventure..." I said turning to Rin and Chiro.

"Yes! Can we go before lunch?" Rin asked.

"You mean, you want me to hunt and cook for you two times in a day?" I asked her skeptically.

"But you don't cook." She frowned.

"Bu Bu Bu Bu! I hunt, I skin, I gut and I separate the meat from the bones!" I said listing them out on my fingers.

"Yes..." She acknowledged that I did indeed do those things.

"Then I cook too. Those are apart of the duties of cooking after all." I concluded.

"Well...I could do that for you..." She said shyly.

"I'm joking. Go but on something you don't care about." I laughed patting her on the head.

"Okay!" She said. Damien picked up his hat then placed it on her head and threw an arm around her shoulder. The two of them left as I grabbed my vest and hat from the ground.

"You two make every day interesting. Is that a personal goal?" Chiro asked.

"Yes! It's a family motto in fact!" I chuckled.

"Good motto to have." He complimented.

"So what of your family?"

"I rather not talk about them. Mother killed my dad and I was forced to execute him in return. It was a nasty affair, there was just no winning for me." He said looking up to the sky.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"Thank you but that was over three hundred years ago."

"Shit! I forgot how old you demons can get." I sputtered.

"Yeah, sometime even we forget how old we are." He chuckled nervously.

"So, have you ever went rock climbing just for the hell of it?" I asked wanting to get off the subject.

"No. I can't say that I have." He said thoughtfully.

"Well every day brings a new experience." I shrugged.

"Yes...maybe we shouldn't stay out for the evening meal. I believe I can feel Lord Sesshomaru nearing. If he keeps coming at this rate he'll be here right around then." Chiro said looking towards the North.

"Really. You can sense him?" I asked sniffing around.

"Yes...can you not sense anything?"

"It's very limited, unless it's with other weredogs. However, it's more like a gut feeling." I explained then frowned. That guy feeling I just mentioned had been bothering me and Damien for days now. We didn't know what it could possibly be. It can't be any other weredogs we are sensing. It can't be that any more have come through the well. It wouldn't allow us back right after we came through. Kagome theorized there was a purpose to us being let through, like fate.

"Is there something concerning you!?"

"Yes, I've had a gut feeling for the last few days about something. I can't place it and my brother feels the same. It's starting to really get on my nerves. I don't know if I should ignore or be wary of it." I confessed with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, my advisor says it's best to trust your gut feelings. So, just be on the look out. Whatever it is, it'll make itself know soon. I'm sure of it." He comforted.

"Thanks man, you're awesome." I said stuffing my hands into my jeans.

"READY!" Rin yelled running out of the palace with Damien close behind her.

"Alright! Let's get to going!" I said crouching down as I altered into my hybrid form. Once the last bone snapped into place I walked on all fours. I lowered myself slightly in front of the teens and allowed them passage. Once firmly settled we rushed out of the palace walls. Chiro was only slightly surprised by my ability to jump the wall with my burden.

...

"So...we shall never speak of what we did today." I said before we reached the palace walls cutting through the silence.

"Yeah, I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to think we're endangering Rin." Damien nodded his head in agreement.

"What he would think is a mystery to myself but better safe than sorry." Chiro nodded his head.

"It was so much fun though! I can't believe I was tossed that high!" Rin said still giggly over the how hole ordeal. Me and Damien decided to show off to Chiro. Which lead to Rin being tossed at least twenty stories high. We obviously caught her and surprisingly enough she wasn't bruised. I had been scared for a minute that she would surely get hurt.

"My stomach dropped seeing you that high up." I chuckled.

"Yeah but I felt like I was flying!" She gushed.

"OPEN THE GATES! GENERAL CHIRO RETURNS!" The guards yelled once they spotted us. The gate was opened as we reached it. Which was nice because I wasn't in the mood to argue or jump. I had enough heights to last me a week.

"Haven't you flown before, upon the two headed beast?" Chiro asked.

"Yes but I myself have never flown obviously. It was an entirely different experience!" She insisted.

"General, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you." A guard came rushing up to us.

"Very well." He nodded his head and the guard was rushing off once more. "It was very nice to meet the three of you. I have enjoyed my time here." He said turning to us.

"We have enjoyed your company, General Chiro." I said genuinely bowing to him along with the two teens.

"Until the next we meet, fair well." Chiro chirped walking away.

"Yes, fair thy well." I chuckled. "So we survived. We pissed people off, pissed on shit, and had lots of fun. I say, this was a success." I puffed out my chest.

"Yeah! It wasn't nearly as bad as I had though it would be." Damien sighed.

"I'm very happy all turned out well. I still wish for Lord Sesshomaru to take us with him upon his next journey out. It is a life style I have missed dearly." Rin said happily looking towards the forrest beyond the palace walls. The gate started to close and block her view of it. I watched, the gates close. The wind was blowing against my back bring me the smell of the entire palace under my nose. It smelled heavily of us now, as it would for the next few weeks.

"Wait...do you see that?!" Damien asked squinting his eyes at the just closed gate.

"See what?" I asked.

"I...saw someone in red running though the clearing. I think there was other's with it." Damien said with a curious frown. I was about to shrug it off when five sets of familiar howls nearly made me jump out of my skin. Damien jolted at the sound and looked to me with saucer sized eyes.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA! DDDAAAAAAAAAAMIEN!" I hear the howls once more.

"Holy shit..." I awed. This was... incredible... surreal!

"It's the Dog Pound..." Damien murmured.

"The who?" Rin asked.

...

"Evening Lord Sesshomaru! How was the patrol?" Chiro greeted his lord with a bow and serious face. One that was akin to the passive brick wall of a face Lord Sesshomaru donned.

"Indifferent from the other's. Speak." Lord Sesshomaru said softly but firmly.

"Ah! Well, there seems to be trouble brewing in the eastern islands. They speak of a spiritual group collecting in masses beside those of dark magic. It in itself is odd as it is but what they are doing is the real puzzlement. There is now an island in the east that has been purified of all demons." Chiro reported seriously.

"And their movements?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"They are pushing to the east main lands. Lord Infrit has sent out letters to all Lord's asking for help."

"I have no interest in helping the eastern lands."

"I had anticipated your response Milord. Which is why I didn't track you down to deliver the news at once. However, yesterday I received another letter. This time from Lord Infrit and Lord Shin. Lord Infrit once again begs for aid and Lord Shine reports that the group has began to push past his boarders. The eastern Islands are now almost devoid of any demonic life." Chiro said.

"If he wasn't strong enough to protect his lands he only has himself to blame." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I agree, yet what of our central allies? Should this, new group exterminators, push into their lands will we aid them?" Chiro asked.

"If they are pushing towards the south then we have nothing to worry. However, should they make it to the central lands...we'll wait till they request it from us." Sesshomaru mused.

"I see Milord. Shall I make the rounds prepare for the possibility of war?" He asked.

"Yes...however don't make it a priority." Sesshomaru agreed.

"KIIIIAAAAAA! DAAAAAAMIEN!" Lord Sesshomaru and General Chiro looked to the opened window. Just past the forest line a group of five and what was undoubtedly Inuyasha ran towards the palace.

"Oh my, would you like for me to go handle that?" Chiro asked.

"That won't be necessary. You are dismissed" Sesshomaru said getting up swiftly from his seat. In a flash of silver Lord Sesshomaru was gone from his study leaving only a slightly concerned Chiro.

"Yet...what if they go north before going through the central mountains?" Chiro mused aloud. He shook his head at himself and left the study as well. 'In the North their are some highly spiritual groups. In the South their are more Dark priests than anywhere else. The eastern lands are less formidable than the West and the central lands are allied with the west. So, it would make sense for a rising group to meet up there.' Chiro mused.

Surely his Lord wasn't stupid. He was sure he figured it out the second he told him the details. Yet, if it was Chiro, he would be taking this just a bit more seriously. To take down one demonic ruling is unheard of. It could be this group was too powerful or the Eastern lands too weak. Now to take on the southern lands? Should they succeed he was sure that all of Japan would give their attention to it. That means a meeting of Lord's, or what is left.

Yet he knew if the demons were to take this movement seriously, so would the other spiritual warriors, demon slayers and people of dark arts. This could shape up to be the biggest clash of Japan. General Chiro didn't know wither to feel excited or apprehensive about it. To root for the massive fight, or pray it'll fizzle out before it turns into a blood bath.

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! WHAT'S THIS? A ENEMY ON THE HORIZON? ALSO! HOW WILL LORD SESSHOMARU REACT TO THE DOG POUND? WHAT SHAPE WILL POOR INUYASHA BE IN? FIND OUT NEXT IN...CLAWS, FANGS AND WILD THINGS! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER IF THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU JUST LOVED!


	29. Claws Fangs and Wild Things

"HALT! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU AND THESE HUMANS HAVE HERE HALF BREED!" A guard bellowed.

"Open the gate!" I barked out.

"Who are you to order us around?" The guard yelled.

"Don't be like that man!" Damien whined.

"KIA? Damien?" I heard Jasmine yell.

"Jasmine? Is the gang all there?" I yelled finding tears coming to my eyes. I was both happy and horrified that they were here.

"Yep! Plus one with our new honorary member Inuyasha!" Eric chirped.

"HELP ME! TAKE THESE DEVILS WITH YOU AND NEVER COME BACK! PLEASE! KAGOME IS GOING TO MAKE ME TAKE THEM HOME IF YOU CAN'T FIND A WAY TO LET THEM STAY!" Inuyasha screamed. Damien looked to me then started laughing. We both know that the Dog Pound was no joke.

"Kia, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked appearing beside me.

"Some way, some how...five of my old pack has found a way here from the future. Please, order the gate open." I begged.

"Hn. Guards..." Sesshomaru spoke softly but his voice seemed to carry.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They yelled back.

"Should I hear that you have refused to open the gate for Kia or her pack members again, I shall kill you." He said as if he was simply talking about the weather or the color of grass. The guards paled upon hearing his words.

"Yes Sir!" They yelled back then got the gate open. Immediately Jasmine, Hailey, Jeremy, Eric and Gregory rushed forward. Me and Damien followed suit and it ended with a massive opened arm collision. We all were in tears as we embraced each other. It was the perfect reunion...untill Inuyasha came slumping towards Sesshomaru.

"Are you keeping them?" Inuyasha asked throwing his thump over his shoulder at us.

"They may do as they wish." Sesshomaru said shifting his gaze over to us briefly. Inuyasha bowed his head then started to giggle. His giggles turn to full blow laughter as he threw his head back. He kind of seemed off his rocker in that moment. Even Sesshomaru looked a bit put off. I don't know how I knew cause his facial features didn't change.

"Their your problem now! AHHAAA HAHAHA, YOUR PROBLEM! NO TAKE BACKS! HAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha yelled then quickly ran back the way he came laughing the entire way. We all were frozen as we watched him go like a mad man. I blinked slowly before speaking up.

"What level of fuckery did you guys dish out to him?" I asked.

"We sang SpongeBob, did the are we their yet thing and much more." Gregory admitted.

"Oh no..." Damien groaned running his hand down his face. We all broke apart and I cleared my throat.

"Alright everyone! This here is Lord Sesshomaru. Me and Damien formed a new pack but he is the leader. You guys know the rules of which this system works, I expect you to follow them. Also, if there is no way back than I suggest you guys join the pack as well." I said then turned towards to Sesshomaru."First of all may I say, welcome home. This here is Hailey, that's Gregory, Eric, Jeremy and Jasmine. Thank you for allowing them here." I said bowing to him. The Dog Pound and Damien followed my suit. Rin stepped forward finally finding the bearings to do more than just watch the scene unfold before here.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered happily.

"Hn...Jaken to help you settle in your pack." Sesshomaru said turning around. We all watched him go. Once we was well into the palace Rin walked up before us.

"He still had more facial expressions than Kristen Steward." Eric murmured causing his brother to go into a coughing fit in an attempt to stop his laughter.

"Hi! My name is Rin! It's nice to meet more of Kia's and Damien's friends!" She said happily.

"Awe...she's adorable!" Hailey squealed happily.

"She smells like you and a little of Kia, squirt. Got something to say?" Gregory chimed in ruffling his hair playfully.

"I errrrrr. Um! She!" Damien stuttered.

"Ooohh! Someone's got a crush!" Eric and Jeremy teased.

"Um! Damien plans on marrying me!" She answered for him.

"WHAT?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"This time is different, there is no way back and they are good together." I quickly jumped into defense of him.

"Okay! What of this hot stuff Lord? You creeping on him aren't you!" Hailey exclaimed wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No, now shut up the walls have eyes and ears!" I hissed walking closer to her."

"I'm suspicious too...You're not the one to hand over authority to anyone. This isn't over Kira." Jasmine said in a whisper as she walked to me with narrowed eyes. She quickly put on a smile and hugged me too her. "I missed you home girl!"

"I missed you guys too!" I sighed leaning my head on hers.

"Beasts!" Jake's voice pierced the peaceful moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? IT LOOKS LIKE HULK RAPPED THE GREEN GOBLIN, THEN TRIED TO FORCFULLY ABORT THE FETUS BUT IT JUST. WOULDN'T. DIE!" Jeremy shrieked pointing a finger at Jaken.

"How dare you insult me beast!" Jaken squawked.

"How dare you insult us by calling us beast." I huffed crouching down to give him a harsh glare.

"That's what you are insolent woman!" Jaken said puffing out his chest in a false bravo.

"Just show us to their rooms. I will need three. Gregory and Hailey will stay in one, Jasmine and Jeremy will stay in the other and last but not least, Eric gets his own room." I sighed.

"Fine, follow me." Jaken huffed turning around to waddle back to the palace. "Can't believe Lord Sesshomaru has put me in charge of situating more lowly beasts in his grand palace!" He grumbled.

"He does know we can hear him loud a clear?" Jasmine said as we followed him.

"He doesn't care. He's not worth the time or effort so just deal with him. He's Lord Sesshomaru's number one fan. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a strain of his hair in a shrine to him somewhere." Damien grumbled making Rin giggle.

"That's silly." She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah well, get used to it! Cause we're all pretty silly!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Except for Gregory." Eric huffed.

"I have my moments." Gregory said with a smirk.

"So, when, where, how and why?" I demanded from them.

"Let's talk when we're somewhere private." Jeremy suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement so we followed Jaken silently.

...

"I feel so bad." I sighed looking out my window.

"Don't, you couldn't have known." Gregory cut in.

"Yeah Salt Lick, we didn't even know what we were getting into. All we cared about was finding you and Sugar Cube." Jasmine said rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I still feel bad. I was going to be the next Alpha and I blew it, dragged my brother with me and now all of you are here." I said glumly.

"We came by choice, your brother followed by choice. Right?" Hailey said looking to Rin and Damien who sat on the floor beside my bed.

"I keep telling her but she's just so stubborn. You guys know she's never going to stop feeling bad until she feels she has done something good to offset the bad." Damien sighed heavily.

"A pound for a pound." I said.

"There was no pound set upon your soul. It's all in your head." Gregory stated looking at me over the brim of his sunglasses.

"Yeah! The only thing that truly sucks is we have no way to tell your parents and uncle you guys are safe and sound!" Eric added.

"I know! I can't believe you guys went renegade on them. You should've just left it alone. The trackers are far better trained in these things than you guys, hell even me. As much as I hate to admit it." I grumbled.

"Yes but they don't have the dedication or love for you that we do!" Hailey beamed.

"We're not ashamed of our actions. We will not apologize for our decision and we will not...regret being here with you." Eric said firmly.

"You guys are too good to me." I smirked.

"And you're good to us too. Now, how are we going to do this?" Gregory asked.

"Form a new pack? How it's always done. The night of the Full moon will be here in a fortnight. Until then let's just take it day by day." I said.

"Steady as she goes!" Jeremy sang.

"Steady as she goes!" Eric sang the next line without hesitation.

"Guys, this isn't going to be Feudal palace musical! I refuse to live like Glee or High School Musical here." Damien groaned.

"None of the songs have even been invented yet. It would be lost on the masses." Gregory mused.

"I'm kind of lost. But I love it when I hear Kia and Damien sing anyways!" Rin chirped.

"Speaking of which, when are you two going to tie the knot?" Jasmine asked making Damien turn red.

"Spring!" Rin beamed.

"Awe! Are you planning to become a weredog too?" Hailey cooed. Immediately I slapped her in the back of her head.

"Idiot!" I seethed.

"I can't become a weredog..." She frowned looking to Damien.

"Well the dogs out of the bag. Thanks Hailey." Jasmine grumbled.

"There is a way. Passed on from generation to generation. It's a tightly held secret. That's why we haven't told you yet. I wanted to wait a month before spring officially arrived to have this talk with you." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Oh, I understand I guess. At least now...I'll have more time to think about it and learn." She said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to know about it?" I asked giving an appointed look to the five weredogs around me. Immediately they stood up and left knowing that they weren't aloud to know this information. I then switched my gaze to Damien.

"Come on... I fall under the same category as Rin now! I can stay!" He exclaimed.

"Not until you go and ask properly for her hand. Now scout." I pointed out.

"Uuggghhh, if that is the case then you shouldn't be telling Rin this either!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I can't help that now. She already was told that she can be turned. Thanks to a wanna be Avril Lavigne looking bitch!" I yelled out towards the door.

"FUCK YOU! YOU BULL DYKE LOOKING BITCH!" I heard Hailey scream.

"GOD DAMN IT HAILEY! YOU GAVE US AWAY!" Eric exclaimed.

"SHE DIDN'T GIVE YOU AWAY! IT WAS THAT AWFUL SMELLING AXE SPRAY YOU'RE WEARING YOU FUCKING SOULLESS GINGER!" I yelled back Stirring up more shit.

"HEY! AT LEAST I SMELL WHAT I AM YOU CONFUSED BITCH!" He snapped.

"It's good to have the group back together!" I heard Gregory enthusiastically.

"Right? Come on guys. Let's go find that green thing again. You know... The one that looks like green eggs and ham was rapped by a radioactive turtle." Jasmine suggested.

"NO HITTING THE DOLL FACED BITCHES!" I called out in warning.

"GOT IT!" Jeremy chirped. I heard their footsteps leave and with them their scent.

"Okay, you don't have to leave but you have to say that you did. Cause you know how the Dog Pound is." I said leaning in to whisper at the two of them.

"Thank God!" Damien groaned covering his face with his hands before he leaned back until he was laying down on the ground.

"So...how do you do it? Is there any danger to me?" Rin asked.

"Both good questions. No, there is no danger to you. What we do, is on the night of the Full moon me you and Damien go out into the woods. I go over what it is to be a weredog with you, even if you already know. Then I make you swear loyalty to me and the pack. After that you're going to have to eat a piece of my heart." I said.

"What?"

"WHAT?!" Damien shrieked shooting up from his prone position.

"Yes. I'll cut a hole to my heart and rip a piece off. Then feed it to you." I said in all seriousness.

"I don't think...I would want to have to eat a piece of your heart." Rin frowned.

"Well, you have too... And a piece of Damien's." I added in.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? WHO CAME UP WITH THIS? WHY IS THIS EVEN A THING?" Damien exploded.

"I have no clue but it works. That's what needs to be done for her to be turned. A heart that loves and a heart that protects. That's what mom said. Don't worry, had the exact same reaction but was less dramatic about it." I shrugged.

"What happens after I eat a piece of your hearts?" Rin asked.

"You will instantly turn. That's why it needs to be on the night of the Full moon. It has to be timed just right otherwise you'll go on a blood rage. Nobody wants to see Rampage World Tour turn into a real thing. You'll probably try to fight me. After that you two will just...do your own thing." I muttered that last part.

"Do our own...oooohhhhh!" Damien exclaimed blushing.

"Yep! Don't make me spell it out cause I just plain ain't gonna!" I said.

"But what do you mean, do our own thing?" Rin pouted. I put a hand to my heart and let out a adoring awe. I then leaned forward and took her face into both of my hands.

"Rin...You have an innocence I adore. That's why I'm changing my mind! We must protect such innocence. There is too little in this world as it is! To take it would be wrong!" I proclaimed.

"Hey! Stop teasing or I will tell her!" Damien exclaimed still sporting a dark blush.

"Be...My... Guest! Be my guess! Tell this girl, your going to have..." I began singing a make it us as I got parody of Be Our Guest but was cut off by Damien.

"Fun! Fun! Hahahaha! Lots and lots of fun!" He laughed nervously.

"Exactly." I said with a victorious smile.

"Are you two talking about sex?" Rin asked making me and Damien sputter.

"Noo! She was too young! She wasn't ready! She wasn't ready! We need some milk! Go get us some milk!" I exclaimed as if I just heard the worst news ever!

"Why did you have to say the S word." Damien asked pulling his shirt up to cover his face.

"But, that's what it is? It's okay. By then we will be married and it'll be normal." Rin said with a light blush.

"This girl...I like this girl so much! You have to marry her now! She needs to be apart of the pack and family!" I said laughing.

"Shut up Kia! This was just made very weird!" He said still hiding in his shirt.

"Oh Damien!" Rin sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"It is! I mean! After being on the internet you would think this wouldn't be as effective on you anymore. For fucks sake we watched Wantamote together and Rosario plus Vampire!" I exclaimed.

"That is different and you know it!" Damien said poking his head out of his shirt to shoot me a glare.

"You're right, one is perverted and the other is what happens naturally between two people who love each other!" I beamed with a twisted grin. "Anyways! You two get out! I haven't had much alone time lately and I know I will have even less after tonight!" I said clapping my hands before walking to the door. I opened it up and waited for the two to leave before shutting it once more. I nearly felt bad for how red Damien got and the curious and slightly suspicious looks Rin was giving him. Once they had gone, I jumped onto my bed face first. "Hello Darkness my old friend! I've come to talk to you again!" I sang closing my eyes.

My moment of peace didn't last long though. Soon Lord Sesshomaru's scent was approaching. It wasn't until he was nearing my door did I feel him. I groaned when my door slide open then shut.

"Tell me more." He demanded in that same velvety soft Baritone voice.

"I've got a incoming head ache. Rin knows of Damien's intentions and has approved of it. Jaken is about to get roasted by the biggest burn squad of the east coast." I listed off rolling over onto my back.

"About your kind." He pressed stepping closer to my bed.

"I told you and have shown you what I can. I have no more to offer. We have never had luck pressing for our past. So we make due with the present and build a better future. That's our way of life." I groaned.

"Surely their are myths, stories, clues telling of your beginning. Do you worship a deity?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

"Yes there are myths and such things. As far as a deity goes...we worship who we wish. God, the morning star, the sun goddess, the moon God and even Artemis." I said sitting up. "Why are you so curious?"

"You are within my walls, there are now seven of your kind. I have a right to know." He said simply. There was a long silence between us before I let go a long drawn out sigh.

"You are right, it is owed to you. But, are you willing to chase ghosts to aquire this long forgotten knowledge? Is it really worth the energy and time?"

"That is for me to decide." He said then walked out of my room. I fell back against my bed and slammed my feet and fists into it like a toddler.

"I! Just! Want! One! Damn! Hour! To! My! Self!" I exclaimed.

...

"Lord, may I ask...I have noticed you have new additions to your palace. Now, I have spent time with them and they have earned my fondness. However, they complex me deeply. What exactly are these strange new creatures?" Chiro asked upon seeing Lord Sesshomaru walking through his halls.

"They are creatures, no more or less. They do not know of their origins." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, I had been hoping you wouldn't known. Looks like I'll just have to live with this burning curiosity then." Chiro sighed before bowing to his lord and walking away. However, little did the general know that he just light a metaphorical fire under his Lord. Lord Sesshomaru had intended to go back to his study and deal with the less exciting part of being a Lord. However, he stilled and his slender eyebrows slightly drew together. He wanted answers, not needed them. Yet he always gets what he wants. So, he turned around and traveled towards the source of his want.


	30. The Only Question That Matters

"Well. From the top down we shall go." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Kira...Kira.." I heard the drone of the dog Pound as they desperately searched for me. I could hear and see them from the study window. Thank God I had Rin and Damien help me hid my scent and then use themselves as decoys. It was done the second Lord Sesshomaru informed me that I would be required by him. "BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!" Eric bellowed and the others quickly joined in.

"They are..." Sesshomaru began.

"Obnoxious? Yeah, even my uncle the alpha couldn't hardly handle them. It takes a special kind of something to lead those guys and not kill yourself or them." I finished for him giving off a fond chuckle.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken called happily coming into the study with a tray full of food, tea scrolls and letters. Both me and Sesshomaru restrained ourselves from cringing at the noise. "I got those scrolls and documents you requested! I also took the liberty to personally deliver the meal you required in your study!" Jaken exclaimed happily waddling up to the desk. She sat the tray down with an air of great accomplishment.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said taking the scrolls and papers before sliding the tray to me.

"Thank you!" I said happily pulling the tray closer. I looked at Jaken's stricken face. Poor thing thought it was Sesshomaru was wanting to eat. I patted him on the head as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said looking over a scroll. Jaken wept miserably muttering things about me and Lord Sesshomaru as he went shutting the door behind himself.

"Well, looks like you got yourself one too. Am I right?" I said with a smirk.

"Hn. About how long ago was your breed rumored to have first been first birthed." He asked not looking up from his reading.

"Well...their are many theories but the majority of our kind believe that we began in Asia! They say that it was like a divine intervention. From the skies a horde of beings came forth. Like shooting stars streaking through the night the leader flew and the rest followed. At least that is what we have found in Asian history. That would place that at...about a year from now actually. Now if that is wrong there is another later date where we think we could've originated from! In about six years there was a recording of us in Germany!" I said.

"DAMIEN, WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?" We heard Jasmine snap.

"She said she was going to see you guys?" Damien said in false confusion.

"Oh God, the witch hunt is going to begin soon." I exclaimed slapping a hand to my face.

"There is only one true way to truly call her out!" Eric exclaimed.

"LOVING YOU! IS EASY CAUSE YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! A DUH A DUH A DUUUHHHH!" Jeremy sang poorly. I quickly covered my ears just in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" The six of them howled out. I could see the muscles in Sesshomaru's jaw tense as his ear drums screamed in protest.

"Anyways! If you are truly curious, we could always wait until the alleged birth of my race." I suggested trying to ignore the insanity my pack was causing.

"RED ROBIN'S!" Hailey yelled.

"YUM!" Damien exclaimed.

"DAMN IT! KIRA!" Jasmine screamed. Sesshomaru closed his eye for a second then opened them once more.

"You are dismissed." He said just a fraction of a second drawn out more that what was necessary.

"I am terribly sorry for them. We are not blood bound yet and they are just excited to see me after so long. I'll go play with them and work off their extra energy." I blushed getting up from my cushion.

"Like a Squad Leader." He said making me relax with a gut wrenching laugh.

"EXACTLY!" I howled wiping at the corner of my eye. "Ah! Got to keep humor in your life someway. You can hide behind that mask but inside there is a giggly pup, just begging to come out. Soon my pretty, soon. Their like the God damn plague! Every bodies gonna get it." I said pointing a finger at him before leaving. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory of the last look he gave me. Both eyebrows had be raised. A picture was worth a thousand words and boy did that picture tell a hilarious tale.

I walked to the hallway window on the second floor and casually jumped from it. I looked both ways down the side of the building before walking up to a tree. I jumped into one of it's branches and made myself comfortable using my hat to go over my eyes.

My leg dangled below swaying lightly back in forth in a rhythm that was very compulsive and soothing. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found me. Yet I wasn't going to make a move to help them out.

"KIA! I'VE GOT DEATH NOTE ON MY PHONE AND IT HAS 80% CHARGE!" Jasmine yelled walking around the corner of the palace into my view. My shoulders bounced in a soundless laugh at her bait tactic. "I'VE GOT FLAPPY BIRD!" She called put again nearly underneath my tree now. Poor dogs couldn't tell were I was thanks to the false trail Rin ad Damien placed. Add in the fact that I have marked the palace and they were doomed.

"A game I used to own. Then I lost my temper and now I need a new phone." I said lips curling at the excitement of surprising my friend. She whirled around head snapping to where my voice lead her. Her face dropped into a pout, her hip jutted out and she placed her hands upon it.

"Where have you been?" She complained moving her head from side to side with each word.

"I found Narnia, killed the white bitch and had a keg party. Now excuse me as I sleep off this hangover." I said not letting a single thing in my body language or face show I was lying.

"And you didn't stop to find us so that we could kick ass as a group?" She huffed flicking tendrils of liquid like ebony strands over her shoulder. I shrugged and lower my hat over my eyes once more. "Why da fuck you lying. Spill it before the other's come. You know I'm you down to earth girlie to the day I die." She huffed.

"I was meeting with Sesshomaru. He's itching to know what the hell we are and how we came to be." I said with a relenting sigh.

"Good Luck! We've been searching for that answer for centuries upon centuries. Though, maybe this is our purpose? Maybe the well allowed us entry to find out how we came to be!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Or the well has become senile in it's old age." I grunted.

"I don't think that's the case. I wish Gregory's Nana had come with us. That old dog would know what exactly was going on here. She called right before he and Hailey jumped. I kind of wish he accepted her call." Jasmine huffed.

"JASMINE!" Jeremy yelled running to her side with unnatural speed. "Isn't this great? We don't have to hide ourselves here! We can wild out and...hey Kira...HEY! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" He yelled.

"Not in this tree you haven't." I offered removing my hat before I jumped down.

"Bullshit..." He grumbled sending a glare my way.

"We're not playing the card game." I brushed him off and started to walk to where Damien and Rin was. Damien was my only pack member as of now. I knew the dog Pound would become official pack and held no ill will, yet my instincts clawed at me to go check on him.

"She was with the Lord of the castle. He is trying to figure out how we were first born onto this world." Jasmine said.

"Oh shit! You're not Joshing me are you?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Who the fuck says Joshing anymore?" I said looking back at him with a teasing smirk.

"I do! Don't hate appreciate." He said puffing out his chest.

"Baby, you got to stop trying to revive these dead meme's." Jasmine exclaimed.

"Hey! Their not dead in this time! In fact they haven't been born! I could be the greatest birther of comedy!" He said enthusiastically.

"Or the destroyer of the time line. You could create a paradox and risk this version of the universe to shatter into pieces." Jasmine muttered darkly.

"Hey...at least we would go out with a bang!" He shrugged with a wicked grin.

"A really stupid bang." Jasmine huffed.

"I resent that." He scoffed and thus the two lovers began to fight. It was all in good fun but it still made my ears pound. When would I be allowed some tranquility in my life? I feel like I've been going like this forever now. I wasn't by any means tired, just cranky. We turned the corner and saw Hailey, Gregory, Eric, Damien and Rin walking about.

"KIRA! YOU SNEAKY BADGER!" Eric exclaimed once he saw me. The group jeered their heads to me and like a heard of gazelles they bound towards me. "Where have you been?" Eric asked.

"She was with Lord Kristen Steward." Jeremy said earning a single snort of humor from Gregory.

"You don't stop beating that dead horse then I'll start beating you." I warned.

"Do it." Eric said like Lord Palpatine did in the star wars movie.

"Fine...I'll come up with something else..." Jeremy sighed heavily.

"Why DO I feel like our lives are going to be turned into a bad comedy show now?" Damien exclaimed ruefully.

"Next up on Feudal Tales...Will Damien ever ask Lord Sesshomaru for Rin's hand in marriage? Will Eric ever brush his teeth? And what about Gregory's dark secret he's been hiding from not only his friends, but his future mate!" Hailey said dramatically making everyone crack a smile. Rin used her sleeve to cover her mouth as she laughed openly.

"If this is bad comedy then I don't mind. However I believe this palace shall never be the same." Rin beamed.

"I like this kid." Gregory chuckled.

"Nobody can hate Rin. Not after getting to know her. Anyone who does hate Rin after getting to know her must be burned at the stake." Damien declared making her blush.

"Here! Here!" We all cried out our approval.

"Alright, so what can we do?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what can we do around here for fun." He insisted.

"Oh! Well I thought you were about to say something smart. Like, what do we do with our future? What place do we have in this world?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you expected me to ask then you don't have the answer to the question either." He huffed.

"I have an answer but it is not the solution." I glared him down.

"What is that supposed to me?" Hailey asked.

"It means she is unsure of what path will lead to the best ending. She knows of many answers, but she knows no solutions to our problems." Gregory elaborated for me.

"Oh..." The group exclaimed almost in unison.

"I'm hungry..." Jasmine was the first to speak.

"Did you guys not eat breakfast in the dinning hall?" I asked.

"Naw...we wanted to wait for you." Jeremy said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Well, this gives us a perfect excuse to hunt together." Eric exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you guys can go. I'll stay here with Rin since me and her already ate." Damien said taking her hand.

"Are you sure? This is a chance for you to bond with your old friends!" Rin frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll all have a pow wow sooner or later. Right now he's took love sick." Jasmine teased.

"Shut up." Damien hissed before stopping off with Rin being dragged beside him. She didn't mind though. She turned back at us and gave a wave in fair well.

"So...the only question that matters now is...where's the best hunting grounds around here?" Jeremy stated.

"Everywhere." I said with a smirk walking toward the palace gate.

"Hey Jasmine?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what really grinds my gears?"

"What?"

"When episodes, book or even chapters start to delve into something that would progress the story, then suddenly something happens and ultimately it becomes all filler or pointless comedy." He ranted.

"Why are you talking about this now?" She sighed.

"Cause...I watched Naruto last night on my phone." He said with a shrug.

"Build a bridge and get over it. You would be bitching if the anime ended any sooner than it did and you know it." I huffed.

"True..." He grumbled.


	31. Month Deeper

For the first six days everyone was kind of off tilter dude to the new surroundings. The fact that we were in the past where demons exist didn't help either. What was the hardest part for some of them was the fact that their phones died and they had no way of charging them back up again. Eventually we all took a special trip to the mountains and tossed them all off the peak.

The full moon came and they joined me and Damien's pack. Gregory was my beta, Jasmine was delta, and Eric was gamma. Which really meant that once Gregory mated Hailey she would be Beta as well. Same went for Jasmine and Jeremy. Everyone got a title but...there was still a bottom.

Eric resented me a bit for not making him higher up but he was able to bare it since he wasn't dead last. Though in all honesty, in my eyes my brother was still second best to me. Then again, I did hold some favoritism towards him. Then again, being an omega is kind of a title of favoritism and could be called 'honorary beta'. But that was something that hardly anyone really knew.

In our old pack Gregory was going to be my potential Gamma. Everyone else was just regular pack. Which was okay with me since it would be good to hang around those who have no idea of the stress that came with these titles. However, they were all over the moon with the fact. It was like it was Christmas for Jeremy and Hailey.

The major plus side of this was that the higher ups of the castle backed off completely. We all went to the Dojo and showed off and slung a few burns here and there. Add the fact I had already killed a Lady and didn't get swatted on the hand for it. Then you've got a very clear message being sent out here. Don't fuck with us, we'll eat your still beating heart from your chest.

Then...it finally happened in the most anticlimactic way. Damien asked for Rin's hand in marriage.

...

"I'm going to do it." Damien said with finality. Everyone was around him in a hallway, save for Gregory.

"You are a winner!" Jasmine encouraged.

"You've got the eye of the tiger!" Hailey added.

"Yeah! I'm just going to walk up and ask! I have no fear!" Damien said enthusiastically.

"He has no feeeaarr!" I exclaimed.

"OH PRAISE DA LARD! TodaYa! WE'S a gonna witnessa! A battle between good and eeeevviill! A battle between this young man and that ddeeeemona! To fight for this here young woman's hearta! To eternally join together their souls in holy matrimony!" Jasmine carried out like a southern preacher.

"Praise da lard!" We exclaimed while Rin snickered.

"Can I get an Amen?"

"Amen!"

"Can I get a Hallelujah!"

"Hallelujah!" We repeated.

"Guys, he's coming." Gregory said coming up to us.

"Alright! Go forth with no fear! For da lard is your Shepard!" Jasmine said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you guys." Damien chuckled looking at all of us.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too but I know Lord Sesshomaru will say yes. Just...ask." Rin admitted to him. I felt Lord Sesshomaru turn down the hallway and immediately pushed Damien towards the corner.

He walked out and directly towards Sesshomaru. Hailey pulled out her mirror and angled it so that we could see what was happening. Damien walked normally then stopped in the middle of the hallway. When he bowed at the waist to Sesshomaru he paused and looked down at him with the same face he always had on.

"God damn...I think he is the Super Saiyon version of Kristen Stewart." Jeremy muttered earning a elbow to the kidneys from me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to ask your permission for Rin's hand in marriage. For a few breathless moments we all waited as Damien remained bowed to him. Poor Rin was three seconds from rushing out there but my hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You have obtained your answer from Rin yourself." He said finally and all of us let out a whoosh of air that we had been holding in. He walked forward and Damien's raised up to let him pass. Rin then yanked from my hold and went barreling down the hallway.

"THANK YOU LORD SESSHOMARU!" We heard her cry out. Hailey put up her mirror and gave out a dreamy sigh. Everyone then started giving out high fives and other little things of triumph as I leaned against the wall. When Sesshomaru passed by I had my arms crossed but my shoulders were trembling from my soundless chuckles.

Everyone paused in their merriment as he passed. It was as if he didn't care nor was he surprised we were standing here. Just when I thought he would pass without a look, I caught his sparing me a quick glace from the corner of his eye. It was just a second and no one else seem to have noticed if but me.

Much to my embarrassment my heart rate began to pick up more than it had already been racing. The second he was down the hallway a say ways everyone returned to their business of victory. Rin and Damien rounded the corner hand in hand. Which lead to everyone crowding around them to tease and congratulate them at the same time.

I shook my head and focused my attention on my brother and his new fiance. It was hard cause I found myself wanting to follow after him or even just watch him continue to go. Much to my horror, I was taking in his lingering scent subconsciously.

"What should we do to celebrate this wondrous event?" Gregory asked.

"Let us go outside and play games. After all, once their married they can't be kids anymore." I said thinking quickly. Anything to get me away from his scent. Anything to get away from this feeling that both pissed me off, scared me senseless and made me want to fan girl.

"Yeah! They'll be adults then and have to do more adult things!" Eric poked as we migrated outside. I held back during the games as I found myself fighting with thin air in my head. I was doing really good with giving excuses to everyone that were believable. Yet, there was one person who seemed to see right through me...Gregory.

...

It wasn't until a week later that Rin start to wonder when they would get married.

However, she quickly was side tracked from her wondering by her fiance. The next day he came to my room and freaked out about it. He wanted to give her a home of their own instead of a palace. It could be done, but I would need Sesshomaru's permission. Why me? Cause I'm the Alpha and if he were to make a home the rest of us would do so as well.

Which is why I was currently making my way up to see him. Despite the serious nature of my intended visit I couldn't help being just a little but excited to have an excuse just to go see him. He was just so strong and silent, I could be in his presence all day and not get tired or bored. Of course, it wasn't like I had an interest in him any further than a friend of sorts. It's not like I purposefully looked for reasons to hang out with him or anything. I knocked on the door of his study and instantly he called me in.

"Evening Lord Sesshomaru." I bowed closing the door behind me with a foot.

"Hn." He nodded his head.

"I came to talk to you about the future of Rin and Damien." I started.

"I am aware of their aspirations." He said.

"Well then, since you know their wants, then talk about fulfilling that. I know that a Lord of your standing would expect the man to pay you a dowry for a marriage between your ward and him. The fact that you are accepting nothing in return is very gracious. That is why both Rin and Damien are so, apprehensive about asking for anything further."

"It is of no hassle for one such as me. I have no need for a dowry." He said pompously. However, if you knew him how Rin knows him, how I am coming to know him... You would see that he actually meant... That for Rin there is no price tag attached. He was a closet softy for this who he deems worthy of possessing such a rare thing in his personality. I suddenly realized I had been sitting there almost staring him down when he shifted to place his head on his knuckles.

"Yes...They want a Hut. To start a family. Somewhere close to the palace but, secluded. They both want to start scouting the land to find their dream spot. However, that's not the real problem. They need funds to build their house." I nodded my head shaking off my sudden awkwardness.

"You and your pack has full rights to travel freely within my lands. Rin knows she has the same privilege as well. Funds, as you put it, will be provided as needed." He brushed off like me even asking was annoyance, like I should've known this was going to be his answer.

"I see...I must also state another obvious. My entire pack will be settling down close to them. I don't expect your financial support, I know we have your permission. I just wanted to give the courtesy of verbally bringing it directly to you in a somewhat formal matter." I nodded my head seriously.

"Hn...Noted. You are dismissed." He said taking his head away from his hand.

"Have a good day...Lord Sesshomaru." I said getting up with a smirk. I walked to the door then spared him another look before leaving. 'It was a short meeting. It was more business than anything, so why? Why am I so giddy over it?' I asked myself. Despite my self questioning I couldn't whip off the smirk from my face.

"KIRA!" Gregory yelled, immediately I jumped. It was very rare for him to yell, so for him to do so now...it nearly scared me. With speed I rarely flaunted in the palace I ripped out of the building like a bat out of hell.

"We've got a issue..." Jasmine grumbled. The whole pack was outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The sun and the moon. They are on a coarse of a moment of singularity." Gregory said looking up to the sky with a scowl. 'A moment of singularity...which can only mean...No.'

HELLO! I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. HAD A FRIEND STAY OVER, SHE CAME DOWN FROM FLORIDA BECAUSE OF THE HURRICANE, SO IT WAS A RARE OPPORTUNITY I COULDN'T WASTE! ANYWAYS! ENJOY! ^^


	32. Solar Eclipse

"This...isn't good news...but it's not a complete disaster..." I sighed heavily as Hailey wigged out.

"BUT WE BECOME SO BRUTISH AND DIRTY AFTERWARDS! I'M ALREADY DEALING WITH CHIPPING NAIL POLISH!" She howled making everyone cover their ears. Well, save for Gregory who just winced.

"What exactly happens during a solar eclipse?" Rin asked.

"Well, we wouldn't know since it has never happened in our area before! However our parents told of a time when they were younger and there was a solar eclipse. They said they were forced to change despite it not being a full moon. Not only that but our power gets a little... Strange." Eric explained.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, we get stronger and faster. We gain some traits that...are rather demonic to be honest. We have no clue why... Why the heck the moon effects us to be honest. The solar eclipse is an even bigger mystery to us than anything. We have just come to accept it." Jasmine shrugged then slumped over with a sigh.

"We are, what we are. No reasons to be given, no real explanation to be had. Just like humans really. I mean, do you know exactly how and why you have came to be? Is there a common tale or written explanation as to why? No, no one can say a 100% how or why. So I guess we shouldn't feel that special." Jeremy asked Rin.

"I guess you're right about that. Yet, with humans it's different. We have nothing special like that to really want an explanation for." She mused.

"Ones very existence is special enough to want a explanation for." Gregory said.

"So...besides that...how is this bad news?" She asked.

"Because...during a solar eclipse we become feral. If we're lucky we won't attack each other in a power match. If everyone around us is lucky, we will. Best case scenario is that we just go on a massive animal killing spree." I grumbled looking at my pack with a calculating eye. Rin gasped in horror at the thought of us attacking.

"Don't worry Rin, we'll get away before that happens. It's best we go somewhere isolated no matter what." Damien said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's the safest since he's the lowest one on the totem pole and an omega. He won't try to gain power and no one will try to kill him for it." Eric said.

"That being said you're safe too." Jasmine teased. Eric growled loudly with a sneer.

"Shut up, there may be a pack system but our friendship comes first. No one even think about battling each other for positions. You have the what you have for a reason." I butted in getting between the two.

"That's not reassuring coming from the top dog." He sneered.

"Eric...don't be this way." I warned softly. He sent me a harsh glare before tugging off to the wall. He altered and jumped over it with a howl.

"This is why he was never even considered for a high position in the pack. He's too childish, and easily offended." Jeremy huffed wrapping a arm around Jasmine's waist.

"Jasmine, you didn't have to tease him about something you know he is sore about." I whirled around at her.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's a sore loser. First he gets mad that his brother gets me, now he's pissed cause not a pack head." She huffed in defense.

"He needs to grow thicker skin." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Part of being a pack head is taking care of those below you, not flaunt your position over them." Gregory stepped in.

"Yeah, I might be seen as vain and all, but that was totally uncalled for. Even I could see that Eric would've been hurt by that." Hailey said stepping up.

"We all pick on each other! This isn't anything new!" Jasmine puffed out.

"So? We know that Kia still feels guilty for us being here in the first place! No one has picked on her about it!" Damien said making my mood just go way down.

"That's a different story! Kia isn't a sore losing jerk!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"STOP IT!" Rin screamed surprising all of us. She blushed when all our eyes zeroed in on her. "It wasn't right to make fun of something that is a sore issue for him. You are all a pack and that means you are all a big family. Light teasing and constructive criticism is good and all but...you need to be more aware for others feelings." She said gaining confidence in herself the more she talked.

"She's right. Now more than ever we need to stick together. We no long have the rest of the pack or higher ups to lean on. It's all on us now." Jasmine sighed.

"Fuck...I hate this. Why doesn't Eric every get this kind of crap for the shit he does?" Jeremy growled.

"If he fucks up again he'll get the same treatment. However, with how prideful he is...I am not going to risk him going Rouge." I said.

"As if...he's not that stupid." Hailey shrugged.

"When level headed." Gregory added.

"Either way, I need to go warn Lord Sesshomaru. You guys go make amends." I said with finality.

"Yay, we get to go deal with a butt hurt dog while our alpha goes and drools over the Lord." Jeremy said with false merriment.

"Watch it...I am not in a good mood and that joke is tiring." I growled out then left. Once again I found myself at Sesshomaru's door. I knocked three times then walked in. "I have a question." I began shutting the door behind me.

...

"Hailey get your Hello Kitty ass ready or I am going to drag you out by your fake ass eyelashes!" I bellowed across the hall.

"I'M ALMOST DONE!" She screamed in frustration. Just then a lady walked by and sent me and my waiting pack a judging glare. I stomped a foot out and flared out my arms.

"WHAT?!" I yelled sharply causing the lady to gasp. She bowed her head down and began shuffling away. "That's right you fucking tart." I grumbled in English watching her go.

"Fucking bitches...will they ever learn?" Jeremy sighed.

"Maybe when Kira takes another life." Eric grumbled.

"No happening, though I am not above taking my frustrations out on their husband's." I admitted.

"That's merciful." Gregory said with a grin.

"Quite." Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready!" Hailey called out coming out of her and Gregory's room. She was all dressed up, as if she was going to a party or something.

"You know we are going on a boat to a small deserted island, right?" Jeremy asked.

"So? A girl must always look her best." She said.

"Rairity." Huffed Eric.

"Shove it, Fluttergay." She hissed.

"Great! Now all we need is the runt." I declared ignoring the argument kicking up behind me about My Little Pony. We walked out of the palace and saw Rin leaned onto Damien's shoulder as they looked over the koi pond. I really hated breaking them up but, it was for her own safety." Damien, it's about that time." I called out.

"Alright." He called. We walked to the gate and waited as it was opened. Damien and Rin shared a hug and a peck before breaking apart blushing. "I'll be back before you know it." He promised.

"I know you will." She smiled.

"Alright! Off to catch a boat and ride out the solar eclipse!" Jeremy proclaimed pointing a finger off towards the woods.

"The boat is that way." I said dully pointing off to the west.

"I knew that!" He said not dropping the act.

"Uh uh." I grunted.

"Be safe! Good luck!" Rin called out.

"You too! Don't look at the sun during the eclipse! You'll go blind!" I called back. We walked along the western part of the outside wall in silence for a bit. It was a cold winner evening out. The clouds were all high in the sky and scattered. Despite the gloomy overcast I knew there was no threat of snow yet.

"Do you thing if there are clouds out during the eclipse it'll block the effect?" Hailey asked breaking the silence.

"Does it work during a full moon?" Damien asked.

"It was worth a shot." She pouted.

"I wish there was separate islands we could go to. You know? I think the biggest thing I fear is accidentally hurting you guys." Jasmine admitted.

"I know how you feel, we all do. We just had to hang on to the hope that no matter what our pack bond and friendship will see us through." I said with determination. I don't know what exactly is going to happen to our mental states during this eclipse, but some how I was going to try to keep a clear enough head to look out for my pack. With that in mind, I decided that no one would eat for three days. We were already going on our second day and I am surprised no one has tried to eat anyone else.

"When you look at it that way, I say we have nothing to worry about." Hailey chirped.

"Yeah, we have our hiccups but in the end we all pull through." Gregory nodded in agreement.

"Hey! When we get through this alright, why not have a little feast?" Eric recommended. It was as if our stomachs had ears, because all of our stomachs grumbled in protest at the mention of food.

"Ugghh! Why did you have to mention food?" Damien grumbled.

"I'm sorry but at least it's something to look forward to!" He said ducking his head down.

"There is a lot to look forward to. Once we come back We're going to take Rin out to search for the perfect place to start a mini village." I said.

"Ohhhh! A big long adventure? Just the seven of us?" Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"The seven of us? You mean the eight of us?" Jasmine scoffed.

"Oh right! I don't know why I said seven. I guess I count me and Gregory as one person." She said with a cute smile sent towards Gregory.

"Before we know it, she's going to be an official part of the pack." Eric said.

"That means we should really make even more of an effort to know all about her!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Don't push too hard." Damien warned darkly.

"She's had a very traumatic past guys. Some bones are left buried and forgotten in the back yard." I backed my brother up before any of them could jump down his throat.

"Shit...what happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

"It isn't our story to tell. If she feels like she is comfortable with telling you guys then she will. Until then don't try to rip it out of her." Damien reminded them.

"Okay! Okay! But just one question...why the heck does she idolize Lord Fluffwad so much?" Jeremy asked.

"He took care of her at a young age when she had nothing." I said simply and left it at that.

"Damn, gives me a whole new outlook on Mr. Kristen Stew..." Eric said before I cut him off.

"Don't make me make good on my promise you fucking soulless ginger." I hissed.

"Look who's talking?! You kept using the same lines over and over again on me." He exclaimed.

"Yeah but...nobody is your mate or is interested in being your mate yet. You just wouldn't get it. We don't like it when people talk shit about them. That's why Jasmine and Jeremy gang up on you. Anyways, once you have a mate you won't be such easy pickings." Hailey piped in.

"Are you trying to suggest something Hailey..." I huffed.

"Oh can we all just get real for three seconds here?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Fine Doctor Phil, what's your prognosis?" I asked.

"Oohhh! An oldie but a goodie!" Damien exclaimed.

"Kira! Admitting that you have a bond to Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to kill you. At least let yourself have that! You don't have to pursue him. Heck, I don't think I would like Jim being an official part of this pack. He's so cold...but there is no denying that he is strong and has experience in leading." Jasmine exclaimed.

"There is no use admitting what isn't and shall not be." I said sharply.

"Guys I have been trying longer than you guys have to just get her to admit it. I don't think she's going to budge. At least, not for awhile." Damien sighed.

"If awhile means eternity, the you are absolutely right." I said picking up my pace to a fast jog. The others speed up along with me.

"I wish I could kill that bastard. He caused more shit than he was worth." Jasmine growled under her breath.

"Get in line." Gregory growled darkly.

"Shut it. I want to get to that boat with in the next three hours. Jaken said that it would take about six hours of sailing time to get to these islands. That's if everything goes swimmingly." I hushed them once again picking up the speed.

"Even in a bad mood she still is able to at least make a pun." Damien chuckled rushing up to my side. Me and him shared a look and suddenly we were going as fast as we could.

"Oh ho ho! A race? Well I hate to tell it to you guys but I was breed for speed!" Jasmine exclaimed. The wind whoosed past my ears and the ground became a green, brown and gray blur. I took a look behind me as saw that Jasmine was quickly gaining on my tail. She really was a good runner. If anything she could've made it as a pack hunter.

It only took us two and a half hours to get to the docks. There was a small village that surrounded it. It was quite obviously a fishing village. When we approached the village we were all surprised to see that it was filled with demons. I had expected it to be a human village. I handed over Lord Sesshomaru's sealed scroll to the elder and immediately a man and his father were enlisted to take us to the island. From there on it was a nightmare.

"Bbllll!" Damien lurched over the side of the fishing boat to dry heave.

"Man, this such even worse since we haven't eaten anything in two days now." Jeremy groaned leaning over the boats railings right along side Damien.

"I'm sorry guys but it has to be done. I'm hoping that if we are all really hungry, then our main focus will be food." I said feeling a little queasy myself.

"The logic is there, but I still hate it!" Jasmine said leaning against the same rail siding as the boys were.

"I don't like it either." I agreed.

"Don't make me hungry, you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry." Gregory said. Out of all of us he looked to be the most unaffected by motion sickness.

"Oh Edward Norton...how you gave me such strange fem-boners when you were playing the Hulk." Jasmine sighed dreamily.

"What the fuck?" Jeremy spat.

"I don't blame her...I mean... I used to have the hots for him too... Until I meant my personal hulk." She said baring her eyelashes at Gregory.

"You Two are just freaking weird... What about you Kia?" Eric asked.

"I had a boner for wanting to have a one on one sparing match. I mean, how do we measure up to a creature like that." I said honestly.

"How did I every figure it would be anything less?" Eric sighed.

"I don't know, hunger will do funny shit to you." I shrugged then walked to the bowl of the boat. I watched the sun shimmer over the rippling waves. It was a peaceful scene to look over. I almost regret not bringing my sketch pad with me. Then again, how the hell would I be able to draw in a rocking boat.

"Wake me up when it's over!" Damien exclaimed.

"Mkay." I called back without so much as looking away from the ocean.

...

"This is it? It's like...three boulders big..." Hailey huffed as we drew near the island that we were to be dropped off at.

"Shut up, it's plenty big enough for the solar eclipse." I huffed.

"Plenty is being nice about it. It's just barely big enough." Eric crossed his arms and huffed.

"We shall be back for you in two days as requested." The son if the Sailor said as we beached.

"Thank you very much." I said with a bow before stepping off his boat. The rest of the group stepped off then watched as the boat sailed away into the sunset shimmering waters of the ocean.

"What now?" Hailey asked.

"Want to play I spy?" Eric suggested turning around to the rest of the island. The island was quite small and mostly rocky. There was patches of moss, grass and a few trees scattered about.

"I spy with my little eye, the possibility of going insane before this time tomorrow." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Well...he's not wrong..." Damien said with a shrug.

"So, should we start up a camp fire and sing our camp fire song?" Hailey asked.

"OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E SONG!" The ginger brothers sang out loudly.

"Hey guys, we are completely alone on this island. We can be as loud and as crazy as we want!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked with a smirk.

"How about...Um...jousting?" She suggested.

"You mean some people alter and others mount them is sticks and try to knock the other person down?" Damien frowned.

"Holy shit that sounds childish, wreck less and potentially harmful...LLEEETTSSS DDOOOO ITTTT!" Eric howled.

"So who wants to be the mounts?" Jeremy asked.

"I say the girls be the mouths." Hailey said.

"Why?" Eric huffed.

"Cause I don't want to be poked with a big stick until I fall!"

"If I am playing I am not going to be a mount." I said.

"Great! I'll be your mount!" Eric exclaimed.

"So I guess I will be the referee!" Damien exclaimed happily.

"Great! Let's find a place to camp out, then build a fire first! Then we can knock each other off one another until we're too tired to move!" I clapped then started jogging to the nearest patch of trees.

...

"Okay...that was one of the most finest things we have ever done together." I said laying beside Damien on Eric's side.

"Yeah...we should do it more often. Hey! Why don't we try to make armor for us to wear in our altered forms? We would be like the bear from the Golden compass!" Jeremy suggested.

"I think that would be a waste of time and resources. We don't need any armor on, otherwise others of our kind would've already thought of it. I mean, come on." Damien argued.

"I agree." I grunted.

"Well, it would still look cool." Jeremy woofed.

"I am not going to deny that. However, the answer is no." I said.

"It was worth a shot." He huffed thumping his tail on the ground.

...

"I don't feel...right." Damien groaned around noon. The moon was close to it's singularity with the sun. I could feel it, everyone could feel it. This morning we woke up and we were all very high strung, short fused. Now, we all were just so nervous that our crappy moods have been long forgotten.

"Is it... Alright that I'm kind of... Scared?" Hailey asked cuddling into Gregory.

"Yes." He said wrapping both arms around her tightly.

"Wanna whistle a happy tune?" Jeremy suggested.

"AAHHHH!" Damien screamed gripping his head as he fell flat on his face.

"It's starting." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Damien cried out rolling over onto his back. "RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

He screamed with everything he had. I kneeled down beside him and saw the subtle changes start to take hold. His ears pointed, his gums bleed and his eyes glowed.

"FUCK...I'M NEXT!" Eric screamed kneeling down. Hailey started to whimper and cry into Gregory's chest. Then she started to scream. Next to go was Jeremy, then Jasmine, Gregory and finally...

"It can't...last... Forever." I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they might break. I watched as Gregory strained to keep himself composed as well. I think the pain of hearing my packs pained screams were worse that what my body was going through. It felt like lava was being poured over my exposed brain.

Then... After a few moments of ear ringing silence, it stopped. A feeling of clarity and power burned in my veins. Yet my head became, clouded. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the fog in my head but to no avail. My head turned to look at Gregory on its own accord. It was as if I was walking in a dream. The sky darkened but I hardly noticed. Instead Gregory's snarling face was placed on my list top priority.

I feel like I was, disconnected from not only my body but my own emotions. I could feel myself becoming angry but it wasn't me. 'Stop...why am I feeling this way? Calm down and fight through it. I don't want to cause any harm to my pack. I am their alpha, I am supposed to protect them!' I frantically screamed in my head.

In horror I watched as Gregory and Jasmine pounced at me. Gregory gunned for me, and Jasmine gunned for both of us. Which lead to Jeremy and Hailey started to go at it. Eric ran off and watched from a distance while Damien stayed behind me. He didn't attack or defend but he growled out his disapproval.

Yet there was nothing anyone could do in the end. Heartbroken, I lost the fight with myself and everything blurred behind my eyes. All I could feel was pain, blood and anger echoing to me deep in the recesses of my mind. Was this how the others felt, or was it just me? 'I feel so...alone.' I mentally whimpered.


	33. Rippling Effect

"Milord! Word has come from the south east board hold!" Jaken cried out as he rushed into Sesshomaru's study. He waddled as fast as he could to the front of his desk and handed the sealed scroll to Sesshomaru over the desk.

Quietly Jaken watched as Sesshomaru opened the scroll and read the contents. If it was bad or good news his face wouldn't show it. Once done he set the scroll down and brought out a fresh scroll. With a steady hand and pace Sesshomaru wrote out his reply then rolled it up. After placing his seal upon the document he then handed it down to Jaken.

"Take then to General Takoma." He ordered calmly. Jaken bowed lowly then took the scroll from his lord and left the room. When he was gone Sesshomaru got up and looked out his window towards the opening gates. The pack of weredogs walked in looking, wearied.

...

"Uugghhhhhhhh." I heard a groan bringing me back. I was no longer in a fog but my body was riddled in pain. I could barely move but I forced myself to sit up.

"If anyone is day say I." I called out.

"I." Everyone called out weakly. I smirked at their resilient senses of humor but it quickly turned into a grimace. It felt like my spine had been ripped out of my back. I didn't even have an explanation for my head, it just felt like shit.

"So that was the dreaded Solar Eclipse phenomenon." Damien said.

"Fuck that shit." Jeremy hissed.

"It still hurts so fucking much." Hailey cried out crawling over to Gregory. He reached for her and slowly helped her in dragging herself onto his chest. I looked over my pack and noticed the large amounts of steam coming from us. All of us had large wounds healing as we laid here.

"It'll subside soon, we're gifted after all." Jasmine moaned.

"More like cursed." I spat.

"It's all just a point of view." Gregory strained.

"Okay, I'm ready for this to stop now." Eric snapped painfully.

"Here! Here!" Jeremy agreed.

"Fuck..." I hissed getting up. It took me a minute to get on my feet and when I did I found myself swaying. It's like my head was a thousand ton rock desperately trying to gain purchase with the ground again. "The boat will come back in a few hours. Once we get back to the main lands we are going to gorge ourselves to the fullest. I feel like bathing in warm blood and raw meat after this." I said through clenched teeth as my stomach ached with it's emptiness.

"I think we deserve it. After all, no one died." Jasmine huffed.

Damien groaned and rolled over onto his side. "I know I died... I'm a zombie."

"Now you can't mate or fuck Rin or you'll risk cursing her with your undead affliction." Jeremy jeered.

"...would I be selfish if I said I don't even care?" Damien asked.

"Yes but that just means you're super possessive and attached to Rin. So...You found your soul mate." Hailey justified.

"Why do we talk about zombies every other week?" Eric asked as Jasmine and Jeremy sat up.

"Cause they ate epic...a zombie apocalypse would be so bad ass! Even fantasy creatures love the idea of other true fantasy creatures." Jasmine said trying to sound more cheery than pained. I grunted then walked over to a tree. 8 wrapped my arms around its small trunk and let it support my weight."Damn, that bad?"

"No." I lied. "I just love nature so much."

"Uh huh...why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying?" Hailey huffed.

"Oh, thank the moon goddess for her mercy. I can feel it leaving me." I said with a sigh of relief. Slowly this sigh echoed through the group one at a time. There was about half an hour of silence between us as we shook off the last effects of the solar eclipse.

"Finally." Damien moaned sitting up finally. He ran his hand threw his hair and shook out the rocks and dirt from it.

"I never want to see the moon shift in front of the damn sun ever again. Unless we have an enemy to fight. Then, and that would be a big maybe, I would accept it." Jeremy spat.

"Well the next solar eclipse will probably happen at the tail ends of our lives." Damien informed regretfully.

"Eww. Don't bring up old age to me." Hailey complained.

...

"Look at this beautiful palace. Ugh! I has missed you of comfort of society!" Jasmine strained throwing out her hands towards the gates as if she wished to hug it.

"I need a nice bath, scented oil rub, and beauty sleep. All in that order." Hailey complained.

"I think I can help you with that." Gregory said with a smirk.

"Ah! None of that until you two are officially mated." I warned.

"Ugghh! Speaking of which...are we going to be leaving out tomorrow? Cause if so, just go without me. I'm not in the mood to travel for the next week at the very least." Eric asked dragging himself along behind the rest of us.

"Lazy ass, you need to be apart of the decision making. You're just going to have to suck it up." I snapped.

"Uuuhhhhh." He growled.

"I'm three seconds from passing out right here." Jasmine threatened.

"If you do I'll just curl around you." Jeremy admitted.

"I can't believe there wasn't shit around that village for us to catch." Damien grumbled.

"Yeah, no wonder they were such a serious fishing village. Anyways, the castle has food. It's like twenty yards away. It's not going to kill us." I sighed.

The gates opened up for us and we all slumped into the confines of its walls. Though I vaguely noted that the army men were out and about. They were so active, it reminded me of buzzing bees. I didn't bother to question it any further. Before we reached the palace I looked up to Sesshomaru's study. I was surprised to see him looking down at us from it. I gave him a half hearted wave and then entered the palace. We all went to our rooms and did what we felt like doing, me, it was sleeping.

...

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out feeling something was horribly wrong. He raced through the village and found her running for him with equal unease.

"Inuyasha! It's...overwhelming!" Kagome yelled shakily. They meet in the middle with Kagome taking his hand. She then tugged him towards Kaedes Hut urgently. "I can't even believe what I am sensing! Both spiritual and dark auras in the masses!" She exclaimed in disbelief as they both shot into the old miko's Hut.

"This does not bode well." Kaede said grimly sitting beside her roaring fire pit.

"What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

"There has been rumors being spreed about the lands. It is said to have started in the eastern islands. A dark priest and miko have joined forces. The pair work together to take down demons day and night. Soon other dark spiritual and light spiritual people rallied behind them. They rid the entire island of demons then moved on to the next. The more they traveled, the more supporters they have gained. I can't believe they have made it all the way here." Kaede shared the rumors she had heard from a traveling merchant.

"How much of Japan have they cleared?" Kagome asked.

"All of the east and South. They are just now moving into both the Northern and Western territories." Kaede said grimly. Kagome was dump founded by this. That was nearly half of Japan freed of demons.

"Do you think...do you think their going to be the one's to rid the world of demons?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"If they have made it this far, then they very well may be the ones. They be mercilessly killing all tainted with demonic blood. Inuyasha, you must get Shippo and get away!" Kaede ordered.

"Keh, as if I'm going to run away like a coward. If they want a fight then they can go ahead and bring it." Inuyasha snorted. Just then Miroku came into the Hut.

"I see you are aware of what is happening." Miroku said seriously.

"Yeah, I'm not impressed though." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha! This is an entire army of humans hell bent of destroying everything demonic! You can't take them, not with just us!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She's is right. They already took down two demonic bodies of power. It would be suicide for you to stand off with them with how few we are." Miroku agreed.

"Inuyasha! Listen to us." Kaede urged.

"I'm not just going to leave you guys behind." Inuyasha said.

"You know I will go with you. Miroku can stay here with Kaede and keep an eye on the village for us. They won't be in any danger but you could be. Not only that but Shippo may have no clue what is coming. We have to go find him." Kagome said firmly.

"What's the point of running? If their going to whip out all of demonic kind...might as well go out fighting." Inuyasha said grimly.

"NO! Just because the future has no demons doesn't mean you have to die now! I'm not going to just accept your death for the security of the future! You living along with Shippo isn't going to destroy anything!" Kagome yelled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I agree with Kagome. Inuyasha, you two have only been mated for a year now. Loosing you so soon will destroy her and I am not fond of the thought of you dying before me either." Miroku backed her up.

"Aye, even an old crow like me should be buried in the ground before ye die Inuyasha." Kaede said with a soft smile. Inuyasha looked over his two friends and mate before ducking his head with a huff.

"I don't feel like dying anytime soon either I guess. Come on Kagome, we need to pack if we're going to be on the run." Inuyasha resigned turning his back to the three adults to leave.

"Let me assist you, if you need anything I'll be happy to help in whatever way I can." Miroku offered following after the half demon and his worried mate.

"Never had I thought the end days of demons would bring me such grief...Fate be strange." Kaede muttered to herself looking back into the fire once more. Her mind ran away to the past pointing out everything that happened that lead to this moment.

...

"General!" A demon apart of Lord Sesshomaru's personal draft came running in through the gates of his keep. The soldier bowed then held out a scroll with the west's official seal. "Lord Sesshomaru sends urgent news." He said raising up as the general took the scroll from him.

"At ease. You are welcomed to rest before returning." Chiro offered.

"Thank you General." The demon panted lightly. As the soldier walked away with a final bow he opened up the scroll. His eyes darted from word to word as his face became less carefree and more stern. Once he was done with the scroll he rolled it up and haste turning on his heels. Throwing the door open of his barracks he stalked in heading to his second in command. Immediately the demon bowed in respect.

"Gather the men, intensify their training and prepare for war." Chiro barked out. The demons eyes widen in surprise at the prospect of war. Without missing a beat he rushed out and began passing to word around. In several minutes, Chiro could hear his keep clatter about loudly. This wasn't surprising news, but it was more than unwelcomed.

CUE THE TERMINATOR MUSIC... WHY? IDK. I JUST AUTOMATICALLY THINK OF THE SONG WHEN I READ ABOUT A INCOMING WAR. SOARNET (SKYNET) IS ONLINE PEOPLE! ANYWAYS! DON'T FORGET TO THROW A DOG A BONE!


	34. Hounds of War

"What is it?" I asked sensing Sesshomaru coming up behind me. I didn't ask in a rude way, I did so with sheer curiosity since it was rare for him to approach me.

"Is your pack prepared for war?" Sesshomaru asked causing me to look back at him then do a double take.

"Shit, we all have had some training but we haven't had war in three generations. Plus we don't know how to use your primitive weapons. Now if there was a gun around here I would say show up where and we'll beat the fuck out of them." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Instantly I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach nervously.

"Then my men will teach yours." He said then started to walk away.

"HOLD IT! I know I owe you...but I think I should know why my pack is going to war. What's the threat?" I yelled out getting up too rush to his side.

He looked down at me with a calculative glare until he finally spoke up. "Come to my study, I will show you." I nodded my head and followed him up. He opened the door and I closed it behind us. I sat down before his desk and was handed a scroll with an already broke seal. I unrolled it and started reading it. Only to become embarrassed at the fact I could hardly make any of it out. I bite my lip in embarrassment. 'Man...why didn't I pay more attention in school.' I groaned. Sesshomaru saw my distress and started to explain.

"A dark Priest and Miko have joined forces and accumulated an army. They are currently fighting their way through the central lands to mine."

"OH! I see where a massive amount of them can cause issues. It says here something about distraction of the east and south too. So, their the real deal." I said then gave a low whistle.

"Hn..." He grunting indifferently.

"Think you can take them out?" I asked.

"This isn't the first war against my lands." He said simply.

"BUT is this the first massive attack against your lands by...basically demons worst enemies and dark priest?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. There was a long silence that followed my question. "Well then, good thing you have us weredogs around. Only wish there was more of us to go around. Those holy and unholy men would shit themselves when they see that their shit doesn't effect us in the least!" I boasted.

"Hn...numbers don't compare to skill." He said.

"Well, We've got skills too. We have been trained for war since ten. It is never to early to start training for a bloody dog fight. My group, has been obsessed with being combat ready." I said walking to his window. I opened it up and leaned on the seal with my hands. I pushed my head and upper body out of the window and took a deep breath.

"We shall see." He said standing up to look out the window behind me.

"THE BEING THAT MAKES A BEAST OUT OF HIMSELF! GETS RIDE OF THE PAIN OF BEING A" I screamed out in the wind.

"MAAAANNN!" I heard their collective yells with mine and smiled. The guys all screamed and I heard the sound of the girls bones snapping in a hurry.

"CAUGHT HERE IN A FIERY BLAZE! WON'T LOSE MY WILL TO STAY!" Eric sang loudly and in a flash three bear sized dogs with the Gregory, Jeremy and Eric riding a top of them. Of course our war theme songs are all by Avenged Sevenfold or Black Label Society.

"You have trained as a ridding army. " Sesshomaru said the surprise in his voice was barely there but I caught it.

"You would be surprised how effective it is." I said with a smirk. "Guys, we're going to war!"

"OH woah woah!" Eric and Jeremy sang with a smirk clearly ready for it. The only one who looked a little hesitant was Damien.

"Now...All we need is to be supplied trained in these primitive weapons." I said confidence leaking from my pours.

"It shall be seen too." Sesshomaru said sitting back down once more.

"Alright boys! Let's get on with the drills!" I yelled out placing a foot on the seal. I kicked off from the building and landed easily the story down before them. "Damien...you will participate but... In the fight I want you to hang back." I said looking into my brother's steel colored eyes.

"I can fight." He protested with a low whine.

"I know you can but you are the youngest of us and are about to be mated. It would be tragic if something happened to you so young."

"I agree pup, you can prepare to defend but you're sitting on the side when the line up for offense comes." Gregory nodded his head.

"I'm, a little disappointed but...You're word is law." Damien said bowing his head lowly to me. I patted his head playfully and started jogging to where the men of the army were training.

"HEY! I WOULD LIKE THREE MEN TO VOLUNTEER TO SPAR WITH MY DOG!" I shouted with authority. The men looked to us, some scoffed, some ignored us but a few looked on with interest. "We are apart of Lord Sesshomaru's army. We want to prepare to fight beside you. To fight in an army is to fight as a team! So teamwork we must exercise together!" I pressed one. After a second three me had stepped up.

"You are unarmed." One noted.

"We do not know the way of your weapons. For now, our speed, fangs, and claws will have to do." I stated.

"Then we will discarded our weapons." the second man said.

"No...I want you all to not hold back. Us any and all advantages you have to take down my dogs. Just do not kill any of then." I smirked.

"As you wish." The first man said drawing his sword. I felt Lord Sesshomaru draw closer. My pack and the three men squared off waiting for the signal to start. Sesshomaru gave a nod of his head and they all rushed each other.

The mounts smashed into the demons like a bullet train. Only one was able to get away from the grasp of Hailey. The men jumped off of to grip the necks of the pinned men while Hailey made a second attempt. Gregory ended up jumping from her back to land behind the last man standing. He chopped the back of the man's neck and kicked his knees out from under him. Hailey punched and wrapped her massive Jaws around the man's throat.

"HAILEY YOU SNAIL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I HAVE SEEN GRASS HOPPERS POUNCE WITH MORE SPEED THAN THAT!" I barked out.

"Sorry, I haven't trained in awhile." She said tucking her tail and ducking her head.

"Again! We don't move on until everyone gets it perfect! Better be on your toes and remember not to be predictable. These demons now know one of our moves, it's element of surprise is tarnished." I ordered. Damien and Jasmine let go of the other two and the boys mounted their partners.

...

Day 2

"Here you are, the Smith was amused by your...request." Jaken, who had been sent earlier to see to it that we were outfitted for war, came back with my weapons. Damien, Jasmine and Eric all got Katana's. Gregory got a giant war hammer, Hailey got a sort of God of War style chained knives and Jeremy took on a bow. Me, I requested to be given something much like brass knuckles.

Well, if it was a glove and had claw like blades on each knuckle. Each knife protruded six inches out. Each finder tip held four inched sharp metal plates in the shape of nails. Then there was shark finished looking blades an inch out over the back of my hand that would act like hooks. It was a manual meat grinder!

"Awe shit! Look at those things!" Damien exclaimed running over to me with his eyes wide. I put them on and flexed each claw experimentally.

"My compliments to the chef." I said with a twisted grin.

"Oh a woman after my own heart." A man said. He was old, looking about fifty but he was in shape.

"Careful, You let me take it and you'll never see it again." I batted back playfully.

"Hahaha ah! What is your name little one?" He laughed.

"Kia." I said with a short bow.

"Well Kia, Names Bouto, blacksmith of the western army. It's a pleasure to meet you and a pleasure to make you a weapon. Most women was long ranged weapons." He said.

"Well, I like to be up and close to my enemies. The smell of their fear and blood gets me going!" I boasted.

"ALPHA!" Eric called.

"WHAT?"

"Hailey tangled herself... In her own chains." He called out. I looked over to see Hailey stuck stiff as her chains wrapped all around her. One of the knives had ever buried itself into her ribs.

"GOD DAMN IT HAILEY!" I hissed rushing over to untangle her.

"It's not my fucking fault! These knives and chains are heavy as shit! I'm not used to it!" She howled finally voicing her pain.

"Fucking get used to it then. You're making us look bad." I harshly whispered as I pulled the knife from her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better if me and Gregory trained in private." She whined.

"No. Gregory will go easy on you. Jasmine, you and Hailey get out of here. I want her up to standard before the dawn of tomorrow." I ordered.

"Yes Alpha!" Jasmine nodded her head and came to help Hailey unravel herself completely. Since this morning, everyone has been calling me Alpha. I guess it was fine since I was sort of in alpha mode anyways. It did help me gain some pole with the demons in the army.

That, and we had made one hell of an impression. After perfecting our attack for 2-1, we got more volunteers. It went from 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, and finally it became too much to fluently execute once it came to 2-7. This was trained demons we are talking about. My pack was trained to do things quick and easy but most of all...as a unit. Sesshomaru seemed slightly irritated at his men's lack of ability to take us down given a weapon and number advantage. So his men were being cracked down upon harshly. Either way, I figured seven demons would equal to 10, maybe even 14 humans. All in all, not too shabby. That was just with the mounts.

Mounts worked like separate units spread across a battle field. Dogs worked and fought better together so, everyone had a safety buddy. Well, everyone besides me. I was a one man show, or tried to be in a fight. I am Alpha, I was the one who needed to carry my own weight, and my packs.

Now, as a collective we could do so much more. I planned on working on our formation tomorrow. I had already talked it over with Sesshomaru. We would have a mock battle. A battalion of his troops versus my pack of seven. Eric and Jeremy had joked around calling us the seven deadly sins. Lust Hailey, gluttony Gregory, greed Jeremy, sloth Damien, anger Jasmine, envy Eric, and pride me. They of course didn't fit us all but there was no stopping the brothers from assigning us a sin. Of course, Damien wouldn't be fighting so their little titles weren't going to work.

I walked to a thick ass tree and clocked my hand back. With a solid punch my fist went straight through the entire trunk. I was buried up to my shoulder in this tree. With a jerk back I retracted my hand and sent chips of the wood flying. It cracked and broke around the hole. When the tree started to fall I ran into it's path and caught it in both hands.

"Holy shit Kia! What did nature do to you? I thought you loved trees?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Consider this me breaking things off with nature." I yelled walking to the wall to toss the tree over it.

"Fucking savage." Eric whistled.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK? BACK TO WORK!" I turned on them and screamed. The brothers went stiff backed before running away to continue their training. I sighed heavily and began to hop from foot to foot with my fists up. I tested the gloves weight and how they went through the air for serval minutes. I was so focused I almost didn't notice Sesshomaru coming towards me.

"Rin told me something." Sesshomaru said.

"That's nice." I dismissed knowing it would grate on his nerves.

"You have the ability to make more of your kind from human." He stated.

"I am not in league with the humans." I assured him knowing where this was going.

"I am to take your word."

"If you are worried then we can hold the marriage ceremony now. Rin is pack, we do not turn in pack and Rin doesn't turn on you." I offered stopping my bouncing. I lowered my fists and gave him a dull look. His eyes were narrowed on me but I let it roll off my shoulders."Want to fight?" I offered.

"You plan to fight me with those...gauntlets?" He almost sneered looking down at my hands.

"Yes...Scared? Their not demonic, just tempered steel." I said holding my hand out to him palm down. "I have been dying to go at you with your swords. Come on." I pleaded with him. He stood there for a second look to my hand and my face. Finally he took hold of one of his swords and drew it.

"Hn."

"Huh? Old looking sword. What is its name?" I said looking to the sharp metal blade. It gave off a oddly comforting hum that I couldn't hear but will with my being.

"Tenseiga." He said simply.

"Tenseiga?" I repeated. Once it's name left my mouth I felt a strong pulse come from the blade. Be other me and Sesshomaru seemed to look down at it in surprise. "Tenseiga." I said it again and it gave the same reaction. "You're sword is oddly sentient. I think it doesn't like me much." I frowned.

"Hn." He said. I took a step back from him. Our eyes locked for awhile before he nodded. One second we were both standing there, the next we were clashing. Neither of us were holding anything back. The entire time we fought I couldn't help the grin and giggles. It was always so much fun fighting with him.


	35. Full Moon Ritual

"Kia..." I hear a hesitant voice murmur behind me. I turned my gaze over my shoulder at the source. "I...I know there's a war coming and...I'm human. So, I can't do anything should I be attacked and Lord Sesshomaru can't bring me back should I die again. So, I was thinking...maybe...I could become a weredog soon?" She tripped along all her words and was blushing horribly.

"You know it's not that simple." I said raising a eyebrow at her.

"I know! But I'll be stronger! Then you all won't have to worry so much about me. Besides, tonight is the full moon!" Rin said steeling herself with determination.

"Have you talked to Lord Sesshomaru about this?" I asked already know the answer.

"No...I was hoping you would for me." She blushed.

"Alright, I guess he's busy now and I am the only one you know who already pesters him on the daily. I'll go get your answer now." I said with a sigh shaking me head. The things I do for these people. Oh well, looks like I'm going to be preforming my first ritual soon.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with a bow.

"There is no thanks needed for this. This is a happy and beneficial thing for us all." I told her walking away. It was day six of our training and boy was I proud. My unit of six was kicking ass and learning quickly. That's the thing I love about my pack. We all carried a fire in our hearts and a mountain moving determination.

I walked lazily towards Lord Sesshomaru. He was sitting at his desk looking over things. It was brought out of his study by me yesterday. Since I could tell he was getting irritated with the constant back and forth. I smirked and repressed giggles that were bubbling up at the memory.

...

"Enter." I heard his voice clip. He has been rather edgy lately. It seems the more I visit him the more pissed he gets. Then again, was he really effected? He always fronted. It was a mental fuck to be able to sense, smell and hear he was getting mad but walk him to see him all calm. As if he was in the middle of a nice tea party with the queen of England. Because of that I just shut my mouth but today it was just too obvious.

"Good day Lord Sesshomaru. What seems to be the dilemma?" I asked coming in and closing the door behind me.

"I have no dilemmas, state your business." He said evenly.

"Oh! Ho Ho! I am not a stupid person! You've got something that is bothering you. Tell me, perhaps I can help you." I said sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Your intelligence was never in question. However..." He started the took a deep breath through his nose. It hardly made a sound just a whisper of wind. Not a second later his door was knocked on. "Enter." He called out coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, General Tia would like to see you in the barracks." A solder said peeking his head into the room. Once he was done he left.

"My, what a lovely day it is outside. The breeze is nice, the sun is warm. Makes me want to kick back and go sunbathing." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Hn." He huffed out gruffly. He seemed to hurry what he was writing on then stood.

"I think I see what's the issue here." I said as he walked around the desk. "You're tired of the back and forth. Between the knocking and having to go over see your men." I said lightly kicking my feet hanging just a few inches over the ground.

"Such is the preparation of war." He said.

"Why not move the desk?" I questioned. He didn't say anything, just looked back at the desk and left. The second I could no longer hear his footsteps I set out to work. "Okay boss, I ain't got much to do so let's see if I can give you so relief." I declared rolling up my sleeves. I began putting away notes, ink wells, wax, a heating bowl, the seal and scrolls a plenty. I did it in such a way that I would be able to place everything right where it was once I was done.

Once the desk was cleared I took off my obi and tied it around the dressers so they wouldn't fall out. Tossing my kimono top to the corner I opened up the large window and began dragging the desk over to it.

"OI! WHO WANTS TO PLAY CATCH?" I yelled out towards the corner of the palace where my pack was training. Eric was the first to poke his head around the corner like a meerkat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy asked poking his out too.

"Helping! Now, you guys going to play catch or no?" I asked.

"Sure." Bother brothers chirped as they jogged to me. Once they were under the window, I started to push the damn desk out it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Eric exclaimed seeing the first two legs of the desk peak out from the window.

"Don't ask questions! Just fucking figure it out!" I yelled back pushing the desk through so more. Finally I sent it falling over the edge. The boys caught it with a grunt and sat it down on the grass.

"What now?" They asked.

"Now you guys go back to work. I got the rest!" I said jumping out the window. They grumbled but spanked off anyways. With them gone I crawled under the desk and placed both hands flat on its underside. I rose up from the ground with the desk over my head. I have no idea why this damn desk was so fucking heavy, but it's not like I couldn't handle it. I walked to the outside of the Dojo and entrance to the barracks.

By now all the people where looking at me like I was crazy. I set the desk down under the part of the roof that jutted out past the end of the building. I then set to work on putting everything back to how it was on top of his desk. The last thing to do was take back my obi and go get his cushion.

It didn't take me but a minute to get the damn butt pillow, put on my kimono and return. Just when I had dropped the cushion to the ground Sesshomaru walked out of the barracks. His gaze panned viewed to me and his desk. With a slow blink he just stood their looking at me with his general beside me.

"Tadahhh." I decided to break the ice with jazz hands.

"Beast, what is this?" Sesshomaru finally grunted out.

"Now you don't have to deal with everyone coming to knock on your door! Plus, you are a lot closer to the barracks!" I beamed.

"Hn..." He grunted walking to his cushion. He sat down and eyed his desk like a hawk. He must have approved because be took out a new scroll from his drawer and began to write something out.

"A little unorthodox but... It works." The general popped in finally. He shook his head then turned around to go back inside.

"I pushed your desk put your window!" I said then started walking away. When I looked back I saw him looking at me like I was the most quire thing he has ever seen before. I couldn't help the maniacal laughter from bubbling out as I continued to stroll away.

...

"Lord Sesshomaru." I began standing beside his desk. "A domestic affair has come up. Rin asks to be turned into a weredog before we are shipped out. She wants it for an extra edge should she be attack. For we all know that she has no more free lives." I continued after he gave me a nod.

"These matters are to your discretion. I am unfamiliar of what such a transformation entails." He said smoothly.

"I am aware but Rin is your ward and she seeks your approval. All I need is the nod of your head and I shall do the ritual." I said. He finally looked away from his scroll and looked to me. He nodded his head and we looked at each other for a few moments before I bowed slightly. "You are welcomed as a witness. It shall start at dusk." I said then walked away.

My next priority was to tell Damien and Rin of the approval. I found Rin where I had last left her watching as the pack spared. I came to stand beside her and crossed my arms. I could feel her nervousness rolling off her in waves. "Be ready before dusk. Be in something you don't care for and be prepared for pain." I said.

"THANK YOU KIA!" She exclaimed happily throwing her arms around me. I patted her head and wrapped a single hand around her with a low chuckle.

"What did I say about giving thanks for this? No thanks, this is mutually. You want to be in the pack and we want you in the pack." I scolded her.

"Sorry." She mumbled happily.

"No apologies either!" I scolded again with a grin.

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Say I love you to Damien, then give him a hug and kiss." I said teasingly.

"Now?" She blushed.

"Yup." I chirped seriously.

"Okay." She muttered with a small smile. She then ran off towards Damien who was sparing with Eric. They both stopped the second she came close. She didn't slow down as she threw herself into a hug. Damien yelped but returned the hug and much to his surprise she reached up and kissed him. The rest of the pack hooted and hollered as she pulled away and said that she loved him. I smiled and walked away looking to the sky to gage what time I had until I preformed the ritual.

...

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed once they reached the school for foxes he attended. Looking left and right frantically the miko tried spot the little demon.

"SHIPPO! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE." Inuyasha yelled impatiently. Just outside of his senses he knew that the enemy was lurking. An entire army hell bent on killing anything demon related. Not just any regular army at that either. These guys were mindless, blood thirsty, or conquering. These guys were genocidal!

"Kagome! Inuyasha! What brings you guys here?" Shippo exclaimed bounding from the trees and landing straight into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo! There is an army coming for us." Kagome said.

"What!? What did you do Inuyasha?" Shippo asked furiously.

"Me? I didn't do anything! This army is killing anything that has a drop of demonic blood in it!" Inuyasha scoffed dropped a fist to the young foxes head.

"Owww! Why do you always have to hit me you mutt!" Shippo exclaimed rubbing his head with tears in his eyes.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed looking furiously at him.

"We need to get out of here." Inuyasha deflected quickly crouching down. Kagome grumbled but got on his back as Shippo climbed to her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked.

...

"You guys are all jumping the damn gun." I seethed as I prepared for the ritual.

"No! Mates do better in battle!" Hailey defended.

"Gregory? What's your diagnosis of this?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Love is a strong thing." He said with a grin.

"Okay Celine Dion, you guys can mate and fight with the power of love. However, when you guys do so be far away. When you come back I'm kicking all of your asses with training." I said looking over the four pack mates.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jasmine exclaimed pumping a fist up into the air.

"Get out of here." Eric grumbled.

"You too Mr. Lonely." I huffed.

"WWHHYYYYY? I want to see the ritual." He whined.

"Cause it is Forbidden. Go hunt or hump a fallen tree. Dig a hole or something. Just get out of my hair and don't try sneaking a peek. I will chase you to the ring of fire then push you into one of it's active pits." I threatened.

"You're so mean to me." He pouted like a child.

"No, I'm just strick." I dismissed going over the steps of making Rin a weredog over in my head. I walked up towards Rin's room to get the teens only to find them already making their way down. "Are you ready?" I asked both Damien and Rin.

"Yes." Rin nodded.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." I said and lead them towards the gates. I was almost surprised that Lord Sesshomaru was waiting for us there. "Good, I was hoping you would come. I think you can make things go smoothly." I said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a weredog! This is going to be so cool! Can you talk to normal dogs?" Rin chattered happily.

"No but there is an odd understanding between us. Dogs typically like us and follow our orders but they can't talk back in dog. It's a very confusing fact that we have tried to look for the answer too." Damien answered for her.

"Alright this is far enough." I said taking out the dagger from the waist of my pants. "I, Alpha Kia, have acknowledged you outsider Rin. I have seen a fire in your heart and a goodness to your soul. For months you have walked beside my pack. Yet tonight will start your walk with us. To be a weredog isn't to be cursed or blessed. It's about a brotherhood. A want to protect your family, because being in a pack is like being in a big family. So tonight, on the coming of the Full moon. I offer you a price of my heart." I said and lifted the dagger to my chest. With a deep breath I stabbed myself. I grimaced but refused to cry out.

I cut the slit to my heart wide enough for my hand to reach in. Once I pulled away the dagger I reached in. I could feel my heart beating against my fingertips. I once again took a deep breath and clenched my teeth. I ripped off a chunk of my heart. The blood pour was gory. The piece of flesh was saturated in blood and about the side of a quarter. Damien lifted Rin's hand for her. She paled and looked at the wet meat that was in her hand. She shook her head and quickly popped the piece of meat into her mouth. She didn't even bother chewing the damn thing, smart move. Damien then took the knife from me and turned towards Rin.

"Rin, I offer you a piece of my heart. I act as the pack witness but I am also doing this to tighten our future bond as mates." Damien said then did the same as I had. He grunted, his face twisting in pain as he yanked the dagger out. He reached in and pulled a dime sized piece of his heart. Once again Rin popped it into her mouth. After swallowing she groaned and placed a hand to her stomach.

"I feel strange." She mumbled.

"The sun is dying and so is your time as a human. With the rising of the moon you shall be reborn into my pack." I said watching the last sliver of the sun's light disappear over the horizon. Their was a calming second of silence before Rin groaned loudly. Me and Damien where right along with her silently. Bones snapped, skin ripped and she screamed out her pain.

For me it was like a few seconds before I was finished. However I knew for Rin it was a completely different situation. My heart ached in my chest dully but the wound had been healed. When Rin finally finished altering. She looked up to the moon and howled. Damien was right beside her wagging his tail happily. The two meet each other's eye and a all out play fight began.

Rin was a big fluffy brown dog now. She stood the same size as Damien did. I laid down and watched the two of them play happily. Rin was overly ecstatic and so was Damien. I looked down to Sesshomaru who watched Rin with curiosity.

"She's no longer human. I wonder, does that make her lose her appeal or gain some?" I mused.

"Rin is Rin." He said turning away.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Look at me! I'm really big! I always wondered what it was like for you in your true form! Now I know!" Rin exclaimed happily. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to her.

"Go practice hunting." He ordered softly.

"Yeah! This calls for a Celebration! Me and you are going to catch something big and tasty!" Damien wagged his tail.

"Okay!" Rin agreed and they both bound off into the woods.

"Awe...I hope I won't have to deal with that ritual again." I said with a heavy sigh gaining Sesshomaru's glance. "It hurts, and will continue to hurt for a day. The wound is healed though. It's, it's pain from my essence being stretched upon another." I explained.

"You have gave her a way to be safe." Sesshomaru said. There was a soft twinge of gratitude in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, and now she has seven people willing to die to protect her. Such is the way of my kind. Give no thanks, this is not a thing to thank for. She gains a new life, we gain another family member. No thanks will ever be needed, it is mutual." I said.

"Hn." He grunted then began to walk away.

"There is a rather large demon said to be resting just beyond those mountains. I wonder just how strong he is." I mused aloud before he was far away.

"There is but one way to find what you seek." He said turning back around.

"A breath of fresh air and a nice battle would do some good." I smirked getting up. He took to the sky and I ran beside him. My tongue lolled out the side of my mouth as happiness coursed through my veins. Then, Two pairs of howls echoed through the night. My friends had done it, they were all mated now. I almost forgot about the war for a second. All I could see was my pride in my thriving pack. 'Well Uncle, mom, dad...I'm not doing too shabby out here.' I beamed internally as I climbed over the mountain with ease. Just below us was a giant Dragon. It didn't have wings but I knew what it was when flames were suddenly in my face. 'Yep, I say I'm doing fantastic.' I growled when I felt my nose get torched. The next twenty minutes was dedicated to killing this damn beast

 **YET ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU PEOPLE'S! BY THE WAY, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JERSEYPRIME23! ALSO, SAVAGE KILL, HE ENJOY THEIR FIGHTS!**


	36. Let Us Begin

GENERAL! THE ARMY HAS REACHED THE HOLD AND HAS STARTED THEIR ATTACK!" Chiros second in command inform. The General was already putting on his army and grabbing his father's sword off the wall it was hung on.

"I can feel them. Are the men assembled?" He said calmly losing his usual friendly air.

"Of course sir!" His second nodded.

"Then send them out for a counter attack. Send a message to Lord Sesshomaru alerting him. Their here." Chiro said sternly walking out of his room to go fight with his men.

"Right away." The man said then disappeared into the halls of the hold. Outside explosions and cries of men and women alike filled the air along with the bitter sweet smell of blood, demon blood outweighed any other.

Upon walking out side the sight of his men and servants alike being purified or cursed greeted him. A single monk or miko could be an issue for most demons, but an entire army? An army of about two hundred, maybe more? This wasn't looking in their favor. Be that as if may, Chiro pulled out his sword and charged into battle.

...

"Keh...here it is..." Inuyasha scoffed with an angry glare in his eyes. Over the treetops stood a palace guarded by tall imperial looking stone walls.

"Inuyasha, don't start trouble. This is a serious issue." Kagome scolded.

"Yeah Inuyasha...We don't need you and Sesshomaru fighting while an army looms in the background." Shippo put his two sense in.

"It's not my fault he's a bastard." Inuyasha scoffed.

...

"Alright you love sick pups! Break it up and back into formation!" I barked when Jeremy pinned Jasmine and got a little too into him. Jeremy and Jasmine both grumbled but complied. I sent a glare over to Gregory and Hailey who where swapping spit at the moment as well. Gregory stopped her and turned her around much to her dismay.

"Um...are you sure we can't take the day off?" Rin asked shyly sending a bashful yet adoring look to Damien.

"War never takes a day off. Evil never sleeps. The wicked don't take vacations." I ranted.

"BUT...the enemy are filled with holy men and women with good intentions..." Eric injected.

"I was talking about us you dumb ass!" I yelled.

"Oh shit, my bad. Way to finally make clear where our pack is aligned Dark Vader." He said shot ting his hands up in surrender.

"Does that mean we're going to face Yoda?" Jasmine asked.

"No, oddly enough Yoda is here in this Palace!" Grinned Jeremy. There was a round of laughing between us. Even I smiled at the teasing of the old toad demon. "Does that mean Sesshomaru is Luke Skywalker?"

"Maybe, now back to work." I admitted then barked out orders. They grumbled but got back into formation. Once again they fought each other. Jasmine, Hailey and Damien on one side. Gregory, Eric and Jeremy on the other. Rin, although having expressed her wish to join in, was ordered to watch beside me. She was too new to being a weredog for me to expect her to train. Weredogs trained before they were even turned but we were giving a break until the second moon.

"I'm a little nervous." Rin spoke up.

"Don't be, I will walk you through this as long as you need me to. Damien will also be there, as will the rest of the pack. You're apart of us now. As long as you don't turn your back on us, we won't turn our backs on you." I comforted her.

"I know but...I just have this... Odd feeling. Like everything is about to change." She said fidgeting.

"Look around you hun, it already has. Don't worry though, we're cockroaches. We can survive a nuclear fall out." I joked.

"Cockroaches?" She asked scrunch in up her face.

"Yep! Their hard to kill and so are we! They can adapt in almost any situation and we share that trait! Secretly all werebeasts are cockroaches." I laughed.

"Yeah! Hey remember the time we all intruded on Joe's house and refused to leave for an entire week?" Eric joked from a far letting his guard down, only to have Damien brutally tackle him down. My shoulders bounced as the edges of my lips curled further. Was it possible for someone to die of laughter?

"Welcome to Joe's Apartment! It's our apartment too!" Gregory sang in Mirka having already pinned Hailey.

"Lu do! DU. DU DU. Duh!" Jasmine piped in.

"It's not going to work guys..." I warned trying to be serious.

"Duh. DU. DU. DU. Duh. DU. Duh! Duh. DU. DU. DU. Duh. DU. Duh!" They all began to sing swaying back and forth in practiced sync.

"When an ocean trip on a garbage trip with a cockroach I adore! We'll take a taste of the medical waste as it washes up on the shore!" They all sang as I fought not to go along with it.

"Oh sweet heart say you love me and crawl up under my rug!" Jasmine and Hailey sang sweetly.

"You're one in a hundred million baby! Oh won't you be, MYYYY BUUGGG!" The boys chipped.

"Won't you be my bug?" Everyone added in

"Please be my bug!" Gregory finished deeply. Rin had the most humorous grin on her face. I was about to laugh but sensing Sesshomaru made me straighten up.

"An entertaining bunch." Sesshomaru mused softly.

"Yeah, they're going to find it real entertaining when I shove my foot knee deep in each one of their asses should they not go BACK TO THEIR FUCKING DRILLS!" I screamed out at them. I then turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at Rin with regard.

"How have you adjusted?" He asked her his eyes showing great concern and curiosity for her.

"Well, I feel like...I can move a mountain should I please. Yet, there is so many new smells, presences and things I hear. It's a bit overwhelming but not unbearable." She said honestly with a glowing smile.

"Hn."

"Until the next moon I won't teach her to fight. The first month is needed to get used to the change. Until then I will be here for her a hundred percent of the way as will the rest of us." I repeated my words of comfort to Sesshomaru. Rin was his pup in his eyes. He, although pride would dictate he no show need of it, needs comfort. He needs to know that his pup was safe and being taken care of in her time of great change. It's one thing to be born this way. We spend all our lives preparing. It's another to be changed. He looked over and me and nodded. His eyes, had never held the softness they had when he look at me now.

I felt myself purring internally at the show of emotion in regard to me. However I quickly scolded myself for such a thing. 'Not even with the changing situation will I allow myself this. Pack, come first.' I reminded myself. The bitter tang of hate welled in my chest as a image of a man fluttered through my head unwanted. It would seem his disposition changed suddenly just as quickly as mine. His face went hard as he turned towards the front gates. In a hurry he left for them. It was then I smelt the familiar scent of Inuyasha and Kagome coming from down wind. 'What on earth...' I drawled out sending Rin a firm look before following Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, if Inuyasha is coming here that can only mean one thing." I spoke falling into step beside him. I could already hear the guards and Inuyasha fighting with each other.

"Open the gate." Sesshomaru ordered. Immediately the guard shut up. He and his partner then began to open them up. There, standing surly was Inuyasha. Beside him was Kagome and upon her shoulder was a small boy with fox features.

"Keh, you're guards are pig headed." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You are just the same Inuyasha." Kagome scolded shot ting him a nasty glare. She sighed heavily and stepped forward forcing Inuyasha to advance with her. "Lord Brother, I am certain you know what is transpiring. We are here because the army has come to our village." Kagome said as respectfully as a modern and prideful woman could say. I respect Kagome for her fire. She needed it in order to deal with her mate, that was for sure.

"So you come for protection?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but to take a jab at his young half brother.

"You wish! I don't need protection from you. I'll prove it again if you would like, by cutting off your other arm this time." He shot back angrily.

"What he means to say... Is that we can't possibly defeat an army alone. So we have come to you for a place to stay and to fight with you."Kagome said shot ting another heated glare at Inuyasha.

"It's refreshing to see you two once again." I chuckled light heartily.

"It's good to see you two Kia." Kagome said with a smile.

"Come, Damien and Rin will be thrilled to see you too. Who is that little fox kit perched on your shoulder?" I said waving Kagome forward.

"My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon!" He said with pride as Kagome and I walked away. This left the two brother's to glare at one another.

"So...will you allow us to stay here and fight?" Inuyasha finally manned up and asked. Upon closer examination of Kagomes scent I realized that Life had just been planted in her belly. Right now the palace was the safest place for his mate and developing pup. Otherwise, why else would he come to his brother and place himself at his mercy. Just like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was quite stubborn and prideful. Yet in swallowing his pride he has shown he is an excellent Alpha of his small pack. He earned a point in my book. Not like he needed too but it made me smile.

"Prepare two rooms for the my brother and the Kitsune." Sesshomaru ordered a near by guard before walking away. In being so dismissive he was retaining his pride. Yet he showed kindness by accepting his brother and his two pack mates easily. I found myself smiling even more. 'Three Alpha's in the same palace? Two male, one female. This will be most intriguing.'

"I can smell and see that." I remarked.

"What are you? You smell funny?" Shippo asked. I knew he meant no insult to me by his comment, he was but a child as well.

"I am a werebeast, weredog. I'm neither human nor am I demon." I said simply as we walked back to where I had left Rin and my pack.

"I've never heard of your kind before." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"Until my brother and my arrival none have."

"The origins of how or when they came to be is unclear to even them." Kagome offered. Rin looked over to us and beamed seeing Kagome beside me.

"Kagome! Shippo!" Rin exclaimed running up to us with unusual speed she was not yet used to. She skidding to a haul before colliding with us but was left undisturbed by it, being so excited as she was. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The army has reached Edo. We can't fight it alone." Kagome supplied.

"Rin...you smell funny too...like Kia." Shippo remarked hopping down from Kagomes shoulder. The young fox stepped closer to Rin and leaned in to sniff her leg.

"I am a weredog now." She said happily. Damien had noticed the new arrivals and broke away from the training group. Due to his relationship with Kagome, which was strong than mine with the woman, I over looked it.

"How?" Kagome gasped.

"I can't say." I said simply.

"Kagome? What's up? Why are you guys here? What's with the fox?" Damien asked hanging the topic as he gave Shippo a wary look. Poor little brother was getting a little territorial with Rin now, even if they had yet to mate. I swooped in and picked up the young demon as to keep Damien from bristling.

"The army has reached their lands. This is Shippo. He is a young fox demon. You remember being told of him." I said making Damien loosen up.

"Oh Yeah! It's nice to meet you. Though the circumstances are unpleasant. Their already in the west then? Officially speaking that is. So? Doesn't this mean we have to kick things into high gear?" Damien asked. By now the rest of the pack had stopped and came over to us. Hailey swiped Shippo from my hold and cradled him like a baby.

"He's so cute! Look as his Itty bitty paws and fluffy tail!" She cooed making the kit sweat drop in annoyance. Gregory was quick to save him though. He took the kit from his mate and palace him on his shoulder.

"What's good little kit?" He asked with a smile. Hailey, Jasmine and Eric all stood close to Gregory to further examine the new person of interest.

"I'm a warrior and I'm very strong! So don't treat me like a kid!" Shippo cried out angrily.

"He's a little spitfire ain't he?" Jasmine smirked fondly up at him.

"So will you guys being staying here then?" Damien turned and asked Kagome.

"Yes, I just hope this war blows over soon. I'm worried." She said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha can be a handful and him and Sesshomaru don't get along if I recall right." Damien sighed simpathetically placing a hand on the small of Rin's back.

"There is that too but I can handle him. What really has me worried is the army of Dark priest and Miko's." She said.

"Because there are no demons in the future." I pointed out.

"Yes and they have been brushed off as myths." Kagome nodded.

"You feel like the time of the mass extermination is here. The fact that Inuyasha is half demon won't matter to them, or that Killala is nice as is Shippo."

"Yes. It... I don't want it to happen. Yet I knew it was only an amount of time. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't be in my life time."

"It won't be, not if we can help it. I don't know how this will play out but we weredogs are immune to spiritual purification."

"I know but there are only... Eight of you." She said looking to Rin as if she had to remind herself that she wasn't human anymore as well.

"A single grain of rice can tip the scales." I quoted Mulan. She smiled recognizing the reference and the sentiment behind it.

"Yeah, I guess there is no point in worrying. We just need to make sure we are ready." Kagome said gaining a new found confidence and faith.

"Exactly so...BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY MUTTS!" I turned to bellow at my pack. I swear they all had extreme ADHD. Gregory placed Shippo on Kagome's shoulder before running off with the rest of the group.

"Geez..." Shippo remarked a little taken back by my yelling.

"I don't have a whip so I use my voice as such." I shrugged.

...

Pain, that was all he could feel. He was an inch away from purification but he had fulfilled his purpose even though his strong hold lay in ruins. Before him stood two beings of likeness. A woman and a man, a dark priestess and a monk. Obviously they were siblings and more importantly, the leaders.

"Why are you doing this? Tainted and holy working together?" Chiro asked.

"Because demons are the real monsters. Sure my sister has taken a darker route but...she was pushed to such a path. Had your kind not existed my sister would be one of the strongest Miko's of the world." The man spoke.

"So you blame your sister's actions on demons instead of making her accountable for her own actions." Chiro asked eyeing the hundreds of people around him, all ready to make he killing blow at any moment.

"Yes...were it not for your vile kind our home, our family and my purity would be still ours. All your kind can do is destroy, and take. We shall no longer suffer such atrocities." The sister spat venomously.

"Yet your kind inflicts that same sort of fate upon each other as well. That justification is just an excuse for your prejudice and shame for your sister." Chiro spat back.

"A mindless beast like you would have difficulties in understanding. Though I was entertained by your determination, I feel like you have prolonged your journey to hell for too long." The brother said lifting up a fist. In a blink of an eye dozens of spiritual arrows cut through the air. Yet, in his last remaining strength, Chiro took to the skies in a ball of blue light. The army was left watching the demon go.

"Shall we go after him? Surely he will warn his leader of our coming." An adviser asked.

"Let him go, the Lord of the West already knows of our presence here. He has ran to live another day, but there are only so many places they can run to now. Their time, all of their time, is coming swiftly to an end. LET'S MOVE OUT!" The man said turning away from the burning string hold.

SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ! MY LIFE IS A GIANT CLUSTER FUCK OF BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW . I REGRET TO SAY IT WON'T EASE UP UNTIL AFTER THE TENTH. AFTER THAT I SWEAR THE UPDATE TIMES WILL BE FAR MORE STABLE!


	37. First Encounter

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Chiro panted having jumped past the walls, bypassed all the servants and went straight to the source of his lords presence. "I have news of the approaching army."

"Your land fell." Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes...I was the last man standing against the army. I would've gladly died, should've died with my army... But I was able to encounter the leaders of the army. They are a sibling duo, the older brother is a monk, the sister is a dark priestess. The reports were accurate room the fallen Lord's." Chiro hissed in pain. Still, he was gravely wounded from his battle with the army.

"Take him to the healers. Your detailed report is expected with in the hour." Sesshomaru dismissed. Two soldier came and looped the generals arms over their shoulders. He was the dragged away I to the barracks of the palace.

"Their about six days away now. My Lord, perhaps it is time to recall all the troops of the nobles to the palace." Sesshomaru's general suggested.

"Send out the trackers, we will head them off before they reach the palace." Sesshomaru ordered.

...

"Let's go Weredogs!" Yelled the ginger boys clapping there hands as if they were apart of a cheer squad.

"Let's go Lazy ass!" I called back clapping my hands behind the group as we went for our morning sprint.

"Let's go smart ass!" Jasmine retorted half heartily.

"You guys are all as crazy as I remember." Inuyasha huffed having come along on our sprint.

"Stuff it mud blood, there has yet to exist a genius who did posses a touch of insanity." I grumbled.

"It's...insane being able to run like this! To be able to run so long and so fast! I feel invincible!" Rin exclaimed beside Damien with a giddy laugh.

"Don't get too sure of yourself. Even a simple shoe can kill a cockroach." I shouted towards the couple.

"What is your obsession with cockroaches?" Hailey yelled back.

"You know the answer to that question a d my input on it. No amount of questioning will ever change it."

"You know, if we have enough breath to speak we have more than enough breath to run." Gregory pointed out.

"Uuuugghh! Baby! Please!" Hailey whined.

"He's right, double time it. Rin, you fall behind don't feel bad! You are a new blood after all." I said.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" Jasmine asked stopping mid stride to close her eyes and sample the air. The entire pack did just as she had. I was the first to catch on, something big was coming. Something big and filled with different scents.

"Morning jog into the park has been canceled." I said turning back towards the palace. "Last one there gets to do three thousand push ups." I called back. With a hooted I heard the rest of my pack, or the dog pound, rush forward.

In the end I got first place, Inuyasha got second. I rushed to Lord Sesshomaru while Inuyasha rushed to Kagome. Damien was quick to follow me with Rin by his side. "I wonder what is happening?" Rin mused.

"My Lord. I feel something coming, or should I say somethings." I reported.

"I am aware." He said not looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"It's no threat to us then." I stated. He nodded his head then handed the scroll his finished reading over to me. I frowned, still not knowing how to read his language good enough, but still attempted to read it. "So...a brother and a sister. Brother is looking for revenge for the lost of his family and sister's purity." I said aloud.

"Four hundred men and women, mostly spiritual persons." Damien said reading over my shoulder.

"That's going to be a pain in the ass. They wiped out a strong hold already? This is General Chiro's report. Did he die?" I asked.

"He is in the barracks. It is six human traveling days from the strong hold to the palace."

"I understand, so it's finally coming. Are we going to head them off? Or are we going to let them come to us?" I asked.

"This Palace will never see a battle." Sesshomaru declared firmly. I nodded my head and rolled up the scroll before placing it down on his desk.

"Then it shall be so." With that I took my leave. "They are six days away!" I yelled out to my pack.

"What?" Exclaimed Hailey.

"Don't worry sugar, in six days we'll be elites! If not, you know I will protect you." Gregory comforted her. I nodded my head to my beta then left to go inside the palace. There I sought out Kagome and Inuyasha. Damien and Rin split away from me to go to her classes.

"They need my help Inuyasha!" Kagome protested behind the walls of her room

"Those mutts are fine! I ran with them this morning and they looked up to standard." Inuyasha huffed.

"BUT I want to help." Kagome begged.

"I won't risk it...I won't lose another one. You're not going to do anything that could stress yourself or the pup." Inuyasha said. I sighed lightly sad that what I knew to be true was finally confirmed vocally. Kagome lost the last kid she was carrying.

"So I am just supposed to sit back and do nothing? What if I could be a ascent to the war? I'm a Miko! If this war is lost this pup will be lost too! I'll loose everything! I want to fight for what I love too! You don't think I'm not still upset about the last pup? You think I'm not scared that something is wrong with me and I just won't be able to carry our children?" Kagome started off strongly but soon fell apart crying. I had just wanted to tell Inuyasha he can relax about the presence but now I don't think I should bother. I started to casually and slowly back away from their room.

"I...I know you're still affected by it. But there is nothing wrong with you, I swear. It wasn't caused by something being wrong with you. Kaede said it herself, sometimes these things just happen." Inuyasha said softly as Kagome wept softly. 'This is such a bittersweet moment.' I acknowledged finally turning around to leave.

As I walked back outside I found myself going towards Sesshomaru. I didn't look at him, I just leaned against the wall and looked down to the ground. It really just hit me, the extent of which this war would effect everything and everyone. Felt like a semi truck just got dropped on my head.

"Worry is a useless emotion." Sesshomaru declared out of the blue.

"Worry has it's uses. If you didn't worry about something you would neglect it. Have you never worried about Rin's safety before?" I asked.

"Hn...War is not worth the worry."

"Yeah,you got a point to. There is nothing to fear but fear itself. Look not to the possibilities of the future when the present is it's deciding factor. I could go all day with these." I sighed heavily. I looked up to the sky and nearly shouted in surprise."What is that?!" I exclaimed.

"My mother." Sesshomaru almost growled out.

"She's got a floating castle?" I asked and received a nod. "Well shit, move over Howl, there's a new castle coming to put your's to shame." I mused lightly look up at the incoming castle.

"Another meaningless reference to the future times." He said raising a eyebrow.

"It's not pointless? Yes it is a little pointless but if you knew the story you would've found the humor in it." I shrugged watching the castle creep closer and closer. It descended before the gates revealing itself to all. The gates opened up and all looked to the castle as a woman walked down the stairs. Behind her several soldiers followed her.

She was a replica of Sesshomaru, if he didn't name her as his mother I would've mistaken her as his sister. She looked around the place with a cold calculate gleam in her eyes. It didn't leave even when they came to rest on Sesshomaru, but she did smile. She walked to us, with her men still following her close behind. "Sesshomaru, my honorable son, I have come after hearing the news."

"It was unnecessary." He clipped out.

"I worry for my son! Like any good mother would do. After hearing of the annihilation of the other lands, it certainly concerns me." She said in mock hurt.

"There is no need for your presence."

"Or the presence of my men? Surely my men will serve you better than humans." She said looking over to me briefly. I felt my lips curl into a snarl.

"Who you call human, Lady Mother." I snapped and I instantly felt the anger rolling off of her.

"This is Kia, the leader of a group of dog creatures." Sesshomaru stepped in. I nodded my head and whistled three times.

"Dog creatures? A beast tamer then?"

"No, a alpha among beasts." I corrected. The Dog Pound were quick to run up in their various forms. All panted and growled dangerously off to our side. I smirked internally patting their backs. They were getting really good at following orders in a timely fashion."This is my pack, we are weredogs." I stated.

"I have yet to hear of such creatures." She said unimpressed.

"Yeah, we prefer to keep a low key and are the first of our kind. We are immune to spiritual attacks too." I shrugged.

"So you view yourselves as important to this war." She stated like it was a joke.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one will know until we are put out into the field." I shrugged once again.

"From what I have heard, it may be soon that you are tested for your worth." She said disregarding me ultimately. I was fuming but...this was Sesshomaru's mother. So I held my tongue and with the holding of my tongue, the others accepted it and held their tongue."Will you accept your mother's help?" She asked.

"Do as you wish." He stated indifferently . His mother gives him a rather unhappy look but turns to stalk back towards her palace. I watch her go shaking my head slowly. Once she and her men are well out of ear shot I lean down to Sesshomaru.

"You didn't tell me you were part dragon." I said with a teasing smirk. His brush pauses mid stroke and I could almost swear his lips twitched into a smirk. Instead he grunts his acknowledgment and goes back to writing. My own smirk widens and I trot away over joyed to have punched a small hole in his armor with humor.

...

"MILORD! MILORD! MILORD!" A rough for wear looking demon comes flying in through the gates heading straight for Lord Sesshomaru. Me and my pack stop to watch the man. Almost as if turning up the nob on the radio our ears all swivel forward and stand alert. Even Rin, who had wanted to shift mainly to play in her form, was tuning in.

"Stop your yelling! What happened?" Chiro, who had made an almost full recovery in the last three days, barked out beside Sesshomaru. The demon stops and gives the general a curt nod.

"We carried out our orders to confront the enemy, but it was a blood bath sir. I counted only twenty of their men dead, against all but me. Sir they are still in-route." The demon say. Having heard enough I turn towards Jeremy and nip his hind quarters.

"Triple time it you lazy kittens! We leave tomorrow to face the enemy, they won't know what hit them." I declared. The pack turned their heads up and howled their agreement. We then turned to the small group of demons that we had been engaging in mock battle with.

...

"Can we start singing the ant song? You know, the one from the movies Antz?" Eric asked as we marched on the front lines behind Sesshomaru and Chiro.

"No, if you do that then while we are fighting all I will hear is that damn battle music. You know, the one where the ants are being attacked by those bugs spitting corrosive liquid on them." I huffed.

"Oh God it's to late for me! I'm already hearing it! I can't get it out of my head." Jasmine exclaimed.

"Eeevviilll!" Jeremy yelled like Mermaid Man did in SpongeBob.

"Would you cut that out." Damien chimed in trying to sound like Barnacle Boy. The group snickered all around me as Chiro shot me a grin from over his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Hailey huffed.

"No, if we were then it would be obvious." Damien sighed.

"Maybe Hailey should've been the one to stay behind. I'm sure Rin wouldn't be complaining this much." Eric grumbled.

"Hey!" Hailey cried out in protest.

"One more peep...one more damn peep. I swear to god I will shove all your heads into each other's asses!" I gritted out.

"Peep." Gregory said in a deep tone.

"Gregory..."

"Peep."

"Jeremy."

"Peep"

"Eric!"

"Peep."

"HAILEY!"

"Peep."

"Jasmine!" I growled out looking at Damien daring him to do it.

"Squawk..." Damien grinned.

"You're pack lacks discipline." Sesshomaru said not bothering to look back on us.

"You lack a sense of humor." Jeremy shrugged. I glared at him then sent a slap to the back of his head. "Fuck!" He groaned holding the back of his head in both hands.

"Haha!" Eric laughed. I stepped behind Jeremy and gave him the same treatment as his brother. "Fuck a duck!" He hissed holding his head just like his brother was.

"I will put on my gloves and bitch slap the next person to speak." I threatened slipping carefully on my gloves. Damien paled on my other side looking at the gloves. "That's what I thought."

For the next half an hour we all marched through the woods towards the enemy. It was kind of thrilling and slightly scary to be going off to war. I would be much more confident if I had the rest of the back from the future here. There would be no way in hell these guys could win.

Sesshomaru stopped and so did everyone else. In the wind I could smell hundreds of people. We had just stepped into a vast valley. Off on the other side in the wood line I could see the incoming people. Upon two horse sat a man and woman. The rest walked behind them. They must be the leaders of this army.

"Well Well, I must thank you for being considerate enough to come to me. It would've been a hassle to walk another two days just to destroy your palace. Maybe once I cleanse your palace I will make it a home for me and my sister." The man called out cockily. Why do they always have to do this? Before a fight the opposing team always has to brag! I've never really seen the point in it. If you start talking shit before a fight and lose it would be the embarrassment that would really kill you, I think. The silence was defining through the clearing as no one from our side dignified him with a reply. "Very well, if you have no last words then...CHARGE!"

In a blink of an eye we all ran forth. Already there was demons behind and beside us having to dodge spiritual arrows. A few unlucky ones got shot. Already a handful have died. 'No use getting discouraged now!' I decided.

Like two semi's colliding into each other at full speed we clashed with the opposing force. Me and my pack side stepped all those who were dark. Instead we focused on the true threat, spirituals. I used my speed against the humans who were expecting me to be repelled by their spiritual auras. It did not effect our kind and they were quick to realize this before I would kill them. At first, I was giving them quick and easy deaths. Ripping off heads, ripping out hearts and sometimes both. Yet, a cry from one of my pack members sent me on a blood craze. This, this was the true power of an Alpha.

With an enraged howl I looked to see Eric pulling a arrow from his shoulder. My new target, every mother fucker with a fucking bow. Ducking and weaving through the masses I headed for the line of archers. They noticed my coming and changed their target to me. However, like batting flies I swiped the arrows from the air.

The blood, it was the only thing persistent in the blur of fighting. Damien had come to my side during my blood bath watching my careless back. The cries of demon, humans, and chanting pounder in my eardrums. I was soon surrounded by many dark priestess and monks. Back to back with my brother I grabbed his hand and threw him out of the ring of bodies.

Just as their chanting came to an end I launched myself skyward. Once again I landed in the middle of the masses. Before my landing I quickly did a sweep over the army. There was more than twenty of their men dead and gone, however there wasn't as many here as we were lead to believe by reports. I didn't get much time to think it over more as I was once again being engaged in combat. Riding upon Jasmine, Jeremy came to my aid knocking down people and beheading those unfortunate enough to be within his range.

"This is more chaotic than any video game I have ever played." Jeremy declared getting off his mate.

"That's because this is reality!" I shouted sipping my hand past a neck of a man. His head toppled to the ground and his blood flowed down the rest of his body.

"The demons are starting to drop like flies!" Jasmine warned.

"WIND SCAR!" I heard Inuyasha yell over the commotion. I looked back and saw him welding his sword. Much to my surprise Kagome was closely behind him firing arrows at anyone who got too close. The sword sent a burst of energy that no regular explosion could've created. Yet a trio of women stepped I to the line of fire. Together they lifted their hands and uttered three unknown words. The energy stopped in its tracks then doubled upon itself. Like a speeding train it was flung back at Inuyasha. Thinking quickly he grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Only a few unlucky souls perished in his swords wake.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"They can throw my shit back at me. I can't fight them." Inuyasha huffed landing beside me setting Kagome down. He apprehended a swordsman and sent him flying back a few feet.

"Then don't rely on your damn swords fancy tricks." I huffed catching an axes in hands. I kicked the guy in the gut and yanked the axes from him. With a flick of my wrist I turned the axes blade onto the man and buried it into his chest.

"Guys! Do you hear that?" Kagome asked looking around us looking for the unknown noise.

"What? What exactly am I... AAARRGGHH! LOOKING FOR!" I yelled taking on a woman with a sword.

"They are casting a spell on the entire field!" Kagome yelled in sudden realization.

"And?"

"It's going to wipe out everyone! They don't care about their people dying!" Kagome shrieked.

"What the hell! These crazy bastards!" Inuyasha cursed taking Kagome. He began to run away and I felt that it would be wise to follow. With a howl I ordered my pack to retreat. I watched as my pack ran back where we had came from. Before following them I ran to Sesshomaru who had been slowly making his way towards the leaders. Only a few times was he forced to falter. He was like a river of destruction slowly moving over the land and corroding the land before it.

"Sesshomaru, they are making a spell over the field. They don't care about the lives of their people. They plan on taking us all down at once!" I informed coming to his aid.

"How can you be sure." Sesshomaru questioned still pressing forward.

"Kagome is here. She feels them casting a spell. She and Inuyasha have retreated away from the field to escape. We are slowly losing this fight and I don't think these are all the people they have." I said.

"Defeat is not an option."

"Chiro! Convince him to make a tactical retreat!" I yelled out seeing the general fighting in a horde of people off to our right.

"My Lord! I think Kia has a point! Something doesn't feel right here." Chiro yelled.

"Sesshomaru! Please! Don't let pride be the death of you and all under your rule! Be a true alpha, swallow your pride for the better of your people and cause!" I pleaded. Sesshomaru stopped taking those slow but steady steps forward. He seemed to think it over as he unleashed his whip upon those rushing forward. I had to duck when he pivoted on his heels still holding out his whip.

"We will regroup." Sesshomaru declared.

"RETREAT!" Chiro yelled and all those left standing turned tail rushing for the woods from which we came. Sesshomaru stayed behind and I stayed with him as he continued to fight as his people fought. Finally, I could feel this impending sense of doom loom over me. Just as I thought I would piss myself or run Sesshomaru leaped into the air. I leaped with him and grabbed onto MokoMoko allowing him to fly me away.

"CCOOWWWAARRDDSSS!" The leader screamed as he watched us run away. His army tried to follow us but they just didn't have the speed. All they could do was pick off a few more of our troops with arrows. Once I knew we were all out of range I sighed heavily.

"That sucked...nothing what I thought a war would be like no matter how much I tried to envision it."

"Hn, the next battle shall be your last." He declared.

"I have full faith in you on that. We did make some head way. I estimate at least a hundred gone now. But, was I right? Is there less people there than there was supposed to be?" I questioned.

"Hn." He agreed and silence followed us for awhile until he landed in front of his regrouped army.

"Lord Sesshomaru, permission to set camp." Chiro came jogging up to us with his question.

"Hn." He agreed with a grunt and walked away. I watched him go for a minute before sniffing out my pack.

"Ow! Damn it! It's not like taking a tack out of your foot! This shit really hurts!" Eric howled as Gregory set to work on digging out the rest of the arrow out of his shoulder.

"There was some sort of he or poison on that arrow. Otherwise he would've already healed." Hailey concluded with a scowl.

"He is smelling rather sick and he is pale." Damien agreed.

"He will be fine. He needs to feed, shift and rest." I cut in.

"Kira! Way to go in up holding your nickname! I think you easily killed more people out there than any of us." Jeremy said with a grin.

"Great. Anyone else hurt?" I asked scanning over the rest of my pack.

"No, nothing that didn't already heal anyways." Jasmine shrugged resting on her hind quarters.

"I had my hand cut down the middle past the wrist... It was awesome! Painful, but awesome!" Gregory said with a broad smirk.

"Sloppy, and to think you are my beta." I shook my head.

"He was protecting me." Hailey defended ducking her head down.

"As any good mate and beta would do." I said patting her on the back.

"So what now?" Eric hissed.

"I have no clue but... But... What is she doing?!" I exclaimed seeing Sesshomaru's mother's castle floating towards us.

"What the heck? Is that smoke coming from it?" Jeremy asked shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"I think it is." I said gravely. My first thoughts were of concern for Rin. I looked at Damien and saw the same concern marking his usual laid back features. "We'll find out what happened in a few minutes. Clean his wound Jasmine." I ordered. Jasmine huffed but did as I asked. By cleaning, she would have to use her tongue. We could help heal one another faster through cleaning each other's wounds. Nodding my approval I walked off to find Sesshomaru. I wanted to hear whatever is happening. I also needed to see if Rin was indeed safe. So much blood shed and complications, and I ain't even had breakfast yet.

HERE IT IS! ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THIS ONE IS JUST A BIT BIGGER THAN THE OTHERS! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY BUT EVERY TIME I HAD A SECOND TO SPARE I WOULD WRITE ON THIS CHAPTER! UPDATES WILL BECOME MORE FREQUENT NOW! THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE FOR ME MY PEEPS... MUHAHAHA


	38. The Ultimatum

"So who wants to say it?" Groaned out Eric. The palace was destroyed. Sesshomaru's mother had all those who were able run to hers before taking off. Thank God Rin was among the first to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately as the palace was leaving they decided to send a volley of flaming arrows after it. Persistent little shits, I'll give that to them.

"I will, we got our asses handed to us." Jeremy raised his hand with a huff.

"Yes, but we weren't wiped out completely and only Eric got seriously hurt." Gregory said optimistically slapping Eric on the back.

"AAHHHH!" Eric growled holding his bandaged shoulder.

"I used to be a pussy like you, until I took an arrow to the shoulder." Jasmine teased.

"Fuck you!...Actually that was pretty good. Think I'll have a bad ass scare after this heals?" Eric smirked.

"Possibly, if you don't take care of it right. That's not going to be what happens though. I need you to heal up as quick as possible and be ready for round two. If you want I'll shoot you with arrows all day long until you're pelted with scars once we win this." I huffed.

"Can we win this? I mean, we did do good but those demons get snuffed out quickly. It's kind of scary." Hailey sighed.

"Maybe if there was more of us. If our old pack was all here this would be a cake walk." Jasmine grumbled.

"How many demons are left in the army? How many demons are left in Japan for that matter? This is being executed better than what Hitler tried to do to the Jews." Hailey asked.

"I think there is like, a handful over a thousand left. Maybe? Who knows. Kira? You would know out of all of us. What's the big dogs talking about lately?" Eric asked.

"Just plans to regroup with the rest of the army under the west. Their even going to accept the servants and nobles. The Lady Mother has declared this a demonic crisis. Sesshomaru, would like to argue that but even he sees the threat that is being posed against all demonic kind. This is like a slap to the face to each and every one of them. We all know how they take slaps. I don't think, even if we lose, there will be much if any of the opposing army left. Not if Sesshomaru has a say in it. He would sooner play fetch then die without at least destroying them." I said through a long drawn out yawn. I was exhausted, there was sleepy tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"You've been up for three days now. You're Alpha, not a God or demon." Damien said frowning.

"I am fine, just wish there was a Starbucks nearby." I brushed him off as I stood. I needed to get my blood flowing otherwise I really would fall asleep. However, that would just not do. I needed to be up as moral support for my pack, to help out with the generals and just for my own peace of mind.

"I want McDonald's!" Jasmine whined.

"KFC!" Hailey said dreamily.

"The king of burgers!" Eric declared proudly.

"Panda Express." Damien smirked.

"Aahhhh!" Every groaned at the mention of our collective favorite fast food joint.

"My stomach is making the rumbles...that only Panda Express can satisfy." Jeremy said patting his stomach.

"You guys go to the dinning hall and get something to eat. I will be there soon." I order.

"For Foooddd!" Eric yelled jumping onto Jeremy's back as if he was a horse.

"You're shoulder is hurt not your feet you prick." He protested shrugging his big brother off of him. I turned to leave as Eric started to fake cry while Rin tried to help him up. I walked towards the steps that lead to the next step or level of the palace. At a brisk pace I walked down to the very bottom. There was hardly anyone down here. I sat down and let my feet dangle down. The drop would be crippling, yet I didn't feel any fear.

"You and your pack have proven your worth." The Lady Mother said coming up behind me. I had smelt and felt her coming but had been praying she would pass me by.

"Not good enough. We are too few." I brushed off.

"Yes, but my son's ward was once human if memory serves me right. Yet now she is a werebeast like yourself. Perhaps, it would be wise to look for more to convert." She suggested.

"You know not what you ask of me." I huffed.

"Whatever I ask surely isn't that dangerous or you wouldn't have do it for the girl."

"It is of no danger to those who are turned. It is, however, a danger to me and my pack. Ultimately, me and my pack can run away. Spiritual attacks are useless. We blend into human crowds so well only other's of our kind would ever be able to tell. We are willing to stay and fight, but I will not endanger my pack like that." I said with finality.

"How would taking in more to your pack be a higher risk than a war you have no business in?" She asked.

"Because, each new member has to be looked after. If the pack is overwhelmed their can be discord. Discord leads to rouges and splitting packs. I refuse to let that happen under my lead."

"Humans are fickle creatures, what about demons?" She asked.

"Demons? What demon would turn into a 'lesser being'?"

"This castle of mine holds the last of demon kind in all of Japan. I'm sure knowing this will convince quite a few into conversion." She pointed out.

"They would still be serving you or Lord Sesshomaru. I am Apha. The only way there shall be another is if I mate or I die. I don't plan on dying. I don't plan on mating. Stepping down isn't a option either."

"Just like my son." She chuckled.

"How so?"

"Refusing to step down, to die and mate. Each option is enviable. Why do you fight so?" She asked.

"Because, I am confident in my self. My pack comes first, having a mate would distract me from my duties. Stepping down would be almost suicidal. I am what I am for a reason. Though I won't delude myself into thinking I will not die." I answered honestly.

"A mate will only lessen the burden though. I know when I had a mate, thinks were easier. Sure, we didn't love each other. However I respected him and he fulfilled his duties." She sighed looking off into the clouds rolling just below us.

"So you want me to find a demon to test out this theory on then? You realize I can't change anyone until the full moon. It's just not possible." I decided to change the subject before I gained a headache.

"It should be in a matter of a few weeks. By then perhaps more than just one demon will be willing to participate in this experiment." She said as I looked up to the waxing crescent moon.

"The possibility is there. However, it still stands that I don't want to do this. If I do, it will have to be a servant. I won't turn anyone and just release them. Once you are in the pack you are the pack. I am the alpha of the pack, period." I said firmly.

"Then I have a few servants I am willing to hand over to you." She said with a sigh.

"Then I have no issues, as long as they accept that they won't be demons anymore and they will be under my leadership." I said standing up. I bowed to her and walked away looking for Chiro.

...

"Round two already?" Gregory asked as the palace started to descend.

"No, we're just going down to get some supplies and check on a strong hold." I shook my head. I already knew what the state of the strong hold was. I could smell the death on the wind. For a week we had been floating above clouds while the wounded heal. Now the past four days we have been trailing behind the path of death they have been leaving.

"Why does this damn thing move so slow?" Jasmine huffed.

"You move a fucking castle through the air and see if you don't move slow." I snapped.

"Woah! Geez, just a little ridiculous is all." Jasmine said putting up her hands.

"Can you do what this castle is doing?" I asked.

"Hell no."

"Then don't judge. If you can't do something you have no right to judge how good it's being done." I scolded.

"Sounding like Nanna over there." Gregory teased.

"Don't make me start throwing brick dust and salt at you after giving you a few lashings with a switch." I threatened.

"Yes Nanna!" Jeremy smirked.

"All hands ready! We will get what we need and be back here in half an hour. Failure to be back on time means failure to not get left behind!" Chiro yelled at all all the men and women standing at the ready. The castle touched the ground with the sound of three thousand trucks peeling out of a gravel drive way. My eye twitched at the grating sound but I refused to cover my ears. Me and my pack all jumped down from the bottom level of the castle and took off towards the woods.

Me and Gregory shifted. The others worked on kicking down the trees. Once one was down we grabbed the fallen tree and rushed back to the castle dragging it like a dog would a bone. Once we had about twelve trees we took off. I had Damone, Rin and Jeremy on my back. Gregory had Hailey, Eric and Jasmine on his. As a team we set off to go hunting big game.

...

"Lady Kia?" Three servants asked with a bow.

"Bwhahahaha! They called you a lady!" Eric sputtered laughing with the rest of the pack. Even Rin giggled at me being called a lady. I sent them all glares before looking to the three women.

"Did Lady Mother send you?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Good. Tonight you will all cease to be servants and become one with the pack. Sit, raise your heads." I ordered. They looked to each other uneasily but did as I had asked.

"So who's going to be the witness for them? Miss 'Only me and the soon to be mate of the chosen may know'." Jasmine asked.

"I volunteer! That is, if one of these fine ladies agree to be my mate." Eric said flashing what he thought would be a charming grin. I nearly gagged when I saw one of the ladies blush and look away from him.

"You know what? I'm going to make you eat those words...actually I'm going to make them eat it." I decided with a wicked grin.

"Oh shit..." Damien remarked looking pale.

"What?" Eric asked in confusion.

"You'll see tonight." I promised vaguely.

"What's going to happen tonight?"

"It's a secret. One if you were to ever tell I would hang you by your feet and slit open your gut to use your intestines to strangle you with." I warned.

"Are you kidding me? We're all your good loyal friends! Why can't you just tell us? Those three are going to know! This is the first time you have ever seen them but you're going to trust them over all of us?" Eric snapped.

"It's not about trust. It's about the rules." Gregory stuck up for me.

"I still say fuck the rules." Eric grumbled.

"If things go good tonight, we can't have that type of attitude. We are going from eight to possibly eleven. If we go to eleven we might jump up next month by even more. Bigger pack calls for absolute order Eric." I explained with as much patience as I can muster.

"Yeah yeah..." He sighed seeing my point.

"Great! Get up. You three follow us. We need to get to the ball room. That's where Lady mother has decided we can do the ritual." I said.

"What about the rest of us? Are we supposed to just sit on the levels of this place all night?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess that's just what's going to happen. It's going to be just for this month guys. If you all can hang on then next month we'll all go back to normal." I promised.

"I literally hate this now." Jeremy grumbled.

"Poor Rin is going to have to deal with it too. It's a little unfair." Damien agreed.

"Life isn't fair." I said and with that I walked away with Eric and the girls in tow. We walked to the ball room where Lady Mother was waiting. With her was several guards.

"I have order all to stay away from the ballroom this night. This here is Tomoe. He is a fox demon under my service and he has agreed to enlist under your service as apart of your pack." She said.

"Great. Now if you would please, I can't have you watching Lady Mother." I said inclining my head towards the door.

"I understand." She said and left with the remaining guards. Once the doors closed I turned towards the three women.

"So? Names?" I said nonchalantly.

"Tamari." A tall black haired woman started.

"Yuna." The servant with almost blue hair spoke.

"Akane." The last one with white hair said. I nodded my head and looked to Eric.

"Well, you've got the pleasure of doing four in one night. Should've shut your mouth. I was going to have Gregory do it but no. Like always you let your mouth out run your ass." I said with a wicked grin.

"I definitely know that you are not telling me something important about my role as witness." Eric said gravely.

"You got that right. Now, you four are going to become apart of my pack. You all already know this. I am the alpha of my pack. Basically what Sesshomaru or the Lady Mother was to you. You'll hang around us because the first month can be a little awkward. Though since you are all demons I think that this will be a cake walk for you. Either way, the pack never stays away from each other that long. It's instincts." I said.

"Will we be taught to fight?" Asked Yuna.

"Yes, all members of the pack are taught to fight."

"What is this ritual?"

"Awe well, the four of you get to eat a piece me and and my favorite little pup's heart." I said clapping Eric's back.

"WHHHAAATT?" He exclaimed stepping away from me.

"Too late to back down now Eric. You are going to cut open your chest cavity and reach in to rip off a chunk of your heart!" I said glaring dangerously at him.

"Fuck man! That's fucking ridiculous!" Eric said.

"Don't be a fucking pussy. Damien and myself have both done it for Rin." I said.

"Yeah, once! Four in one night though?" He blurted.

"Deal with it. It will not kill you. My great great aunt did almost fifty in one night. She was horribly weak afterwards but she survived." I huffed pulling two daggers from my waist band. I tossed one over to Eric and positioned the other before the center of my chest."The sun is setting and with it so is your old lifes. The moon will come and bring you a new state of being and a new family." I stated before plunging the dagger into my chest. Eric did the same with a pained grunt. We both sliced down just enough for us to reach our hands into ourselves.

Tomoe stepped forward first as I ripped a dime sized piece of my heart for him. I didn't know if this would work for demons, I didn't know if this would work for only demons who are of a dog breed. Yet here I was still trying. Either way I will consider all four of them in my pack. He ate my heart in one swallow then stepped up to Eric.

"Ugghh! I'm going to make it a point to be like a big brother to all of you after this. Since you guys did just steal a piece of my heart tonight." Eric joked handing his piece to Tomoe.

...

"So only dog demons can be turned...well...I guess we should be thankful that they can be turned." Hailey sighed sitting next to our three new additions.

"Yeah, don't worry Tomoe. You're apart of our pack either way. You went through the ritual. That's good enough for me." I said patting the fox demon on the back.

"Here here!" Gregory agreed.

"My thanks. To be truthful I have grown tired of being up here in the sky for this long." He admitted.

"Same and we've only been up here for under a month." Hailey huffed.

"We won't be here long. Tomorrow we land and fight once again. Sesshomaru found where their camp is. Their all there." I said.

"Great! You three new bloods will be out there fighting along side you brother's and sisters for the first time! You'll want to do it in your hybrid forms. You're faster, stronger and more healing in that form you'll find. More agile too and...with the comfort of being in a human like form." Jeremy suggested.

"I don't think they are ready. They have never fought in their lives." I piped in.

"Actually we have fought before but it was long ago." Tamari stepped in.

"Are you comfortable? With fighting?" I asked.

"We are immune to spiritual attacks. So as long as we avoid the dark priestess and monks all should be fine." Akane assured me.

"Very well, we will make sure you are fine during the fight. We all look after each other." I said.

"You mean besides you? You tore away from the group almost immediately." Eric said.

"I tore away because I knew you all would stick together. I am Alpha, it's my job to go put and take down as many of the enemy as I can before they can hurt my pack." I justified.

"True...you really went wild with those arrows." Damien remarked.

"I'm just ready for this to be over. I want things to go back to normal. I want to have my ceremony. With all of you and Lord Sesshomaru to be there! Like a big happy family!" Rin confessed beaming at us all. Everyone smiled back at her nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well that was touching! However, I think it's time to start to talk about tomorrow's fight!" Jasmine declared.

"Yaaaay..." Hailey cheered unenthusiastically.

THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONES TOO! USUALLY I DID 1500 TO 2000 WORD CHAPTERS BUT NOW I'M GOING FOR 3000 AND HIGHER. ANYWAYS ENJOY YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OH AND WATTPAD JUST MADE ME MAD. I STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY AND SO FAR IT WAS PURE GOLD... AND I GO TO WRITE A BIT MORE ON IT AND POOF... NOTHING


	39. The Agreement

"I'm just going to...lay here. I'm beat, we got beat badly." Jasmine sighed plopping down on my mattress. I grumbled and plopped down beside her. Next thing I knew Jeremy, Eric, Hailey, Damien, Gregory and even Rin piled up on top of us.

"Dog pile." Gregory grinned.

"My bed is too lumpy." Huffed Eric squirming over top of me.

"I think mine is comfortable!" Rin chirped.

"How many did we lose in that fight?" Jeremy asked.

"Official numbers hasn't been issued but if I had to guess...at least a thousand. Those fuckers are good." Jasmine groaned from under the pressure of everyone on top of her. A knock resonated on my door frame alerting me that someone required my presence. I had been officially labeled as a general now so all the meetings I was to attend to. I squirmed my way out from underneath everyone and walked to the door.

"Yes?" I asked opening up the door to find Tomoe standing there.

"You have been summoned to the study for a war briefing." He said looking past me to see the dog pile.

"Dude...we're having a pack moment! Go get Tamari, Akane and Yuna!" Eric called out.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Pack healing is the best healing. I don't know why they have Yuna in the healing hall. I guess they are still thought of as demons." I grumbled.

"Right away My Lady." Tomoe said walking away. I sighed and casted everyone one final glance.

"Wish me luck."

"Wishing of the luck now." Jeremy jeered. I shook my head and left my room not even bothering to shut my door behind myself. I walked all the way to the top of the castle and knocked on the study that laid on the top floor.

"Enter." The Lady Mother called. I opened up the door and found her, Sesshomaru, Chiro, another general, Inuyasha and Kagome all inside. I came to stand beside Chiro after shutting the door.

"Son, the odds are not in our favor." His mother said with a sigh.

"You are not one to judge the intricacies of war." He snapped.

"My Lord, at this rate I give us three or so more battles before we are wiped out." Chiro backed up the Lady Mother hesitantly. Sesshomaru growled dangerously at him.

"Son, what good is ruling when you only have a handful to rule?" She said.

"They will not survive the next fight." He said firmly.

"You don't know when that will be. They have created a barrier over their selves and are on the move. No one can say where they are heading."

"I can sense them, if I am close enough." Kagome spoke up.

"Yes but we have been trying to track them since we regrouped back at the castle. For all we know they could be training more people to join their army." Chiro sighed.

"More of them? That would be a nightmare. I can't even use my sword hardly with how they just throw it back. I cause more harm than good." Inuyasha huffed.

"Such as you always have." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Before there is a dog fight...I just want to say that we have more to worry about then two half brother's who don't like each other." I stepped in before a red faced Inuyasha could go haywire.

"General Kira is correct in her statement. Although, I fear it's not a 'we' that much be concerned but an 'us'." The Lady Mother spoke softly. It almost immediately dawned on me as to what she had meant. But why was she bringing that up? "What are your casualties?" She asked to further a point I had no clue of. Well, maybe I did deep in my gut but that was ludacris!

"None, I don't even have any majorly injured." I said honestly. Sure I have had a two bad injuries in my pack due to this war but none that they couldn't bounce right back from in a matter of days.

"And yet you and your pack have stood beside the west since the beginning of this war? Even though you can hide away and are not effected by their spiritual powers?" She said with a smirk.

"I am but a dog. A loyal dog who will stand beside those who I bestow it upon at the gates of hell should the need rise. Of course, my pack feels the same for any loyalty earned by me is loyalty demanded from them. It's in our nature." I shrugged.

"Yes you have proven as much. You took four of my servants and preformed a ritual to transform them into weredogs. Only the breeds of dogs were successful. While the fox remained the same." She pointed out to everyone.

"Yes but he is still considered apart of my pack. Although the ritual failed in transforming him it didn't fail to connect him with us. He shall be cherished just as any other member of the pack." I said beaming with pride. My pack was growing, bonding and happy. Not to mention the subtle praise I was getting over them and myself.

"What are our numbers now general?" She turned to ask.

"One Thousand, two hundred and five. Six hundred and fifty nine of which are wounded as we speak." He said in a official type manner.

"That's crazy...weren't their almost three thousand at first?" Kagome gasped unable to quiet herself.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru growled his claws digging into the wood of the desk before him in frustration.

"Yet their numbers have yet to be cut in half? I fear to acknowledge this myself but, we are losing." Chiro said grimly.

"At this rate, even if you should win, you won't have much to rule." The Lady Mother said.

"Keh, even if we won they will just build their numbers up again and fight once more. Japan has practically been wiped clean." Inuyasha huffed.

"There's no way we could exterminate all the humans either. They have large numbers and their are many with spiritual and dark powers that have been left behind by the army. They would just surge up against us." Chiro sighed.

"To be honest, it's going to happen one day. In my time there is no such thing as demons. None, we would know if their was." I said with a sigh that was released from deep in my gut. I was basically saying resistance is futile. It's not exactly encouraging that was for sure.

"It's true...I've went to Kagomes time and felt nothing. She didn't know that demons existed until she fell down the well." Inuyasha stepped up looking down to the ground just before his feet.

"Things will change." Sesshomaru assured.

"You may be the most powerful demon in Japan, unquestionably now, but you are no God. We can stretch the natural order of life and death but time remains a force we can't touch. If it is the plan of time as it runs it's course, then it shall be so no matter what you do." Lady Mother said.

"You might be accepting of your own demise but I refuse to let fate rule me." Sesshomaru sneered at her.

"I am not ready to die and I know full well you aren't either my son. I believe we should fight our fate. I believe, the key to beating our fate has been under our noses all this time." She said opening up a fan to hide her lower face as she looked at me. That gut feeling I had grew. I think the color drained from my face even.

"I know of the worth Kia and her pack is to my army mother." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yes, she is an asset to your army but...you are not using her to her full potential." She said smoothly.

"If you are insinuating what I think you are I have to say, no. You don't have the right to ask that of me. Not to this scale. I will bend over backwards and have for you guys! But that is too far!" I snapped stepping forward.

"Kia...what is she insinuating to make you react this way?" Chiro asked.

"I am suggesting that we escape our fate to die as demons and live as weredogs. To us, she smells like a human who spends a lot of time with dogs. She has an aura but it is nonexistent unless she feels to need to show it. Miko? Do you feel her as anything other than human?"

"No...if I wasn't told and shown proof...I wouldn't suspect a thing." Kagome said honestly bitting her lower lip as she looked to me. I can smell her slight guilt at admitting to her that I was undetectable to anything not werebeast. Even Inuyasha looked away from me.

"There you have it. All the Dog demons may be turned into weredogs. We can wipe out the rest of the army with ease, then continue with our lives. What are the draw backs? Kia and her pack has expanded lifespans to that of a demon." She said.

"Is that true?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Yes, she had a theory about this awhile back. She was just throwing out possibilities, based on what she knows." Chiro answered for me.

"So there you have it. The answer." The Lady Mother said proudly. Did anyone hear me? Did anyone care about my input on this? How this would effect the balance of my pack? The risk I would be taking doing that many? The weight of which this ritual carries? Everyone was looking at Sesshomaru for his decision. Their was mixed feeling flowing through the room. Yet...Sesshomaru...he was looking at me. Watching, calculating, considering. I looked right back at him. I felt like I had to say something.

Maybe, I could do this...for him. God, that stupid instinctual attachment to him! It was eating at my brain. I would need to plan this out with him if he agreed. Listen to myself, I already agreed to it with in myself. Reckless, blind to my own packs needs!

"Leave." He spoke firmly eyes never leaving mine. Kagome took Inuyasha by the arm and placed a hand on her swelling stomach as she left. The next was the generals and lastly his mother. Once the door shut the silence around us thickened. "Your input."

"She had no right to ask that. She doesn't know what the ritual entails. There are only eight people who know and they are sworn to secrecy. To do this, for all the dog demons left...it will be hard for me. I have to be the one to do it, because I am the Alpha female of my pack. I have to have a witness during the ritual too that must do as I." I stressed.

"You have pledged allegiance to myself. Does this mean that should I agree to this, I will be the new Alpha." He questioned.

"No, you will be Alpha male. The pack will be divided into two. Male and female. That is the way it has been done from the beginning. It is instinct anyways. The alpha male oversees the punishments and well being of the males. The alpha female oversees the same for her gender. It's a joint custody of sorts. The two respective Alpha's work together for the betterment of their pack as a whole." I explained.

"Then I would take on the shared obligation to attend and preform this ritual." He stated.

"Yes."

"Tell me of it."

"I can't -"

"You will."

"You...are asking me to break one of the biggest taboos of my people." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am...considering taking up your being. I will understand what that entails." He pressed.

"I must have your word. If I tell you this, you must turn next full moon." I countered. He glared me down but I didn't back down. Not this, but at this rate we will get no where. "How about, I tell you more about us before I tell you of the ritual. A compromise. After hearing all I have to tell before I get to the ritual. Make your decision." I offered.

"Hn." He grunted sitting down. I took that as a yes and sat down where I was standing.

"Alright...the first thing you should know is..." I started. So I told him everything, even how to kill us. On his honor he promised me he would never disclose any of this information I was giving him. I believe him, trusted his word. The bad thing is, I wanted him to want to be turned. I wanted my, our, pack to grow. I wanted to save him and the other's from their early demise. Too many have already died. Why do more need to? It took me hours to walk him through the intricacies of pack life. At the end of it I was drained and he was staring me down with intensity.

"I agree." He said snapping me out of my spacing out.

"What?" I asked with a yawn.

"I agree to your terms. Tell me of the ritual." He said more firmly.

"Oh... Are you sure? That was agreeing to become a weredog, for your people to become weredogs." I asked.

"I am sure. Explain."

"Onnthe night of the full moon an Alpha, a pack witness and the chosen go somewhere private. Before night I tell them about the basics of being apart of the pack. Then I and the witness rips out a piece of our heart for the chosen to devour. We time it so that, in a matter of minutes the moon comes and they undergo their first transformation. They run as apart of the pack for the first time. For the first month we teach more in depth the chosen of what we are." I said then took a deep breath.

"I see now, your concern of my mother's ignorant suggestion." He said.

"Yes..." I sighed.

"I will shoulder this burden. Next moon, you shall turn myself, my mother, and every general save for Chiro." He said.

"Why not Chiro?" I asked through another yawn.

"He is the most trustworthy of my generals." He said.

"I see...there is no turning back." I warned.

"You doubt my word?" He asked lifting a single eyebrow.

"No... I don't... I just... don't want you to have regrets." I said looking down at my lap.

"I have no regrets. Demons, we are superior to the human race as are werebeasts." He said. I nodded my head to his declaration. We never saw ourselves as better. We just are, as we are. I didn't want to argue with him. He will see it one day. Instead I stood up and stretched out.

"Very well, may I leave My Lord." I asked.

"Hn." He said. I nodded my head and took my leave. It was already well into the night and I was bushed. However I couldn't help over hearing Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.

"It's not right." She sighed.

"It's survival."

"What about Shippo!? Will he just die?" She asked her voice trembling.

"Kagome...there is nothing to do about it. I Don't like it either! Would you rather me and our pup die?" He yelled.

"No! No! I just... I just... It's not right." She cried.

"Knock Knock." I said tapping on their door.

"Kia? Come in." Kagome called sniffling. I opened their door and closed it behind me.

"Kagome...there are werefoxes. I don't know when they come into existence. My pack member Tomoe is a fox demon too. We will just have to protect them until their kind rises. I don't know how or when it will happen but it will." I said.

"Really?" She asked relieved.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie." I smiled.

"Thank you...I have been worried sick." She sighed holding her stomach.

"Hey, what was the bastards decision?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is your decision?" I asked.

"I'm doing it...can a pregnant woman go through the transformation." He asked.

"If her mate is already a weredog, there has been a case like this. She will have to be turned the next moon after you. You already have a mating bond with her so that will help out much more. She and the pup will be fine." I assured going to leave the room.

"You never answered me..." He reminded.

"You will do best to address him as alpha after the next moon. Maybe, you can make it to Delta or Gamma status. That is, if you show him, me and the pack the proper respect!" I said.

"Keh." He scoffed. I merely shrugged and left heading back to my room. When I opened up my door I saw that my pack had dragged their futons into my room. They were all laid around together still in a form of dog pile. Even Tomoe was there, it made me feel good to know he didn't feel excluded. I stepped over their sleeping bodies and headed back to my bed. A few stirred but went back to sleep once they realized I was headed to sleep myself.

I nestled in my covers with a content sigh and closed my heavy eyelids. Yet my mind was spinning around in my skull. I can't believe it. Sesshomaru, the alpha male, of our pack?! I felt my self purr deep down.

"Alpha..." Yuna groaned dragging her body closer to mine. She was still in a bit of pain due to fighting off the curse that dark priest placed on her. I reached out and wrapped my arm around her waist. I dragged her towards me and helped her turn around. I curled my body around her and closed my eyes. I focused on sharing my strength and warming her up. She sighed in relief as her pain was eased. "Thank you." She said nuzzling into my pillows.

"How'd it go." Eric grumbled.

"Shut up...we'll talk about it in the morning." Hailey groaned.

"Fuck morning! How about the afternoon?" Jeremy huffed.

"I could stay like this forever with you guys." Jasmine yawned.

"I could too, if people would shut up." Damien grumbled crankily.

"Baby...shhhh." Rin groaned snuggling into him further.

"You all are quirky." Tomoe huffed.

"And you're foxy!" Gregory chuckled.

"Guys...I have yet to sleep and I had a long night. Next one to speak gets a foot up their ass." I growled.

"Woof." Eric said sarcastically from behind me. I kicked my foot back and landed it to his ass as hard as I could without hurting him too bad. "Mother fffff..." He hissed as I smiled.

"You guys are worse than Inuyasha and Kagome when we traveled." I heard Shippo say sleepily.

"When the hell did the short fry get in here?" Jeremy asked. All the heads in the room lifted up and looked through sleep haze eyes at the small fox boy.

"I came in three hours ago with Tomoe." He answered. There was a round of 'oh's' as everyone dropped their head back down. Finally there was silence. Until someone's stomach grumbled.

"Who didn't eat, raise your hand." I grumbled. I looked around to see all the arms go up. I grumbled and slammed my head back down onto my pillows. Another grumble sounded through the room.

"I have to pee." Hailey said getting up.

"Same." Jeremy said popping up as well.

"Three of you go get food for the rest of us." I ordered.

"On it." Gregory said grabbing Eric and Jeremy up from the ground. They whined but followed him out.

"So...I guess we are all up for awhile." Jasmine grumbled.

"I hate... You... All." I huffed.

"Thirty minutes top." Akane promised.

"Better be..."

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_- : HEY GUYS! HAD A HORRIBLE FRIDAY THE 13TH!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: TELL ME ABOUT IT.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: WAIT... YOU ARE ME... SO DO I REALLY NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT?

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH...

ALUCARD: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WAS FILLER CRAP.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: AAHHHH!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: FUCK HE FOLLOWED ME! GO BACK TO MH PROFILE WHERE YOU BELONG!

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: YEAH... WHICH IS ALSO MINE... WHY ARE WE ACTING AS IF WE ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE AGAIN?

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: ENTERTAINMENT.

ALUCARD: OH LOOK A FOREST TO TAKE AN ENTHUSIASTIC WALK.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: NOO! DAMN IT! I WILL FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR FANGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!

HISOKA: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT PROMISED 2ND STORY ABOUT ME? I HAD GOTTEN SO TINGLY ABOUT IT~

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: THAT WAS FOR MY PROFILE!

HISOKA: IS IT NOT THE SAME THING? YOUR PROFILE IS SO CROWDED WITH STORIES AND DRAFTS.

NARAKU: DOES ANYONE KNOW OF THE STORY YOU ARE WRITING OF ME.

HISOKA: YOU MEAN YOU ARE WRITING ABOUT THIS...THING AND NOT ME? JMJ, CYNICAL, I AM HURT~

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND COMMENT!

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: ALSO IF YOU ARE READING THIS ON FANFICTION. NET THEN THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE! YOU SEE MY OLD PROFILE... JACKIEMAEJOHNSON... SEEMED TO BE OVER CROWDED.

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: SO I MADE

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_- WITH A FRESH START.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: WITH A NEW PASSION!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: WITH A NEW STANDARD FOR THE STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT! AND SO! I HOPE TO CONTINUE TO ACCOMPLISH MORE STORIES YOU AND I LOVE DEARLY!

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: TO GIVE BACK TO THE BOOK WORM COMMUNITY AND HOPELESS ROMANTICS WITH PRIDE! THANK YOU READER SAMA!


	40. The Alpha Male

-_-CynicalGrizzly-_-: NOCTURNAL ANXIETY ATTACKS... WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND YOUR HEART IS POUNDING, YOUR SWEATY, YOUR BREATHS ARE RAGGED. THEY ARE THE WORST! I FEEL ASLEEP FOR LIKE... ALMOST TWO HOUR THEN... *POOB* UP AND PANICKING. SO I GUESS I WILL START ON THIS CHAPTER.

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE!

* GETS REVIVED*

SESSHOMARU: YOU WILL GIVE THIS SESSHOMARU HIS SWORD BACK OR SUFFER.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: THE NERVE OF MY OTHER SELF STEALING YOUR SWORD...I SWEAR!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: I BLAME IT ON HANGING OUT WITH ALUCARD AND HISOKA TOO MUCH...

:WOAH...ITS BEEN YEARS AND I'M NOT EVEN ON THE SAME ACCOUNT I WAS BORN IN...WHY?

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: YOU WERE WANTED...BY A CERTAIN PRECIOUS READER OF MINE. KurohiRena

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: YOU GET TO BE REVIVED! AND YOU GET TO BE REVIVED! YOU ARE ALL GETTING REVIVED TODAY!

ALUCARD: OKAY OPERA WINFREY, CALM DOWN... YOU'RE GOING TO END UP REVIVING SOMEONE NASTY AND I WILL REFUSE TO HELL YOU KILL THE DAMN THING.

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: TOO LATE...

HITLER: I LIVVVEEEZZZ

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: AAHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! QUICK BEFORE HE MAKES MORE METH! WHERE'S MAGNETO WHEN YOU NEED HIM? AAHHH!

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: WELL WHILE THEIR ALL TRYING TO KILL A REVIVED HITLER I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ALL MY COMMENTERS A SHOUT OUT. YOU GUYS MEAN TO WORLD TO ME! The_Anime_fangirl_09

OdaishaSider

Nora_Universe

CrazyCerah

DarkLittleWeasel

YOU GUYS ARE TRUELY A TREAT TO TALK TO IN THE COMMENTS! THANK YOU! (THESE ARE THOSE WHO FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD! NEXT CHAPTER I WILL SHOUT OUT TO THOSE ON FANFICTION. NET)

"Why couldn't we do this the last time? You know how cramped it was with the four of us in that damn ballroom!" Eric complained as he, Sesshomaru, his mother, his general, Inuyasha and myself all traveled away from the castle to a secluded part of the forest. It was almost dusk.

"Because...it is inconvenient and the immediate lack of their aura would cause mayhem." I sighed.

"I still call bull." He huffed.

"Quite your bitching..." Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't you bitch a lot to?" Eric accused with narrowed eyes.

"Before you two erupt into a pointless fight, might I remind you two of the sinking sun." I drawled out casually.

"Here." Sesshomaru said stopping in his tracks. He turned to me and my heart leapt to my throat. The sun was setting behind him and his hair caught every changing ray. His eyes were dark and sure of themselves. It was bad enough I was already going instinctually nuts over changing him, now this?

"Alright...I, Alpha Kia, have acknowledged you outsiders. I have seen a fire in your hearts and a goodness to your souls. Tonight will start your walk with us. To be a weredog isn't to be cursed or blessed. It's about a brotherhood. A want to protect your family, because being in a pack is like being in a big family. So tonight, on the coming of the Full moon. I offer you a price of my heart." I said cutting into my chest for the third time in my life it still sucked, there was no getting used to it.

I tore a piece of my heart out and gave it to Sesshomaru. As I tore the next piece out I watched as he brought the bloody meat to his lips. The way he ate it, smearing my blood on his lips. The way he picked his fingers and lips free of my blood. My heart throbbed in pain and it started to beat faster. I looked away when he lifted his eyes to me. I tore another piece for his mother, then Inuyasha and finally the general. Eric did the same as me and the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

There was a stiff moment were everyone just waited for something to happen. Then, like a slap to the face, we all started to transform. I watched through the haze of my own transformation as the four outsiders turned for the first time. My eye was transitioning between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I was a little concerned with Inuyasha because he was half demon. Sure he was a half dog demon and half human, which both can be turned but it didn't stop me from worrying. Yet, his body snapped and tore around him. His nose and mouth elongated as the others did. Shinning bodies of silver fur soon stood around me and Eric.

"Huh, you don't look different but you sure do smell different, sort of." Eric barked walking closer to Sesshomaru lowering his head. Sesshomaru stood there, head and tail held high. His markings, still present, his tuff of fur still there and he stood just as tall as before.

"Woah...I never thought...I would ever be in any form other than what I was born in." Inuyasha purred in amazement. That's right, he couldn't transform into a big dog before now. He was the only one who was really new to this.

"Only on the night of a full moon, well unless you train. I have been training since the day of my first transformation. Every time you transform, when the sun of the next day comes, your body will want to change. When you are new to it, it will hurt. When you have done it so many times, it's still unpleasant. However you will slowly gain seconds above the sun's rising. Those seconds adds up to minutes and minutes become hours. So, keep at it and you will be able to stay in that form as long as you wish. Someday, you'll be able to change to that form at will. We call those who accomplish this moon bringers." I explained.

"Do you guys have a name and reason for everything?" Inuyasha barked.

"Yes, don't you have a name for everything on your body, your sword and clothes? That was a idiotic question." I snorted.

"Alpha Kia..." Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Alpha Sesshomaru..." I acknowledged with a dog like grin.

"We hunt." He said and bounded away deeper I to the woods.

"So serious my son is..." His mother huffed walking casually after him.

"I'm going to go this way." Inuyasha said.

"I'm following you." Eric said following Inuyasha. I could already see his plans to put rank Inuyasha. I honestly don't think it will work. Inuyasha is an idiot, but Eric is a bigger idiot. The general was already taking his leave and so I trotted after Sesshomaru. The hole in my chest was beginning to seal up already but my heart would be sore until mid day tomorrow.

I trotted my way beside Sesshomaru as he sniffed around on the ground. I watched him test out his new nose and ears. It was nice and all the same at the same time.

...

"I must say, this hog is delicious." The Lady Mother said. We were laying about, the general was chewing up the bones contently.

"Mmmmmm...nothing like a pack hunt." I agreed laying beside Sesshomaru. I rumbled as a stabbing pain pierced my heart.

"Heart is still repairing itself." Sesshomaru growled lightly.

"Yes...it is delicate after all. A strong muscle, one you can't live without." I laid my head down on my paws. Sesshomaru scooted closer and wrapped himself around me. I could feel what he was doing, the very same I did for Yuna when she was injured. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. I couldn't help myself getting excited with how close we were. However, I refused to let it show.

...

I woke up just as dawn crept on us. The three dogs around my changed back the second the sun touched them and so did I. I ended up laying against Sesshomaru, naked. Naked... Against him, who was also naked. My internal purring was at an all time high. So high that, I was purring aloud? Wait? It's not me who was purring. I felt the arm draped around me tighten. Powerful muscles and a claw tipped hand flexing against my naked skin.

"Well, this will take some...getting used to." His mother said sitting up and crossing her legs. For an mother of a thousand year old man she had a great body. My old friend Aubri would be all over her in a split second. "My kimono, has been ruined. It was my favorite." She said petting her fur pelt over her shoulders.

"Eric has clothes for us all." I said pushing myself up with my hands. Sesshomaru did the same with his hand still over my hip. His own fur pelt the only thing on him. The general sat up and looked around.

"This is barbaric." He grumbled.

"This is nature." I growled.

"Where is the red haired idiot?" The Lady Mother asked. I sighed and tilted my head back giving off a howl. After a few seconds a howl was given back to me.

"About three miles away." I shrugged.

"General Kia... Your face is bloody." The general growled staring my face down.

"It's Alp..." I started to snap but the same hand over my hip grabbed my chin. My face was turned towards Sesshomaru's. His eyes trained on the blood still staining my skin. His face inched forward as his tilted my face up. From the bottom of my neck up to my chin his tongue cleaned the blood up. "ha...Kia...to you... Now." I breathed out.

"Son...You're so greedy...I was just about to come over and do just as you are now. You had three hogs and a deer last night after all." His mother pouted. She just had to speak up. He growled at her wrapping an arm around me. I was forced against him as he continued to rumble as he lapped up the died up blood on me. I had cleaned off him last night in our true forms. The Lady mother and the general took care of each other. Yet, I hadn't had anyone clean me. His tongue liked the corner of my lips making me suck in a shaky breath.

"Hey guys! The hero has arrived!" Eric sprinted out of the woods. His eyes landed on me and Sesshomaru and they gleamed. "Oh...looks like the Alpha's are...joining forces for the better of the pack if you catch my drift." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewww... Throw them the clothes before I puke." Inuyasha huffed.

"How the fuck did you get your clothes back?" I asked.

"Oh? Clothe of the fire rat." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fucking demons and their voodoo magic." I grumbled as Eric tossed me a kimono. He soon tossed out all our clothes and we quickly dressed.

"You're just jealous." Inuyasha smirked.

"You got me." I grumbled.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered walking back to the castle. I nodded and speed walked to Sesshomaru's side. It was my place as Alpha female after all. Nope, nothing to do with what was happening at all. Nothing at all to do with... The naked... Or licking... Or him smelling of pure masculine power. NOOOO! BAD GIRL!

"The next moon we shall turn the rest of the dogs." The Lady Mother said.

"Does anyone else... Smell smoke?" Inuyasha sniffed. He was answered by Sesshomaru and I sprinting back to the castle where dark black clouds floated up to the sky. 'Awe fuck...' I groaned smelling the enemy.

...

"So now we don't even have a floating castle." Jasmine wined.

"Not that it would float without Lady Mother's influence." Eric huffed.

"Shut up." Hailey snapped. We were now all marching away. Our plan, to hide until the next full moon. I was marching beside Sesshomaru still. Even in battle I didn't dare leave his side. Much to our surprise, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still could wild their demonic swords.

"My Lord..." Jaken, the damn demon. Unfortunately survived the damn abuse on the castle. We lost another hundred and six men though. It wasn't too bad, compared to the last fight. Sesshomaru and his mother was sure the next battle will win the war. I think, they are right but only time will tell. "You are... Different." Jaken said being slow on the up take of things.

"Hn." Was all he dignified him with.

"Milord, it's the month of a blue moon. By months end we will be able to follow through with the plans." Chiro informed.

"Excellent." The Lady Mother smirked.

"Once in a blue moon! I'll do something right! I can laugh! I can make her cry! She hate the way she loves me sometimes! But once in blue moon! Once in blue moon! Once in a blue moon! I'll do sooommeetthhiingggg rriigghttt!" Gregory sang voice full of soul.

"And... Begin the musical..." Damien chuckled.

"We're all in this together!" Hailey began.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I groaned.


	41. With Held Information

"Huuuhh! Finally." I sighed settling down around my pack whom was gathered at the campfire we finally set after three days of straight of marching.

"Preach it sister." Jasmine groaned leaning on Jeremy.

"Oh... The Alpha Male is come. Look out!" Hailey said giving me a wink. Eric had to go and flap his damn jaw. Which lead to Damien opening his mouth. Now they are all teasing me any chance they got. I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see the Alpha Male was indeed coming. He stopped beside where I sat. With a pause he sat down beside me looking into the fire.

"Sesshomaru..." I asked. His gazed shift from the fire to me.

"Kia." He acknowledged.

"Did you have something to inform me of?" I asked and only received silence. His eyes stayed on me, which was starting to become...not unusual. For the past three days he has been glancing at me more than usual. Which was making it hard for me not to do the same. Rin watched us with calculated eyes. Like she was thinking about something really hard. Sesshomaru seemed to noticed her look for he turned from looking at me to side glancing her. Suddenly her face light up with a smile and sudden realization.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have imprinted on Kia!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"How taught her that dirty word?" I exclaimed looking straight at Damien.

"What is this imprinting you suggest I am towards Kia?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Imprinting is when a weredog just... Instinctually knows when someone is a very good candidate for a mate! It's almost never misleading. It is no promise...but if the two are weredog, it's even rarer for it to fail! Kia! Have you imprinted on Sesshomaru all this time?" Rin exclaimed. Suddenly all eyes were on me, and Sesshomaru.

"I was not told of such a thing." He said looking at me with a slight glare.

"It was not important...not right then." I excused.

"Hey! Just fess up already! You imprinted practically the second you saw him!" Eric bellowed. Much to my dismay my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'No...I can't. He, even as a weredog, would surely reject or hurt me.' I panicked in my head. I stood up quickly and ran away from the camp fires of the army. I couldn't even deal with this right now. Not this suddenly!

I ran! I wanted to go home! This...this was all insane! I stopped deep in the forest. I only had a few moments to sit down and look up at the waning moon before running steps came towards me. I knew who it was, because their steps slowed. The smell, intoxicating. Soon I could see his hair fluttering in the wind around us.

Then...I felt him get on his knees behind me. His knees pushing between mine. Hand gripping my hips, dragging me into his lap. His head, resting on top of mine. My heart and instincts racing in glee.

"The fancy of a dog." He said.

"Yes...that's what we like to call it." I sighed.

"Demons, lack these instincts."

"Demons are not beasts. It's why the spiritual powers do not effect us. We are beast, a evolved or mutated." I smirked.

"I had concluded such." He said arms wrapping around my waist.

"I am sorry, for withholding that from you. I, have issues...I have imprinted once before. A human, he was...he didn't understand or care. He played me. I got burnt." I explained through the lump in my throat.

"An Alpha Female, burnt? Fear to be rejected once again." He questioned.

"Expecting to be rejected once again." I corrected steeling myself.

"You have been loyal, you have been strong and have done much for me and my people. This, is new to myself. You know more and I seek to learn it. I am owed complete honesty and knowledge of all you know." He declared.

"Then I will give it to you." I agreed as his nose brushed against my neck.

"All of it?" He asked tightening his arms.

"You mean?" I began turning in his embrace so that I was kneeling just in front of him. He was quick to pull me onto him once more.

"You are the only Alpha female, the strongest and most knowledgeable in the pack. The best candidate." He said making me heart skip a beat.

"You don't have to mate for strength or knowledge. The Alpha's may mate with others and still rule together." I informed him.

"I am aware. I have no interests in others." He almost whispered in my ear.

"What if the feels are not mutual? What if I wish to walk without a mate?" I asked. His response was a growl. It shook my bones, rattling all my nerves in a most delicious way. My eyes unfocused and my head tilted back in a shiver. He grabbed my hips and began to grind me into his lap. I could feel him, hot, throbbing and hard.

"I will make them mutual." He declared darkly leaning into me. His growl turned into a purr before he bit the part where my shoulder meets my neck. It wasn't enough to break skin but it was more then enough for me to start to moisten below. I bit my lip to stop my soft moans from bubbling out. I had this urge to mate him, to bounce on him. Challenge him and try to take me. In which I was sure he would rise to the challenge and it would be me who was taken. I craved it so much it hurt.

"S...ttttooo...aahhh!" I cried out as one of his hands snaked up to cup of my breasts. I could feel one of his fingers pressing into my nipple.

"Stop? You want me to stop?" He mused. He stopped grinding me against him, stopped nipping at my neck and stopped fondling me. The sudden loss of movement and friction made me whimper. I even found myself grinding against him myself. "Your body and instincts betray you." He rumbled in pure male satisfaction. He grabbed my thighs and started to move up my already hiked up kimono. It was when I felt the breeze fan over my wetness that it came to me. I jumped up and away from him panting heavily.

"No! I am above my instincts! I will not do this!" I yelled firmly growls underlying my words. He stood up and followed me coming but an inch from me. I could smell him, feel his eat and almost taste him. My senses were in overdrive and it was maddening.

"You dare to ignore your instincts? To deny your body of what it wants. Even when it is offered to you completely. You still seek total control of yourself." He purred.

"I am in total control." I bit back.

"Good." He smirked. It threw me off almost completely. Those amber eyes gleamed with predatory delight. It made me feel like a little doe alone in the woods with the big bad wolf.

"Good?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"As Alpha female...you are expected to have control. You only continue to prove your worthiness." He said.

"It is I who has to prove my worth?" I said raising up my head. I glared up at him.

"Do you require my worth be proven? Have I not cared for your pack? Have I not given the required traits of an Alpha Male before becoming a werebeast? Is there, something else you require." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will not just jump upon you. Although beast may we be, we are more complex than such. As you have seen, no one in my pack has simple mated upon imprinting." I declared.

"Then a chase you require. I will warn you, Kia, I never have failed at catching my prey. Especially, when the reward of such a catch is too great to resist" He warned placing a hand on my cheek.

"Now look who is following their instincts." I shot with a smirk.

"Demons have a lack of such. I have been stalking you, my prey, for longer than three days." He said making me blush heavily.

"You are joking." I huffed.

"You don't trust me?"

"I think you are just using whatever you can to get me." I said honestly.

"Now you doubt my honor."

"A personal dilemma, needs more than just words to prove pure." I shrugged.

"Do you ask for courtship." He mused.

"We are at war."

"So we are."

"This is no time to speak of this."

"You avoid the question."

"I ask for us to delay this...complication until the safety and future of our pack has been secured."

"Then I shall grant it. Come, the other's show concern for their Alpha Female." He said turning away. I blew out a long breath and followed him. My head and heart racing against each other. The aroused pressure in my gut fighting against the terror of another man trying to gain my intimate trust. I was conflicted, why was this so complicated? Oh right, because nothing in life is that simple.

When we arrived back at the camo site and sat down. Everyone could smell the lingering scent of arousal yet not the scent of sex. They knew something happened, yet me and Sesshomaru gave nothing but our scent away. I spared Damien and Eric both a very cold glare. Yet I couldn't do much with Rin, I just can't stay mad at that girl for the life of me. I knew came morning I would chew out my brother but soon forgive him. However, Eric was in some shit now. He knew it too. His head ducked down and he leaned away from my general direction. I mouth the words 'You will pay most dearly' to him making him whimper and try to hide beside Gregory.

"I don't know what you did to fuck up, but I stand beside my Alpha female a hundred present." He said giving Eric an evil grin.

"It would be the job of the Alpha Male to set the males straight." Sesshomaru reminded. He was right, as an Alpha female with an Alpha Male it was now his job to discipline the men. I sneered over at Eric. I could ask Sesshomaru to punish him but, Eric didn't do anything wrong really. He just opened his fucking mouth and pissed me off.

"Hey there Alpha Kia...I can smell your frustration. You alright?" Chiro decided to make his entrance just then. I simmered at his mentioning of frustration.

"General Chiro...not a good time." I hissed.

...

"What matter of magic did you place on my son?" The Lady Mother demanded looking down at the silk fabric in my hands. A servant had just given it too me but a second ago. It was blue, and small very small. I lifted the fabric up and smirked. It was a silk kimono style sports bra. The devil!

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" I asked.

"My son has presented you with a courting gift. He has never bestowed gifts to any woman besides Rin." She informed.

"Ah...Well maybe it's a gift for what I have done?" I assumed. Last night was, exhausting. A double full moon in one month was rare and tiring as it was already. Add in changing nearly five hundred people? We had to start in advance! For the last week I have been in agony and now all I wanted to do was sleep. However, with preparations for war and the new woman of my pack demanding my attention... It just wasn't going to happen for me.

"I am quite serious. Tell me what is your secret. I have been trying to get my son to show interest in a woman for almost a thousand years now." She demanded again.

"He's a weredog now, his instincts are telling him I am the best or only candidate as his mate. Just as my instincts wish to sway me into pairing with him." I sighed.

"Really? How interesting." She mused looking at me with a gleam in her eyes much like the one Sesshomaru gave me that night in the woods.

"You take those thoughts you are thinking right now and toss them to the wind." I said sharply.

"What thoughts do you think I have that need to be tossed to the wind?" She questioned with a smirk. Oh this woman...me and her are going to have a power struggle. I can feel it. She was the Lady of the Western Lands since Sesshomaru had never taken a mate. Basically she was a Alpha female too.

"I don't know but I don't like that look in your eye." I huffed.

"Such paranoia!" She said dramatically getting up. "Have a good day, Alpha." She said walking away with her head held high. I rubbed my face roughly groaning as I did so. Who here was really on my side? Honestly, I feel like my entire pack was plotting against me. Yet, it was nothing menacing. So why was I so freaking stressed out?

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: GREAT SCOOT HE'S TURNED INTO MECHA HITLER!

-_-CYNICALGRIZZLY-_-: THEN MAKE IT RAIN ON HIS SKANKY ASS!

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: I CHASED WITH THE GARDEN HOSE BUT HE'S TOO FAST FOR ME! I NEED TO WORK OUT!

ALUCARD: IT WAS QUITE HUMOROUS SEEING HER STUMBLE AROUND.

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: WHY DON'T YOU BE USEFUL AND KILL IT?

ALUCARD:...I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS... OH LOOK A FOREST WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SITTING AROUND! DO YOU THINK THEY WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY?

CYN & JACKIE: NOOOO!

HISOKA: YOU GIRLS ARE NO FUN~

CYN: HISOKA... LOOK! A FRUIT RIPE FOR THE PICKING! *POINTS AT MECHAHITLER* GO GET ALL TINGLING!

HISOKA: ALREADY THERE!

CYN: GUYS... I LOVE YOU ALL... REALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER HAD SO MANY COMMENTS IN IT! IT WAS UNREAL! THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING! I KNOW I PROMISED TO DO MY FANFICTION REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THEN I REALIZED HOW MANY PEOPLE ON THEIR HAVE BEEN COMMENTING... AND... OH GAWD! IT WOULD TAKE FOREVER JUST TO GO THROUGH ALL YOUR NAMES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THOUGH! AUTHOR SAMA DOES IN FACT NOTICE YOU ALL!


	42. Showdown

"I has a nasty plan, for the spiritualists through the lands!" Jeremy sang happily as we marched forwards after the army. Now we stood almost a thousand weredogs in total. Their was only a hand full of demons left who were not able to be turned. My hands were shielded in their blade covered gloves. I felt good, this time we would prevail. "We lost on the last few battles, but this will go right! Hopefully but the end of this night we'll all be hunting hogs! Oh! Waring times! Battle rhymes! Doggies come out to play! Oh what fun it is to ride! On a furry female maiden!" He continued to the tune of jingle bells.

"You didn't..." Jasmine laughed.

"They have yet to make razors in this time babe...You're furry." Jeremy teased.

"Ah! How dare you!" He exclaimed.

"BUT I like the fur! It's got a natural charm to it." He defended.

"I'm gonna hurl." Damien pretended to gag.

"I feel them...that way!" Kagome stopped suddenly making me look back at her and her mate. She had, even after being transformed, retained some of her spiritual powers. Nothing major just excellent healing rates, the ability to share those increased healing and her ability to sense pure and impure auras. I looked to where she had pointed then to Sesshomaru. We shared a shallow nod to each other and began to March towards where Kagome had pointed.

"I can smell them now." I growled as my body became ridged. I was emitting a very dark and dangerous aura now. It was a nice feeling, now that I had a large pack, I could finally do some tricks! I would have to teach these tricks to Sesshomaru as well, but that would be later. I gathered the energy around me. With this big of a pack, with as many powerful members in it, they hardly noticed me taking a bit from them all. Sesshomaru looked to me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Bow down to her mother fucking majesty!" Jasmine sang happily.

"Ain't nobody else as bad as she!" Hailey cried out giddily. "She wicked like mad D.O.G!

Fresh like a little dark G.O.D!"

"Watch here she come! little evil she! She's got an itch and a need for speed!" Jasmine continued as I started to take off my vest. I felt my change. I wouldn't be as big as I would've been in a full moon but now, I would be much bigger than a bear. I striped down not caring that everyone saw my ass. My change was instant and hardly painful. I towered a over everyone and almost towered over the trees.

"Awesome! Let's get blood crazy!" Eric exclaimed looking at me in wicked awe. I rumbled deeply in agreement looking down to Sesshomaru. I let out a deep earth shaking howl. I could hear the enemy stir just a mile away. They were coming right at us. The demons left in the army flared all their auras to the fullest just as they were told to do. Soon they were before us. There was no words passed. We all charged forward. I was like the path finder, or a bulldozer. I just crashed into the crowd stepping on all I pleased and tossed people into the air by using my hair and head. I became a bloody beast.

That is, until large tentacles shot up from the ground entangling me. I growled as I tried to rip free of my bounding. It was no use though, I was stuck. I looked down at the woman I knew did this. She was the sister of the monk, the second leader.

"My what a fascinating beast you are..." She smirked walking up to me. She wasn't even worried about the damn war happening around her! What the heck is this chicks deal? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. "I must know where your power came from." She said coming to touch my paw. I roared in anger and pain as she did. I could faintly hear the sound of battle around me. The screams of my pack worried about me.

"GET AWAY!" I barked feeling an intrusion upon my body and mind.

"But I want to get so close to you..." She whispered. With a blurred flash of white she was sent sailing through the air by none other than my Alpha Male.

"These bindings will not be persuaded. She must die." He mused turning towards the woman as she recovered. She glared dagger at him and shot a hand in my direction. She closed her fist tightly and the restraints on me forced me to the ground. I felt like I was being crushed but grit my teeth to bare it in silence.

Her brother soon came beside her in defense. Yet, he was basically powerless now. He couldn't attack with his spiritual powers effectively. However more impure auras gathered around her.

"I must know...what have you all become!" She demanded standing. I looked all around me, well as much as I could with not being able to move my head. 'Need to do something! Can't be used as a damn hostage! The pack would crumble should I be rendered helpless.' I told myself. What can I do? The sound of Sesshomaru battling were pounding in my ears. Those damn witches!

'Wait...another trick up my sleeve to pull! Ha!' I exclaimed remembering an old tale about the Legendary pack! The Alpha female was said to be able to call upon clouds and resurrect a full moon proxy! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath against the tight hold of the black tentacles.

I let out a howl, this one was more echoed as I aimed towards the heavens. I was drawing more energy from my pack but if this work it wouldn't matter. Clouds formed in the sky thickly as others rolled into their aid. With another powerful bark a circle formed. It loomed heavy and bright beyond what the natural moon looked like. Yet, I could hear the symphony of bones cracking and skin splitting. The tentacles tighten to unimaginable lengths and I desperately tried to force my rips to expand against them.

I was weak, I was tired. All the energy was drained from me and I couldn't breath. My eyes were dotting with black spots. My world disappearing in dark orbs. Until...it faded completely.

...

I woke up to the most marvelous feeling. I was so warm, the type of warm that radiates from your heart. I was surrounded in fur too. Soft, warm fur that tickled my skin when the wind blew. I didn't want it to end, so I kept my eyes closed.

"Awe...why did you move? I was so warm there." I heard Hailey whine.

"I'll warm you up in this spot now." Gregory rumbled.

"Silence, she needs undisturbed rest." I heard Sesshomaru bark softly from behind me. I felt paw/hands wrap around me firmly. For a moment it felt like I was being crushed. 'BEING CRUSHED! THE BATTLE!' I mentally screamed jerking away from the warmth. I looked around quickly seeing almost a mile of furry bodies all cuddling up together. My pack was basking in the small amount of moon light in a meadow. There was no blood, no bodies anywhere. Finally I looked behind myself at Sesshomaru's dog like face. He was in his hybrid form. It was the first time I have even seen him in this form.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They are no more." Sesshomaru purred leaning in to press himself against me.

"After you summoned that moon we all changed and went ape shit. They really didn't stand a chance with all of us like that! That was fantastic Sis! I've never seen anything like it before!" Damien yapped in excitement.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are heading back towards the western palace. We are going to grab anything and everything we can, then do the same to Lady Mother's castle. Once we have everything their is to be got, we will travel the lands. We are going to find a home to settle in. With the threat gone and no one knowing of what we are, we'll blend in. It'll be perfect!" Eric exclaimed cuddling into Yuna more.

"So...finally...we are getting the home I dreamed of for our pack." I concluded suddenly feeling very cold and tired. Sesshomaru noticed and wrapped his arms and tail around me. His head even moved onto my shoulder as he forced me to lay down.

"Rest, we have much to do still." He said with an air of authority. The rest of the pack, those who were listening or awake, did as he ordered. The bodies of fur shifted closer to me. It was a giant pack cuddle fest. Everyone was either in their altered or hybrid forms. Well, except for the few demons left. I relaxed myself, letting Sesshomaru be my pillow, mattress and blankets. His strong aura and smell made it so easy to fall asleep. I only barely noticed the green toad waddling through and over the massive bodies towards us.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have finished scouring the bodies and have had them all burned. Just as you asked Lord Sesshomaru!" He cheered in pride. His voice snapped me awake some. With a groan I grabbed the toad and cuddled him to my chest turning sideways so that both of us were laying on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sleep Jaken, we will worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, we cuddle." I said softly letting myself relax again.

"Eeeepp! Alpha Kia!" Jaken began to struggle but stilled when Sesshomaru's chest vibrated with a growl of warning. Soon the toad was still and relaxed in my arms. A muzzled face came and draped itself on Sesshomaru's shoulder. I looked up to find Rin blowing out a breath in my face. She wasn't at all uncomfortable. Another face came to rest on the other side of me and Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was his mother. Once again the circle tightened and the feeling of comfort washed over us all. It was always nice, to sleep like this in a pack. No one could resist it. Not even, dare I say, Sesshomaru. This... Was bliss. This... I could get used to.

CYN: IS IT DEAD?

HISOKA: HMMM... IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED... NOW I MUST MOVE ON TO ANOTHER PREY.

JACKIEMAEJOHNSON: YEP...

HISOKA: OH JMJ...

CYN: NO! NO! NO! ENOUGH OF THAT! NONE OF YOUR SHINANIGANS! OTHERWISE I WILL SHOVE YOU IN A STRAIGHT JACKET AND THROW YOU INTO A PADDED CELL!

HISOKA: YOU'RE NO FUN

ALUCARD: I LIKE STRAIGHT JACKETS...

CYN: OKAY... THEN... ANYWAYS! GUYS! I'M GOING TO BE DOING A PART TWO OF THIS BOOK! STARTING NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S NOW GOING TO BE ABOUT THE PACK AND THEIR NEW HOME! ALSO...SESSHOMARU AND KIA DRAMA! YYAAAYYY! ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS! HAVE A GOOD READ AND I LOOK FORWARD TO TALK TO YOU GUYS IN THE COMMENTS!


	43. Part 2, Werelife

"Hey! What are you two idiots doing?" I yelled up at the ginger twins up in a tree.

"Making a tree home, duh." They looked down at me with a shrug.

"You guys don't know shit about making no tree home! Get the fuck down and do something constructive! Like, build your homes on the ground!" I ordered.

"Kill joy." Eric huffed.

"Dream crusher." Jeremy whined as they both dropped from the tree. I stalked away shaking my head at the boys. It's been just over a month since we won the war. Our first stop was to the old western palace. There was built carriages for us to pull in our altered form. We stalked up on anything not destroyed. Luckily there was an old cellar in the dungeons which had large chests of silk and valuables from Sesshomaru's fathers ruling.

We stripped the metal bars and chains from the dungeon. We were going to melt them down and reform them for another purpose. After getting everything we needed, we finished destroying the place. There would be no reminisce of the western palace. No, trace of us every really being there.

Next was his mother's castle. It faired much better than the western palace. So it became quite valuable to us. To my utter surprise my sketch book survived the small fire in the castle. Once again, after taking anything and everything of use we destroyed the castle. I stood beside The Lady Mother and watched a single tear roll down her cheek. When I placed a comforting hand on her back she informed me that Sesshomaru's father made that castle for her.

After that we went back to the village near the well. It was hard, to pass it by and not try to jump in. To try to see if I could go back. I belonged here now but, my home, my family...I had just passed it by when someone yelled.

FLASHBACK

"Hey! Help!" I heard a voice I had never thought I would hear again. I turned, as did everyone, towards the well as a hand came out and grabbed the lip of the well. Timber...by God what is Timber doing here? Her dark brown hair was tied up in a side braid. She wore blue jeans, white tank top and a white buttoned up shirt tucked into her pants. "Oh my God! What the heck? Guys? You've been missing forever! Where are we? Who a tree these weredogs? How did I get here!" She exclaimed looking at me and Damien with bulging eyes.

"Timber? Why did you go down the well? What were you doing at the well?" Jasmine asked coming towards her with a grin.

"I was just taking a look at where all you guys went missing! Then the lady of the shrine came and I spoke with her. She said her daughter was down the well and that if my friends went down it then maybe they went where see is. I didn't believe her but... Wow..." She said looking around the clearing and trees.

"My mom? My mom talked to you?" Kagome stepped up eyes glimmering with hope.

"Kagome?" She asked

"Yes! Yes, that's me!" She exclaimed rushing to her side.

"You're mom, before I jumped down to humor her she said to give you this." Timber said fishing through her front pockets. She quickly pulled out a vanilla envelope and handed it to Kagome.

"Alpha Kia, Sesshomaru has talked with the monk and slayer. Unfortunately the old priestess...died." Chiro walked up to us briskly. However he stopped and stared at Timber half way to me. Feeling eyes on her, Timber glanced up and blushed staring at him in return.

"Mom..." Kagome sniffed prompting Inuyasha to wrap his arms around her in comfort. "Star went to college and is doing good. Grandpa is doing good for his age and everything is fine she says." Kagome said choking back tears as she beamed.

"Alpha Kia? I can't say that I'm surprised. We always knew, it was just a matter of time. So there isn't a way back?" She asked breaking away her gaze from Chiro.

"If there was... Would we be here?" Hailey huffed.

"Fair enough..." She sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK

So now we are building our village and lives. Sesshomaru and his mother insisted on making a damn palace! It was no where near as nice as the old castle and palace but it would do. I mean, I was content to just have a damn Hut. Which is why I was starting to build my own. I turned a deaf ear to Sesshomaru and His mother declaring that a leader should be in a palace.

"Kia!" Timber beamed walking to me, in the process of doing such she shunned Chiro. Timber and I, not for the same reasons, see eye to eye. I smiled at my friend as she left a very disappointed Chiro behind. Yes, out of all my friends she knew. She understood me, and my decisions. "Hows the house going?"

"Fan..." I started then took a look at the shack of a house I was making. I wanted to make it myself...because it would be more sentimental. However, I was a poor architect so my house was in shambles. "It's a dump." I heaved.

"Eehhh...if you look at it sideways. It looks like you are making some form of live in art. Very bold." She said tilting her head to the side as she looked at my house. "Hey, I'm not doing good with mine either. Chiro keeps trying to help me but I know where that will lead. Say! Why not build this thing together!" She suggested.

"You know what?" I started thinking over living with Timber. I mean, she and I saw eye to eye. There would be no hounding from each other to get mated. In fact, we could be the pack prudes. "I would love that!"

"Great! Grab the hammer and I'll get the nails! Our humble abode needs a fix up!" She exclaimed rushing forward towards my, our, Hut. I followed after her and spent all day fixing the damn thing.

The ladies of the pack would stop by to say Hi or check up. Some asked questions for going to other villages to buy livestock or seeds. Others would seek permission to mate and possibly have children. It was, a little tedious but that was my job. Anything the girls did, they wanted my okay. It was my job to guide and direct them in the right direction. If I said 'Don't get knocked up' they would close their legs much to their mates dismay. If I said, cultivate the lands they would work all day to do so. Some were once servants, others were once noble. They didn't forget but they knew who was their leader.

The men, Sesshomaru's jurisdiction, turned to him for permission. Yet, if it did include my girls then they would also have to come to me or have Sesshomaru bring it up. In fact, at sun set I got the pleasure of having just such a thing happen.

"Alpha." Timber acknowledged bowing her head.

"Chiro seeks to mate you." Sesshomaru says.

"She has the right to deny any and all mating offers. That is my decree." I stepped in putting down the large plank of wood I was trying to position.

"You wish the Pack to grow. Yet to seek to hinder such acts." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"By time they are pregnant and birth it will be winter. I will not have our first winter be littered with pups to take care of. It's not wise. Also, what is one female refusing to settle down?" I countered.

"Two... The other females are wanting to wait for the first pup of their Alpha's before birthing." He growled.

"I have stated my plans. I have given permission to birth as they wish as long as it doesn't land in the winter months. You go off and have a pup!" I huffed.

"I have no desire to pup any female other than yourself." He said reaching out. Between his fingers he grabbed a strain of my hair, which was now just passing my ears. When he let it go and pulled back I could feel the tips of his claws scrapping against my cheek, causing them to heat up.

"Corny."Timber lightly sang behind me.

"Right? Sesshomaru, my answer is as it was before... No!" I said firmly.

"Always can be broken as can answers change.." He said walking away.

"Someone is a little full on themselves." Timber said shaking her head at his retreating form.

"A little?" I huffed.

"He has no clue how to chase an alpha female..." She laughed.

"Right? Not that it would matter!" I huffed.

"You are the Alpha among Alpha females. He ain't got a snowballs chance in hell." She agreed crossing her arms.

"Not even an Olafs chance in hell." I laughed.

"Huuuhhh! Not the adorable snowman! Oh well." She shrugged going back to work. I followed her lead and we dedicated ourselves to finishing the Hut good enough to sleep in for the night.


	44. Wrong Choice

"Hey! There's miss Alpha female and sister of the male groom! How's it feel knowing your little brother is all grown up?" Eric exclaimed coming to throw an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off of me.

"I am at peace with it. It's this times ways and he is sure." I said walking away. If anything I was happy for my brother and Rin. So why was ginger one trying to annoy me about it?

"Are you sure? Don't you already feel like an old lonely cat lady now?" He asked.

"No... I hate cats." I huffed.

"Yeah but still, I personally feel like an old lonely man now that all of our friends are mated." Eric sighed heavily.

"So? Go chase some girl, go looking for the one you imprint on." I offered.

"It's not really a priority right now. We have too much to do this first winter after all." He said surprising me at his responsible response. "What? Don't give me that look! I do have a brain you know." He pouted.

"I'm just...surprised..." I blinked.

"Hahaha! Yeah yeah I'm an idiot half the time. I'll have you know that being the pack idiot is a very fun title to have." He huffed.

"I'm sure it does." I smirked. After all, half the irresponsible shit he did seemed very fun and tempting to preform. I guess I was still a pup on the inside.

"So? You excited to lead the hunt tonight?" He asked jabbing me with his elbow.

"Of course I am, I love pack hunts after all." I said giving him a not so gentle jab back.

"Ouffff! I can feel the excitement." He wheezed.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg! You want to feel the true extent of my excitement?" I asked.

"Oh would you look at the sun! I have chores to attend to! Have a good day Alpha Kia!" Eric exclaimed quickly running away from me. I shook my head and began to walk towards the edge of the village where all were to meet in three hours.

"Hey Kia..."Timber greeted feeling me come closer. She was looking out into the woods we would run through tonight.

"Hey Timber, are you going to sit this one out?" I asked.

"Yeah...I have no place beside you during an official pack event." She sighed.

"True, I kind of wish it wasn't like that. I would enjoy a nice pack hunt with you by my side. Just make sure no one sees you and you don't wander off to far." I sighed.

"Hey even if I did I can take care of myself! Don't you remember who I am? I'm Timber! The up and coming leader if the trackers, or I was. Kia will we being doing that? You know? All the training and elite groups?" She asked.

"Timber, I haven't forgotten who you are. Though, I have to say no to that. I'm still saw as a pup in the eyes of our old pack. The only one who is close to being actually seen as a true adult is Gregory!" I exclaimed.

"Kia are you forgetting that these guys were all demons once. Hell there is still demons hanging around! I'm sure training some of them and forming the elite groups won't be a disaster. Heck some of them were once generals and shit." Timber pointed out.

"Oh you mean like Chiro?" I couldn't resist to tease.

"Yes but let's not forget the Alpha Male. He was their leader after all." She said batting her eyes at me.

"Alright...good one. For now one we are a united force." I said gruff holding out my hand for her. She blanked out her face and took my hand. If we were human we would've howled in pain caused by the pressure we squeezed each other's hands.

"Right...Oh, the Alpha Male is coming over here. Oh great he brought the puppy with him and that toad thing." Timber said with a slight snarl. I sighed and turned around to face the incoming males.

"Sesshomaru...what is your business with me?" I asked void of emotion.

"Can I not simply come to inquire your state." He said equally as emotionless as I did.

"I am just fine Alpha Sesshomaru." I said giving him a glare.

"Hn...my mother extends another invitation to live in the palace." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I will decline it just as I have done to all the other invitations." I huffed.

"Our little hut is cozy. Kia doesn't like overly extravagant things. You would know that if you knew her like I did." Timber said smugly earning a intense stare down from Sesshomaru.

"Timber...Why don't me and you go...take a walk and leave the Alpha's alone?" Chiro suggested.

"Alpha?" She asked looking to me.

"You are not unwanted here. You can do what you want." I said.

"Thank you Alpha!" She chirped not moving from my side. Once again there was silence and Chiro was kind of sulking. I actually like him, but I had to back up my girl before I would him. I knew her longer, I understood her better and she had a vagina. That's three strikes, he's out. Finally I just got tired of the staring and walked off into the woods.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I watched Kia leave in frustration. The female that she lived with was right. I had little knowledge of Kia's likes and dislikes. Once Kia was far enough away I turned my attention to the female, Timber I recall was her name.

"Female..." I said firmly.

"Alpha." She acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

"You will tell me what Kia's preferences are." I ordered.

"Woah! Why not just take the time to actually get to know her? If you want a relationship that bad then take the time to put the actual effort into it." She exclaimed.

"She avoids myself and keeps our interactions business only." I pointed out.

"So what about all the time that you were a demon and you were around her? You didn't learn shit from back then?" She asked.

"There was little time."

"Oh my God... You know what? I'm going to help you." She sigh. "You want to get the ball rolling? All you have to do is do something nice for her. She likes flowers deep down, also she loves people complimenting her cooking. Why not offer her flowers and ask her to cook for you." She suggested.

"Really? I never would've guessed Kia would be the cooking type." Chiro frowned.

"Oh she is but it's a secret of hers. Anyways, ask her to skin and gut it while you are at it. It'll make her more likely to accept your request. That way she doesn't feel like she's being a total girl." She explained.

"Huh...guess we really don't know her as well as I thought. Thank you Timber! Your assistance is most appreciated." Chiro said throwing a smile at the female with his affections. I looked to my general with mild distain for his obvious reaction to the female. I turned away back towards the freshly finished village with thoughts of what I must do to succeed in my conquest for Kia.

...

KIA'S POV

"Finally! Get to go back home and take a well deserved nap." I said wait a yawn. It was already past noon the next day after the pack hunt and I was tired. After all, me and Sesshomaru went back and forth trying to out do each other. It was actually a lot of fun.

Then once dawn came we had to haul back our kills. The entire day up until this point was dedicated to skinning and preparing the meat for a feast. Although, usually we would've eaten our kills during a hunt. Since it was close to winter now this pack hunt was specifically for hunting to insure we had food for the winter.

Timber was currently preoccupied with, giving Chiro the cold shoulder. The poor guy, I really do feel kind of bad for him. Timber is one stubborn and cruel woman. No one can blame her, if they knew what she was put through. She was a reminder of what your own pack mates can do to you. We are a family but it's not unheard of for family not to do fucked up things after all.

I was just a few more minutes of lazily walking to my Hut when I felt Sesshomaru. His scent and aura was coming from my hut actually. I groaned and began to slow down even more in my walk. The smell of Hog blood and guts lingered around. Then again, Sesshomaru did actually kill a few hogs last night. I walked into my Hut and stared down at the dead corpse of a hog laying on my floor. It was leaking blood and some of it's entrails had wormed their way out through a cut on it's side.

"Oh my..." I huffed bringing the back of my hand up to my nose. My eyes then flicked to the silver haired Alpha who was casually sitting beside my fire pit.

"Would you cook for me?" He asked. That when the sight of flower's caught my attention. They were right beside him in a damn vase already. I could already feel my face heating up, in rage.

"Me? Cook for you? I hate cooking for myself as it is...What's this? Went picking weeds? Who the hell gave you this idea? Huh? I bet it was Eric's idea. He's rather fucking stupid." I began bitting back my anger.

"I sought out your preferences due to your lack of cooperation." He said giving me a cold glare.

"Oh! I understand now! Instead of accepting my wishes, or just...trying to personally understand me, you run off to the pack and plot behind my back. You're only after one thing! All men are after one thing! I. WILL. NOT. BE. USED." I snarled.

"You are becoming irrational." Sesshomaru glowered standing up.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side! Get out! Leave me alone! Can't you respect my wishes? I am not interested! I just want to look after my pack!" I yelled pointing to the front door.

"I will not respect your wishes, I can not. I seek to have you as my mate." He said not moving an inch towards my door.

"Good luck with that fucking goal! It's not fucking happening! Ugg...keep your damn space for the next two weeks! I'm going to be smelling the rancid smell of hog blood and guts for a very long time." I screamed looking down at the hog with distain. I don't even enjoy pig that much! I'd rather eat fish, chicken, turkey or cow even.

"Then come live with myself in the palace." He pressed.

"No! I have given you my answer time after time! Get out! Get out right now before I lose my temper." I growled.

"I will not be scared off by your temper." He said stepping up to me.

"Wrong...Choice..." I sneered. In a split second Sesshomaru was flying through the walls of my Hut.

"Ssshhiiitttt! The Alpha's are pissed, Kia is on a rampage!" Eric screamed.

"KIA." Sesshomaru yelled standing up.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed running out of the hole in my wall to meet him half way.

...

"STOP!" The Lady Mother yelled. Me and Sesshomaru stopped fighting. Both if us were panting and injured. I snarled at Sesshomaru then stepped away from him. "What has gotten into the both of you? Kia, you respected my son deeply. Sesshomaru, you wish for Kia to become your mate. This is no way to court each other." She scolded.

"Court? Ha! He just wants to hurry up and claim me for his own purpose! Courting would insinuated at least trying to get to know someone or learning to respect their wishes! He's not trying to do either! It doesn't matter. He wasn't me to mate him. Well I say...over my dead body!" I heaved before transforming into my altered form. I then ran off into the woods hoping to be left alone for awhile.


	45. Strike a Deal

"Sis...Sis...Alpha!" Damien called after me trying to get my attention as I walked around the outside of the village. I was in my altered form to keep warm as the snow fluttered down. It was already deep enough that my paws disappeared into it. I bristled but held back a growl as my brother came to face me. "Kia, please...you have been avoid everyone. We just want you to be happy."

"Everyone says that, why can't you guys let me be? I want to be a crazy old cat lady! Is that a crime? No one threw this big of a fit with Judith did it!" I barked out.

"Judith's mate died...you can have a mate if you weren't too busy running away from him. Come on, one bad guy doesn't mean you are doom to fail forever. Stop being so prideful, we all mess up." Damien exclaimed.

"OH, so you think me and Sesshomaru are completely compatible?" I asked.

"Not every mating is perfect...nothing is sis." Damien grumbled giving me a harsh look.

"So what makes me and him so desirable to be paired?" I huffed.

"You're both strong, stubborn, and are looking out for the best interests of the pack. Not to mention that you're both kind of stone faced. I think he's got you beat though. He didn't grow up with Disney after all." Damien shrugged.

"That makes us good leaders, and socially awkward." I growled.

"Yeah but you two got along nicely." He insisted.

"Me and you get along nicely...I didn't mate you." I pointed out.

"Ewww! We're siblings!" Damien scrunched his face up in distain.

"No we're not... All your life we have been keeping something from you Damien. You're...an alien." I joked.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here! Come on!" He exclaimed.

"So am I, and I failed. It's just that I feel like it was time you knew the truth." I smirked walking around him.

"KIA..." He groaned. I felt him jump up and settle himself onto my shoulders. "I'm going ride your back about this...literally." He huffed.

"How punny." I woofed sarcastically.

"Hello Alpha Kia!" Rin greeted running towards me waving her hand. 'Oh boy, here it comes.'

"Rin! What are you doing?" Damien exclaimed extending a hand down to her.

"I finished cleaning and wanted to spend time with you!" She said accepting his hand. 'Now there's two monkeys on my back.'

"Well, I hope you don't mine spending time with Kia too." He said.

"Of course not! She's my big sister after all!" She said.

"Great..." I huffed.

"So what were you two talking about?" Rin asked.

"Damien being an alien." I said the same time that Damien said. "Her mating someone."

"What?" Rin asked having heard both of us spout off at the same time.

"I'm talking about her and Sesshomaru." Damien sighed.

"Oh! Is she going to agree finally mate with him?!" Rin exclaimed in excitement.

"No." I growled.

"Awe... But... I can see anyone else but you being with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sighed.

"Really? I can see him with a number of females." I admitted.

"Kia." Damien groaned.

"What? I can!" I defended.

"Lord Sesshomaru has never shown interest in females like other men. He was always too busy protecting his lands!" Rin cheered.

"Hey! Young bloods and Alpha Ice Bitch!" Jasmine yelled rushing towards me from the forest with Jeremy at her heels. 'Oh no...more of them!'

"Did you guys plan this?" I barked.

"What are you talking about? Plan what?" Jeremy said furrowing his brows together. Jasmine pulled on my tail as she climbed up onto my back. Jeremy, after hearing my very angry growl, choose to simply jump on.

"And then their was four..." I grumbled as I continued to walk on once again.

...

"How did this even happen?" I groaned. There was now seven monkeys on my back. All of the dog pound, Damien and Rin were sitting on my back as I circled the village.

"Well, Damien came and wanted to have a serious talk with you." Jasmine began.

"Then I came because I finished my chores." Rin piped up.

"Then me and Jasmine popped up through the woods after a little fun chasing each other around." Jeremy added.

"Then me and Gregory came because Jeremy and Jasmine was supposed to come over." Hailey sighed.

"Finally, I came over because my senses were tingling!" Eric exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air with a open mouth smile.

"This is very suspicious..." I growled.

"Not really, it's just a nice surprise is all!" Damien insisted.

"I will roll over on all of you if you don't tell me why you guys are all here." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me..." Rin said sadly.

"You're now fair game." I barked tilting my body to the side. Everyone on my back cried out and gripped onto me or each other to keep on me. "Speak or have a 900 lb dog roll over on top of you!" I snarled.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! We wanted to have a group meeting! We wanted to talk about what Damien was talking about to you! Come one, please don't roll up into the ground! There's like snow and cold stuff down there!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Good job Hello Kitty!" Eric spat sarcastically.

"Guys, did you honestly think this would work?" I huffed.

"Yes... Maybe? Look we don't want to force you." Jeremy sighed.

"We're not going to give him advice to win you over. However, only because we want you two to learn about each other on your own. At least give him a change." Jasmine stressed.

"Yeah, let him court you or whatever! It can't be that bad? What's the worse that could happen?" Eric blurted.

"He can't risk making you angry, he needs your help to lead this pack. So it's not like he's going to be a jerk even if he wants to be. Him courting you will eventually show you his true colors. Which you need to see either way because he is the other side of the power coin here." Gregory reasoned.

"Damn it... Gregory, why do you always make sense?" I huffed.

"Because I'm the most sensible weredog in this entire pack. Got to thank Nanna for that." He answered.

"How ironic..." Jasmine chuckled.

"Well Kia? Will you at least try?" Rin asked.

"Fffiinnneee! I'll wait for him to offer to court me and then accept his offer. However you guys can not tell him and it has to be from his mouth." I agreed.

"Yyyeessss!" Eric yelled.

"Don't tell others either...Sesshomaru is not to know about this..." I warned again.

"Agreed." Jeremy said seriously.

"Right! We can oblige you with that. It's only a matter of time before he steps up and asks to court you on his own either way. If anything, you pushing his away excites him. At least that is what his mother insisted." Eric said.

"Oh man you guys had the help of Lady Mother with this too. No wonder it was so overbearing and annoying." I whined wishing I was in my human form to submit to the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not even going to deny it. That woman is a piece of work." Gregory sighed.

"Now that this is all settled...can you guys get off me? I'm not a limousine." I growled.

"Awe but you ride so smooth!" Eric teased hopping off of me.

"Really? Why don't everyone get off and you get back on! I want to hear you say that after the ride I'll give ya." I offered.

"You know what? You ride a fucking Pinto!" He huffed then walked away with his nose in the air.

"Did he just...?" Jasmine questioned.

"Isn't that like a bean or something?" Hailey asked hopping down.

"I'm so confused." Rin frowned.

"Rin...it's okay... You're not the only one." Damien comforted her as he helped her off of me?

"HEY! WE NEED SOME CLARIFICATION! DID YOU MEAN THE CAR OR A BEAN?" Jeremy yelled.

"Wait? Pinto is a car?" Hailey asked.

"NEVER MIND WE FIGURED IT OUT!" Jeremy yelled back after him.

"So? Car, right?" Hailey inquired.

"Yes...he compared me to a car, not a bean." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, you never know with him." Hailey defended.

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's just get off this topic..." I huffed walking back towards the village. I need to find Timber and tell her what happened. I also purposely made her the loop hole. Sesshomaru needs to directly ask to court me. However, how can he do that when there's a Timber between the two of us? Ha! It's fool proof!

...

"So, I'm going to be a...for lack of a better term... Cock block?" Timber asked.

"Uhhh, yeah sure whatever tickles your pickle." I shrugged.

"You mean whatever jams your clam?" She asked. She said it with such a straight face I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Good one, so how's the cold shoulder doing?" I asked.

"It's good, he's persistent though." She shrugged.

"Yeah, that's Chiro for you." I sighed.

"He's not a bad guy, I can tell that much. I know we could be friends if he gave up his chase on me." She admitted.

"I know, maybe after a year passes he'll give up or find another female to imprint upon."

"I can't believe you actually call it that."

"I know don't remind me of why I hate that word." I snarled.

"It just eats you alive inside, doesn't it?" She smirked.

"More than it should."

"It's okay, you're going to live. At least we don't have a group that vaguely look like the Black Eyed Peace." She pointed out.

"Plus we are bigger than the werewolves in that movie. Even if it's not the full moon. That and, we're not even werewolves!" I added.

"See? It's not that bad!"

"Yep! As long as there are loop holes to be plundered."

"Yeah, however in return for keeping Sesshomaru off your tail I'm going to ask that you help keep Chiro off mine." She said.

"Deal but I refuse to be mean. He is a friend after all."I agreed.

"Well I don't want you to be mean either! Just...be grumpy or firm. Just do something!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, it's a done deal." I nodded my head. Now I can finally kick back and relax!


	46. Fuckery At It's Finest

DAMIEN'S POV

"Damien..." I heard a voice whisper. My arm around Rin tightened as my head shot up towards the source of the voice. "Hey, sorry little man. I know it's late but I think me and you need to have a talk." Gregory continued to whisper.

"What could possibly be so important that it can't wait till morning?" I groaned as Rin shifted in her sleep.

"What if I said there was a way to make Sesshomaru and Kia get together?" Gregory proposed.

"I'll be out in a second." I sighed. Gregory ducked out of my hut and I slowly shifted Rin off of me making sure that she didn't wake up. Once I was out of bed I made sure she was covered and comfortable before walking outside.

"Come along, the solitary twins are asleep." Gregory said signaling for me to follow him.

"Okay, you said you know how to make them get together. What's the plan?" I asked through a yawn.

"We are going to collar them." Gregory said.

"Wait what?" I blinked.

"We are going to collar them, or should I say Sesshomaru is going to collar Kia!" Gregory repeated with a giant grin.

"Um...?" I questioned. 'That won't work, Kia will just break free.' I frowned in thought.

"My Nanna told me how to do it! It's not what you're thinking. It's a forbidden 'trick' Alpha's can do." Gregory explained.

"So why are we doing this at night?" I asked not keeping the annoyance from my voice.

"Because, we can't risk Kia or Timber seeing us talking to Sesshomaru or his mother. You know how on guard your sister has been for the past three weeks." He pointed out.

"Is this really worth it? I mean, I say give up already." I groaned.

"I say, don't give up on your friends happiness too soon. Kia likes Sesshomaru, she just doesn't like the trust she'll need to place in him for personal things. She needs that little push to accept him. It's killing her as much as it's killing him. It's just not healthy, it's like Nanna always said! Better to let your instincts fly and fail than to resist."

"I don't get it..."

"If you fight your instincts you're just putting yourself through unnecessary torture. Even if you know they are wrong. You see, if you follow your instincts and they fail then next time you won't feel the pull. Instinctually you'll know better." Gregory explained.

"I guess it makes sense but, you realize that if this doesn't work it'll backfire onto the entire pack. I mean, she will not let it go. She'll turn all bitter towards us. I don't want to make her mad or anything." I worried.

"Don't worry about it, this is fool proof." Gregory patted my shoulder in an effort to easy my worries. It did work though, this was my sister and Alpha. She's been there for me since day one and has been my role model for so long. "Trust me kid, when have I ever dedicated to something doomed to fail?" He added.

"Never. I still don't like this." I mumbled.

"That makes two of us." He said as we entered the small palace. The guards standing around didn't pay us any attention. Despite the new members of the pack I was still Omega to Kia. Omega's didn't have to be the same gender at their alpha no matter the pack structure. Gregory was switched over to Sesshomaru and demoted to Gamma.

"What do you two want? Lord Sesshomaru is very busy!" Jaken, the annoying yet loyal toad squawked. How he didn't die during the war was beyond me.

"I need to speak with Alpha Sesshomaru." I frowned.

"I just told you he is busy! Are you deaf?"

"I just told you I need to speak with him. Step aside, I outrank you being Alpha Kia's omega." I said sharply glaring down at him.

"What! The audacity! I've severed Lord Sesshomaru for many many years before you were even born!" He yelled starting to throw a fit. I could even see a vein popping out from the side of his head. I sighed and looked up to Gregory.

"Alright mean green eardrum killing machine, I think that's enough out of you. If the omega isn't enough for you then how about the Gamma? Huh? Besides we have information for him that he will be more than happy to take a break to listen to us." Gregory said picking up the small demon by his little hat. He then dropped him to the side and we both continued down the hall. Once we reached the door at the end I knocked.

"Enter."

"Hello? Alpha Sesshomaru, I know it is late but we have some news for you." I said lowering my head.

"Tired of Kia and Timber pulling fast ones on you?" Gregory asked.

"They are not, pulling fast ones, I am simply not inclined to chase after what will be mine on way or another." He said coldly.

"With that attitude you'll never get my sister." I muttered.

"Well, what if you go what you want faster?" Gregory proposition.

"You have a plan of action." Sesshomaru deduced looking between the two of us.

"Yes. There is this very old and forbidden magic an Alpha can preform. It's called collaring. You can force any weredog at your side however close you see fit. It was used by Alpha's who had slaves, or didn't trust a pack member." Gregory explained.

"You wish me to preform this collaring on Kia?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we think it's the only fast track way for you two to get together. The more she denies the both of you the worse you'll both feel. It really is in the best interests of both the pack and the two of you to have this done. It will not hurt her, just her pride, but in the long run she will be grateful." Gregory assured.

"She will simply attack until she is released." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You can't attack those you are collared to. That is half the reason most Alpha's collared anyone." Gregory said with a shrug. Sesshomaru nodded then looked to me. For a long moment I felt awkward under his gaze, until I realized why he was looking at me.

"I think it's a good idea and worth a shot. She's obviously not above finding loopholes around her own agreement. So, here's our loophole." I said as evenly as I could. I felt guilty though, I was going behind Kia's back with a forbidden magic. Gregory seemed to have felt my turmoil, because he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can go back to Rin now, any longer and she is bound to wake up missing you." He said giving me a window of escape. He and Sesshomaru were going to go over how and when it is to be done. He was giving me as much deniability as he could.

"You're right, I'll leave you two to it then." I said nodding my head in Sesshomaru's direction. With that said I began my walk back to my hut. I had to stand beside the fire for a while before getting back in bed. I didn't want to wake up Rin by getting into bed with snow covered pants and cold skin.

...

KIA'S POV

"Hey Timber! We're having trouble tracking down this big buck! Can you spare the time to help?" Jeremy asked as he ran towards me and Timber. I looked up from my attempt at sewing. The women were having a sewing circle and had insisted that I join them. They were making infant cloths, they felt if I made some I would get the urge to have pups of my own.

To be honest it did pull a few heart strings. However, I would soon be over run with pups so I wouldn't be missing out. I mean, Alpha female is basically Mother to the pack. In that thinking, does that mean that these coming pups will be like my grandkids?

"Hey space case, you mind if I go help the imbeciles hunt Bambi?" She asked already standing up.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would never disturb a sewing circle. A bunch of women with pointy objects is never something a man wants to just walk into." I joked.

"Very true... I'm a woman and I still cringe thinking about it." She laughed walking away.

"Good hunt." I called after her.

"Good stitch work." She shot back. To be honest, I was hopeless with a needle. As many times as I have pricked myself and made uneven stitches, I'm surprised no one has taken the damn needle from me. The only real reason I was even doing this was because I saw it as a chance to bond with my girls. My girls being the other pack females I am not already well acquainted with. Which narrows down the list to everyone but Timber, Rin, Hailey and Jasmine.

"Alpha...You're...sewing the neck hole shut..." Yuna pointed out with a giggle. I looked down at the baby outfit I was making a growled. I had half the neck sewn up already.

"I'm not wifey or mommy material, it's official. This right here is just more reason for me not to ever get mated and have kids." I sighed slowly undoing my stitches.

"Practice makes perfect, don't be so hard on yourself." Akane scolded.

"I have to be hard on myself. It's kind of my job. Be the best you can be, lead flawlessly." I groaned loudly.

"Speaking of flawless..." Temari drawled looking behind me. I stiffened up and sampled the air. 'Oh God, really!?' I ranted wishing I was a werechameleon or wereoctopus, not that their an actual thing. Anything that could just, blend in. What kind of made me more on edge than usual was the smell of his blood. 'Did he get into a fight or something?' I wondered still content with not turning to look at him.

"Kia." He addressed me. His voice sent a spike of happiness through my chest but I ignored it. 'Stupid instincts, I will mate who I wish to mate.' I growled at myself refusing to turn towards Sesshomaru. "Kia." He said again more forcefully. Everyone in the circle was tense. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't all holding their breaths. How weird it must be for them. They once served him, and now they are mine. Not only that but the fact that me, a woman was in charge of at least half the pack was mind blowing. The only reason Lady Mother had a palace was because of Sesshomaru's father.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" I sighed heavily lifting my head up to the sky. There I was able to see his face looming down at me with indifference. Instead of a verbal answer I felt something drip onto my forehead. Before I could reach up and inspect the liquid intrusion I felt a wet finger slide from side to side of my throat. "What... The...Fuck...did you do?" I asked slowly. I didn't like this, I felt caged all of the sudden.

"You are to stay by my side until we have learned to coexist." Sesshomaru stated as if that was a suitable answer. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to stop myself from hyperventilating. Was I, having a fucking mini panic attack or something?

"Sess...homa...RRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I bellowed jumping up from my spot on the ground. I hurled my project, needle and all, at his face as hard as I could. He narrowly dodged the incoming offensive object. "What did you do? Tell me right now!" I demanded.

"I have 'Collared' you." He said simply with a single slow blink at my rage.

"What the heck is that? Is this some sort of demonic magic bullshit you still retain?" I huffed balling my fists to keep my cool for as long as I could.

"No."

"Then it's some Alpha magic you have created?"

"Hn."

"You will release me from whatever magic you have me under." I demanded.

"I am not obligated to."

"Do it, now." I growled stomping a foot into the ground to empathize how serious I was about this. 'Keep calm you're in a sewing circle. Keep calm, just until you two are out of sight and he has told you what he has done. Just breath. Don't make a scene. The pack is already tip toeing around me as it is.'

"No."

"We need to talk about this in private." I gritted out as I turned away from him. I took three steps and felt something around my neck. I was being pulled back by something. Yet when my hands went up to where I felt the pressure I came up with nothing. 'Collar...oh God he really did collar me! Literally collared me! LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL!' I whirled around towards Sesshomaru seething now. "You will take me to a private place and take this thing off me this instant or I will fucking make you pay." He glared at me but ended up turning away towards the palace. I would've much preferred the woods but I was willing to humor him for now. The faster he dispelled this magic the better.

Just to experiment I didn't start following him. The second he took a step forward I was forced to do the same or eat dirt. I took six large steps to walk beside him. I was positively itching with anger, wanting to go rabid. 'How the hell did he come up with this? I bet his mother helped him. Then again he doesn't know how to do Alpha magic. I haven't taught him anything.' I wondered. The second we were in his room and the door was shut I clocked my fist back. 'You're not walking away from here without a black eye!' However, a inch before my hit landed it was like I hit a brick wall, made of incredibly tough jello.

"You are not allowed to hit myself. The magic forbids it." He said looking past my fist and straight to my face.

"Get this magic off me and I promise I won't beat you bloody." I bit out.

"I have already stated that I will not be releasing you." He said. I retract my fist as my left eye twitched. Then my head snapped to the left. 'I have only ever been this pissed off once!' I remarked bitting my lip. I needed to calm down, anger wasn't going to get me anywhere. I took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly. I sat down and went into a meditation position as I continued to just breath. Sesshomaru stood there patiently waiting. When I no longer felt like a super volcano about to erupt I looked up at him.

"Why have you done this? Why did you feel the need to strip me of one of my freedoms? I am your equal, this is a grave offense you have inflicted upon me." I asked in a calm but very firm manner.

"The pack is distressed by our, lack of communication. It was you that called us two halves of the same power coin." He said.

"So you think forcing me to be close to you will make the pack feel better and make us more of a unified force?" I asked.

"Hn." He grunted with a shallow nod. I wanted to pull my hair out and cry in a corner all at the same time. I wanted to pull my hair out because he had a point. We did need to be more of a unified force than what we have. It's like I'm on one side and his on the other leaving out pack in between us. I know this wasn't a healthy pack structure but I didn't want to be close to him. Which leads me to the reason I wanted to cry. I was being forced to be near him for as long as he deemed fit. That means, it'll be harder for me to resist my instincts. Damn it, none of this was fair!

"Fine...lead on." I said void of any emotion. I'm not going to make this easy on him. Maybe if I just ignore him and replicate his emotionless mask he will lose interest. With that he lead me out of his room. 'Give me the strength to stay pure.' I sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity watched over this world.

...

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Kia! The boys had me on a wild goose chase!" Timber immediately apologized after hunting me down only to find me walking near Sesshomaru.

"Convenient." I muttered sending my captor a dirty look. That's right, he was my captor now. To think I fought in a war for him! If I new this was how I was going to be treated I would've let them all die. Well, maybe not but I wouldn't have helped him so much. I would've made his life a living hell to get what he needed from me! I definitely wouldn't Ave told him half the shit I did about being an Alpha.

"What?" Timber frowned not understanding why I said what I did.

"I got Alpha magic to Sesshomaru. I can't go a certain distance from him and I can't hit his ass." I huffed.

"What?! Can't you collar him right back as an Alpha?" She exclaimed.

"I have yet to try it..." I said looking at Sesshomaru. He turned his head to me and gave me a harsh look. "I don't think I'm going to get the fucking chance though. I'm stuck like chuck." I sighed heavily.

"Come on, there's got to be a way to thwart his attempts." She exclaimed coming to sit beside me.

"Trust me, if I could just muscle my way out I would already be free." I grumbled.

"Have you used your head?" She asked.

"No...too busy being mad." I admitted.

"Well, maybe try to seduce him?" She offered. I looked to him and noticed that he was watching us from the corner of his eye.

"He would enjoy that. Besides, he just heard you suggest it. So, he would just take what he gets with a grin." I shot down her suggestion.

"You think me to have no honor." Sesshomaru asked.

"You're forcing me to be at your side. That just screams honor." I muttered sarcastically.

"Any more honorable and well have to outfit him with shining armor." Timber joked.

"I'll puke...right into the chest plate." I groaned as Timber chuckled.

"So? How the hell did he do that?" She asked growing serious.

"Blood...to the forehead and across the throat." I answered without batting an eye.

"Okay then..." She said grabbing my hand. She pulled out a needle and pricked my finger. It happened today so much that I didn't even flinch. She stabbed me a few more times then let my hand go. I looked to her, asking for permission. She was initiating this after all but I need to be sure she gave me a nod and so, I repeated what Sesshomaru had done to me. That's when I felt it... Like a chord from my head to hers. I could feel my control over her. Sesshomaru must have felt the sudden change, because he was up and looming over us in a split second.

"Hey, you collared me! So what's wrong with me collaring someone else, who is willing?" I smirked. I could practically feel Timber cackling evilly on the inside. I might be trapped with Sesshomaru, but now he's trapped with both me and Timber. 'What Alpha Female ever makes things easy during a chase for mating rights?' I asked myself feeling nothing but evil satisfaction.

HELLO GUYS! I SAID THAT KIA WAS GOING TO GET A METAPHORICAL NEWSPAPER SWAT TO THE NOSE, WELL HERE IS THE START OF A FEW GOOD THUMPS FOR KIA.


	47. Challenge

"No, absolutely not." I said crossing my arms.

"I second that notion. I am not...taking a bubble bath with the two of you." Timber said.

"Bathing is necessary." Sesshomaru pointed out still walking away. I digged my heels into the dirt and fought to stay where I was. I ended up being dragged along. Then Timber reached the end of her leash which caused her to follow my lead. Suddenly I was in the middle of a tug-a-war. Timber, as much as I love her, wasn't as strong as Sesshomaru and I wasn't much help either.

"Ne-ver!" Timber gritted out trying to keep us from advancing any further towards his bathing quarters. "I rather not have to see both your naked...butts and other things!" She exclaimed.

"Kia can allow you to be outside the bathing chambers." Sesshomaru suggested.

"You can allow Kia to do the same." She countered.

"Alpha Sesshomaru...oh...this is... A odd sight." Chiro came walking briskly towards Sesshomaru but stopped once he noticed me and more importantly Timber. I could already feel her back peddling more against me and Sesshomaru. 'Shit, should I release her? I really don't want to force her to go through this.'

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted. His lack of acknowledgement to him went right over his head. He was too busy goggling Timber. I could feel her nervousness flow out of her in jagged waves. The feel was maddening! With a snarl I stepped between her and Chiro feeling her immediate relief. 'Sorry Chiro, she comes first. Hoes before Bros.'

"Give me the slack I need not to be needed in the bathing chambers. You will not like me if you force me into going in with you." I directed my sudden flare of anger towards Sesshomaru. He looked back at me with narrowed eyes for a moment scrutinizing me before walking onward again.

Me and Timber followed after him. Chiro looked like he wanted to follow but I sent him a nasty glare. He got the message and backed off looking like a beaten puppy. I felt a bit bad for it but, Timber needs me more than anyone in the pack. She wasn't broken, by no means, just troubled. She needed stability and comfort. When we moved to Japan she was so distraught. It made it that much more painful to move.

When he left inside the bath chambers I didn't feel a tug to follow. I slowly released a breath through my clenched teeth. I felt better, like I had power again. This collar, made me feel striped of that power. This wasn't how an alpha was supposed to be. This wasn't how any high ranking weredog should be. To hell with that, no one should be collared! To feel striped of their freedoms, of their right to carve their own paths in life. To be dragged forcefully by another through their path little regard.

"Hey, sit down. Something tells me Lord Fluffwad is going to soak in the luxury of his bath." Timber advised already sitting down against the wall.

"Don't say that." I grumbled with a small smirk.

"Why? Mirror mirror on the wall." She began giving me a teasing look.

"Oh! Now that image will never be unseen in my head. You torturous bitch." I playfully scolded her.

"It's my job as the holder of your right ankle." She returned my playfulness with ease. We chuckled a bit before settling down into silence. Both of us looking up at the ceiling of the hall. It brought back memories, from a time long since passed. It seemed like a life time ago.

"Thousands of years." I sighed.

"Yeah...I know. I feel different. I can't explain it but it's like my body has been preserved or something." She said echoing my sigh.

"At least we have each other. It's not like we're vampires or anything. In fact we are in a unique position. We can actually see, the one we have loved be born. Hell we can even witness the birth of ourselves." I astonished at the thought of being able to see my old back all be birthed. To live through the 50's even. Oh, but the world wars would be tough.

"I rather not...I don't even want to see myself give birth at all! It's so..." She began the stopped with a shutter.

"Yet you lamnanet over not being able to fight in the war?" I questioned.

"That's different!" She insisted with a pout.

"Whatever you say." I shrugged and pointed my gaze back towards the ceiling. There was once a hint a silence between us. I found myself placing a hand to my neck every now and then. It wasn't that I felt it tugging me but I knew it was there.

Sesshomaru stepped out and both me and Timber popped up. He was back in his usual attire, his hair slightly damp but perfectly combed. I got to admit, fucker was a looker. Even when I'm pissed at him, he's still attractive. He stepped to the side of the still opened door. Taking the invitation both me and Timber entered.

...

"Sesshomaru...no." I said looking at the very large gathering of pack member, primarily men, standing around. I once again felt Timbers distress.

"It is my duty to direct my pack, you have your duties to attend to as well. We will do so as a union. This is the way it was meant to be." He insisted not bothering to slow down.

"Hey! Timber! It's so nice to see you here! It must be my lucky day to be able to be in your presence twice!" Chiro beamed happily jogging up beside her. Her discomfort was maximized. I understood why, the leash. Damn it I was causing her discomfort.

"Timber...do you wish to...be free?" I asked her.

"No...I..." She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Made a commitment. You help me when I'm in distress, I want to help you." She frowned.

"But...Timber you can't do this." I sighed.

"I can do whatever I set my mind to!" She huffed lifting her head proudly. It didn't do anything to soothe my worries. I gave her to ability to be as far away as the leash would hold. Yet she continued to take step after step with me. Chiro having seen and heard everything frowned.

"What's going on here?" Chiro demanded. His happy go lucky self was no longer there. This man was all business now. Too bad for him we already stepped into the circle. Sesshomaru, Timber and myself stood before the masses of a least a hundred of our pack mates.

"Begin." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Let's start with the game reports. How's that forest looking?" Chiro asked.

"Unlively, the big game has all migrated. Though there is a few of them hibernating. It is unwise to go killing them. It would upset the food chain too much. We'll just have to go with the bare basics until spring." Gregory said casually. He could be telling you the rapture was happening and be casual about it.

"Acceptable." Sesshomaru nodded in his direction.

"Alright, how's the set up for the market?" Chiro asked.

"All is going as planned. The market will be up and functioning once spring comes. We will send out word of the goods we have but have no use for from the ruined castles. We are expecting to make quite to profit by mid summer if all goes well." Another man stepped up, being the Delta.

"What of the roads?" Chiro inquired.

"Direct, widen and cleared. We've connected them to other paths that lead to the other villages." The Delta said with a proud grin. I was rather pleased with our development so far. However, a whimper struck me from my pride. I turned towards the noise noticing Timber in the beginnings of a break. She shook horribly trying to maintain herself.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru grunted looking to Timber. Chiro noticed her distress as well and before I could stop him he was beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. The effects was immediate, she screamed. Panic filled her eyes as she hyperventilated, looking at all those surrounding her. It must've been taking her back, back to a time I am ashamed of. To think, such closed mindedness in my own pack. Rage stirred in me at the sight of Timber so similar to what she was all those years ago.

"Get away from her." I snapped pushing him away a few feet. His face contorted with hurt, confusion, desperation and anger. Torn slightly between the both of them, I almost hesitated to address Timber.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Delta barked out. Making Timber shrink back onto herself.

"This meeting is called to an end for now." I ordered.

"Like we're going to listen to you! This is the first time you have ever attended these meetings! You are nothing but a honorary title holder, you have no power." He spat. I could hear all the women gasp and growl at his comment.

"I AM YOUR ALPHA FEMALE! IT'S NOT A HONORARY TITLE! YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE OR RISK HAVING IT CUT FROM YOUR HEAD!" I bellowed at him. My voice carried throughout the village in a faint echo. I could see the other pack members stopping in their activities to watch.

"You are no alpha female! You're not even matted to Sesshomaru!" He spat back. Timber was a mess beside me sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. The crowd was all murmuring for and against me. Chiro was staring at me like I didn't something awful to him.

"I will not dignify you with my attention any longer. Unless you wish to challenge me then hold your tongue." I see the feeling myself about to explode. I ushered Timber away not bothering to ask Sesshomaru to follow. However, he and Chiro both tailed us as we made out escape. The second we were to the woods Timber feel to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, finally letting it go.

"What is wrong?" Chiro asked.

"It's none of your business." I snapped petting Timbers hair. I flared my aura out letting it wrap around her like a security blanket.

"I feel like it is. I just want to know what is happening to her."

"Go away! Please leave me be." Timber whimpered.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you." He said sternly.

"What's wrong with her is that she's having an anxiety attack." I snapped.

"How can I help? What is an anxiety attack? What is it's cause?" He bombarded me getting closer and closer to us.

"YOU AND LARGE CROWDS! NOW GET AWAY!" I bellowed startling Chiro back. "SHE HATES BEING AROUND THOSE SHE DOESN'T TRUST AND SHE HATES MEN!"

"What...happened to her?"

"Her father and brother were abusive. Usually packs are nice, they are like a big happy family. However, there are always a few bad apples. Her father and brother were perfect examples. They beat her, pushing her to do her best or punishing her for slipping up. It was happening since she was five. Years ago, me and Damien found her half way dead. If it wasn't for us she wouldn't be here. She's never trusted anyone outside of me, Damien and a few other's since that day." I explained bitterly.

"I...I didn't know...I just thought she was being hard to get." Chiro murmured softly.

"Maybe if you actually took to time to get to know her you would've gotten the hint! Instead you just stalked up to her, flared your dominance and expected her to fall for you. I'm sorry, but if a female isn't falling for your good looks or strength then maybe you need to try to take a different route." I scolded harshly.

"Just leave me alone." Timber cried softly. Chiro looked like he had just been ran over by a semi truck. Looking from both me and Timber he started to slowly step away from us. Until he turned on his heels and jogged away. I felt Timber relax ever so slightly but she was still conscious of Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, he'll never hurt you. He might be a major asshole but there is a reason I trusted him to become one of us and be the Alpha male." I assured her. Sesshomaru grunted at my insult to him but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "See? He just let me call him an ass and didn't so much as speak out. You're safe here. No one is ever going to treat you that way again. If they do then they're doing it over my cold dead body." I joked.

"Yeah..." She sniffed starting to calm down a bit.

"Come on, I think a night of sleep will do us all good. That and those good old fashioned four walls."

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted his agreement and we all walked back to the palace. Sesshomaru opened up the door beside his own and gestured me to enter.

"Um...You're not going to make me sleep in your room?" I asked.

"Not this night, you're needed elsewhere."

"Holy shit...I think he's seen the light." Timber exclaimed.

"Shh...less smart comments, more mental break down."

"Whatever, I'll be in the room rocking myself back and forth waiting for you."

"Alright Timber." I shook my head with a smirk.

"I...I'm serious...don't take long..." She said with a hint of dread in her voice before leaving. I frowned watching her disappear into the room we would be sharing.

"Well, today's been shit. Tomorrow is going to be just as bad. I can feel it." I grumbled.

"I shall not stand in the way of you proving your dominance." He assured.

"Thanks...you stepping in will make it all that much worse. I have bigger issues than dealing with stupid males who doubt the power of a woman." I huffed folding my arms to look off to the side. 'Fucking sexist pigs.' I grumbled thinking of all the shit me and the other women would catch for tonight. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost missed Sesshomaru's hand cupping my cheek. I sighed heavily before looking up at him.

"Good, I would be sore should you see me as a stupid man." He said. The very corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"Don't get any ideas, you're not in a position of positivity either!" I huffed taking his hand away from my face. I turned away, fixed on going to bed.

"I shall be patient." Was his reply before I walking into the room. I paused for a second, mulling governor turning around to smart off to him but I didn't. Instead I closed the door behind myself.

MANY APOLOGIES! I'VE BEEN VERY SICK AS OF LATE!


	48. Butting Heads

"My Alpha...my mate...he's acting strange." A woman, Chekio, came to me with worry and anger. She was one of the many women who where coming to me.

"Alpha, they are laughing at our rights you have given us." Yuna growled.

"I refuse to mate if they won't respect us like we deserve!" Ai huffed.

"Alpha Sesshomaru! Will you not control your men!? Do you support their treatment of us?" The woman demanded of Sesshomaru angrily as we walked throughout the village. Only a few men weren't throwing around male superiority on their females. It was only the very next morning and already the Balance of the pack has been thrown out of whack.

"Do not seek my son out. If you wish to prove your equality then stand strong for yourselves." Sesshomaru's mother's voice cut through their murmurs. The woman stopped talking and allowed her through. "As for you Kia, you must step up. I refuse to come out of retirement now." She huffed walking straight past us. Me and Sesshomaru shared a look before following after her.

"As if I would let you come out of retirement. I can handle a few men with swollen...egos." I said with a smirk. Sesshomaru gave me a funny look but kept quite. We walked to the very center of our village. There I decided that I would take my altered form. This caught the attention of most of the pack. I let my dominance spill out in complete anger.

"Submit." Sesshomaru demanded cooly. It was the only way he could support me with out me looking weak. He was ordering his men to acknowledge and submit to me. If they refused to submit then it was my job to make them. Immediately heads went up and becks were bared. My women where the first to do so without hesitance. Next were the men, slowly they all submitted, all save for the delta.

"I refuse."

"Challenge accepted." I growled stepping forward to him. His head raised up higher before he altered. Immediately we circled each other, sizing one another up. I was much larger than him, only one person was bigger than me after all. If he noticed out size difference he made no show of acknowledging it. Sure it doesn't matter how big one is, a smaller opponent can still take down the bigger. However, I was big because I was Alpha. It was a physical marker of my dominance.

The second his front lowered in preparation to lunge at me I copied his movements. Like a head on collision we smashed into each other. I having the most force went forward like my coarse intended. I all I had to do was clamp my jaws down on the back of his neck.

I landed with him dragging on the ground and hanging from my neck. His paws digged into the ground trying to gain leverage to get out of my hold. I didn't allow him a second to repel against me. I shook my head so hard I was just one miscalculation from snapping it.

"That was quick..." I heard Timber chuckle.

"But of course...she's been training for this day all her life!" Damien cheered from inside the crowd.

"The poor bastard didn't stand a chance." Gregory smirked. With their support ringing in my ears I shoved him into the dirt. I kept him to the ground with a paw to his rib cage. There was no way he was going to get out of this.

"Submit." Sesshomaru ordered for me since my mouth was full. The Delta tried desperately to get out of my hold feeling his manly hood being threatened. However, after another minute passed he grew tired. It was then he finally tucked his tail. However, I wanted more out of him and made that known by pressing down around his neck tighter. He answered me with puppy like yips and whimpers. That was enough, I let him go and stepped away.

He got up with his ears, tail and head lowered. I growled at him, watching him slink away from the village in shame. With him made an example out of I turned towards the pack mates that stood spectating. "Is there any other's who wish to challenge me?" I growled. "No? Come on, I'm merely a woman. I'm so inferior to you men. Surely, you can easily put me in my place?"

"Look at that? A woman beat a man. My he must've been quite weak." The Lady Mother said with a smile. She got nothing as the women all around were sending glares to their men. "No? Then it's safe to say that women hold equality to men." She said with finality before walking away.

"This will be the first and last warning. Old ways are better left to the past. Either embrace the future or die with the past." Sesshomaru stated coldly while Timber climbed on top of me. With that we took our leave. Immediately the women who were begging us to do something were thanking us.

"No more thanks, return to your daily activities." I huffed trotting away a bit faster. I didn't want their thanks, I simply did my job. They caught the hint and fell back. "I want to see this road." I stated heading towards the clearing of the trees.

"Here here! I want to see how nice it is! Especially since we'll be trotting down in in our true forms!" Timber exclaimed.

"Yes but only if there are no humans on the road. We wouldn't want to start rumors and the training of hunters yet. I want some peace, just for a little bit." I sighed heavily. 'Or for as long as we can make it last.' My ideal situation would be to at least wait for the first generation grow up before getting hunted.

"Then, I guess we'll need to get horses!" She grinned. Timber had a weakness for horses. She was good at riding and taking care of them. It was always a wonder because usually horses are a bit spooked by us. However, with Timber they didn't seem to mind. It was like they knew that past her predator nature she is a kind and carry soul.

"Spring we shall gather the necessary beasts." Sesshomaru declared making Timber wiggle in excitement. In my enthusiasm I trotted forward mimicking that of a horses trot. I only got so far before I was yanked to a halt by my neck. 'I forgot...SESSHOMARU!' I turned myself around snarling at my captor. He was only twenty feet away!

"Sesshomaru...I think your point has been made. Release me." I demanded.

"No." He said in that low tone close to a whisper. That fucking tone of absolution! He even exerted his dominating aura over me. Immediately Timber went stiff on my back.

"I release you Timber. Go on." I told her breaking the tie I had with her.

"I will see you later girl! Kick his ass!" Timber encouraged slipping from my back. Awkwardly she walked past Sesshomaru hunch in ever lower in her steps as she did. Once alone I growled at Sesshomaru.

"You won't be able to 'Kick my ass' Kia." Sesshomaru said with an scowl on his face.

"I can sure as hell try!"

"You challenge me?"

"You've cornered me."

"Very well then."

There was no circling around like before. As soon as he was done with his transformation we were at each other's throats, literally. I was pissed off and so was he. Though I believe I have much more reason to be pissed. Sesshomaru, as it turned out, was still hell of a lot faster than me and just a tad bit weaker. Trying to get him was like chasing my tail! Before long he had me pinned beneath him.

"Submit." He demanded pressing his paw against my wind pipe.

"Never." I wheezed.

"I do not wish to harm you." He insisted applying more pressure on me for a moment.

"Too late! You've already harmed me. It might not... Be... Physical but... The damage is real." I spat back greedily sucking in air.

"You forced my hand."

"By not mating you?"

"By refusing to see reason."

"Becaude you're so obviously the reasonable choice?"

"You simply refuse to listen to yourself."

"Bullshit!"

"I knew of your attraction towards me since day one."

"You want a metal or something."

"KIA!"

"Sesshomaru!" I roared back at him. We both glared each other down.

"I was growing fond of you before allowing you to turn me." He huffed softly as he back off of me. I rolled to my stomach and grumbled. My heart was pounding, but it was not from anger anymore. If I was in my human form I would probably be blushing. Which never happens, well almost never.

"Like I said do you want a metal?" I huffed out keeping my head turned away from him. However, it was hard to do when I felt him looming over me sniffing about.

"No, I seek other things." He rumbled pressing his nose against my flank. I yipped jumping up and away from him. My tail tucked securely between my legs as I turned about to face him. It was off putting, seeing him in his altered form during the day. The sun lit up his fur highlighting it with streaks of pale gold. Not to mention his mane of fur puffing out where MokoMoko should be. Finally those bold markings on his face and those golden eyes. I found myself missing his old turquoise and red ones.

"What happened to being pissed at each other?" I pouted.

"You were the one who became angered first. I however, am keeping the point of this in mind." He purred out stalking forward. Before I knew what was happening he was circling me. Not in a threatening way, but in an intensed way.

"I have a right to be mad. You're literally taking away my freedom in order to get me to agree to taking away my freedom. I gain nothing either way so why give you what you want?" I pointed out following him as he tried to circle me.

"I am not forcing you to mate me through this. I am forcing you to learn to rule by my side as you wished." He countered.

"I will not be swayed by words when your actions speak differently." I growled.

"Can you blame me? You're truly the perfect mate in my eyes." Sesshomaru rumbled out loudly.

"Bullshit." I snorted.

"Strong, independent, a leader, intelligent...pleasing to the eyes." He continued his sensual purr.

"You're forgetting my funny childish side." I huffed.

"I haven't forgotten, it's most endearing." He insisted.

"Sure it is..." I mumbled out feeling my heart beat wildly in my chest. Even my tail twitched in its tucked position wanting to wag. 'Come on girl, a few honeyed words aren't really gonna work now.' I told myself but even the voice in my head wasn't sure."I just don't want to get hurt."

"I would never hurt you." He stated. I didn't realize I said that last thing out loud. "I swear to you. I will fulfill your expectations of a mate." He promised captivating me with those golden eyes of his.

"He said he wouldn't hurt me either." I whimpered.

"He didn't know of what you are before you asked. I know full well from experience. Demons live a long time Kia, not even they went their entire life spans without a mate. The pack, your friends, myself and even you want this for yourself. Your fighting it will cause nothing but suffering, mostly for yourself and I." He stated softly before turning away. I stood there, strike by his revelation. I hardly even noticed the tug to follow him. I was too busy with the whirlpool of thoughts in my head.

FLASHBACK

"Honey, I know you're hurting." My mom said coming into my room. I gave her the cold shoulder not wanting to talk about it. Instead I continued to focus on my homework. I heard her sigh as she settled herself beside me on my bed. "Kia, look at me. It's okay to hurt. I hurt too, before I meet your dad. There was a boy who I meet and feel for. Yet when it came to telling him what I was he didn't even let me begin to explain. He called me a lunatic, I was teased by the other humans of my school from that day. However hurtful it was, it wasn't the end of the world."

"I know mom, I'm fine. My instincts lead me down a bad road. I forgot that I was part human too. I just can't trust them anymore."

"Although it's good to know when an instinct is wrong using logic, I fear one day you won't know the difference between it and your heart." She said sadly.

"I will, if I can't be sure then I'll just never mate. That's just all there is to it."

"To be mated is a joy sweetie. It's such a happy feeling, a deep connection that even being Alpha can experience without. You can't fill the void with the entire pack no matter how big it is. It's just not the right type of bond." She pointed out.

"Well I don't need that type of bond! I plan to be the Alpha of this pack. The pack is all that matters to me. My supposed mate will only serve as a distraction form the better good." I bit out harshly. My mom sat with me in silence for a bit before getting up to leave. I felt bad for talking so angrily at her but I can't help it. I am devastated and I didn't want anyone to know.

"You know." Mom began at the door way. "It's not a weakness to feel hurt and it's okay to confide in others. That's why we have omegas. Though, if anything Kia. I just want you to be happy. You'll see in time. I just hope you don't deny it when that time comes because you and your future mate will be the one who suffers. Will you become the person you hate?" She said before shutting my door.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Mom, you've always just wanted me to be happy. Am I being just like him? Cruel and uncaring to the feelings of others? I don't want to be this way but I just don't want to get hurt. So why is it, that every time I see a mate together I feel myself hollowing just a little bit more?' I wondered as I followed Sesshomaru back to the village. I didn't even take up my usual spot beside him. Formalities and constant show of equality didn't matter so much right now.

'I need my little brother right now.' I decided. Once in the village I sniffed him out and started off in his direction. Sesshomaru didn't fight against my lead. Damien and Rin were outside there hut. Rin was doing chores and my brother was playfully pestering her. The second they saw us coming they stopped in their play fighting and smiled. Rin's large glowing smile seemed to reflect onto Damien's face. I never seen him smile so openly before being mated. It warmed my heart to see him like this.

"Hey Sis! Hey Sesshomaru! What brings you two here?" Damien beamed.

"I need to have a private word with you. Can we, go inside for a bit?" I asked.

"Uh... Sure... Just try not to break anything." Damien said looking slightly nervous. I rolled my eyes but began to narrowly stuff myself through his front doorway. Luckily we all decided to make the doorways large to accommodate our altered selves. Rin, knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be in on this talk, walked up to him and began chatting away happily like she always does. Mentally thanking her I settled myself down at the furthest corner of the hut.

"So? How's the mated life going?" I asked.

"Good, good. How's the not mated life going?" He asked.

"Little shit, you always seem to know what's going on in my head." I huffed.

"That's because I know you so well. You have always confided in me sis. That's my job as brother and omega." He beamed at my grumpy praise.

"Yeah...I think mom was right."

"When is she not?"

"Once in a blue moon..." I grumbled.

"More like once in a blood moon. So, what exactly is she right about. No wait! Let me guess. You're only hurting yourself by refusing your instincts and feeling for a certain man. In doing so you fear you are not only hurting yourself but hurting him too. You don't want to be like that guy from all those years but you are hesitant to let another in. Yet, he's so stoic at times that you feel like he's hardly bothered at all. He probably did something to make you second guess that. Is that about it?" He listed off.

"You cheeky shit. Yes...that's it." I sighed.

"You know he has feelings so stop deluding yourself into thinking otherwise. Rin has told me much about him, I can almost decode his emotions just from his eyes now. I know you can do it too you just refuse to. You're too wrapped up in yourself afraid to let your guard down now that his intentions are known." Damien sighed heavily.

"So what? I'm supposed to take that blind leap?" I groaned.

"Did me and Rin mate the instant she became a weredog or we developed feeling for each other? No, just open up a bit. Accept his offer but take it at your own pace. Such is the luxury of being the female anyways. Just show some faith and see where it goes. You know what mom used to say." He said.

"I hate it when your right."

"I hate it when you make yourself hurt like this." He countered.

"Alright, at my own pace. I'll do it. However, if I don't like it, he shows any signs of being an asshole, then I'm back to my old self." I relented.

"Just remember that even mom and dad used to butt heads from time to time. Don't be too eager to call it quits over an argument." He reminded.

"Yes sir." I barked mockingly at him.

"Great, now get out of here. Start off with something small but eventually you'll need to have a talk with him when you do it. It wouldn't be right for you to give him false hope." Damien ordered.

"Alright alright, I hope you enjoyed the short amount of authority you had over me." I growled getting up.

"Immensely." He said with a rather pleased grin. As I walked pasted him I made sure to whack him with my tail playfully. He only chuckled at this and followed me out where Sesshomaru looked to be immersed in Rin's chattering. It was endearing to see him like that. I took a moment to truly study him. He was very attentive in listening to her. His ears and tail perked up. Her opinions mattered to him, even if he gave very little feed back. Rin was really like his daughter in his eyes and it was adorable. To think this little girl had caught the affections of a big mean dog demon.

"Oh! Their done! Well Sesshomaru, I enjoyed your visit but I must go back to my chores and I am sure you have things to do." Rin exclaimed noticing me and her mate popping out of their home.

"Very well Rin." He nodded his head then looked to me. Once against my heart began to pound and I let myself wonder what it would be like to be his mate. I didn't give in fully to these thoughts but I didn't trample them down like usual. "Kia." He acknowledged calmly.

"Sesshomaru." I nodded my head at him. With that he began to lead us to wherever it was he wished. As we walked towards our destination I couldn't help but to notice something bizarre. Chiro was with Timber. He kept his space but also made damn sure everyone else did. Timber had this smug look on her face watching Chiro ward off everybody from her personal bubble. 'Is she giving in too?' I wondered. I thought I would feel just a tiny bit betrayed. We were supposed to be the pack nuns, but I could only feel pride and happiness for them both. If there was ever a sign in my life to let go, this would have to be it.

HELLO GUYS! ONCE AGAIN COMING AT YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOW, USUALLY I TRY TO ADD IN LEMONS CAUSE... WHAT'S A GOOD FANFICTION WITHOUT LEMONS? HOWEVER, THIS BOOK IS HEADING INTO ITS FINAL CHAPTERS. SO, I'M SAD TO SAY THAT THERE MAY ONLY BE BUT ONE LEMON IN THIS BOOK. WHICH MIGHT HAPPEN SOON. EITHER WAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT?


	49. Opening Up

Night time came and all I could do it seemed was fight beside Sesshomaru nervously. I didn't really see me actually opening up. So, I decided that I would do so tonight in his room. Not in a perverted way. I would just cuddle with him, this time just me and him. As we walked to our respective rooms I hesitated at my door. Sesshomaru, having picked up on my nervous behavior, paused before his door.

"I...I wish to sleep with you tonight." I stuttered out.

"As you wish." He said opening up his door with his nose. It was kind of funny to see two big dogs cramped in a hall way. I would laugh if I wasn't one of those dogs and nervous. Slowly he padded into his room. I stood at the door way and watched as he laid horizontally on his bed leaving the other half to me. Those golden eyes glowed in the dark with an expectant look. 'It's just cuddling. This is completely normal for us. It strengthens bonds and shows that there is unity between each other.' I mentally told myself as I walked over to him. I made quick work of laying down beside him.

We were barely touching, which isn't necessary. Then again, I was supposed to take the first step. So I sucked it up and cried myself into Sesshomaru. I was giving him the best opportunity to lay his head on me. Which after curling around me he did, choosing my shoulders as his pillow. I closed my eyes and forced them to stay shut until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up warm and cold as hell. Where I was pressed against Sesshomaru I was really warm, everywhere else felt like I was in the middle of the ice age dressed for Hawaii. It was WHEN I rolled over did it dawn on me that I was naked. Not that it was a big deal, I just couldn't brush off the feeling of something sticking me in the back. 'Morning wood, of course. Always got to be sticking it's nose in morning situations to make things weird.'

"You've awaken." Sesshomaru's voice shocked me. Guess I was too busy ignoring the pointing object to realize that he was awake as well.

"Yes, How did you sleep?" I asked forcing myself to stay put. Just because he had wood doesn't mean he was going to us it.

"Adequately." He said getting up. He soon walked into my view where he disappeared into his wardrobe. My cheeks flared at the sight of his behind. This wasn't my first time seeing him like this. However, this was my first time seeing him like this with out a real reason. Like when we won the war for example.

I got up when he was out of sigh and started shuffling towards the door. I couldn't stay naked all day and my legs were freezing. Just as I reached for the door Sesshomaru came out in only his pants. "I'm going to get dressed." I explained.

He nodded his head and out the door I went. Good thing his hallway was still vacant. I didn't feel like unnecessarily flashing myself to anyone. I quickly slipped into my new room with in the palace and entered my wardrobe. He was already expecting me to move in eventually the cheeky bastard. I quickly put on the warm layered pants and a silken sports bra.

Yes, it was really cold outside but that didn't stop me. I'm used to the cold, as long as I have pants on I'm fine. My mom would throw a fit seeing me in a sports bra in the snow. However, I don't see why because we don't get sick. At least not for very long. Some colds could go away as fast as an hour.

As soon as I was dressed I exit my room meeting up with Sesshomaru just outside the hallway. "So what's your plans today?" I asked walking beside him through the palace corridors.

"To patrol the boarder of our lands." He said after a moment to think. 'Of course, he's a wanderer by heart. For far too long he has been cooped up at the palace and now village.' I mentally smirked. As we headed for the edge of the village we pasted Rin and Damien's Hut. There Rin had my old skate board trying to draw something on the white bottom.

"Hey Sis, what are you up to so early?" I asked walking up to peer over her shoulder. She was trying to draw flowers but was currently erasing them, unsatisfied with her work.

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted to decorate the bottom of your old board." Rin said looking up to me with a smile.

"It's okay, it's your board now after all." I shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I can't draw very good." She pouted. Suddenly her smile returned like a light being switched on. "Can you draw on it for me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess I could." I said. It's been awhile since I was able to draw. There has been too much going on to allow it. "What do you want?"

"Flowers! You can add other things to it if you want! I trust your artistic abilities!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll swing by tonight and pick up the board." I agreed stepping back towards Sesshomaru.

"Okay!" She chirped happily getting up. Sesshomaru started walking off again leaving me to follow along. Into the woods we trekked. It was serine, the frost covered limbs of the trees, the snow covered ground and the dull gray blue sky. The silence of the winter woods was something I look forward to each and every year.

Unfortunately, Japan didn't seem to get all that much snow. It doesn't matter, just makes it that much more special I guess. The walk was a silent one. Now that all the demons left in Japan are on our side he didn't need to worry about them. The only thing he had to worry about is bandits and war lords. Still, as the Alpha male, he had the need to make sure his territory was safe from unwanted visitors. As his female counter part I had the same urge but it wasn't as great as him. My urge was more maternal towards the pack.

"I think I know what I'm going to draw on the bottom of that board now." I said with a smile. I could see it so clearly in my head now. It was be beautiful, poetic even.

"What might that be?" He asked. I was semi surprised that he even asked me. I guess he was just trying to show interest in me and what I do. With that in mind it made me trying feel a little less awkward. A two way street was better than a one way street after all.

"At the bottom I'll draw a village with small wolves around it and a rising sun just peaking over the roof tops. It'll fade to a blue sky that leads up to puffy clouds. At the top I'll draw a small picture of you, her in your dog forms with full moon. In the middle will be your sword that brought her to life around the it I'll have vines of flowers wrapping around it to the hilt!" I explained the beautiful picture I had in my head. He looked at me as we walked thinking it over and imagining it in his head.

"You're going to draw her life story." He stated. I think I kind of impressed him with my idea! Now all I have to is draw the picture and paint it! "Rin will adore it."

"Thank you, I hope she does! I would've already done my life story on the back but I hadn't done anything too great until now. Then again, my would consist of me falling into the well, the war and establishing this pack. It wouldn't be as intricate and symbolic as Rin's." I admitted.

"You fought in a war and became a leader of a pack made from demons." He pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not a birth to current date ordeal. I had a pretty happy life until I came here." I sighed heavily.

"You're not happy?" He asked.

"No it's not that...It's complicated. There's a lot of things going on and we'll, you know. I'm going to try though." I breathed out.

"In accepting me."

"Yes..."

"It shall get easier."

"I...I suppose you're right." I admitted in defeat. We kept walking in silence. Neither of us disturbing the sound, not willing to. I was thinking everything between me and Sesshomaru. Before I knew it I smelt us getting closer to the village once more. It was already past noon by now. Funny how time can just escape you in the woods.

"Well, looks like our territory is in the clear." I sighed happily seeing our little village come into view once again. We'll, it wasn't little but to me it was. I was used to big cities by now.

The second we stepped foot out of the tree line everyone took notice of us. As usual they bowed in our presence. However, soon the screeching voice of a certain demon graced our acute hearing. "Milord, Milord Sesshomaru! I have returned from my patrols of the other near by villages!" He proclaimed waddling up to us looking very pleased with himself. "There are many villages struggling with winter around us so the threat is at a minimal! Not that any mortal could ever hope to imposing dangerous upon you Milord!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted looking down at the toad demon.

"Good job Jaken. I had been wandering where it is you went off to."I smiled.

"Awe! Yes Milord sent me on a very important mission! It took me over a week to complete it on foot but it was no trouble for me!" Jaken stated puffing out his chest.

"KIA!" I heard Timber exclaim rushing up to me with Chiro on her heels. She had his shirt over her shoulders oddly enough in fact she seemed rather happy with herself. Something happened while I've been away and I wanted to know what.

"Timber, happy today aren't we?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe! I have personally been over seeing the pack affairs with Chiro while you have been gone. The males have learned their place besides the females. Some of them we had to beat down but it was no biggie." She chirped.

"You didn't have to do that Timber." I said.

"Of course I do! I'll try to do what I can to make things easier for you always!" She said enthusiastically.

"Whatever did you do to gain such loyal pack mates. All the people from your time are dedicated to you to such a large extent." Chiro admired.

"OH it's just that...this idiot here thinks she owes me her life." I shook my head slowly directing my gaze to Timber.

"I do! I would jump from a cliff for you!" She huffed.

"Her persistence and undying loyalty rivals that of Jaken." Sesshomaru stated making Jaken look stricken at the comment.

"What's a Jaken?" Timber asked clocking her head to the side.

"I'm Jaken and I say I'm more loyal to Milord than you are to Lady Kia!" Jaken exclaimed angrily.

"EEEEEEEEEPPP!" Timber screamed kicking Jaken. Poor thing went sailing into the woods. "I'm not that bad Kia...please tell me I'm not that bad?" She grimaced.

"Sure...just jump from a cliff." I said jokingly.

"Which one?" She asked without hesitation. Both me and Chiro looked at her in exasperation. "What? It's not like it would kill me!" She defended.

"That's not the point Timber." I grumbled after serving a stinging face-palm to myself. Jaken waddled back to us looking angry as all hell. I didn't blame the poor bugger either.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said looking to the toad.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken asked forgetting his anger for the moment.

"Would you jump from a cliff for me?" He asked.

"ONLY THE FINNEST OF CLIFFS FOR MILORD! IN A HEART BEAT AND A HUNDRED TIMES OVER MILORD!" Jaken enthused.

"You're on toad thing!" Timber exclaimed walking off towards the woods.

"Oh no you don't you pup! I have served Milord for over a hundred years! I, his most loyal servant, won't let you beat me!" Jaken exclaimed waddling after her. Me and Chiro was left blinking after them as they argued back and forth.

"I think we need to go with them. I'm afraid what the two will do when competing against each other." Chiro stated grimly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed and like that the three of us were following the two arguing idiots through the woods as they went towards the cliff several miles away from the village. Honestly I should have just kept my mouth shut. I should've known that Timber would take my request serious. Then add in a Jaken and you got yourself a disaster. The cliff was actually apart of a mountain several miles up. If a human dropped down they would most certainly die. In fact, I was rather nervous about seeing Jaken take that fall.

"You two have lost your sanity!" Chiro called up to them. They had climbed the cliff and us three were left standing at the bottom.

"You're over reacting! This will be a piece of cake!" Timber shot back.

"That's right! No fall will stop me from serving Milord!" Jaken added in his two sense. I sighed heavily looking up at them.

"Jaken is going to die from that fall." I made my fear known.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"Are you going to catch him?" I asked.

"Last one down isn't worthy of serving!" Timber yelled.

"I'll show you!" Jaken yelled then jumped off. Timber was quick to follow him twisting her body in a corkscrew to get down faster. Sesshomaru stayed in his spot relaxed not answering me. I sighed once again and looked up to their descending bodies. I could feel the fear rolling off Jaken as he got closer to the ground. I looked to Chiro and saw him watching Timber worried. Looks like no one really cared about Jaken. He wasn't a bad guy, just a bit annoying. Didn't mean he deserved to die or get seriously hurt.

Before he could touch the ground I shot forward to where he would land ready to catch him. Timber landed beside me on her feet crouching down as she did. The land was nearly soundless. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from her however I could tell she hurt herself by the way she shot up and leaned onto one foot. I caught Jaken easily then gently placed him onto the ground. He had shut his eyes before I even moved so when his feet touched the ground he was surprised.

"I got here first!" Timber exclaimed happily.

"You also got hurt." Chiro frowned.

"Ha! I arrived at the bottom unharmed!" Jaken puffed up in pride.

"Kia caught you!" Timber seethed.

"Because she sees me more fit to serve than you!" Jaken huffed. Timber limped up to Jaken taking him by the back of his shirt. Jakens eye widen in surprise and fear as Timber winded her arm back. Before I could stop her she had tossed him back onto the top of the cliff. Well more like he caught the ledge and was holding on for dear life.

"TRY FALLING AGAIN YOU TOAD!" She yelled.

"YOU INSOLENT PUP! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME!" Jaken exclaimed trying to climb back up onto the edge.

"Just fall again...I got you." I grumbled opening my arms back up. We heard him gulp and he let go. I caught him and stuffed him under my arm. "That's enough stupidity for one day. I must say it was rather entertaining." I said turning away still holding Jaken leaving the others to follow.

"Your foot." Chiro pointed out.

"It's fine, already healed up and everything." Timber brushed off easily.

"What's next Sesshomaru?" I asked as Chiro and Timber argued back and forth about her foots condition.

"Nothing. Being the ruler of only one village is less taxing than over the entire western territory." Sesshomaru stated.

"Great! Then we'll swing by Rin's, get the board and return to the palace. I want to have her board done before supper." I exclaimed happily.

"If you wish Milady, I could fetch the board for you." Jaken stared still handing from my arm.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting that board for Kia! You go fetch something for Sesshomaru!" Timber spat out.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you and I will do whatever the gracious lady wishes!" Jaken retorted.

"You two stop it. You're both really good servants. Instead of fighting why not work together. Harmony gets you further than discord." I said knowing that if this kept up I would be sporting a mighty big headache.

"Alright." Timber grumbled behind me unhappily. I could feel Jakens frustration at my decree as well. As soon as we got to the village once again Jaken and Timber both rushed off to get my old board from Rin. Chiro followed after stating he was going to make sure they didn't kill each other. However I knew that wasn't the real reason. Timber would come to see me soon enough about this.

Me and Sesshomaru made out way to the palace once more. There he ordered one of the people working there to go fetch things I would need to paint. When we reached his room I sat at his desk waiting for the board and paint to be delivered. Sesshomaru opened up his massive window and sat on it's seal looking outside distantly.

It wasn't long before the things I needed was brought to me. Slowly I began to sketch out what I wanted for Rin's board. It was nice to just sit there and draw. As soon as I was happy with the sketch on paper I turned around and started copying it to the board. Then came the painting. It took me forever to do since I wasn't used to using paint. Yet I took it slow and dedicated myself to making it truly a work of art.

Just like I had explained to Sesshomaru. At the bottom a run down village sat with wolves prowling about with a rising sun peaking from the roofs. There it faded to blue with white swirling clouds. Then in the middle his sword that revived her floated with many vines and colorful flowers wrapping about it. Then finally the crescent moon rising with the last rays of sunlight glowing just behind the forest. Sesshomaru and myself was looking above as well as two smaller ones. The smaller ones being Rin and the other was Damien. I managed to make the sky's blend perfectly together. Ranging from morning, mid day, dusk and night.

"You have talent." Sesshomaru stated startling me into dropping my brush with white paint onto the desk.

"Thank you." I said quickly picking back up the brush. I looked behind me to see he was looking over me. I didn't even notice him moving. I was too busy enjoying painting my work. "Give it a few hours to dry and I'll be able to give it to Rin."

"My Alpha's..." A woman knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Supper has been made." She informed.

"Fantastic! Thank you!" I exclaimed feeling my stomach grumble. Me and Sesshomaru hadn't eaten all day. The fool didn't want to eat at all. He was still stuck in his old ways of, I don't eat human food. He was going to become weak if he kept this up. I had honestly expected him to cave after awhile but he hasn't. The only time he was able to eat well was during a hunt. Which is good but we still need food during the day. In fact we eat a lot of food all the time! It's just the way our bodies worked. I was going to have to force him to start eating more. Especially if I was tied to him. No way was I going to eat one meal a day.

I got up and followed Sesshomaru out to the dinning hall where his mother and several others waited for us to join them. They hadn't touched their food yet, as it was custom that the Alphas took the first bite. Though outside the palace the packmates who had their own huts could skip this rule. Unless it was the full moon and we were on a hunt.

We both sat down and without further delay I and Sesshomaru dug in. The second we both took a bite everyone else picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. It was nice, everyone chattered on softly among themselves. I had heard that it had been tense in this room before. I guess my presence eased everyone's nerves. I was less...cold. I was the fire to his Ice I guess you can say.

"I got to show those cooks a few recipes when I get the chance." I said to myself.

"You know how to cook Kia?" Sesshomaru's mother asked amused.

"Well yeah. I mean everyone where I come from knows how to cook at a certain age. It's not exactly hard back there. Here I can see why there's a bit of a problem. However, maybe I can help out with that. After all I have knowledge from 500 years in the future. Why not utilize what I know for e benefit of the pack?" I stated.

"Why not indeed." She said and went back to her plate. 'I can't wait to get to work on improving the pack!' I mused happily thinking of all the wonderful things me and those in the pack that went through the well could do. Once summer hits we'll have a lot to work for. I can hardly wait!


	50. The Devestating Truth

Rin had absolutely adored the painting I did on the bottom of her board. I was very proud of my work and happy she loved it. The next month with Sesshomaru was a bit awkward. I was still collared to him. We slept, ate and spent ever day together. Yet as spring began to fall across the land I found myself at complete ease with him. Kagome had her pup and it was a little boy. It looked like a perfect blend between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was absolutely proud of his son. He often carried him around showing him in affection he was never shown as a pup.

Though I could see that Sesshomaru was a little disturbed that his younger brother had a pup before he did. I felt kind of guilty for that. Then again Kagome was already pregnant before becoming a weredog. It also didn't help that he was no longer pressuring me to mate him, other than still being collared to him. There was also gifts he would just randomly gave me.

It seemed that the pack got really busy last winter cause almost half out women were now pregnant. I swear if there was so much pregnancy hormones flowing through the air that even the men's bodies would react to it. It was both irritating and pride inducing. The pack was getting bigger but now we had a bunch of hungry and emotional females. I have my cut out for me.

Then there was the matter of Timber and Chiro who has started 'Going out' or courting as he would call it. It was slow progress but unless Chiro messed up big time it was only a matter of time before they mated. I was really happy for her! We were able to set up a fence for the horses we bought from the near by villages. Timber was more than happy to look over them, so far we had seven. It was more than enough for us.

When she wasn't tending to the horses she was recruiting and training other's to be trackers. So far she had eleven trainees. There was sometimes I see her on the verge of tearing out her hair after dealing with them. It was interesting to watch and I could only imagine her struggles. She was training women, some of them had once been court ladies.

"Kia?" I heard Kagome call out. I turned around to face her while Sesshomaru just stayed in his spot against a tree. "Well, I was wondering. Now that spring has arrived could I possibly take a trip to Edo?" Kagome asked.

"Edo?" I asked.

"The village near the well." Kagome clarified.

"OH! Right, well I see no problem with it. Just be sure to take Rin and my little brother. As matter of face take Eric's funky ass with you." I said scratching the back of my head. I then looked to Sesshomaru for his approval.

"Acceptable." He nodded his head.

"When do you guys plan on going? I know Inuyasha will be coming along with you. I suggest making him a baby holder for his altered form."I said chuckling at the thought of their son strapped to his back the whole way. It would be adorable and funny!

"In three days, that's if Rin and Damien agree to that time. I don't think Eric really has a choice in this matter." Kagome mused.

"He never does he's my personal push around boy. He asks for it! Doesn't he?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...He's going to end up being mauled to death by something mad at him. He's really lucky there are no longer demons. Well, enemy demons that is." She sighed heavily. Eric was kind of the village idiot as well. If he didn't half the shit he did on purpose I would have pity on him but no. He's just an annoying asshole.

"It will be of the female gender." Sesshomaru put in making me snicker.

"I have to agree with you there. He chase tail too insistently. Poor guy just feels left out I think. I mean, everyone seems to have mates or at least have imprinted on someone." I stated.

"That's true but he won't find anyone with the way he's going about it. He's worse than Miroku." Kagome grumbled.

"Well, go on and ASK Rin if she wants to go. Tell her and my brother you already have clearing from us." I said waving her off.

"Thank you Kia, brother." Kagome smiled before walking away. I could feel the irritation rolling off of Sesshomaru in waves.

"Hey, come on she is your sister in law! Don't be that way. Just because you and Inuyasha don't see eye to eye doesn't mean she can't still think of you as her big brother in law! I think you should be happy! After all you did try to kill a few times." I scolded him.

"That..."

"Dont you dare say half breed! He and you are now both weredogs. Equally so might I remind you. If anything only me, Eric, Jeremy, Timber, Gregory, Hailey, Jasmine and Damien are full blooded! If anything you can be considered a half breed now so check your privilege." I stopped him before he even had a chance. He looked back at me giving me the dirtiest look he has ever pointed in my direction. I didn't back down from it. I meet his gaze head on keeping my features ridged."Don't give me your shit, you know I am right. You're just too prideful for your own good and happiness sometimes." I snapped.

"You have no right in my business."

"The hell I do I've been collared to your ass for over a month now! You've quite literally been dragging me all up into your business! Not only that but I am the Alpha female! I am you supposedly intended mate on top of that! I have every God damn right to get into your business! I've been working to change my goals! To change myself for you and the pack! If I had it my way I would be free and everything would be like it was. Yet here I am stuck with you by force! Trying to work on making the best of the situation no matter how much it hurts my pride. Every day is a slap to the face, a reminder that right now I'm nothing more than a dog on a leash. But oh noooo! Heaven forbid if your wrong and your pride is hurt! Oh the agony! Woe be to poor Sesshomaru!" I mocked him angrily. We sat there in silence glaring at each other. He even had the decency to actually frown at me. I got tired of our glaring contest so I got up and walked off toward the nearest tree to him. I jumped up onto a thick branch and let one of my legs dangle.

I swung it back and forth rapidly releasing some pent up anger energy. I understood his resentment towards Inuyasha for him getting their father's powerful sword. However Sesshomaru got a sword as well and it was just as powerful, just not in the way he wanted. Inuyasha had a tough life so he needed that sword to survive. Was it not enough that he grew up in the wild all alone after his mother died? Can't they bury the hatchet once and for all. They were in the same pack and Sesshomaru was the Alpha. He was powerful enough as it was and no longer wanted Inuyasha's sword! Inuyasha even looked after Rin while Sesshomaru left in the village for years! He took his brother's pack member and treated her like one of his own! It was obvious that a small part of Inuyasha wanted his brother's acceptance! He was just waiting for his big brother to take the first step.

"Alpha." I heard Hailey come up to me. She looked nervous as all hell. Which instantly made me alert to my surroundings.

"Yes Hailey. Come on now, you know you don't have to call me that." I said down to her.

"I've got something to confess to you. Please don't get mad. There was no harm intended." She started off fidgeting where she stood. I suddenly got the feeling that I was about to get very very angry with whatever news she had for me despite for asking me not to. Sesshomaru snapped his head up over to Hailey piercing her with his gaze. Now that, just made me suspicious.

"Hailey, spit it out." I ordered.

"Female, we have no time for trivial matters." Sesshomaru bit out as she took in a big gulp of air. Her eyes widened on him then landed on me.

"Of course we have time, speak honestly now." I snapped glaring down at Sesshomaru. 'What the hell is he trying to stop her from telling me?' I wondered looking back to Hailey. She nervously cleared her throat and took another deep breath looking directly at me. I had to give her props for ignoring Sesshomaru's angry aura directed right at her.

"Gregory's Nanna is the one that knew how to collar. It was Gregory that told Sesshomaru about it. He and Damien visited him on night and spoke about it. Gregory only admitted this to me about a week ago out of guilt. I...I couldn't not tell you. I felt guilty knowing and I couldn't have done anything to stop him! Please don't be mad at him, he had the packs and your interests in heart." She spat it all out in a hurry starting to tear up towards the end begging me. I blinked and process this new information. My pack, basically betrayed me, even my little brother! I was pissed."Please please please! We are sorry to have betrayed your trust please don't get mad! Please don't hate us! We just wanted everyone to be happy!" She sobbed shaking under the pressure of two angry Alpha's. She wasn't able to handle it. So she bowed quickly and ran away with unnatural speed. Once she was gone I jumped down and started walking towards the village only to be stopped by the collar. That made me growl viciously and about face to Sesshomaru.

"Get up and follow me! I need to go gather up the dog pound and my Omega." I snapped out an order not caring who the hell he was. I needed to talk to them right now!

"No." He said quietly and that was all I needed to come unglued. I didn't bother starting up a argument, I jumped him. I don't think he was expecting me to just straight out attack because I landed a solid right hook right to his nose. I could feel the collar trying to stop me from harming his as I swung but I was able to stop it from hindering me by stopped it by drawing power from the entire pack. The sheer amount of power in me alone was enough to break his nose. I wouldn't be surprised if I even managed to fracture his skull with my muscle added behind that power. My punch sent him stumbling backwards a couple of steps. I didn't stop to see the look on his face or the blood pouring from his nose. I kept coming at him not giving him a second to rest. I started raining down punches on him screaming out my rage. I went for anything I could reach, throat, face stomach, and even his dick. He began to block my punches after the second hit on him but I was still able to get some in. 'I'm going to put this mother fucker on his back even if it kills me!'

When he landed a punch to my gut I was winded and became even more enraged at him. It did nothing but fuel my rage. He's the reason my pack mates went behind my back. 'This is all his fault! If he could've just left me alone everything would be fine. What is me being single doing to the pack? There was still females getting pregnant so they are obviously not that effected by me not planning to have kids! The pack is on the road to treating women with respect! I see nothing about the pack that is being harmed by my personal life!' I ranted in my head. I my anger made my body move on its own to harm him. I was starting to see the edges of my vision black out. I was so pissed and had so much energy in me that I could taste it almost.

The last thing I saw was enough to make me grit my teeth until they all were ripped out by the force. His face, it was as calm as ever. I don't recall what happened after that. I have never blacked out during a fight before.

DAMIEN'S POV

"What the heck is going on?" I asked alarmed feeling my energy being taken from. Almost the second it happened Hailey came running into the village with tears streaming down her face. Gregory was the first to catch her but soon almost the entire pack was surrounding her. Me and Rin looked at each other fearing the worse before we rushed towards the gathering crowd.

"I am so sorry! I know I have betrayed you but you know Kia has been miserable. I just couldn't see her go through that anymore! I'm so sorry." I heard Hailey sob into Gregory's chest. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was standing beside Hailey.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She told." Gregory said simply.

"She told? As in, she told TOLD?!" I panicked.

"What did she tell Damien?" Rin asked looking to me in confusion.

"Yeah Damien? What did she tell Kia?" Timber asked from the crowd in anger.

"We need to go. Rin, Timber, the pound and myself will go to the Alpha's. The rest of you stay back. This is none of your business and will be resolved much better if as little people as possible go." I yelled out to the crowd gathered. I heard many of them grumble protests or their consent.

"Omega Damien is right. Go back to your business people." Chiro barked out that made the crowd clear away leaving only the nine of us standing around. As a unit we began to walk back to where Hailey had just ran from.

"So is someone going to explain what is happening to me before we go deal with it?" Timber snapped out as soon as we were out of ear shot from the rest of the villagers.

"My Nanna told me how to place a collar on another werebeast. Damien and I went to Sesshomaru and told him how to do it. We also suggested placing it upon Kia. To Damien's defense he knew it was happening and left before I could explain how to do so. He didn't want anything more to do with it." Gregory explained.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHO ELSE KNOW OF THIS?" Timber screamed out stopping in her tracks. She shot accusing glares at us all and eventually all but Rin, Chiro and herself were ducking their heads in shame. "All of you guys fucking knew? What the hell happened to the Dog Pound? What happened to Kia being our Alpha? What happened to our pact? Did it mean nothing? Do you guys not trust her enough to make her own decisions in her personal life?" She scolded us all before breaking away in a sprint. Chiro was quick to follow her.

"Damien? Is it true?" Rin whimpered.

"We thought it was for the best." I said looking away from her. I couldn't look her in the eye right now. I don't think I will be able to look Kia in the eye either. How is she reacting to this? There really was only one way to find out. I began chasing after Timber and Chiro. The others followed quickly behind. Before we could even see Kia we could feel her and eventually hear her. She sounded like a wild animal. When we got there it was shocking enough to leave us all stunned.

Kia was fighting with Sesshomaru. It wasn't just any fight either. She was literally trying to kill him. The hits Sesshomaru would giver her weren't even slowing her down. It was like she wasn't there anymore. Like she had turned into an animal hell bent on killing Sesshomaru. Chiro and Timber was the first to react. They both tried to get a hold of Kia and restrain her. It only resulted in her shrugging them off. She didn't bother hitting either of them, her only target was Sesshomaru. He looked bloodied and bruised. I've only seen an Alpha fight to the death once with another and it wasn't pretty for either one of them. My uncle ended up in the hospital for three days. The other Alpha died on the spot. With the energy she stole from the pack I was more that sure that she was way stronger than Sesshomaru at the moment. This was bad, really bad.

"KIA! STOP! PLEASE IT'S NOT JUST HIS FAULT!" I yelled finally shaking myself out of my frozen state. I needed to calm her down, to stop her. When she came too, if she killed Sesshomaru, she wouldn't be able to live with it. She would become cold and distant with us all. I even for a moment selfishly feared she would take away my title of Omega. I would deserve it though. I am supposed to be 100 percent in her side even if she is wrong. She is supposed to trust me no matter what and I failed her, even if my intention where good.

She didn't hear me so I rushed forward to help Chiro and Timber restrain her. Soon the rest of the group was stepping between them. She just kept pushing us all away. It was so hard to even get a grip on her. Jasmine ended up getting caught in the face with her elbow. I was tossed to the side with ease that I never had felt her toss me with. This was bad! Finally she got so sick and tired of us crowding around her that she roared out at us. It was a command to stay out of this fight. Only Chiro and Gregory could ignore this demand. The rest of us scurried back hesitantly. Everything in my body screamed to get back but my instincts were literally forcing me away from my Alpha. Never had she ever used her Alpha rank over us. It hurt, it hurt so bad to know I help create this horrible rage in her. I could feel my bottom lip quiver as I felt the need to just start crying. 'Sis, please stop.'

"Alpha Kia, you will hurt the pack by killing Alpha Sesshomaru. You must stop now." Chiro bit out. She didn't even look in his direction.

"Stand down. She will not kill me." Sesshomaru demanded coldly. Now both Chiro and Gregory was dodging out of the way as Sesshomaru shot forward. All we could do is watch. Rin sobbed loudly pressing her face against my chest. She couldn't watch and with each snap and crack she whimpered loudly flinching. Sesshomaru looked like he was no longer holding back.

It was now an all out brawl but Kia was just so... beastly. Her canines and nails grew out. Her heel snapped and raised up. Leaving her on her toes and front pad of her feet. She snarled constantly and just oozed pure killing intent. Sesshomaru was looking pissed himself. Slowly he started working his way up more and more to where his hits where with killing intent. When I noticed this I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned me and Rin away as I cried silently on the top of her head. I wasn't the only one to do so either. It was no only Chiro and Timber watching what was going on.

I wanted so badly to just walk away right then and there but I just couldn't. I felt like if I did it would just be spitting in her face more than I already have. I started thinking over everything from her point of view. It did nothing to help me. It only made me realize just how big of a gamble we took in showing Sesshomaru how to collar her. I wanted to be angry with Hailey for spilling the beans but couldn't. If anything she was the least guilty of us because she actually told her. It just made me feel much worse. If anything I WISH I was the one to break down and tell her. I know that everyone in he group who knew felt the same. I wasn't alone in that at least but it didn't ease the feeling in any way.

It was hours, painfully ticking by slowly, before I heard a pause. Gathering up the courage I looked back. Kia was on top of Sesshomaru. Her arms were shaking as she gripped his head tightly. She had him pressed into the dirt and the entire back of his head was bloodied, no it was basically gone. Along with his throat and the front of his chest. Not that she wasn't filled will all kinds of slashes and missing chunks of meat. Yet with the power she was still stealing from the pack was making them heal faster. I know she was drawing more than she should just to make it where Sesshomaru couldn't. His eyes where closed and he was still. Yet she still was holding him down growling.

"Kia...You killed him..." Chiro whispered in complete and total shock. "How is that possible?" Chiro asked. I was completely shocked as well. I looked to the rest of the pack and saw my own pale face reflected on theirs. Kia blinked rapidly a few times and stopped drawing from us. She looked down at Sesshomaru's head still clutched in her hands. Then suddenly she snapped her head towards us. The anger was still there but the most noticeable emotion was agony.

I saw tears quickly form and fall from her eyes. Tilting her head back she let out a howl the shook our bones. It was a mix of human and inhuman echoing around the trees. It held the weight of a deep soul crushing sadness. Like the cry of a lonely dog who just lost everything and everyone it loved in one swing. Everyone had tears gathering in there eyes as we felt the shift of power go from between Kia and Sesshomaru to just her. Her single howl kept going for what seemed to be an eternity.

When it stopped she began to scream out. She let go of his head and laid hers into his open chest cavity. Never have I ever seen her sob so uncontrollably. No one dared move. I felt helpless and when Rin finally realized what happened she too began to howl in heart break. That was like her father, her savior and now he was dead. Kia popped up and was gone within a split second.

"What have we done? What has she done?" Hailey screamed out collapsing to her knees.

"This is all of yours fault! You caused this! You fucking caused THIS!" Timber screamed out being held back by Chiro as tears fell from her eyes. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU? Kia has been nothing but good to us! She was there for us all when we needed her most! She's always lead us the best she could and how do you repay her? WITH BETRAYAL." Timber wailed.

"Hey! How were we supposed to know this would happen? It's not our fault that she went full Alpha Rage mode and killed him." Eric tried to argue back.

"Guys...I can't feel Kia anymore." Jasmine gasped out. We all paused and felt nothing as well. No longer were we worried about who was to blame. We shot towards where she left following her scent as it went to the village. She circled around it in the woods then shit out randomly.

"She's going to the palace." Rin realized as we spotted the back of the building. Once inside we saw the after math of her tearing through. Their was doors and walls completely destroyed as she made her way to Sesshomaru's room. Half way there we found his mother weeping almost silently in the hall to his room.

"My only son..." She sniffed.

"Is Kia in his room still?" Jeremy asked.

"No...she left with his father's fang." She said dabbing away her tears.

"Thanks." I blurted out running outside the palace. We sniffed around desperate to find her scent.

KIA'S POV.

"What have I done? What have I done?" I screamed out. I sucked in a sharp breath as I rushed past all the other pack members. I was clutching HIS sword of life tightly to me. Before I even reached my destination I spotted the reason I was heading there in the first place. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing around discussing something. Both looked horribly worried and their son was safely wrapped up in Kagome's arms. They noticed me as I stopped before them. "I need you to come with me right now! Just you Inuyasha!" I demanded grabbing his hand. Kagomes eyes widened as I then began to pull her mate away towards the woods.

"What the heck Kia?" Inuyasha exclaimed half heartily. I didn't dare answer him until we were out in the woods.

"I kill your brother!" I sobbed out.

"What...How? I couldn't even kill him!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"I backed out shortly after starting a fight with him. I learned that my old pack members have been hiding how he learned to collar me!" I spat out.

"Collar? What the fuck is that?" Inuyasha asked no longer being dragged behind by me.

"He trapped me too him in an effort to get me to agree to mate with him. I couldn't go far from him." I quickly explained.

"I was wondering why you suddenly were attached to his damn hip. So why do you need me so badly?" He asked as we walked to where Sesshomaru's body was laying. He stopped and slowly approached his brothers corpse. His sword was pulsing like crazy against my chest. I felt like it was crying out at the sight of it's master dead body."Holy shit...You fucked him up really good." He exclaimed toeing his arm to see if he was really dead.

"Can you use his sword to bring him back? I didn't really want to kill him! I just wanted to beat the shit out of him for all the shit he has put me through! Please..." I cried holding out the sword to him.

"Okay...I'll try." He said taking the sword. He quickly brought it put and stood before his brother's body with furrowed brows. I cried waiting for something to happen, anything, but nothing happened. "Kia...I can't." He realized ears flattening over the top of his head.

"No." I blurted out panicking. "It was just pulsing like crazy a second ago! This can't be, he must live! The pack needs him damn it! I NEED HIM ALIVE!" I yelled taking the sword from him. Once in my hands it began to pulse violently. Around Sesshomaru's corpse I could see imps poking at his body getting ready to take his soul away. It made me sick to my stomach. In anger I swung at the hell spawn."GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screeched. They all died with ease once the blade touched them. I panted and watched as Sesshomaru's body slowly started to piece itself together. Then, his eyes flew open. In an instant he was up looking around. First his surroundings, then Inuyasha and lastly me. He eyed his sword in my hands then looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were so hard, so cold.

"Onna." He bit out sharply making Inuyasha and myself flinch.

"I can't believe you revived him." Inuyasha said both in bewilderment and irritation.

"Half breed you will leave or die." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Please go and tell the other's to stay away. Everyone should know that he is alive now." I murmured quietly to him. He looked between us before walking away reluctantly. Sesshomaru wasted no time in closing the distance between us. I expected him to take a hold of me by the throat but instead he grabbed a fist full of my hair. I gasped but didn't fight him away.

"You lost control of yourself." He clipped out coldly. It made me flinch again. I wasn't used to feeling this mentally weak. I didn't care that I was crying or letting Sesshomaru grab me by the hair right now. His sword and its sheaf was dangling at my side still in my hands.

"I am sorry...This has never happened to me before." I whispered. He kept looking me directly in my eyes. It felt like he was peering into my very soul. Then, it came like a bucket of cold water. His lips crashed down onto mine. They were demanding moving with the angry need of a starved animal. I didn't fight it, I didn't add to it. I let him do what he wanted as I cried silently. 'I deserve this...I killed him. I lost control and killed him. No wonder my friends went behind my back. I just proved to them all why I'm not a good Alpha.'

"Follow." Sesshomaru ordered pulling back and letting go of my hair. I nodded my head and offered him back his sword. He took it and placed it back into its sheaf. Turning away from me he began to walk back to the village and I followed. He was in no hurry thankfully. 'Mom, Dad? Would you be ashamed of me now? I miss you. I miss the old times and our world.' I asked looking up to the sky.

THIS CHAPTER IS COMING IN AT A WHOPPING 5070 WORDS! WWHHEEEEEEE!

INUYASHA- OH SHIT IT'S A BAT DEMON. GUESS I MISSED A SPOT.

JMJ- NO NO... IT'S A BAT FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE.

CYN: YEAH DON'T GET EXCITED NOW. ANYWAYS! CHAPTER 50! WOOT WOOT! TELL ME HOW THIS MAKES YOU GUYS FEEL! ALSO... I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THIS IS MY 4TH SESSHOMARU X OC BOOK! NONE OF WHICH ARE LESS THAN 50 CHAPTERS...

Unraveling Witch was 64

A Hearts Wish Is A Dream was 57

Fang Necklace was 84

And now Weredogs is 50 and counting.

I have decided that I will do one more Sesshomaru fanfiction before refusing to do another one for at least like...3 years. I mean 5 big books on the same guy is good enough. Honestly I think I hold the record for stories made and published on him by one person. I might be wrong but hey! It's still surprising, I deserve mad props for this achievement! Lend me some sugar people! I am your neighbor!


	51. The Sit Down

He lead me to his room and once inside he quickly shut the door. Going through the village was hard. I kept my head up high even though I wanted nothing more then to hang it in shame. However I already messed up as an alpha. I refused to continue my blundering. I looked down at the ground, now that we were in private. When he growled I submitted tilting my head to the side.

"Kia." He snapped as his boots quickly appeared in the place I was staring at. "Look at me."

"Yes." I asked meekly looking to his Crescent moon marking. I still didn't want to look into his eyes.

"You must us your words to convey your emotions from here out. Such inability to show restraint will be seen as a weakness." He explained.

"Yes...I realize this." I nodded my head in acceptance. I felt like crying again. Why? I hate crying. He turned away and placed his sword back onto his wall next to his other one.

"Now...speak freely about what just happened." He demanded sitting down on his window seal.

"My old pack...they betrayed me in showing you how to collar me. They betrayed me by letting me be collared for over a month. An Alpha, collared LIKE SOME MORTAL MUTT! It's shameful. They did it because they wanted me to be happy. They think me being mated will make me happy. Who are they to decide what makes me happy? I am fully capable of leading alone!" I huffed out.

"Continue." He urged casually looking out the window.

"I...just got so angry. I felt like...You're the reason why my pack went behind my back. You were the one I'm collared too and imprinted upon. You are the other Alpha. Most this pack is rightfully yours...because they were yours before I turned you all. You're home here, you were born here. You grew up speaking this language! Your father is buried here! Your mother lives here and half brother was born here! Me? I'm so fucking lost! My family and everything I knew is out of reach of me by time! The only thing that was familiar to me stabbed me in the back! My brother mated your ward. My best friend is going to mate your Beta. I feel...alone." I admitted out clutching my arms in a self hug. I tilted my head back down and used my bangs to hide my tearful eyes.

"So you thought killing me would solve this?" He bit out.

"I didn't mean to do it...I blacked out. I didn't realize what happened until I had already done it. I am so sorry...I remembered your sword...and thought to have Inuyasha bring you back but it didn't work for him." I blurted out. As if that was an excuse for killing him in the first place.

"Tenseiga, it has recognized you as my mate and possible next master. It rejects Inuyasha, just as Tessaiga rejects me." He mused looking back to the sword on the wall.

"Even your sword decided we should be together. Do I...not have a say in my own life beyond my duties of being an Alpha?" I whispered.

"As Alpha what you do in your personal life links to that of your duties. Being the Lord of the Western lands hast taught me as much. Our lives will never been completely private. We are watched by all."

"I know but that shouldn't stop us from living our own lives how we want within reason!" I snapped back.

"Tell me, how does it feel. To have strived to overcome your instincts only to be overcome by them instead." He inquired calmly. It rubbed salt in my wounds causing me to physically flinch.

"It feels awful." I admitted shamefully. "I will do all I can to make it up to you, to gain your trust once more." I said bowing lowly.

"You will no longer ignore your instincts." He ordered firmly. I k ew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes Sesshomaru." I said submissively. It was going against the grain of my very soul but the grief of my actions were far greater than my need to be dominant.

"We shall announce it to the pack. Now, go. Speak with those you must." He dismissed looking out the window once more. I obeyed him almost all to happy to be leaving his presence. It didn't help with the guilt but I didn't feel as...I don't know...ashamed. I scurried put of the palace and quickly sought out everyone who witnessed me killing Sesshomaru.

It wasn't hard since they were all together still, along with Inuyasha. They saw me coming and all stopped talking. It was awkward. Some of their eyes were puffy and red from the tears they cried. The dog Pound and my brother looked down or away in guilt. While Rin had this most heart broken look to her. "We need to talk guys. Let's go somewhere this won't be a public broadcast." I suggested.

"I'm going to go back to Kagome. Take it easy Kia." Inuyasha said excusing himself. I nodded in acknowledgment. Me and everyone else walked off towards the woods. It was the only place for complete privacy. Once safely hidden in the trees we stood around. I had to gather myself in preparation in addressing what happened.

"From now on, if there is a debate or an issue we all shall sit down and speak it over. We won't stop unless the situation has been resolved or a decision has been made." I started out.

"Alpha Kia, if any should deserve the weight of guilt it would be me. My Nanna taught me of collaring out of tradition. I was her apprentice, I had a responsibility to keep my knowledge of certain things to myself to avoid tragedies." Gregory stepped up.

"I knew about it... I knew from the night it happened and I didn't tell you. I lied to you for over a month and watched you be shamed. I failed as your omega." Damien said softly.

"We all failed as your friends. Putting the political bullshit aside, we were shitty towards you. All you ever wanted was to be a good alpha. You Are a good alpha but we had to be pushy and demand more from you. It's not right. We're all sorry." Jasmine spoke for the rest of them.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who let my instincts rule me in my desperation to rule them. I was being stubborn and I see now that I was also prideful. I felt that because of the past my instincts were faulty. I decided I would no longer listen to them. I didn't want to take a risk. I was weak and that almost lead to the loss of a fine Alpha Male." I shook my head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself...I am guilty of the same thing. It's hard, to take a risk again. To let someone in that you feel will only hurt you. I know." Timber comforted grabbing Chrio's hand.

"Alpha Kia, no being is perfect. Take this as a learning experience." Chiro stated softly.

"I will, that is why tonight me and Sesshomaru will announce our plans to mate." I said lifting my head up. I needed to take up the role I was practically born for. I needed to show nothing but strength and leadership. Even if I was distressed and hurt. F I want to call myself Alpha then I must carry the burden of the title.

"You just killed and revived him and now you're going to mate him? Has he agreed to this?!" Eric exclaimed.

"Yes...he proposed it."

"But...what about...not wanting to mate. I feel like this entire thing was because we were trying to push you into something that was rightfully your decision." Hailey asked.

"It won't stop, the rest of the pack will still push. He will still attempt to convince me. If I continue to fight my instincts then I fear that history will repeat itself. He has only one more death left before it's undoable. I don't want to be the cause of his untimely passing again." I said firmly making my decision final. It didn't matter what was said or done. Unless Sesshomaru said otherwise, it was happening.

"You really got the short end of the stick." Eric stated making Jeremy slap him on the back of his head. "What? I'm just saying that she couldn't win for losing! Am I wrong?" Eric protested shooting his brother a glare.

"Don't remind her of you you asshole! Can't you see how fucking bad she feels already?" Timber snarled.

"...Kia." Rin spoke up disrupting the start of a fight. "How could you kill him?" Rin asked tears gathering in her eyes. She was looking at me with so much hurt.

"I...I felt like he was the reason for all my issues. I was wrong. I knew I was the second he was dead. I will understand if you resent me for now on. He is like a father to you." I said.

"BUT...you and him are going to mate. That means you'll be like my mother! I can't hate you." She exclaimed tearfully running up to me. She hugged me tightly and buried her face into my chest. "Just give him a real chance! You know he's good for you! He's kind and considerate! He's smart and not as prideful as you would think! I know him and I know you! I know you'll be good together. Please...please...I want you to be happy too!" Rin said pouring her heart out to me.

"Rin...its very complicated. I will be able to find happiness but it might take some time for me to find it. I promise, I will work for it. I will find happiness, if not for myself then for you, for you all." I declared embracing her back. I sent a look to the other's.

"If...If you say so sis." Damien shuffled uncomfortably.

"Today has been taxing for all of us. Let's return, eat and get some much needed sleep." Gregory offered.

"Yes... I'll follow you guys. I just need time." I agreed pulling slowly from Rin.

"Okay..." Timber whispered and they all walked off. Alone, I jumped into a tree and climbed to the top. From there I looked out at the endless tops of trees. I didn't think of anything. Well more like I thought of everything so fast the thoughts just began to blur. One would begin the second the middle and end of another start. I let my mind just fly as far as it wanted to from my physical state. It felt like I just blinked and the sun was setting. That and my stomach was demanding food. I did expend a lot of energy today after all. Yet, I had to return to the place for food.

How did I really feel about this? Dismayed, angry, ashamed, sorry and...relieved? Why exactly did I feel this way? What did each emotion create itself from? Why? Why? I needed food and sleep to properly to think it over. Unfortunately for me. After I eat I will be beside Sesshomaru declaring our plan mating to the pack. I needed to breath and it seemed like the waters surface was just beyond my reach. I wanted so desperately to just run off for a week. Yet, my duties would never allow such things. Sesshomaru wanted me to stop fighting my instincts. Running would be fighting them, not mating would be another.

I walked back to the palace with a purpose to my stride. I may not know what I felt and fully why but I was determined. I was going to atone for my guilt. I was going to mate Sesshomaru.


	52. Three Days To Understand

The night we announced our mating and the date of which the pack went nuts. They celebrated happily but those who knew what happened to cause this didn't participate. Me and Sesshomaru returned to the palace and I slept with him in bed. I felt I was obligated to.

That morning, I woke up looking at the ceiling weighing the pros and cons of my situation. Pros: mom would be happy I mated, pack will feel more united and stable, I was imprinted on him anyways. Cons: how our agreement came to be, my reluctance to let go of my pride, and the fact I just don't feel ready for this. I still felt horribly guilty for loosing control like that. It's, never happened to me before.

I knew he was watching me. It was obvious, he had his head propped up with his elbow. I could feel him looking at me. When I finally looked at him, I really looked at him. The morning light was filtering in, reflecting off his hair making his eyes pop. The magenta of his cheeks, blue of his moon and red of the top of his eyelids kept him vibrant. He wasn't a bad looking male by no means. In fact, he was the best damn male I had ever seen. Yet, I could just blame that on being imprinted on him.

I got up and mimicked his position staring into his eyes. I wanted, no, need to know what they held. This man was going to be bound to me for the rest of our lives starting in just three days. Neither of us spoke for awhile and I finally realize that he was searching my eyes. Finally he got up and I followed his lead. We both grabbed clothes and went to his private bathing chambers. He went first, then I went. I was surprised to see him waiting for me. I didn't think he would've even thought to wait for me.

"We have much to speak of." Sesshomaru stated evenly.

"Which would be? I don't see anything important that needs going over. The plans are set." I said evenly blankly blinking at him. I wasn't going to give him an inch yet. I needed him to make the first move if he wanted to do this.

"Personal issues. We shall leave the village until the full moon." He informed. I rose my eyebrows at this. He wanted the two of us to get away to talk for three days? That's a big first move.

"Alright then, we can go once the betas have been informed." I nodded my head.

"No need, they are aware." He said walking away. I didn't hesitate to follow him. We didn't pack anything and the pack gave us respectful nods as we passed. It felt like nothing had changed. Yet in my eyes, it all flipped upside down. Just as we were leaving the village I saw Timber chasing down her recruits barking out their mistakes rudely. Once she saw me she flattered giving me this look that said. 'Say the word, I'm here.' I shook my head and pointed my chin at her group with a smirk.

"You ass." She grumbled as she ran past. I gave off a dry chuckle then redirected my attention to Sesshomaru. He had stopped to wait for me and continued walking the moment I looked back to him. So I followed, with this strange gut feeling. Like when the wind blows and you smell spring coming, a change was about to happen.

Speaking of which, traders were going to start coming to our village now that we have traded with them. We had great economy, a rare items we didn't need anymore. Demonic items that others would love to have. Of course, we would keep the best of these items. Japan didn't need them with the small wars going back and forth between the lands. Especially now that the demons had all be wiped out. Their lands are being invaded and claimed by other lords. I was surprised Sesshomaru was letting his lands be claimed like that. Did it not bother him?

There was so much we needed to discuss. I don't know where to even start. I didn't even know if I should take any sort of lead in this conversation. Did I deserve to even be considered at this point? Was I supposed to suffer in silence alone? What did he want me to do?

"We have yet to begin and you have already manage to frustrate yourself." He spoke looking back at me.

"I'm not frustrated, just anxious to start." I corrected.

"We she begin soon, patience. There is three days for us to speak." He assured me. Of course he was right, but it didn't stop me from trying to guess at what all with be said between up in the next three days.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That mountain." He said looking towards a rather large mountain that was on the edge of our territory. It was the same mountain Jaken and Timber jumped off a cliff from. It was high enough up where we could just see the village from. 'Smart, even if we're away we can still keep an eye on everything from afar.'

Soon we were both trekking up the mountain side aiming for the peak. 'He's a good alpha for what it's worth. I would've never even bowed to him when he was a demon if he wasn't. It didn't even have anything to do with me being imprinted upon him. Well, for the most part it didn't.' I mused to myself looking up at the sky.

"Here shall be suitable." Sesshomaru declared.

"Hm...I'll be the judge of that. You men like to protect your manliness card so fiercely. I feel like using my womanly card against you guys just for the sake of irritation is harmless." I huffed moving forward to the den he was looking over. I crouched down and walked on all fours. I sniffed around and scratched at the floor of the den. I did this periodically around the entire place rubbing myself along the walls.

"We will only be staying for three days, not denning down for pups." Sesshomaru said with impatience. I placed my hands on my knees as I looked over my shoulder at him. He had a point, I just kind of got carried away.

"Instincts. Believe or not I'm always in a sort of mommy mode." I sighed.

"I have yet to notice such traits." He stated raising both eyebrows slightly in disbelief.

"Trust me, wait for all those females down there pop. I'm going to be monster mama on steroids. It won't stop until their all teenagers." I exclaimed standing back up. I walked past him as I exited the den. My first order of business was to make the den livable. Thus was my womanly duties. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat peacefully against the wall of the den. 'Womanly duties? Keh, If only Millie taught me how to piss standing up. I would use that to argue against me having mostly womanly duties even by instinct.' I chuckled thinking back to my old human friend. She was, very out there and loved the woods. So much so she learned to piss standing up. What was even more odd was that she could piss on things if she wanted too. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would've never believed it.

Once I had a good supply of both wood and kindling I kicked back against the opposite side of the den from Sesshomaru. Both of us just sat there poking out towards the village. It was actually peaceful and for a moment I forgot everything. My mind was too busy trying to calculate what the villages next move would be. How it would grow and prosper. How we would handle all the traffic once we became well known. Hell, what if people tried to move in? That was more of a threat to our live style that being raided or waged war against.

Then there was the matter of the hunters. No matter what we did they would one day appear. Where would we be when that happened? When will the first weredog be born? So many questions and the only answer was to wait. Now with our extended life spans we got the privilege and responsibility of watching history unravel. How many legends would be proven true? The possibilities made me a little impatient.

"You know, as soon as 1950 comes rolling around I want us all to move to America. I hear that the 60's to 90's were pretty awesome. Of course, I just miss my birth place." I spoke up mindlessly with the ginger brothers in mind. Their mother was a real hippy back in the day.

"I have only ever left my birth place but twice in my many years." He stated.

"Where did you go flying off too?" I asked.

"China. It was of no interest to me."

"Oh. Well, I guess we could just visit then. Probably for the best. Wouldn't want a time paradox to be created." I said holding back my disappointment.

"No. It will cause no harm. I have lived on these lands for long enough. Should you wish to leave I will support you." He assured.

"Thank you." I said finally looking at him the moment he had turned his head to look at me. "Really, you don't know what it means to me. Thank you." I repeated.

"It is of now consequence to me. For you are the one who must wait hundreds of years to have familiarity returned." He brushed off.

"You do have a point." I sighed looking back outside. "It is just a shitty situation me and the gang have found ourselves in. Hundreds of years in the past. In a land that isn't our home. At least we're no longer surrounded by beings we once thought were myths."

"You have adapted well, and will continue to do so."

"Ha! I don't think so. I might be willing to bend over backwards for the back but I'm still a stubborn bitch. You'll sooner see me whip out a dick than wear those fucking high ass sandles and walk around with my hands folded like a proper lady." I snorted.

"That isn't physically possible, least not to my knowledge." He said lightly. I looked back at him with a grin.

"Master Splinter trying to make funny huh?" I said chuckling. "Don't worry, it isn't yet. Give it a few hundred years. Then I might just come back one day a man."

"However this is done I will not permit it." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Dude, homophopic much? Man you are in for a very rude awakening in a few hundred years. I can't wait to see your face when it happens."

"I have no qualms of other's preference. However, I would rather you stay what you were born to be naturally." He clarified.

"So are you saying if I became a man you wouldn't want me anymore?" I huffed.

"I would simply demand the transformation reversed."

"I'll take that as you would stick with me. That's kind of sweet of you. I don't give you enough credit." I sighed.

"Perhaps I have been neglecting to show you more intimate parts of me as a reminder." He said taking some of the blame onto himself.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I kind of wish we can turn back the time. Fuck, if I knew all this shit was going to go down I would've sat you down and been straight up." I groaned feeling incredibly stupid.

"This is why I have brought us here. If both are willing to forgive the past it no longer needs to be erased." He informed.

"You make it sound simple. Not everything can be forgiven or forgotten." I said looking away in shame.

"It can and will be if only you will it so." He assured me. I looked back at him feeling myself about to cry.

"How can you say that? Why are you so willing? I hurt you, I'm no better than HE was." I seethed angrily at myself past the lump in my throat.

"The male you speak of, never relate yourselves again. His actions were to hurt, your's was out of defense. It was unnecessary but you have learned as such. It is time to let go. You can not trust certain beings. Their fickle, changing from pure to wicked on a whim. Tell me, am I a fickle being?" He asked.

"No." I whispered feeling my face burn as a tear fell down my face. He and all he did seemed calculated and steady. He was unpredictable at time but at the same time he was never truly fickle. There was a method to his madness. When he changed from cold to a closet sweet heart, as Kagome puts it, it took awhile. He was sure, steady and strong! Something that I...needed. I leaned forward placing myself onto my hands and knees again.

"You shall never be miss treated. Your place as my equal at my side has be set in stone. Do you trust my word?"

"Yes." I declared crawling to him. Over the wood pile, I scurried to him. Once close he lowered his knee allowing me to climb onto him. I didn't waste time hooking my fingers under the top of his armor. I yanked and lean my head forward causing my head to bang against his armored chest. I didn't care, I just needed this.

His arms circled around me as I sobbed silently. I just started apologized and justifying. Trying to let him understand me and what happened better. I felt pathetic at first but after a little I only felt relief. Mom was right, tears are good for the soul. Every drop cleans you.

JMJ- PRESSURE, CUSHING DOWN ON ME! CRUSHING DOWN ON YOU!

CYN- HEY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY. I WAS HAVING A VERY BAD TIME. MY HOLIDAY WAS A VERY SHITTY ONE AND I FEEL INTO A MINI DEPRESSION. I'VE DUG MYSELF OUT WHICH IS WHY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FINALLY. DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TK STOP WITH THIS BOOK.

KIA- ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S GETTING TK THE GOOD PART! FUCKING PERFECTION!

JMJ- OH YES IT'S CLOSE. ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO DROP ME A VOTE AND MAYBE A LITTLE SUGARY REVIEW? IT ALWAYS DOES ME GOOD TO SPEAK WITH YOU ALL!


	53. Acceptance In Progress

"It's almost night. I haven't hunted yet and a fire needs to be made." I said looking at the fading light. It's mad red, crisp orange and mellow yellow was calming to watch fade away. I was still in his lap laying against his chest. I was a little tired, mentally that is. All I wanted to do was curl up with him and pass out. Yet, that weredog metabolism was kicking in. We are glutinous fiends after all.

"I will hunt, you make the fire." Sesshomaru ordered moving me from his lap. I wanted to protest but I was just too relieved. I really didn't want to go hunting. I'm aloud to be lazy sometimes too.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." I said watching him stand up. I didn't move until he was gone out of sight. Slowly I moved to the pile of wood and kindling. It took me a bit but I got the fire roaring. I was sat close to it memorized by the fire. 'I just spilled my guts to the great Lord Sesshomaru. The man I am to mate, the man who collared me and whom I looked up to.' I sighed running a hand threw my tangled hair. It was down to my nose now. Annoy, but manageable. It could just barely be placed into a pony tail if I wanted. However it needed to be another inch longer before I could chop it off.

I felt him long before I saw him. I leaned back against the wall of the den waiting. He had caught two rabbits. They weren't skinned but who cares. What surprised me was the face he was in his hybrid form. It was rare to see him like that. Usually I only saw him in his true form during the full moon. He sat down beside me placing the rabbit into my lap.

"Good hunt." I praised watching as he tore a bite from the underbelly of the rabbit. He growled his acknowledgement and I turned to my meal. I was in my human form but that didn't stop me. I snapped the head from the rabbit and used my fingers to break the skull in half and rip its fur. "The brain is my favorite part of a animal. What's yours?" I asked using a finger to scoop out the pink organ.

"The heart." He replied ripping out said organ.

"Really? I guess eating a piece of my heart was a nice little pre-altering snack." I joked.

"Incorrect. It was a bitter sweet delicacy." He said licking his chops.

"Bitter sweet? Huh? I wonder why it tasted that way?" I mused looking to the fire. I felt my cheeks burn ever so slightly. 'Hah! I feel like a blushing school girl. He's bad for my image!' I exclaimed to myself. Half in distance and half in glee.

"It's flavor was undescribably good but I never wanted to taste it again. For to do so would cause unnecessary pain." He explained.'Cheeky dog just gave me a compliment.'

"Ah, I understand." I nodded my head before taking another bite. I felt raw from earlier but clean. Like I has scrubbed my skin all over until every inch was almost shredded. It was an odd feeling for me. A weight had been lifted another put in its stead. Yet, this weight was of a different kind. I actually saw the end of carrying it close. I didn't want to hold anything anymore. I couldn't, it wasn't good for anyone. "Sesshomaru. I just wanted to say once again that I am sorry." I said mournfully.

"You have no need for apologies. I didn't bring us here to dwell in the past. The future comes swiftly." He said turning his dog morphed face to me. As a dog, he was much more expressive. I guess in any form other than his humanoid one was something he was comfortable in. I could relate, we all felt that way from time to time. Some even spend ever free moment in their altered or hybrid forms.

"Two more nights, we will be united for the rest of eternity." I nodded my head biting back my hesitance. I made my choice and would stick to it. It was only right after all that has been said and done.

"Hnnnnn." He rumbled looking me over with a calculating eye. "I wish for us not to make the same mistakes as my parents did."

"What is that exactly? Sorry if I'm a little slow." I asked.

"They mated to produce a strong heir and strengthened our territory. There was only mutual respect for each other." He explained.

"Aren't we kind of already doing that? I mean, at least we're imprinted on each other. It's not enough though." I frowned.

"That is why we must make the most out of the coming days."

"I'm not sure love can be build between us in just two days. I mean, we're kind of a match made in hell of you really think about it. Two strong willed Alpha's, both seeing themselves fit to rule alone. You're mostly silent, you give off this I don't give a fuck attitude and are hard to predict. I might be more kicked back but I'm just as serious, I hold shit back which makes me explode and...I don't know what else." I doubted.

"I am not expecting such feelings to emerge in the span of two days. However, a understanding and companionship shall suffice." He huffed.

"Well, I kind of already poured everything I had out of me. So I guess it is your turn." I shrugged.

"Rin. She was the first to show me the worth of life. Never had a being offer me companionship without my title in mind. It was..." He trailed off.

"Gratifying?" I offered.

"Precisely. Sometimes, when you are indulging yourself in childish play with your pack...I see the same spark in you as I have Rin. I see her as my pup and despite once having thought it a weakness, have given her my affections. I wish, to give my future pups the same treatment and possibly even my mate." He admitted slowly like he was trying to piece together word after word to communicate what he wants.

"You know...It doesn't sound so bad. Dad always said, the heart never runs out of love so what's the big deal of giving it to another. It has double meaning, I knew this the second he said it but now I think I'm ready to accept it. Rin's already won my affection, although at first I wanted to selfishly run her off to keep my little brother."

"After our mating, we shall take it by the day. I, refuse to let myself wander from you and I refuse to let you see anyone but me. I am above my instincts but I am compliant with the ones that have lead me in pursuit of you. I shan't leave you such as my sir left my mother." He swore.

"It's only natural to want to be better than the previous generation. Moving forward is a good practice after all." I offered with a smile.

"Indeed." He agreed in a growl. From there it was kind of silent. Both of us finished eating and digest both our food and our decision. When it came down to going to sleep I simply got between his legs and reclined against him. His chest was soft, warm and furry so I didn't stay awake long.

The next morning, I didn't wake up on a furry chest. However, this was already a given but it didn't stop the minor leap in my heart. My entire upper body, arms and face were pressed against the smooth skin of his chest and abs. I looked up to his face and found that he was asleep. "This isn't your everyday occurrence." I lightly mused to myself looking down. I frowned when I compared our abs. I needed to start working out more. I still had my six pack but it wasn't as defined as I had remembered it. "Damn it. What's the point anyways. As long as I get pupped I'm just going to loose it. Might as well say fuck it." I grumbled as the realization hit me.

"Wouldn't the act of mating create such a notion?" Sesshomaru asked eyes still closed.

"Nope, I said fuck it not fuck him. There is a difference, unless you qualify as an it. Last I checked I was sure you were just a straight out male." I teased with a sleepy grin on my face. He let out a rumble that sent vibrations threw my bones that sent my cheeks flushing. His gold eye cracked open already trained down on me.

"I can give you a proper examination of myself before the day of our mating." He offered suggestively.

"Pervert. Although, maybe we should get used to being seen naked around each other. I mean, not in a platonic pack mate way. I sure as hell have never noticed a single eye roam my body with a lustful glint. So, you know...I'm going to be a bit squirmy." I suggested looking away from him as I sat up.

"You have neglected to recollect my gaze." He pointed out.

"Well, I didn't take you that seriously and it still deeply unsettled me. However this is an entirely different situation we're in now." I exclaimed.

"Indeed. Shall we commence?" He asked leaning forward. I wanted to say I was fucking with him but I knew I didn't have time for it. If I wanted our mating to go as smoothly as it could we would need to prepare.

"Yes...there is a hot spring on the mountain anyways. We could take a relaxing soak. Lord knows I could need one." I offered as casually as I could. Getting up I walked to the mouth of the den and picked up his top.

"Perhaps a hunt is in order first." He reminded swiftly getting up from the floor.

"I'll take care of the hunt, you can wait for me at the hot springs." I tossed his shirt back to him and began to jog down the side of the mountain.

"KIA." He yelled out halting me from my decent. I looked up to see him at the mouth of the den still shirtless. "Do not think to transform during the hunt to delay your own decree." He warned me. 'That smart bastard, I guess you can't blame a girl for wishing.' I smirked turning back towards the bottom of the mountain.

The woods were alive as ever in the morning. I was able to find a small buck about two miles from the mountain. I had seen a doe previously but had let it live to keep their population up. The kill was a quick one, it barely had time to comprehend it was dying when all was said and done. I didn't bother field dressing it, I was in the mood to be bloody. Which was weird since I was particularly angry or frustrated. 'Guess sometimes being messy is just fun.' I shrugged off my desire and hauled the deer onto my shoulder.

It didn't take long to hike up to the springs with the deer. Sesshomaru had done what I asked and waited for me there. It was kind of a relief cause technically I did give him an order that he followed. It was a small matter but you know what they say. No dogs more anal than an Alpha.

"This ought to hold us up for the day...or at least provide breakfast and lunch." I said tossing the deer to the ground. It made a soft thud and the blood just poured from its chest. I reached down and quickly ripped out its heart. It wasn't beating but it was still really warm. I walked towards him and held it out dripping blood and all.

"If it doesn't last till night fall then we truly are glutinous fiends." He said. Instead of taking the heart he bent down to my hand and took a bite from it. My eyes widened at the meaning behind his actions. It was a sign of both thanks and a telling of complete trust. I looked away fidgeting ever so slightly as he ate from the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have taught you so well." I muttered.

"Hn. It was necessary for my transformation into a werebeast." He brushed off my comment before taking another bite. His tongue flicked out and licked the blood from my pinkie finger.

"Hey, hey. Hey! No licking! That's unnerving!" I hissed but kept my arm out offering the heart. I saw him smirk before he took another bite. This time without licking me. It only took him two more bites to get rid of the rest. I turned and crouched down beside the deer. I sated my hunger with a chunk of meat. Behind me my ears caught the whispers of silken material being dropped down to the ground. Nervously I made slow work of licking away the blood from my hands. I couldn't stall for long though. Soon I turned around, and made quick work of taking my clothes off just as a distraction for myself.

"Come." He ordered turning towards the hot springs. I had no objection so I climbed down into the heated water behind him. Speaking of behind...that ass though. 'I feel like a pervert.' I groaned mentally as I eyed his rear. He walk to the point the other end of the spring and found a rock to sit on. It was big enough for me as well so that's where I went. Once side by side I submerged my hands into the water to rest in my lap.

"So...How has your day been?" I asked not sure how to continue about this.

"You have been with me the entirety of this day." He pointed out.

"I know damn it. Give me a break this is awkward for me." I groaned out.

"If you don't know what to say, then stay silent. There is no need to force yourself."

"You mean besides the fact we have a time restraint?" I huffed.

"Be at ease and forget about our mating." He advised.

"Yeah...easy for you to say..." I grumbled. He didn't reply to me so ai didn't speak no further. Instead I just got comfortable in his presence, until I smelt his arousal. "Really?" I complained looking over to him. I had caught him red handed looking at my boobs. He didn't even try to cover up the fact. This man had no shame!

"Just because your not comfortable looking at my body closely doesn't mean I share your sentiment. This was your idea after all." He said casually.

"I know! Stop reminding me and let me do my awkward attempt. I'll eventually eye rape you the way you do to me." I growled out in frustration. Right now running away and getting a boat to take me to Mexico was looking amazing. Sesshomaru didn't know how to react to that last statement. Which was good cause he kind of backed off a bit. He got the message and would give me my space. It is the female who accepts or declines. You can only chase tail so far, as the ginger brother's father would say.

I let my mind wonder back and forth for awhile. Eventually got comfortable in my own skin with Sesshomaru next to me. It was about that time I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. 'Man...come on. You've seen him naked. The waters not crystal clear. So why is this so...HARD!' I whined on the inside.

'Just... release the inner pervert. Appreciate his...physique. You can do this.' I coached myself and finally moved my head towards him. 'Good...both eyes are on him. Now don't move your head no matter what.' I continue to give myself support. His eyes were closed, making this so much easier for me yet harder. I felt like a stalker or a creeper. Then again if he was looking I don't think I would able not to look away yet.

Calming myself I looked over everything I could see. 'His hair is nice, so is his markings. He's got strong yet smooth features. He definitely has worked out a lot to get those pectoral muscles and those abbs...how many did he have again? Shit... I'll have to look next time. If he has more than me I'm going to need to up my game. Already behind as it is. Damn me and this stupid drama that's surrounded my last few months...is...is that a scar? Holy shit. That must be from when he lost his arm. Wow, no one said he had a scar from it or that demons got them. Shit this has turned platonic, need to think...dirty. Uhhhhhhhh...For the love of Christ I'm trying way to hard here.' I sighed out my nose in exasperation. Sesshomaru opened his eyes giving me this look that made me feel just a bit nervous, like he was able to read everything I had just thought.

"I'm trying here! Don't give me that look." I pouted crossing my arms.

"I know. I felt you...what did you call it? Eye raping me." He teased with a blank face. Mother fucker could beat me in a game of poker, that's for sure.

"And...be I'm uncomfortable and my skin is wrinkling. I think it's time to get the hell out of the water." I declared loudly standing up. I waddled post haste to the shore of the hot springs. I was done for the day...maybe tonight I'll try again.

 **CYN- YOU KNOW THAT MOMENT WHERE YOUR LIFE BECOMES CALM AFTER A STORM? THEN ALL THE SUDDEN IT'S PISSING DOWN ON YOU AGAIN?**

 **JMJ- THAT'S BEEN THE LAST 30 DAYS IN A NUT SHELL RIGHT THERE.**

 **CYN- FML**

 **JMJ- I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE ENERGY TO DRAW MAN!**

 **CYN- IT'S ALRIGHT THOUGH... I'LL CATCH A BREAK SOON AND GO BACK TO MY USUAL WRITING, GAMING, MUSIC LISTENING AND DRAWING SELF.**

 **JMJ- HOPEFULLY**

 **CYN- ANYWAYS! WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO JUST SKIP TO THE DAY OF THEIR MATING OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHERE KIA IS TRYING TO GET USED TO THE IDEA OF MATING SESSHOMARU BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?**


End file.
